SasuSaku Month 2015 One- Shots
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Month 2015 one-Shots!
1. MatchMaker

**SasuSaku Month 2015- Day 1**

 **Matchmaker**

 **Title** : Once in love, always in love.

 **A/N** : Happy SasuSaku month, everyone! I had this idea the other day and I knew it would be perfect for the month! I still haven't seen any fic similar to this one so... I'm original \\(°^°)/ haha just kidding. I've left something good for you in the middle of this story and, sorry, I couldn't help myself XD Well, I hope you enjoy it!

?

" Sarada! Hurry up! Your father is waiting for you and I'm gonna be late!"

It was time for her to go. Her backpack, which had been carefully prepared by her mother on the night before, was already resting on her back. Her clothes were okay, her red glasses were clean and, of course, her dark short hair was naturally falling near her ear. Uchiha Sarada was ready to go. Not that the place where she would be going was anything special but, as every time she was about to go over her papa's, the 12 year old girl made sure to look impeccable. She was still his little princess, wasn't she?

Taking one last look in the mirror before going, the girl let out a smile as her above average mind started to work. On that night, great things were about to happen and, if everything went as planned, her family would be whole again. It was not like she had any kind of complex due to the fact that her parents were divorced or anything but, deep inside, she felt like someone had to do something with those two. She knew there was still hope for them as a couple. She knew there was still love in between them. And, encouraged by her parents' blond best friend and even by her own father, Sarada knew their story couldn't end like that.

The story behind that divorce was quite reasonable in that child's mind. As she could remember from her early days, her father was always busy with his work and was rarely at home. Both of the girls understood that perfectly but, after following this routine for almost 10 years, the pink haired mother reached her limit. Sakura was a strong and independent woman of the 21st century and she was tired of waiting for a man. Even if he was the love of her life and even if she understood that his job as a famous lawyer was important, she couldn't keep letting that control her and her daughter's lives. Just because she had had a daughter with him, it didn't mean they were meant to be attached forever. Sakura also had an important job. She also needed to focus on her own work and on the needs of Sarada. And all that drama of being a married single mother was simply not helping at all.

The decision came one day and the whole process happened quite peacefully. Sasuke also understood that he couldn't keep her waiting forever and that she did deserve the attention all women need. He knew she needed him there, but, due to the circumstances, there was nothing he could do at that moment. So, even if it hurt, he set her free and she let him go. She recovered her own last name and went to live in a different house. It took them a long time to get used to it but, eventually, they managed to move on with their lives. From that moment on, Sarada knew her parents had split. Yet, no mater how many times she asked them, neither Sakura nor Sasuke would ever say that the love between them had vanished. And that would always bring her hope to see them being happy together. They just needed a little push and that was what she was going to do. She was going to be their matchmaker. She was going to bring that feeling back. And, for that, the girl knew that fight would be worth fighting for. Specially after her father had, finally, returned home for good.

Holding an even bigger smile than before, the Uchiha girl exited her room and went downstairs to meet her mother. When she first saw the pinkette, her black orbs widened immediately. Sarada knew her mother was going to have an important business meeting with the hospital directors but, never in her mind, it had occurred her that her mama would have put that much effort on her choice of clothes.

Pink hair tied up in a bun, leaving only a side bang falling to the right, a black tube dress that ended exactly in her knees and a pair of beautiful varnished black heels. If Sarada didn't know her mother really had a business dinner, she would definitely think that the pinkette would be going on a romantic date. She was just so beautiful with those clothes and she still looked so professional. Sakura was certainly a one of a kind woman. The little Uchiha couldn't understand how her father could have let her run away.

" ahh... There you are!" Sakura said, smiling at her daughter as she finished attaching her earring.

" you look amazing, mother!"

" thank you, sweetheart. I hope I'm not exaggerating..."

" nah... It's perfect! You'll definitely cause a good impression."

" I hope so... Well, are you ready to go?"

" you bet I am!" The child smiled brightly.

" uhm... You seem really excited today. Do you and your father have something special planned?"

" yes! I'm finally gonna meet his new girlfriend! We are going out for dinner together."

" his what!?" Her emeralds widened and she felt her heart skipping a beat. It was not like she didn't know he had the right to go out with other women but... It was still painful somehow.

" his girlfriend... I don't remember her name but... I think she's a blonde or something like that..."

Damn it, Sakura bit her inner lip.

" and... For how long has he been going out with her? And how old is she? Is she one of those young school girls? Is she someone from his job? Is she-"  
Before any other word could exit her mouth, Sakura's jade eyes captured that one thing she was sure Sarada had inherited from her father: a smirk. A smirk so tricky and ironic and annoying that made her realize she had fallen for her own daughter's trick. That girl was just like Sasuke when it came to annoy the pinkette. Haruno Sakura was, definitely, in trouble among the Uchihas of her life.

" are you jealous, mama?"

" jealous? Of your father?" Sakura crossed her arms, looking away as if trying to prove anything to that 12 year old kid. " as if... I just wanna know what kind of person he's going to bring to our lives."

" our lives?"

" your life."

Seeing her mother like that and with a silly blush on her cheeks just made things a lot harder for Sarada to hold back a laughter. A good and warm laughter that left Sakura speechless and a little confused, to be honest. What could a 12 year old girl find so funny about getting a young stepmother?

" what's so funny?"

" I-I'm lying! Papa doesn't have a girlfriend!"

" you little..." Sakura pouted, feeling a lot more relieved inside. For a strong and independent woman of the 21st century, Haruno Sakura was probably the most childish mother of the city. " I would love to see you getting yourself a terrible stepmother, Sarada."

" like that red haired woman with glasses we saw on TV?"

" yes!" Sakura joined her kid in the laughter. " exactly like that."

With both of the girls laughing so sincerely like that, none of them really saw how late they were. After ruffling her kid's hair playfully and grabbing her purse, Sakura, finally, drove them out of there. For Sasuke lived just 10 minutes away from the girls, taking or picking their daughter up was never a problem to any of them. In fact, many were the times when Sarada would spend the day in between the houses just because she couldn't stand spending 24 hours without seeing both of her parents. Perhaps, Sasuke's idea of finding a house nearby hadn't been that bad.

Once they were standing in the front door, Sakura softly pressed the doorbell, making the sound resonate around the insides of his house. Even if the pinkette had her own key and the total approval of Sasuke to use it, she still made sure to use the bell so both of them wouldn't get the wrong idea or anything. More than anyone, Sakura knew her ex-husband's intentions ever since he had decided to settle in the city and that whole thing didn't make her any happier. She couldn't let Sasuke keep thinking like that forever and, most of all, she couldn't let him keep trying to get her back with that same Uchiha charm she fell in love with before. She knew that depending on what he did, no part of her would be able to stop him from winning her back. And that, no matter what, couldn't happen at all. So, yes, ringing that thing was necessary.

It was only after the third time she rang the doorbell that the door opened to reveal the dark haired man leaning against his door frame. He was wearing a short sleeved dark blue shirt and some black pants that, indeed, seemed to be a lot comfortable at that time. His slightly longer hair was covering his left eye but that, for sure, didn't stop him from eyeing the pinkette from head to toe. Even if the Uchiha would be normally a discreet person, at times like those when his ex-wife was simply stunning, he couldn't really control himself.

" Sasuke?"

" ... You could... You could have entered with your key, you know?..."

" you know I have no right to invade your house."

" ... Then move in with me."

Sarada smiled brightly as she looked at her mother, who couldn't help but blushing a little. Perhaps her battle would be a lot easier than she had imagined.  
" tch..." She sighed. " I have no time for this..."

The pinkette made her way past through him in what seemed to be a rush. Her eyes, curiously, wandering around his house as if to make sure he wasn't receiving any possible future stepmother. Even without realizing, the boy was closely following her as Sarada had run to the bathroom, leaving them alone for the moment. Apparently, drinking all that tea had made her think of waterfalls. But she wouldn't mind that as long as her father took advantage of the situation.

" I'm going to this important meeting with the hospital directors to discuss about the children's mental healthcare clinic."

" Hn." He followed, as she passed through the living room and went towards the kitchen.

" take care of Sarada and help her with the homework... She's learning equations and even if she didn't seem to have problems, it's important to show her you're there to help."

" Hn." He saw as she stopped near the fridge and the cupboard, picking up a glass of water. Because taking a glass of water from his fridge wasn't a sign of intimacy at all.

" order some food but not those junk foods you and Naruto normally eat with the kids." She drank, placing the cup in the sink, washing it really quickly. " and, also, make sure she's asleep by ten. She has classes in the morning and I'll be picking her up early."

" Hn." He finally approached her.

" do you only know how to say-" she turned to face him and, at that time, she realized he had just trapped her in between his arms and the cupboard.  
"Hn...?"

Even if she tried to stay as far away as possible, nothing she did was really going to help. Sakura Haruno felt completely caged. And that smirk on his lips was there just to inform her that he was in control.

" we will be fine... Now, tell me again..." He eyed her one more time. " at what time are you coming back from the meeting?"

" I-I didn't say that..."

" uhm... You're really looking good for someone who's going out in a business dinner." He leaned closer and she blushed. Their eyes never unlocking. " is there anything you're not telling me, Sa-ku-ra?"

"L-Like what?"

" like a date, of course..."

" Hn, don't be an idiot. I'm not going out on a date tonight."

" well, would you like to?" He smirked and, this time, she glared at him.

" no, thank you. I need to focus on my job. And you better take care of Sarada."

" tch." He grunted, finally letting her free. " it's not like I've never done this before. We will be just fine... But, if you doubt me, then you could stay with us to check with your own eyes."

" no, thank you... I trust my daughter."

" what about your husband?"

" ex-husband, you mean."

" Hn. Whatever... I'll make sure to take care of my family." He nodded.

" I really hope so."

With a teasing smile, the pinkette softly slapped his cheek before walking back towards the front door and leaving the boy alone in the kitchen. His smirk was still ruling his expression and he couldn't help himself from loving to tease that woman. Even if they were legally divorced, his feelings for her couldn't make him understand that she wasn't his anymore. For his feelings, she was and would always be his. She would always belong to that family. And Sasuke made sure to tell Sarada about this every time he had the chance. No wonder why she believed in their love that much.

After some good moments, the Uchiha father finally followed the pinkette and his eyes caught the scene of his wife- ex-wife- planting a kiss on their daughter's cheek, leaving a lipstick stain on it. The toddler playfully wiped it out with the back of her hand as a beautiful smile came to play on her lips. Sarada's love for her mother was something impressively amazing to be seen. Her admiration and the gleam in her black eyes was just a heartwarming view. That was the kind of feeling he would never be able to give her. That was the kind of feeling those two had developed during the time he was away. It was not like they didn't have their own father and daughter thing as well, but this one was different. Deeper. For being the person he is, not only he wanted to be a part of it but also he wanted to be able to protect it. He wanted to protect his family. His whole small family. And you bet Sakura, as his wife, was included in his plans.

" take care of the house and don't let your father do anything stupid, okay?"

" got it mama! Enjoy your date!"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. That girl, indeed, loved to play tricks with her parents.

" d-date?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and she saw how his hands were clenched in two fists. Silly father, she thought.

" tch... You and your jokes, Sarada." She said, smiling at her daughter and ruffling those dark locks again. " I'll be going then. Have fun you two!"

And so, the one with pink hair left the house, leaving behind not only the delicious smell of the spring but also a daughter and an ex-husband. Sakura was indeed half of the excitement of that family and, when she wasn't there, the only thing those two could think of was her and a way of bringing her back. And, on that time, she would be back for good.

" is she really going out on a date?"

"... Who knows...?" She smirked.

" Sarada!"

" Hn, you were the one who let her go, papa! Now let's get started. We have a lot to do."

" tch... You really are Sakura's daughter..."

The pinkette could swear she hadn't even spent 1 complete hour in that dinner when her phone rang. A phone call from her daughter's phone and a teary desperate voice begging for her mama to rescue her. Sakura could not decide on what to feel as she drove as fast as possible on the highway towards the Uchiha house. She didn't know if she was just worried a lot or if something bad had happened to them or if Sasuke was the only one to be blamed for the state her daughter was. Somehow, she had a feeling that the last one was probably the right one but, before reaching for any conclusions, the pinkette made sure to arrive as fast as possible. The business dinner had, indeed, being canceled for her.

Once she parked her car outside of his house, Sakura, for the first time in years, used the spare key he had given her.

" Sarada! Sasuke! Where are you!?"

The mother rushed in, desperately looking for any sign of her child and ex-husband so she could understand what had, indeed happened.  
Her green eyes observed the furniture and the carpet and she felt happy to know there was nothing broken nor any blood stain in there. Once she really is a mother, thinking about the worst possible scenario is only her job. She wanted to see her daughter and her husband- ex-husband- and she wanted to make sure they were okay. That was her priority at the moment. Yet, no matter what, she just couldn't find them. She looked around the living room, Sasuke's room and even Sarada's own room. There was no one in there and the Haruno started to feel her stomach getting irritated due to how worried she was. She was almost calling the police at that time. Her finger was almost touching the green button when, suddenly, a bell was heard coming from the kitchen. It had to be them.

" Sarada! Sasuke!"

The pinkette, still in her heels, ran towards the kitchen, tossing her purse away in the process. Her green eyes seemed to be burning in desperation and she certainly couldn't care less about how messed up her face already was after running around the house. She wanted to see them. She needed to see them. And, as it would normally happen, she did. But all of her expectations were thrown away as soon as her emeralds had a full view of the kitchen. A crime was, certainly, about to happen in that house.

" hello, mama!"

"Hn, perfect timing, Sakura."

There was no fire. No blood. No tears. There was nothing wrong happening to them. In fact, the bell that had just rung, meant that something in the oven was ready. The only thing wrong, apparently, was the fact that Sasuke was cooking in an apron. And, by the way it smelled, it was meat. The Haruno girl really had no idea of what was happening there.

" what the...? What's going on here?"

" we are having a family dinner, mama!"

"A-A family dinner? Then what was that call for?"

" Hn, we figured a family dinner with your family would be something that you couldn't miss... Sarada, give papa the gloves... This is smelling delicious."

" okay! Here you go!" The girl said, doing as her father had told her.

" but... But... The emergency... The crying... What was that all about!?" Anger, slowly, started to boil inside her body. Things were surely gonna get dangerous around there.

" crying? Emergency?" The little girl made a confused face and looked at her father. " I don't remember anything... Not even calling you, mama."  
" true. I think you are getting a little paranoid, Sakura..."

" paranoid or some kind of connection, right, papa?!"

" you're so smart, Sarada."

The way Sarada was smiling at Sasuke and the way Sasuke was smiling at Sarada denounced their whole plan. Of course Sakura wouldn't fall for that. It was too obvious that there was something going on and she wasn't insane enough to have imagined a phone call from her daughter. The Haruno girl was not crazy. But you bet she was mad.

" Sasuke! Sarada! What kind of joke is this!?"

" it's just a family din-"

" no! Don't even start again! Tch... Damn it!" The pinkette placed her palm on her head. " you guys knew this was important! Couldn't you have chosen another day to do it? Any other day and I would have even helped you!"

They were both in silence.

" tch... Sarada, sweetheart..." She said, approaching her daughter who was near the balcony across from Sasuke, kneeling near her and placing a hand on her shoulder. " You can't believe everything your papa says... Our marriage... It's over. I know you want to act like a Cupid but some things can't be changed that easily."

" but I don't want to be a Cupid, mama... I know you two still love each other. Then why can't you just be together?"

" Sarada..." She looked at Sasuke, as if to ask for support. But, instead of help, she found the man smirking. What a mature adult he was. " tch... Love isn't the only thing that will keep people together... It takes more than that."

" but papa will be here now... He won't leave you alone."

" ... You're still too young to understand that."

" but... Mama... All I want is a family dinner... That's all."

The sad pout on that girl's lips was the one thing that destroyed Sakura. If there was one thing she couldn't take, was seeing Sarada like that. If she was the one to be blamed then, things would be really gloomy for the pink haired mother. That little girl was certainly her weakness and, just like all of the other times, Sakura succumbed to that Uchiha acting. Maybe she should try to be a stricter mother.

"... Tch..." Sakura sighed in defeat. " fine. Let's have this dinner... Since I didn't have the chance of even starting mine, I'm starving!" She smiled, pinching her little girl's nose. A bright smile appeared in Sarada's lips and a warm blush covered her cheeks. For someone who was on the verge of tears some moments before, the little Uchiha girl seemed more than fine.

" thank you, mama!" She said, giving Sakura a hug and almost making her mother fall behind.

" wow... Calm down... It's just a dinner... And it's better be good, chef Sasuke." She said, shooting Sasuke a teasing glare.  
" Hn, you'll see how amazing your husband is."

After seeing that smirk on his face, the pinkette didn't even feel like correcting him. It was not like he would learn or stop anyways. Instead, she stood up and went to the kitchen cabinet so she could help putting the table. She watched as her daughter had gladly joined Sasuke while he prepared the tomato sauce and she couldn't help but feeling her own heart melting at the scene. Having a family like that is certainly something amazing. If not for everything that happened before, Sakura was sure they could have amazing stories together. It would be a dream come true not only for Sarada. Perhaps, one day...

" that's the perfect point of the tomato, Sarada. Your mother was the one who taught me that."

" me? I don't remember this story in the same way you do." She chuckled.

" what's the truth then, mama!?"

" let's see... The first time I ever cooked you tomatoes..." The pinkette placed her index on her chin as she started to think. For many had been the times she had done that, it was hard to remember at first. But, since it had been the very first time, a good memory was also attached to it. A good and, definitely, inappropriate memory, to be honest. Sakura blushed immediately at the thought of that.

" ... Actually, I think that was exactly what happened..."

" oh, really?" Sarada pouted and, immediately, Sasuke smirked.

" now that you've mentioned it... I think there is something more. Enlighten me, please."

"... You..." She glared, still blushing madly. At that time, even a 12 year old kid would have noticed what was happening.

" mama you're dirty..."

" no! That's n-not it! That's not I-"

While Sakura kept trying to defend herself and shaking her hands in front of her face, a noise finally broke that embarrassing- yet enjoyable- moment. It was Sakura's phone ring and, once she picked it up, silence was set in the kitchen and, by the way Sakura's smile disappeared, both Sasuke and Sarada knew things weren't okay anymore.

" yes... I've fixed everything here... If I want you to wait for me?"

Her emeralds looked for Sasuke and Sarada and, after those words, they already knew what was going to happen. It was only logical right? Since it was an important meeting and she had been offered the chance of returning to it, of course Sakura would leave them. Or at least that was what they were thinking.

" sorry, director..." Black eyes widened. "My daughter and my... Husband need me here. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good evening."

With a proud smile on her face, Sakura hung off the phone and turned it off right after that. The joy that was spread in the Uchihas' faces was something simply amazing and really contagious, to be honest. Those two were certainly more important than that meeting and, thankfully, she had had the opportunity of having dinner with them instead. Having the family for dinner was, certainly, amazing. But there was still one thing bothering them. And you bet her daughter realized it.  
Clearing her throat as an adult, Sarada practically broke her father's arm when she tried to punch it discreetly. Certainly, all that brutal force and softness came from her mother.

" papa, I think mama would prefer to be in more comfortable clothes..."

" eh? What?"

" ... Ah, of course. Even though I really like this dress, I think it's not appropriated for this dinner. Why don't you go get something for your mother, Sarada? You can pick one of my shirts, if you would like."

" T-There is no need for that, I-"

" got it! I'll be right back!"

The girl with red glasses seemed to be a rocket when she disappeared from the kitchen running like that. Her finesse being probably the most memorable part of that moment and, of course, she didn't let out any possible clue of a possible plan that she and Sasuke had prepared. Sarada had, finally, done everything she could. The rest was up to her father.

Sighing defeatedly, Sakura placed both of her hands on her hips and smiled at her child's personality. That little girl was certainly as stubborn as them and she would always do what she wanted, pretty much like her father. Sarada was a kind girl. A dreamer too. And, doubtlessly, a believer when it came to he parents' love. And she was right to be.

" your daughter is simply impossible, Sasuke..."

" your daughter too, wife." He smirked and, at that moment, she knew he didn't forget about her short phone call.

" you know I did it for-"

" it doesn't matter... Let's leave this for later, okay? For now..." He said, taking off his apron and approaching the girl a with a glass of wine. " let's give Sarada the best family dinner she could ever ask for."

Due to the way he smiled so tenderly at her while saying such words, the pinkette couldn't help but smiling. Sasuke certainly knew how to be a gentleman sometimes and at times like those, she knew he was the most trustworthy guy in the whole word. She trusted him her life and, for that, her guard was completely left down as her hand reached for the glass of wine. Barely she knew that, when it came to her, the Uchiha was anything but trustworthy.

Before her fingers could even brush the glass, Sakura met with a warm sensation in her lips. Yes, the man she had just called husband had fiercely claimed her lips as his in a chaste and soft move, just like he knew she liked. Sasuke was, indeed, a brave man and he knew he had done the right thing in the exact moment he saw the hard blush spread around her cheeks. That silly girl, for sure, would soon be his wife again.

" y-y-you pervert!"

" tch... It was just a kiss... It's not like we haven't done it before."

" b-but that was different! We were married by then."

" Hn. Then think we still are. Or, even better: marry me again." He smirked.

" you jerk. I swear I will-"

" mama! I've found it!" Sarada happily showed up, with her father's large clothes on her hand. At first, she seemed a little curious because of her parents proximity but, since she wasn't a little kid anymore, a smirk finally appeared in her lips as well.

" well well well... I think I might be interrupting something here..."

" Hn." He smirked back at his daughter.

" tch. Shut up you two!"

A pouting and blushing Sakura, after placing her glass on the balcony, went quickly towards Sarada and picked up those clothes. The mother figured that anything was better than staying in that place with those smirks set on her. Those Uchihas, indeed, would drive her insane. But, apart from that, their love for her would always make her a happy wife and mother.

" Hn... Did you kiss her?"

" you bet I did."

" great!"

" and did you get her car keys?"

" let's just say mama will have to spend the night here with us."

" hn. That's my little girl."

 _The End._


	2. No Filter

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 2- No Filter**

 **Title** : Behind the lens

•  
 **A/N** : well... Blame Instagram or any photo editor but... When I hear filter, all I can think of it taking pics... So, another AU won't be that bad... I've tried to make a different personality for Sasuke based on... Idk, personal experiences with taking pics? Maybe... Haha Hope you enjoy it!

?

His life has always been based on his photos. The talent and the perspective he had when behind a camera were something extremely precise and unique. His angles were perfect. His vision was revolutionary. All of that in a 20 year old boy with an incredible future ahead of him. His name was already renowned in the world of fashion and, due to his incredible looks, every model in Konoha would kill to have a private photo section with him. Uchiha Sasuke was a trend. He was a talent, indeed. But that overrated and billionaire talent of his was, slowly, killing the photographer inside of that boy. The passion he had once developed for photography was, tragically, reaching its end.

What was happening to Sasuke was the same thing that tends to happen to every successful artist. All that fame and glory and the popularity earned due to their talent end up replacing the one feeling that has made them start the whole thing: love. The love for the profession and the passion for doing what makes them feel good gets totally outshone when all the perks of being "important" are offered to the artists. They change after that. All that love and passion disappears and, before any of them can notice, years have gone by without a single pleasant memory regarding what was once the dream of their lives. It's a sad world for artists and, when all those benefits start to lose their meaning,- because they all will, eventually- depression and mental blocks and anger starts hitting them until they finally give up. And giving up wasn't something the Uchiha wanted to do.

Even if he had barely turned 20, the photography prodigy could already notice how his life had turned upside down. He could see how the inspiration he used to gain from little things and the initiative of photographing the new were flowing away from his body. Sasuke knew he wasn't that same boy with an old camera in hands anymore. He knew he didn't smile behind the lens anymore. And you bet he missed that feeling. The feeling of a well done job and the excitement of doing anything to get the best close and the love for making a single moment eternal by using a single finger. He missed his old self more than anything. But just missing that little boy wouldn't bring him back. The photographer was going to do something about it. Somehow, he would.

Not exactly knowing why, the Uchiha ended up telling his agent about the whole identity crises he had been living recently. He told that gray haired man about fearing the depression and taking bad pictures and missing his old passionate self that felt pleasure in his work before. Sasuke told him everything and, after analyzing the whole talk, the agent decided to help his client. If he wanted passion, he would have passion. And, if love was the one thing he was looking for in a photo section, why not sending the boy to be the official photographer of the newest Valentine's Day clothing collection of a famous brand, right? Right... But the boy wouldn't know that until he met the model.

After discovering what his agent had done, Sasuke didn't like it at all. He didn't want another superficial job with those dry models anymore. He didn't want the frustration of another monotonous work. He wanted more than that. He wanted to feel something- anything- with his pictures again. And a Valentine's Day catalog- the most emotionless event in the world- just didn't seem to be the answer. Still, since his name was on the contract, doing it had become an obligation. An obligation that, in his mind, would only destroy even more the true image of himself he preserved in his memories.

The shooting section was set to happen in only one day. Sasuke had been informed that only one girl would be posing for him and that she was also a great model. The whole thing seemed to be extremely too perfect and extremely too boring for that kind of job. Nothing that he wasn't already expecting, to be honest. However, when his eyes first saw the girl he would be working with, something inside his heart told him things would be different. And, indeed, they would.

The first time he had the chance to see his model was when he first entered the backstage to check on the scenario. Through the reflection of a mirror, finally, his eyes found her. The girl that was being prepared by the make up team was certainly something interesting with all of her features. Her green eyes reminded him of the intense color of the forests and her height, even if she was impressively small for a model, seemed to be just perfect in her proportions. Her milky skin and her legs that were exposed were just too shiny and seemed to be too soft no matter from where he looked at it. And, finally, the one thing that caught his- and probably everyone else's- attention the most, was that pastel pink hair of hers. That, out of all the times he had worked with girls, was something his dark eyes had never seen before. And they were glad for the opportunity.

The length of those locks reached just a little lower her shoulders. That unusual coloration of pink, when contrasted with her emerald eyes, made her look so fresh and young and while wearing that figurine,- a white lacy set of bra and panties that was careless exposed by an open robe- his eyes couldn't help but being thirsty to see more angles of her body. He just couldn't wait to meet her. And, fortunately, all the preparations were finally over. It was time for photographer and model to meet.

With the brushes and the people away from her, the girl with pink hair was finally able to see him staring at her through the mirror in front of her. When she realized so, it took the pinkette almost two full minutes to express any reaction other than just staring at him. His dark eyes were hypnotics and, somehow, she just couldn't command her body to look another way. She wanted to look at him. And, at the same time she had reached that certainty, the photographer also realized that his gaze was simply trying to devoure hers. At that time, something had definitely happened between those two. Something, doubtlessly, impossible to be measured by words.

It was only when someone accidentally bumped into him that their whole staring section was interrupted. He blinked a couple of times and the girl shyly covered herself with the robe before, finally, standing up and walking towards her future photographer. There was a blush on her cheeks by the time she was standing just some inches away from him. And that blush, he though, deserved to be framed.

" hi... I am Haruno Sakura... Your model... The model."

" do you know who I am?"

" well, yeah... I only knew you by name until some moments ago when the team finally pointed at you while you were standing there..."

" oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

" it's okay... It's not like things won't be like this in some moments, right?"

She offered him a smile. A smile so warm and sincere that made all of his muscles relax. Perhaps, working with her would be an interesting experience.

"... I am Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke. I hope we can have an amazing day at work today."

" me too! I hope we can have lots of fun!"

Her childish face made her whole self seem just like an innocent child. An innocent child in stilettos and barely naked under that pink robe of hers. Sakura, in his eyes, held that same aura he had when he first started taking pics. That aura was just so pure and precious that the Uchiha knew he had to immortalize it before the time came and destroyed it forever. It happened to him. Then why wouldn't it happen to her too, right? It would certainly be a shame to lose such perfect and fresh innocence but, unfortunately, there was nothing that could save it. He knew about it already. He knew that he couldn't simply convince her to drop it all. After all, the whole modeling thing was still a dream for her.

" how old are you?...if you don't mind me asking."

" not at all... I'm 20 and I've been modeling for... 7 years already."

" hn. Then we have no amateurs here." He smirked, just a little to send her the air of the joke.

" not at all. None of us will be able to count on beginners luck this time." She mimicked his gesture, and he liked what he saw. A girl with personality, for what it seemed. Photographing her, definitely, wouldn't be that boring, after all.

Their breath meeting ended right after they unconsciously exchanged another moment of silent staring. As the loud signal bell echoed around the whole shooting set, the whole crew knew that it was time for them to free the main scenario and occupy their positions. The show was about to start.

Model and photographer walked side by side until they reached the scenario that awaited for them. It was something trying to simulate a teenage girl's dream room. There was a fluffy carpet and a high large bed and the most delicate of the decorations placed on that pre-maid set. The Uchiha went towards the camera that had been provided by him and, after checking the illumination and giving the girl a last check on her make up, the team behind the studio took her robe off, revealing the rest of that amazing body of hers. Sakura was, indeed, an impressively beautiful model. A model like no other he has ever met before and he has met many already. Her whole self seemed to be different. And that just left the boy even more curious to see how her photos would be. He was positive they would be good. Unfortunately, as the girl full of surprises she is, Sakura broke all of his expectations. And he wasn't ready for that at all.

" okay, everyone. Let's start this and go home."

When his cold eyes finally started to look at her through the lens of his camera, the Haruno girl knew that there was something wrong happening. She wasn't feeling safe. She wasn't feeling confidant and, every time she looked at him, all her emerald eyes saw was a camera with legs. There was no emotion behind those moves and she just wasn't used to that kind of treatment. It felt as if she was committing a crime every time her body made a pose. It felt as if she was being watched by a stranger. It felt as if there was no human being behind that machine. And that was simply unacceptable for the pinkette.

It didn't take long before Sakura, literally, stopped molding her body into poses. Her ears could capture the surprised whispers and the blaming words of some models who were watching her from the back. She knew everything was going to fall on her, yet, such thing didn't matter at the moment. At that exact moment, the only thing that mattered for her was discovering what was wrong with that boy. And, once he removed his eyes from behind the camera and met hers, they both knew that solving that problem would not be something easy.

" Sakura... What's wrong?"

" ... I can't do this."

" uh?" He approached her, holding the camera in his left hand. " are you shy or something?"

" no, don't be ridiculous, I-"

" are you feeling bad or something? Want me to ask for a doctor?"

" no.. No, it's not it. I just-"

"Uhm.." He placed his right hand on her forehead and, at that moment, that girl was starting to lose her patience. " you don't seem to have a fever. Did you eat something weird? Because, when I do, I can't-"

" Sasuke!" She shoved his hand away from her. " this isn't the problem! The problem is... I can't feel your heart... I can't feel you here... With me."

The way her eyes were staring deep inside his black pearls was just too intense for him to be able to hold that eye contact for too long. For him, it felt as if he was the one to be blamed for at that moment. He was the guilty one according to her eyes and they were right. It was his fault. Not entirely but still his fault. He was the one running away from that place. He was the one who couldn't find a way to change his own carrier. He was the one who had already given up. And Sakura noticed that just by looking at the one behind the camera.

"..."

" what's wrong with you, Sasuke?" She said, holding onto his hand.

" nothing. Let's go back to this, okay?"

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on."

" tch... I've never had an annoying model."

" if being annoying is the same as being concerned, then, yes, I am annoying."

" hn."

"... Let me help you... At least in this photo shoot, we are a team. I'm not an amateur, remember?"

The way she squeezed his hand and looked at him simply brought all of his barriers down. Even if he had just met her, Sasuke could already tell that she had a strange power over him. A strange power that could make that whole crises of his turn into words for the first time. If it was with her, the Uchiha knew he could express himself perfectly. If it was with her, he knew she could help him. And she would, for sure.

Sighting defeatedly, the photographer returned his eyes to her and his dull expression quickly became a sad one. Sasuke didn't know what else to do with the whole photography anymore. It wasn't the same and he just couldn't accept anything different than before.

" I hate it..."

"... what?"

" I hate photography..."

With that said, the boy offered her the camera and her eyes widened. Sasuke was, at last, exploding.

He hated photography at that moment. All that love he once had for immortalizing people and places, was no longer inside of him. There was nothing more than an empty shell inside of him. But you could make sure she would fill it back.

" take back the control over your pictures... Do it on your own way or don't do it at all. You can do it. You are the photographer here, Sasuke..."

Using her delicate hands, Sakura softly pushed the hand with the camera back to his body and, softly, she stood on the tip of her toes, aiming to reach his ears. When she got there, her melodic voice, finally, whispered:

" you are not an amateur..."

For some reason he didn't know, those words made effect on him. Those words that had been nothing but a mere joke between them moments before; were surprisingly unlocking all of his emotions from inside his heart. Of course he wasn't an amateur. He was a famous professional and he knew exactly why he had become one. He knew his purpose with a camera and, after meeting her and seeing in one person all the feelings he had been looking for, Sasuke knew how to bring his old self back. He was going to immortalize that stunning blush of hers just like he had many times immortalized the happy moments of his family before the accident. Sasuke would make them proud. And he would do it in his own way.

"... Thank you."

" uh?"

"... Out." He said, almost in a whisper.

" what!?"

" I said OUT!"

In the second time, it came as a scream. A scream so loud and clear that, after seconds, all the people that were surrounding them simply exited the room. Sakura was about to do the same but, before she could take any step away from him, his hand held her shoulder and she knew that he had woken up. The photographer didn't need those people around him to make what he loves to do. All he needs is his camera, a little bit of creativity and, of course, the girl with pink hair. Without her, there would be no photos. Not for that catalog. Not for the rest of his life.

" if we are really gonna do this... It's gonna be my way."

" copy that! Just tell me what to do and I will!" She smiled proudly of him.

" hn. Let's finish this and I'll pay you a coffee." He smirked. " first of all... Take this shoes off... Teens don't walk around in their hells while wearing only bra and panties."

"... Yeah, I agree... Give me a hand here." She said, asking for a supporter while she took off the shoes.

"... Uhm... Use the bed. I need to do something."

" tch... You could have helped me before..."

With a pout in her lips, the pink haired girl, innocently, sat on the edge of the bed while taking off those heels that felt more like needles in her feet. She threw them under the bed and, silently, waiting for his next order. Sakura could feel like he had finally gotten back on his feet. She and the rest of the world they lived in knew about his awards and his gift with the photography, but she also knew about the trauma that life had caused him. She was a huge fan of his work and finally having the chance of being a part of it was a dream come true. She wanted it to work out for him. She truly wanted him to be happy while behind those lens. No matter what, she wanted him to fall in love with the essence of being a photographer again. And, using the most unusual methods, he would fall in love again. But not only with photography this time.

Closing her eyes for those exact nine seconds was probably the worst of the ideas after having activated the true artists within the Uchiha. By the time the 10th second arrived, her body had been thrown behind, with her back laying against the soft mattress of the bed. Her pink hair had been splayed around and her eyes were staring into his eyes. Sasuke had literally thrown his body over hers, placing one knee in between her legs and supporting his weight with one hand while holding the camera with the other. At that moment, Sakura saw the smile behind the camera. She saw the darkness of his eyes. A darkness so beautiful and deep that, instead of scaring her, made her blush. And that blush was the one thing he wanted for his camera.

Sasuke's brilliant idea came when he remembered the one thing he hated the most in all of the Valentine's Day clothing catalogs. In every single one of them, there is an implicit act of sex about to happen between the models. It's always like that and, indeed, it sells. But he just couldn't imagine a girl so pure as Sakura doing that. Not a girl with such a warming blush like hers. So, taking that red and pink cheeks as his inspirations, the boy decided to use them as the great theme of his work. The blush of a person in love. The blush of an innocent girl. The real blush of a real girl. And what a perfect combination that had become.

" hold still..."

" Sa-Sasuke-"

"...-kun."

" uh?"

" say it... With my name."

"... Sa-Sasuke-kun..." She blushed harder and he couldn't help but smirking. At that moment, his finger, finally, captured that blush of hers. And you bet that blush of hers also captured something else.

Even after the picture was taken, the photographer and the model remained in that place for almost five minutes. Their eyes hadn't been disconnected not even once and, if not for the camera in hand, something more than just staring would have definitely happened. But, once the whole romantic atmosphere was dissipated, the awkward moment that followed was, certainly, embarrassing.

" I-I think I should..."

" yeah... That would be a good idea..."

" hn, sorry..." He said, sliding over the side of the bed and sitting on its edge. As a mirror, the pinkette also did the same but in the opposite side. None of them talked for some moments but, eventually, something came out. And what came out was the most contagious laugh he had ever listened to.

" why are you laughing?"

" because... Because you actually climbed on top of me just for a photo... How many girls can say that?"

" hn... Just you."

" see? That's... That's awesome."

" tch... I still didn't get the laughter."

" isn't it obvious? It's because I'm happy, silly. Loving what we do is simply amazing and now I see that you've regained this love."

" hn." He smirked. " indeed... I think I love you."

" what?!" Her eyes widened.

" what?"

" did you... Did you just..."

" hn, we have no time for that now, Sakura. We still have some more photos, let's go."

Embarrassedly, the boy stood up and went to check on the illumination that was near the mirror. He still didn't know how to photograph her but, as long as he stood away for that moment, she would probably not notice his own blush. What a silly photographer, she knew. Still, she followed him after some moments and, indeed, they finished all the pics, each of them with a different point of view. His point of view. The point of view only he had and that would only feature the one with pink hair, he had decided. Sasuke knew he couldn't do his job without her anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to smile without his blushing muse anymore. So, from that moment on and during the coffee he had offered, the Uchiha had decided to make her his exclusive model. He wouldn't let anyone else but him capturing that stunning blush of hers. Only he could do that.

The catalog came out after some time and, on the cover, the blush that changed his life. He had demanded the editors not to touch such unique blush with their computer programs or photo editors. He wanted that pic to be published exactly as it had been taken. He wouldn't accept any change on that natural beauty. No photoshop, no editors. No filters. Just the true face of a blushing model. His blushing model.


	3. Carnival

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 3- Carnival**

 **Title** : You Are Coming With Me

 **Summary** : when the Uchiha is still recovering himself from the war, a certain girl decides to kidnap him from his room. There is a carnival outside, after all...

 **A/N** : I had this idea a looong time ago when I watched one of the anime fillers and Sakura actually says that she will kidnap Sasuke so they can watch the fireworks together (and they do... ❤️). I loved the idea so much and, when I saw this opportunity, I couldn't waste it! I hope you enjoy it!

?

Konoha was surely a wonderful place whenever the carnival was in the village. It was also a wonderful place during the rest of the year too but, when the streets were colorfully decorated and all the lights were on and everyone was happily walking around, then the hidden Leaf certainly became something more than simply wonderful. It became magical. It became welcoming. Being a local or a foreigner; a man or a woman; a child or an adult. Everyone could feel that. Even if you weren't really participating, you could feel that. And you bet that, while he watched all those colors from that white hospital room, he could feel how warm the village was on that night.

Uchiha Sasuke was never into the spirit of the local parties of the village. Something as the annual carnival would never be the kind of event he would enjoy going or would even smile for. The Uchiha was a grumpy ninja and, for him, watching everything from afar, in the comfort of the blankets and with a tea in his hand, was certainly a better way of enjoying the celebrations. For him, watching was already enough. But, for her, just watching was the same as nothing.

The raven haired boy acknowledged her presence as soon as she placed her chakra focused feet on the external wall of the hospital building. He didn't quite understand why she wasn't using the door but, since he knew where that whole thing was going to end up, Sasuke simply sighed defeatedly. He knew she would drag him towards the carnival. He knew she would force him to go and that she would do her best to make him have a good time. But having a good time right after that war and right after that whole revolution in his way of seeing the world; didn't seem to be the right thing. There were still a lot of things he needed to think about. To do about himself. Going to a carnival, at that moment, seemed to be nothing but a waste of time. Even if it would be a time he would spend by her side, it would still be a distraction from what he really had to do. Sasuke could not go, he knew that. But convincing his annoying teammate of that would be the hardest mission he would ever have to face.

As he was expecting, her pink haired figured emerged on his window after exact 6 seconds. His dark eyes were unaffected by her presence itself but they couldn't help but getting impressed by how beautiful she was on that night when she first passed one leg through the hospital window frame. If that was the way she would visit him everyday, then his recovering process could last forever.

Her loosened pink locks were bathed by the dim moonlight and perfectly framing that delicate face of hers. Her seal was still proudly decorating that huge forehead of hers and those green eyes- the green eyes he loved so much- were carefully looking down so she could see where she was putting her bare foot. On her body, a dark pink yukata, decorated with the flowers that were the essence of her name and that fitted perfectly her body. Even if she was in such delicate clothes, her clumsy and unfeminine side appeared as she tried to make her way in through the window, making a part of her clothes lift and expose her legs a little up to her tights. Those legs that were also beautifully shiny due to the moonlight. Haruno Sakura was stunning at that moment. And, as soon as she looked at him, his eyes and his heart realized how much her presence did affect him. Rejecting her would certainly be difficult.

" couldn't you have used the door?"

" yes..." She said, passing her other leg through the window and throwing her geta inside the room.

" then why didn't you?"

" where would be the fun if I had?" She smirked, slowly tugging her bangs behind her ear.

" hn. I'm not going to the carnival."

She pouted. " but I didn't even say anything..."

" but I know you will. Just give up... I'm not going to the carnival."

" ... In this case..." She said, approaching his bed and sitting on the edge of it. " I'm staying here with you."

" tch... This is nonsense. Go have fun with the others. They are probably waiting for you."

" but I want to have fun with you, Sasuke-kun... I am waiting for you."

She looked at him with those shiny eyes of hers and the cutest expression he has ever seen. That girl likes to play dirty. And she plays really well.

" don't give me that face..."

" which face, Sasuke-kun..?" She said, approaching him.

" this face." He said, leaning back.

" hum... Come on... It's carnival... We won the war and saved the world. Let's go out and have fun..."

" no."

" why not?"

" just because."

" that's not an answer."

" yes it is."

" ha! You've said yes!" She pointed

.  
" no! I didn't say yes for going. I said yes is an answer."

" ... Yes is the answer?"

" hn, yes."

" and the question is come with me to the carnival."

" no. Tch... You're annoying."

" hn, and you're too stubborn." She pouted. " ahh! Come on! I've put on the yukata and came here just to take you with me... Are you really gonna leave a girl like me waiting? ... Again?"

"... You've done it by your own will and you knew my answer."

"... Okay then..." She said, with a sad face as she stood up. " I was just trying to make you have a good time... You know, trying to make every day a fun day... I guess I'll be going then... I'll go home or I'll go drink with Tsunade-sama until I lose my senses and meet a guy or four who will probably do something to me..." She looked at him from behind her shoulder, as she sat on the window frame. " well... Bye Sasuke-kun... If something happens to me, tell Naruto it's your fault for letting me go."

The pinkette started to exit the room in slow motion as she sighed multiple times. If Sakura wasn't such a good ninja, the life of an actress would fit her perfectly. It was convincing the Uchiha, at least. His worried and overprotective mind knew she was exaggerating a little but, deep inside, he knew that letting a girl- such a beautiful girl- like her alone in a carnival where people from the whole ninja world would be gathered; wasn't the most clever of the things to be done. Even if no one would be crazy enough to do something with the strongest kunoichi in the world, Sasuke didn't really want to test it. The Uchiha hated to admit that but, she had won this one.

With one defeated sigh from the boy, Sakura knew she had won.

" you know... My doctor wouldn't like me to leave the hospital in my conditions."

" I'll talk to your doctor. I'm sure she's going to understand... It's carnival, after all."

" hn. But she's kinda annoying, you know..." He said, standing up and reaching to the wardrobe where he had a cape.

" you're lucky she's an amazing doctor, you know... And also..." She said, picking something from the outside of the window. Something that looked like a clothing itself. Sakura was surely certain he would be coming with her by the time she decided to climb that hospital.

" she told me to give you this... Just in case you decided to come..."

" tch... You're impossible Sakura."

" hn, just go change yourself already, will you?"

As the girl kept smirking, the boy, convinced that nothing would change her mind, walked up to her, taking what she had separated for him and going to the bathroom to change. Sakura had brought him a blue yukata with some white details on the lowest part and a dark blue headband that matched his cape. His geta also had blue straps and the pinkette was sure he would look perfect in those vests. The Uchiha looked good in pretty much everything but, in that yukata she had once found in the old Uchiha compound, he would be simply stunning. And, as she had expected, he did look amazing.

When the boy came out from the bathroom, her emerald eyes couldn't help but widening a bit. There was a blush on her cheeks and a smile was playing on her lips. Sasuke was certainly looking a lot better than when he was younger. He looked more manly. More mature. And that half exposed chest of his was certainly dragging her attention. Deep inside, Haruno Sakura was still that same fan girl as she used to be. But, this time, her older mind couldn't help having some inappropriate thoughts. Her eyes wouldn't simply leave him. And, of course, he noticed it.

" what are you looking at? Didn't I put it right?"

" n-no... That's not it..." She blushed harder. " it's just that... You're looking really good..." She looked away, nervously tugging her hair behind her ear. The pinkette was certainly a silly girl, he knew it. And a smile couldn't help but forming on his lips.

" Hn, thank you for the clothes... Now, shall we?"

" y-yes!"

Once things were ready, the duo finally exited the hospital and went to the streets to enjoy the carnival. The streets were all so full of colors and music and laughter and every one was smiling. Couples were enjoying some time alone and friends were having a lot of fun playing in the attractions. Many corridors full of food and game tents were spread around the village. There, they found many of their friends playing around the attractions and even flirting around. Naruto, for example, was surrounded by his many fan girls and, thanks to that, he couldn't really tag along his two best friends, which, deep inside, made both of them happy to have some time alone. But none of them would ever admit so.

Just like Naruto, apparently, the Uchiha was also dragging a lot of attention towards himself. Girls were squealing every time he passed by and some of them even dared to follow them as they enjoyed the festivities. Such thing did bother Sakura a lot, but, since she had no right to be jealous or anything, the pinkette simply tried to ignore them and stay at a respectable distance from her comrade. If he wanted to try something with any girl, then she wouldn't be the one holding him back. Even if it hurt her heart, the one thing she wanted the most was seeing him having fun. No matter what and no matter with whom, his happiness was the most important thing of the night. But, what she didn't know, was that the only girl who could make him happy was the one standing by his side. No other girl would ever matter to him.

" Sakura, do you wanna eat something?"

" me? No... I'm fine. If you're hungry, then I'll wait right here."

" hn. I'll be right back."

As he went to wait in line, her emeralds watched as some girls tried to gather enough courage to talk to him. Most of them didn't really make it but, out of so many, one of them did make it and, for some reason the pinkette didn't understand, the Uchiha pointed at her while talking to that fan girl. Was she asking about her? Definitely no. Was he saying that he was accompanied on that night? Definitely yes. But Sakura wouldn't know about that.

After the girl went away and the boy returned with two dangos in his hands, Sakura curiously asked him about what had happened, but, as expected, he didn't answer at all. He simply smirked and handled her the dango just like he and his brother liked to share when he was younger. It was certainly something he felt nostalgia whenever those festivals were in the village.

" thank you..."

" hn."

" aren't you really gonna tell me what those girls wanted from you and why you pointed towards me?"

" it was nothing important." He said, eating the dango.

" liar."

" hn." He smirked, finishing his food. " let's go enjoy the other attractions."

" don't change subject, Sasuke!"

" stop being so annoying. Let's go. I'm gonna win you a prize."

The reason behind that strange girl, suddenly, became insignificant for Sakura. Wining a prize, and wining it from Uchiha Sasuke, was definitely more important than any kind of information that someone may have asked about her. She wanted to see what he would choose and she wanted to see how much effort he would put on it. She wanted to see if he was going to have fun. And, if he did, it would have been the best prize he could ever win for her.

Passing through many attractions that required both arms to be played, the grumpy Uchiha finally found one where he could participate like everyone else. It was a game that consisted in using a hammer to hit a wooden platform with a spring that would make a metal thing go up according to the strength used. If the Uchiha was strong enough, the metal thing would hit the bell. If not, then he would surely have to be contented with a consolation prize. And he would be incredibly angry if that happened.

The one in charge for the attraction was a handsome boy with blue eyes and dark hair that didn't seem to stop looking at the pinkette. As he held the hammer, he certainly didn't care about the Uchiha at all. It was almost as if he wasn't there and wasn't giving him the deadliest glare he had ever received. Ignoring that glare was certainly a mistake. But that boy didn't know about that yet.

" so, cutie... Wanna try?"

" actually no... I can't play with this or else I'll break it."

" oh, don't say that.. Or else you'll break my heart."

Sasuke was about to break his face but he certainly didn't know about that yet.

" well, I think my... Friend wants to try it. Why don't you give him the hammer."

" as you wish, Princess."

The Haruno girl felt disgusted and didn't mind expressing that on her face when the boy finally turned to face Sasuke. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he first saw the black pearls of the Uchiha but, after finally handling the ninja the hammer, the blue eyed boy wisely took some steps back. There was something telling him that, instead of hitting the platform, the raven haired boy was about to hit his head. And, indeed, the idea crossed her mind.

With the hammer finally in his hands, and after giving Sakura one last cocky smirk, Sasuke hit the platform. The Uchiha made all of the pose and did his best to impress her but, due to how he was still not used to use his right arm, the metal thing barely reached the half way through the bell. At that moment, all his Uchiha pride fell to the ground. How come he was still so weak that he couldn't even win a child's game!? And in front of Sakura!? It certainly infuriated him in a manner no one could imagine. He, the last Uchiha, the one who had the Rinnegan, the one who saved the earth and inherited the powers of the six paths sage; couldn't make that bell ring. Something was really wrong. But he certainly wasn't going to give up that easily.

Seven were the times he tried again and seven were the times the bell didn't ring. His sharingan was already activated and even the blue eyed boy had already used all of his cheap talk on the girl. None of them worked and, eventually, he gave up. But Sasuke surely hadn't. He was going to make it. No matter what, he was going to win the biggest prize for the girl.

As in a last resort, the short tempered boy finally activated his Susano'o 's arm and, indeed, the bell rang. It rang and, consequently, flew away meters away from there. The attraction was, indeed, ruined, but that smirk on his face showed everyone he had regained his place and, of course, he had won the girl the prize he had promised her. That blue eyed boy wouldn't dare saying no to the Uchiha after what he had just seen. No one would. Once the possible prizes were shown to the raven haired boy, he took some time to finally choose the right stuffed animal. Sasuke gave her a big panda that had both of his ears black. It was certainly the cutest and the biggest stuffed animal she had ever won. And, for sure, Sakura would keep it forever.

" thank you, Sasuke-kun! It's so lovely!"

" hn... Maybe I should have given you a gorilla..." He smirked and she glares at him. " it would fit you better."

" in this case I should have given you a duck. It would match your hair." She smirked back and he simply looked away from her with a pout on his face. Still, from the corner of his eyes, he saw as the pinkette smiled and hugged that panda tightly. Apparently she did like it a lot and seeing that smile of hers and knowing he had been the cause of it, was simply priceless. The smile that appeared on his own face was the best confirmation that, in that carnival night, Sasuke Uchiha had had fun. By the time he won the panda for her, he realized that he had had fun almost as much as she had. That carnival was certainly amazing. And it still wasn't over. The grand finale was about to arrive.

" attention! Attention, everyone! The firework show is about to begin! Find a good place and enjoy the end of this amazing night!"

After the signal was given, all the people that were walking around the carnival tents, changed their routes and went towards the river where the fireworks would be released. The Uchiha himself didn't like that part of the festivals that much and he didn't really mind not watching it. But, since he knew his pink haired teammate loved that part, Sasuke decided to make an effort and go watch it with her. Sakura deserved, after all.

The raven haired boy has known about that fact about the girl ever since they were young and watched their first firework show together. They were near the beach and they were all alone in that night that closed the summer. He remembered the smile on her face and the blush in her cheeks and the happiness in her voice every time another glittering flower exploded in the skies. Sakura was also really beautiful in that night years before and, looking back on what they have gone through, the Uchiha couldn't understand how he even had the courage to hold her neck with his bare hand. He couldn't understand how much of a bastard he had been towards the only one who truly loved him at that time. He really deserved to be hatted by the pinkette. But, fortunately, her heart still belonged to him. And, in order to make that heart a little happier, taking her to watch the fireworks was the least he could do.

" ... Let's go."

" uh? Where?"

" the fireworks... Let's go watch them."

" what? But you don't even like them, Sasuke-kun..."

" but you do."

She blushed.

" y-yeah but... You don't have to do it for me. I already forced you to come and... It wouldn't be fair if I made you watch the fireworks too."

" tch, don't be an idiot. If I'm here it's because I wanted to. And if I am inviting you to watch the fireworks, it's because I want to watch them with you, got it?"

Her emerald eyes widened and the blush in her cheeks became a lot darker. Had he really just said that? Were they really going to watch the fireworks together like before? It all seemed like a dream for her. A dream from which she didn't want to wake up. It was Uchiha Sasuke and fireworks a after all. It had been years since they had gone together and years since she wanted to repeat that thing. A perfect mix for the perfect night. A night that she would never forget. And, hopefully, neither would he.

Some seconds later, when the Uchiha finally realized what he had just said, a blush also covered his cheeks as he looked away. Maybe using those words had been a little too much for him and he should have thought a little more before having done so. Still, what was said was already said and, as expected, it worked.

"... Fine. I would love to go watch them with you..."

" hn, then let's go find a place... It's gonna be hard finding a good one but..."

" don't worry, I have a good place to go."

" uh? Where?"

" come on, I'll take you!"

Holding a big smile on that blushing face of hers, the pinkette, using her free hand, held his and together they jumped through all the buildings of the village. They went to the highest place of Konoha and made sure to stop only when they reached the rock head of their sensei. The Hokages' monuments was certainly the best spot to watch the fireworks show and the Uchiha was amazed by how he had never tried it before. The lights felt really close and the whole feeling was a lot better. A lot warmer. Specially on his right hand where hers could still be found. Apparently she had forgotten to let it go. And the boy didn't mind it at all.

" we've arrived right on time!"

" hn. The show is about to start, right?"

" yes... Thank you for coming with me... I usually come here alone every year and... It's really good to have some company."

" alone? What about Naruto? What about your friends?"

"... I never really came with them here... Not even with Naruto... I guess you can say it's my special place."

" and is it okay for me to be here?"

" of course, silly." She chuckled. " it's... It's fine."

The serene expression is her eyes as she looked at the skies made his heart clench inside. It was supposed to be a happy moment. It was supposed to be a moment without sadness. But he just couldn't help but to feel guilty about the time she had to watch the fireworks alone. Imagining her sitting on those heads all alone was too painful for him. It was all his fault and all that he could ever say was a simple sorry. She deserved more than that. She deserved better than him.

" Sakura... I'm really sorry..."

" uh? About what, Sasuke-kun?"

" about... Leaving you alone for all these years and..." He held her hand tighter. "for trying to k-"

" don't... Don't continue. I already told you it's fine, didn't I?"

" tch, I know you did but is it really okay? Is it really okay for me to be here at your special place or to walk around with you or to even hold your hand?"

At that moment, the boy was about to release his grip when she held it tighter. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to let him go. Not again. Of course she had felt terribly bad after everything that had happened between them but she knew it just wasn't him. It couldn't be him. And, because of that, her heart just couldn't hate him. She couldn't hate the one she loves. She never would be able to.

" I already told you it's okay..."

" no it isn'-"

" it is! Can't you see that!? I don't blame you for that! I don't blame you for anything... I blame myself for not being able to save you or giving you a good life... I blame myself for not being strong enough!" The tears started to pool on her eyes. " Sasuke-kun... I could never hate you. I-I could... Never hate you..."

At that moment, Sakura gave in and started to cry. She bent her head down and he watched closely as those salty tears streamed down her face. Once again he was making her cry. Once again she was suffering because of him. Even if she said she could never hate him and that she was the one to be blamed, how could he believe her? How could he not with to be hated by her? Things would be a lot easier if she did. Things would only be natural if she did. Still, she didn't and never would. That girl was, for sure, too stupid to be a ninja. And he was happy for that. He really was. But he couldn't let her keep going like that. If he couldn't make her hate him or give up on her feelings, then, Sasuke knew, it was time to, finally, let her in and accept everything she had to offer.

For their hands were still together, it was easier for the boy to pull her closer to him. Her head fell on his chest and, with all of the confidence in the world, he tightened his grip on her hand, making her feel safe in his arm. Making her feel at home by his side.

" stop crying..."

"B-But, Sasuke-kun, I-I... I couldn't make yo-"

" happy? Hn... Believe me, you have... Taking me back and taking care of me... Annoying me every day and forcing me to have fun... Sakura, you have made me happy."

" B-But-"

" no buts..." He sighed. " look, you once told me you would make every day a happy day if I were to stay with you... You've promised me that... Are you still up for this challenge?"

" w-what does it mean?"

" do you still think you can make my days happier... If I were to stay by your side?"

" I-I don't know anymore..." She cried harder.

" I do... If that girl back then believed she could... Then why can't you still believe it...? I do believe it..."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." She hugged him tighter. " I-I'll try... I promise I will!"

" hn... Good... Now..." The first firework, finally, climbed the skies. " let's enjoy the show, okay?"

" o-okay..."

With a more relaxed body, the pinkette finally lifted her head from his chest. Her whole self was still leaning against him and their hands were still comfortably together. Sasuke and Sakura were truly okay after they were finally able to understand each other's feeling and guilts. They knew what was going on inside each other's heads and, for the first time in years, they knew what to do about that pain. They knew what to do to make the days happier. Just like a carnival, their lives would be full of joy. Every day would be fun. And that was, truly, a promise.


	4. The Games We Play

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 4- The Games We Play**

 **Title** : The Things We Find in a Magazine

 **Summary** : after taking love advices from the worst person in the world, Sakura decides to make a little surprise to the one who holds her heart.

 **A/N** : This story is **rated T** just for safety. Nothing really happens but there are some implicit things and some cursing. Okay... I've changed the story around 3 times and this is finally the one I chose. I tried to make it a funny one and I hope you guys enjoy it!

?

Sasuke was avoiding her. He had been avoiding her ever since the week has started. Ever since they have had an argument about how the lack of romance had been affecting their relationship. Of course the girl was the one who brought that up and of course the boy saw nothing wrong with the romance levels between them. He saw nothing wrong about the way they would spend their time together and his friends really believed his initiatives were pretty good. Yet, what Naruto, Sai and Sasuke couldn't see- and one of them had both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan- was that inviting her for a sparing wasn't really the best definition of a romantic gesture. The girl, according to Ino, couldn't keep quiet about it anymore. And, ever since the day she said what she was told to, Sasuke had been conveniently pushing her away with the whole silence treatment. And, for the pinkette, this was simply unacceptable.

For being so anxious, the Haruno girl wasn't the kind of person who could leave things without a full resolution. She couldn't simply accept his actions and give him a time to think about what had happened. She knew that, If she really gave him the time he needed, the Uchiha would only make his decision after some years and Sakura had already waited for too long. She was tired of wasting any other second of their time as an official couple. She was tired of staying away from him. All of those years he had been away were more than just enough to make her miss him like crazy. She didn't want that whole thing between them to end because of a stupid fight like that. And, due to this paranoid side of hers that had already imagined a regretful future without him, the pinkette was ready to swallow her pride and do something to fix their relationship. She would save their love, or her name wasn't Haruno Sakura.

The girl, with a little help from her blonde girl friend and her love magazine; planned for everything to happen in that cold Wednesday night. She had tried to talk to him one last time during the morning but, as it had been happening, the Uchiha set her off. He had said something about meeting Naruto for some important discussions regarding Kaguya and had told her that he couldn't have dinner with her. Sakura knew it was a lie, of course, and, since she had been left with no choice, the Haruno girl was about to do something she would feel embarrassed about for her whole life. But she didn't care about it, no. At that moment, no matter how much he would tease her about that in the future, she was decided to get him back. She was decided to fix everything.

The whole thing started right after the clock stroke midnight. A girl wearing a black leather coat left her apartment with no weapons to assist her in her mission. She made sure not to be seen as she jumped over the roofs of the village until she reached his own balcony, from where, through the window that was left uncovered by the curtains, she saw his body laying down on his bed. For every light was turned out and his thorax was going up and down smoothly, the pinkette concluded he was asleep and, if she was lucky enough, dreaming about her. Sakura was certainly a greedy girl and, for the first time, she admitted it. She admitted everything and she even condemned herself for being so possessive over him. Perhaps all that jealousy he had of her was contaminating her as well. She wanted him to dream about her as she dreamed about him. She wanted this and much more from the Uchiha. And she was going to have it all from her Sasuke-kun. Or that was what she expected.

For knowing he slept with his window unlocked in case he forgot the keys to the front door; Sakura carefully made her way inside his room. Unlikely all the times she had been by his side while he slept, the boy under the covers was, oddly, snoring. Sasuke was never the kind of boy to snore. Not when they slept together, at least. Perhaps he was just really tired of whatever he had done during the day and of that whole bad atmosphere between them. Yes, it could only be that, Sakura thought. Luckily, for them, she was about to fix that situation. She was about to apologize to him- what was already something that deserved to be celebrated- and she was about to do it in a way only she could. There was no way she would be rejected by him, she knew. And she was right. Uchiha Sasuke would never reject what she was about to do. But not just anyone would, to be honest.

Once she was close enough to his bed, an embarrassed blush covered her cheeks as she took one last breath. If she really wanted to give up, that would be her last chance. After that point, there would be no return and eternal memories would certainly be craved in their minds. Eternal memories that would b the end of hers if someone else found out. But, since she knew how much of a gentleman her boyfriend was and since she had already gone that far, Sakura Haruno was ready to face all of the consequences. She was ready to take the next step of her plan. She was ready to heal their love.

Thanks to a reason she didn't know, the boy was still sleeping as a rock. She saw as his legs would be kicking under the covers and she couldn't help but smiling at that. Sasuke was really cute when he slept alone, for sure. He even reminded her of the nights when the whole team 7 had to share a tent in the middle of the forest and the blonde idiot would always keep them all awake with his unconscious hits. Those nights had, certainly, showed them how torturous sleeping with someone could be. But, at that moment, the pinkette was about to change that vision. At least that was her plan.

Not wasting any other moment, the girl took off that leather coat she had been wearing ever since she had left home, allowing it to slide through her curves. Under that vest, there was nothing but her soft naked body ready to join his. Everything seemed to be going exactly as Ino had read on that magazine. And, if things kept going that way, she would have her boyfriend back in no time. All she needed to do was getting under the covers with the love of her life. Simple as that. But, for being Haruno Sakura, simple wasn't a word that belonged to her vocabulary list.

" give me some space..." She whispered in his ear, and, indeed, he did what he was told.

" look... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to fight and... I really can't stay mad at you at all... Please, forgive me this time..."

Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against his back, pressing her breasts against his skin. This kind of touch certainly made a smile appear in his sleeping lips and, of course, even if he was still unconscious, even his dreams knew where that whole thing was going to end up. And you bet he liked it. The only one who wouldn't like it was the one who was sleeping in the guests' room. He certainly wouldn't like to know what those two were about to do in the room he normally calls his.

Laying on a bed just a stair away from them, the owner of the house had been forced to sleep in another room. Even if that idiot he called best friend was the reason why he had that guests' room in the first place, Naruto would still sleep on his bed because he claimed the mattress was better. That idiot certainly didn't understand much of manners but, on that night, specifically, Sasuke wasn't really that mad because of that. On that night, his reason for not being able to sleep was not his blonde friend or his countless nightmares. His reason for not being able to sleep was, certainly, his pink haired girlfriend.

Ever since they had fought, 2 days before, the nights had been longer than they normally were. He missed her and he really wanted to have her in his arms on that cold winter night in Konoha. But, since that social inept that he used to call"replacement" told him that girls like the guys who play difficult, they had been apart from each other. It might have been stupid but, somehow, those words were kept inside his head. He knew that it was probably a stupid advice and that Sai was just an idiot who had read something somewhere. He knew it all but, when she came talking about romance, the Uchiha freaked out and, fearing losing to someone who gave her flowers every day, he decided to try the artist's technique. And that, for sure, had been his worst decision.

It was not like he had never stood days without talking to her before but this time was different. This time he was aware he had to avoid her in order to have her back. It was certainly the most contradictory of the plans but, since he wasn't an expert in love, he decided to follow it anyways. Yet, Sasuke discovered that a plan like that was a lot easier in the theory. Or not even there. He just couldn't spend one day without seeing that smile of hers or holding her hand. He couldn't spend one day more without her and, once he had reached that conclusion, the raven haired boy stood up from that bed, ready to go after his girl. If not for what was about to happen, Sasuke would have certainly gone to her house to make her a little surprise. Fortunately, his feet managed to save some steps until her apartment. But, his unlucky ears didn't avoid the deafening scream that echoed in his house.

" AHHH! YOU PERVERT!"

After hearing those words and a heavy noise of something falling on the wooden floor of his room, Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards the origin of the problem. He was sure he had heard her voice there but that was just impossible, right? She would never be there and scream those words to her best friend. That whole idea was just pointless but, somehow, there was something telling him that Naruto was the one to be blamed for that. And, as soon as he opened the door of his room, such feeling became a lot stronger.

What his dark eyes saw at that moment won't ever be forgotten. He saw his girlfriend completely naked and messily wrapped around his covers. A blush as red as a tomato was painting her whole face and her eyes weren't really opened as she randomly threw the pillows at the blonde. Naruto, in the middle of that mess, was shirtless and covering his also red face from her pillow attacks that were coming with inhuman strength at him. His body was on the floor due to the jump he gave when she screamed and, on his head, Sasuke could already see a hematoma growing. What on earth had happened in there? And why the hell was Sakura naked?!

" W-What the hell happened here?!"

" Teme! This whole thing between you and Sakura-chan should not involve me!"

" shut up, Naruto! You shouldn't even be here at first!"

" Y-You already know I love Hinata!"

" I brought you two together, you idiot! Of course I know that!"

" then why the hell were you abusing me!?"

" I was not abusing you! You were the one in my boyfriend's bed!"

" if Sasuke isn't satisfying you, Sakura-chan, it's not my fault! Maybe you should try looking for more experienced guys-ttebayo!"

" NARUTO! I'm going to kill you!"

" BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Green and blue eyes scaredy turned to face red ones. Sasuke was really mad at that time and someone had serious risks of dying at that moment. Perhaps it would be better if they just ran away or let him give the orders for that moment. Pissing the Uchiha off was certainly a synonym to signing your death sentence. And Sakura and Naruto, somehow, seemed to be experts in that. Maybe they should really just shut up.

" what the hell happened here!?"

" Sakura-chan was trying to seduce me!"

" what!? Shut up, you idiot! That's not what happened!"

" of course it is-ttebayo!"

" of course not!"

" is!"

" not!"

" is!"

" not!"

" is!"

" not!"

" SHUT UP!"

"..."

Defeatedly, the Uchiha sighed. He was probably gonna go mad if those two were to stay in the room while he searched for answers so, as the first thing to be done, Sasuke had decided to get rid of the one who probably didn't know what was going on. And, as probably all of the other times he had to do so, the raven haired boy's decision was made as quickly as his eyes returned to normal. If you could ever call them normal.

" get out of here, Naruto."

" eh!? Why me!?"

" because I've said so! You're not staying in the same room as my girlfriend while she's naked!"

" tch... I think it's a little too late for that-ttebayo..."

" NOW!"

" tch tch... Fine! Hn, you better give Hinata a good explanation, mis!"

He said, jumping through the window. Somehow, the team 7 ninjas had a serious problem with the front door. But that didn't really matter at that moment. The one thing that mattered was what had just happened in his room. And you could bet he would want the whole truth from his girlfriend.

Sighing once more, Sasuke finally went towards his bed and towards a pouting Sakura. She was still wrapped in his covers and, her eyes, were carefully looking at him as he sat right next to her. His eyes, at the moment they met hers, told her pretty much everything. They told her he wanted the real answers no matter what they were. They told her that he also knew that there was something wrong going on between them and, of course, they told her they would fix it. Together.

" what. happened. here?"

Sakura sighed. There was no use of lying anyways.

" I was trying to make you a surprise in the middle of the night by coming to your bed and laying..." She blushed, looking down. " naked... By your side... But it ended up that you weren't here and I hugged Naruto instead."

" how could you not know it was me!?"

" it was really dark, okay!"

" still, he has two arms. TWO arms!"

" yes I know and... When I hugged him, I realized that... And then I screamed and he fell from the bed and then you came and... Well, here we are..."

The Uchiha kept looking at her for some good twenty seconds before he could even blink. Of course that pissed her off and made her want to punch him in order to make him talk. She wanted to hear him scolding her, or breaking up with her or even calling her annoying. She wanted to hear anything coming out from his mouth that didn't really push her away for later. Sakura wanted a definition, no matter what. But that was not the one thing in his head at that moment.

" ... Why did you even want to hug me naked in the middle of the night?"

"... Hn, Ino told me it would work... She... She told me it would make you stop ignoring me and stop being mad... And so I wanted to try..."

" tch... Silly." He sighed once more, immediately looking back into her eyes. " I'm not mad... And about ignoring you... Sai told me it would make things better for us... Trying to act difficult towards you, I don't know..."

" more than you already were? Tch... You were basically impossible for all these years, Sasuke-kun... If you ignore me now, it will hurt more than if you were really betraying me with Naruto, for example..."

Sasuke made a disgusted face for an instance. No, not Naruto nor any other girl would ever make him betray her. Never.

" ... You don't have to worry about this anymore, okay?"

" hn... Then why weren't you sleeping here? I mean, wasn't the guests' room made just for Naruto?"

" yeah but... We were playing cards and he ended up sleeping on my bed."

" oh, playing cards..." She glared. " what about the important discussion about Kaguya?"

" ... Tch, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do this again but you also should stop with those stupid ideas."

" hn, said the one who listened to Sai and something he read."

" you listed to Ino, isn't it the same thing?"

Pretty much, but she wouldn't say it.

" o-of course not..." She sighed. " look, I don't wanna fight, okay? I'm tired of being without you. This whole playing difficult surely beat me."

"... Were I the one under the covers, I wouldn't have been able to resist either..." He smirked, slightly. " I don't wanna play this game anymore. Let's just forget it, okay?"

" okay..."

At that moment, when they both smiled at each other, their hearts knew that things would be okay, they knew that a stupid fight like that would never be on their way again and that taking advices from the most idealist couple of Konoha wasn't surely gonna happen that soon. Sasuke and Sakura would certainly start trusting each other more about certain topics and, for sure, following love magazines challenges was never gonna happen again. Their love didn't need help. Their love was just fine in the way it was. No game could win against their love. But one of them could always win the game against the other.

" I think we haven't learned anything from that, right, Sasuke-kun?"

" uh? How can you say that? I've learned a lot."

" really? Like what?"

" like... Never letting Naruto sleep on my bed again."

She chuckled.

" what else?"

"Uhm..." He smirked, looking dirty at her. " I've learned you're a pervert... I also think you've learned something." He said, leaning closer and placing his hand on the bare part of her lower back, pulling her closer. She blushed for that.

" w-what did I learn, Sasuke-kun...?"

" simple..." He kissed her, leading her body to have its back pressed against the matt. Once his body was over hers, his voice came out as a whisper, sending shivers down her spine. Sasuke certainly liked to play dirty. And he did that because he always knew how everything would end up. Playing games with him is, certainly, a dangerous thing. Specially when the pinkette is his opponent. Specially when his love was at stake. When that happened, he could not lose.

" I always win..."

 _The End_


	5. Test

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 5- Test**

 **Title** : How Far Would You Go For Me?

 **Summary** : what happens to Sasuke when he sees what loving him ha ms caused her?

?

" How the hell did you let them do this to her!?"

Sasuke was furious. His breathing was fast. His hands were clenched into fists and his teeth were almost breaking due to the strength he was putting in his jaw. Taking his anger out on his sensei wasn't certainly going to help, but it was not like he cared about it at that moment. He just could not forgive the one who had done it to her. He could not accept that she was there unconscious and all hurt in that hospital bed and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't stop her. Not from going to that test and, certainly, not from loving him.

The hospital waiting room was becoming unbearable at each second the Uchiha spent there and looking at his silent teacher wasn't making feel any calmer. It was not like he was expecting Kakashi to comfort him or anything but, at least, he wanted the copy ninja to say something. To feel something. Yet, none of it happened and the Uchiha couldn't simply keep looking at that mask of his anymore. He was ashamed of his sensei. Ashamed in a way that could never be forgotten.

Sasuke walked from left to right, stomping his feet as he waited for anyone to exit the room where she was being treated. Sakura had arrived there without a single percentage of her senses on and with a considerable amount of blood lost. Even if he had only seen her for less than 5 seconds while she was being transferred from one room to another; his observing eyes were able to see many blood stained bandages settling next to her body. Her long hair was dirty and there were many scratches and deep wounds spread all over her members. What on earth had happened to the girl? Where could she have gone to return in such conditions? Who had been the dead man that had dared to do that? Sasuke couldn't help but wanting to torture the responsible one for that and he was sure that his blonde friend would also join him when he heard about what had happened. Unfortunately, in that case, neither the Uchiha nor the Uzumaki would be able to make use of torture to avenge her. It was not like they could torture the Hokage, right?

When he first heard the truth from the gray haired sensei, Sasuke couldn't help but doubting those words. Why on earth would the village do such thing to a girl as sweet and loved as Sakura? She had never done anything against her home and it just wouldn't be logical if, in a fine day like any other, Konoha decided to do it to her. It just didn't make sense. The Third Hokage would never command his guards to attack a young genin like her. For what he knew, the Sandime was a fair man and cared for the new generations of the Leaf. He took care of those kids as if they were his own. Sasuke was sure their leader had nothing to do with the current state of his teammate. And, indeed, he was right. The Hokage had nothing to do with it. But the rules that he followed were certainly the ones to be blamed for hurting the pinkette.

The archaic and corrupted ninja system that controlled Konoha had, certainly, reached an extremely high level of stupidity with the creation of that test. It consisted in testing the young kunoichi who had just graduated from the academy, making them prove that there was more in them than just cuteness and the ability of falling in love. The test created by men basically affirmed that the girls who fell in love were more likely to compromise the mission by doing anything reckless in the name of that feeling. It treated love as a debility among the girls and, because of that, the superiors had decided to see if the young girls really had something other than love in their bodies. And of course they measured it through physical exercises and resistance trails. That ninja world they lived in was, certainly, doomed.

The Uchiha's mind still couldn't see any possible logic behind that whole crap. Ever since he was younger, his mother would always tell him that people truly become strong when they are trying to protect someone they love. Such idea was in his heart even before there was a kunai in his hands. Sasuke knew that love was an important thing for people and punishing just girls for having that feeling was certainly a monstrosity. Condemning feelings as pure as Sakura's should doubtlessly be considered a crime. Hurting a girl as pure as Sakura should be a death penalty crime.

The Uzumaki boy arrived at the hospital just some moments later and, as expected, Naruto became more than just angry after hearing what had happened. The blonde certainly felt like punching the old Hokage for still allowing such practice to remain unaltered through so many generations. Even if the kyuuby's vessel was still an idiot by that age, he knew that playing with people's feelings was just unacceptable. It wasn't human. And, if nothing changed until he became Hokage, such atrocity would be the first thing he would get rid of.

" oi, Teme... How is she?"

" I don't know. No one has said anything to me yet." He clenched his fists.

" do you know what she had to do?"

"No."

And you bet he felt really guilty for not being able to help her.

" She will be okay, dattebayo! We are talking about Sakura-chan, remember? She... She's certainly okay."

"Hn."

Once he realized Naruto was trying to comfort him, the raven haired boy knew he had reached the bottom of the pitch. Pathetic, he thought as he walked away from the blonde. He wanted some privacy at that moment. He wanted to think about the whole thing and, unsuccessfully, try to understand the whole logic behind that test. Sasuke knew that her love for him was the one thing that put her in that situation. Even if he still didn't believe her feelings were more than a simple childish crush, the Uchiha knew that that was the reason for her to be chosen to face that challenge alone. He couldn't help but to feel indirectly responsible for her wounds and, for sure, this guilt was killing him inside. But nothing he was feeling at that moment was worst than the pain she was feeling. Sasuke needed to know how she was. He needed to see her emerald eyes again. He needed to see Sakura smiling at him at least one more time. And, thankfully, his agony was, soon, heard by the gods.

" excuse me..." A lady in white approached Kakashi. In no time, Sasuke and Naruto joined them in order to hear about their friend. " are you the one responsible for the genin, Haruno Sakura?"

" yes. Her parents weren't still informed and, for that, I'm the one responsible for her. Can you tell me how she is?" He asked, trying to seem as calm as possible but failing in hiding his own worried side. Sakura was still his precious student, after all.

" right now she's okay. Some of her ribs were broken and there are many hematoma spread around her body... The cuts made with the kunais needed to be stitched and she has a sprinkled ankle... Apart from that, no major damage. She will just need some rest and she will be ready for her next mission."

" that's good to hear. We will take care of our girl, right, boys?"

" yosh! And is she awake?"

" yes. She just woke up and-"

" her next mission..." The Uchiha looked down and clenched his fists. He had certainly ignored the part where the medic had said she was okay. And he had good reasons to have done so. " how can you say that after a mission has done that to her!? How dare you saying she had no major injuries!? Don't you think she has suffered enough!?"

" calm down, Sasuke. I know you're feeling-"

" you know nothing, Kakashi! Who cares about what I am feeling! The only thing that matters is knowing how SHE is! How do you think Sakura will be when she finds out the reason behind this stupid test?" He smirked and, out of all his smirks, that one was the darkest one he had ever given to his teammates. Unfortunately, for him, such smirk was about to disappear and a shocking expression would appear in his face.

" she knows."

" what?"

" she knows about the test, Sasuke"

" and she still said it was okay!?"

" yes."

" b-but why...?! Why the hell did she do it!?"

"..." The gray haired man sighed and motioned towards the room from where the medic had come from. " why don't you go ask her?"

"Hn." Out of all of the words he had heard from his sensei, those were probably the only ones that made sense.

With his eyes as sharp as two knives, the Uchiha started to make his way towards the door. The medic tried to stop him but his deadly glare made her stay paralyzed on her spot. Naruto also tried to join him but, before he could even take one step, Kakashi held him by the shoulder. The sensei knew that his other two students needed a moment alone. They needed to clarify all of those feelings that were growing inside of them. After all, their love was the one thing that brought them all to that hospital in that afternoon. And only their love could make them leave.

Abruptly opening the door, Sasuke didn't expect to see what he saw in those three seconds that took her to regain herself. Sakura, with more than enough bandages to turn her into a mummy, was looking under the covers and examining her wrapped chest. She was probably trying to measure something but, before the pinkette could take any conclusion, she brought the covers up to her nose and blushed as she tried to hide her embarrassment. For what he could see, even after being beaten up, the girl with long pink hair was still as silly as ever. Such thing, surely, made him feel a little more relaxed inside. Still, there was more he needed to know. More he needed to ask. And Sakura would give him all the answers he wanted.

" S-Sa-Sasuke-kun! W-What are you doing here?"

" I know everything already, Sakura."

"... You do?" She said, uncovering her mouth.

"Hn." The Uchiha took the chair from the corner of the room and, calmly, placed it near her bed. The pinkette certainly felt a little bothered by his presence due to her current state but, since it was Sasuke, then his company would never be something troublesome. In fact, it would only make her feel better.

" how are you feeling?"

" I'm okay... It hurts a little but... I'll be good as new in no time!" She smiled, trying to lift her arm but failing as her sore muscle succumbed and fell on the bed again.

" how did this happen? How many were there against you?"

" Uhm... I think 3 or 4... They were the ones responsible for tes-... For seeing how I would do in those challenges... I guess I ended up hurting myself alone." She chuckled, trying to break the mood.

When her eyes averted his for a moment, he knew she was lying. He already knew she had fought against ninjas who were stronger than her and he knew that it was impossible even for her reckless side to make such deep cuts with a kunai in herself. He knew she was trying not to make him mad. But that wasn't going to happen at all. In fact, her words just made him even angrier. And she knew that as soon as she saw his hand gripping the sheets of the bed.

Sakura knew her teammate wouldn't like to know the truth behind it. She knew that, just like Naruto, the Uchiha tended to be a little overprotective towards her as if she was a little sister. She knew they would never forgive the ninjas who were ordered to help her with the test and that they would make a mess out of it. And, honestly, she didn't want that to happen. She didn't want them to be that mad and to try to save her every time. She didn't want them to think she was just a weak girl in love. Sakura wanted to prove them she was strong and deserved to be a part of their team. And what better way to prove them that other than passing that illogical test, right? It was probably something stupid but, for that moment, it was the one thing she could do to show she deserved to be there. To be more than a little sister. However, even if she explained it more than 100 times, they would never accept it. He would never accept it.

When Sasuke realized she wasn't going to talk or even look at him anymore for that moment, the Uchiha quickly held her hand. His grip on it was stronger than necessary and it sure made her feel the physical pain caused by all of those aching muscles. Still, he didn't care about her feelings at that moment. He cared about her feelings in the future and about what had convinced her to say yes to such stupid thing. And he would make her tell him.

" are you an idiot or what!?"

" you're hurting me, Sasuke-kun!"

" I don't care! You accepted to participate on that test by yourself. I'm sure you can handle my grip!"

" stop it!"

" no! I won't stop until you tell me why you did that! Why didn't you say anything to us!? Why didn't you say you had no one you loved!?"

" It hurts!" She screamed and, finally, he let go. His eyes widened and, for sure, he realized he had gone too far. She was crying after that and, at that moment, his guilt had grown even more.

" i-it hurts... Knowing you see me just as a weak girl... It hurts not being able to do something by myself... It hurts... Thinking about forgetting what I feel."

" Sakura..."

The girl cried a little harder but her tears had no sad feeling on them. Sakura was mad. She was angry at herself for being so weak and for not being able to do things right. She was angry for not being as strong as them and for being so hopelessly hurt in front of him. In front of the one she loves. That was certainly unforgivable for her. She was ashamed of being so fragile in front of him. He was really going to be ashamed of his teammate, she knew it. But she was wrong. Really wrong.

" you really are an idiot, did you know that?"

"... Yes... I'm sorry..."

" Sakura... You didn't need this test to prove you're strong. Naruto and Kakashi know that. I know that... I'm sorry I hurt your hand but... It just pisses me off! Seeing you hurt... Seeing you in this condition... All because of me... All because of this stupid feeling you have."

" it's not stupid."

" uh?"

She wiped her tears, leaving red traces on her cheeks. Her emerald eyes were fiercely locked into his dark pearls and, for the first time, he even considered those feelings of her were more than just a childish crush.

" they are not stupid... They make me keep going and make me do anything to save my teammates... To save you. Just because I've accepted to do this test, it doesn't mean I agree with it. I think that... Love is important for ninjas. When we love someone, our wish to protect makes us stronger and makes us better ninjas. It's important to think of someone... It's important for a ninja to love."

The Uchiha's eyes went wide and he could swear that the one laying on that bed was his beloved mother. The similarities between those two girls was simply terrifying in those black pearls of his but it was a good feeling, somehow. Seeing the woman he loved the most still alive inside of his precious teammate certainly made Sasuke happy. It made him feel at home. Made him feel loved. At that moment, even if he still didn't believe testing feelings was right and that Sakura was wrong to have accepted it, his heart was certainly at ease. He was glad to know she would be okay and that her innocence wasn't affected. He was happy to know she would keep loving. He was happy to know she had passed that test.

" hn... If you say so..."

" I know so!" She tried to move her neck, but something made her flinch in pain. He sighed at that.

" stop moving... We will take care of you."

" really?"

" yes. Don't worry, you deserve it for passing the test." He smirked, softly, and she smiled, deeply. And how good it was to see that smile on that wrapped body after so long.

" thank you, Sasuke-kun! You just..." She blushed. " you just don't have to change my bandages..."

"... Hn." He blushed and, indeed, she was looking impressively cute even with those bandages.

Not falling in love with her... That was surely gonna be the hardest test in his life.

 ** _The End_**


	6. SkinDeep

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 6- Skin Deep**  
 **.**  
 **Title** : There are People Waiting for You

 **Summary** : Sakura has a huge fight with her mother and leaves home. It's up for the Uchiha to put some sense into her.

 **A/N** : okay... This theme was also a bit complex. I had considered making one with wounds and scratches but in the end I decided to use the other meaning of the expression: superficiality. I think it ended up really well, to be honest... But that judgment is not up to me. It's up to you and I really hope you like it...

•

Sakura could not trick his eyes. She could trick anyone else around her but he knew there was something wrong with her. Those empty eyes and that numb body and that skin deep smile of hers would never pass unseen by the holder of the sharingan. There was something more than just serious happening to his teammate. And, of course, he would find out.

The first thing he noticed was the unusual path she was taking the go home after their missions. It wasn't the same as always. In fact, it was on the complete opposite direction. Those streets would never take her home and, unless she had a compromise in such late hours after a full day of acting as a ninja; then that 12 year old girl was hiding something important from them. Something that was visibly affecting her for he was sure she had lost some weight lately and that she hadn't slept properly either. The dark circles around her eyes had dark circles around them. Her nails were dirty and her hair- that oh so deliciously perfumed hair- was smelling just like shampoo. That was not the Sakura everyone knew. That was not his Sakura.

Before doing anything that could cause any misunderstanding later, the raven haired boy decided to ask her friends if they knew anything he didn't. He asked Naruto but the blonde, as expected, didn't even noticed she had stopped going to Ichiraku with them. He asked Kakashi, but the sensei didn't really seem worried about that. He even asked Ino, but that girl ended up talking exclusively about herself and how the "billboard brown was just a crybaby". None of those people were of any help in the end. They just slowed him down and annoyed him with stupid questions such as " why do you care?". That was certainly the most stupid question he had heard during his whole investigation. Honestly, how could he not care? It was Sakura that they were talking about. She wasn't just anyone. Not anymore.

If the pinkette had gotten herself in trouble some years before, Sasuke wouldn't have moved a finger to understand anything. He was never the kind of boy like Naruto that would butt in whenever he felt like. The Uchiha would, for sure, ignore the whole thing and keep walking on his merry way home. But that was before he met them. Before he really met them and became one of them. It was not like he would show his teammates anything but it was clear that he cared about them all. And of course it included Sakura. The girl who liked him and the girl who would always make him company in the mornings. The girl that was so attentions and that made everything to make his days go by with a certain joy he never thought he would ever feel again. That was the Sakura he knew. That was the Sakura that had become an important person for him. So how could he not do anything when she needed help? No, not doing anything would be unacceptable.

After uselessly trying to take some conclusions on his own, Sasuke decided to do something that, for sure, would give him some clues about what was going on. During the night after they had finished their daily practice and they all had followed their separate ways, the Uchiha decided to go to her house. For he believed her parents wouldn't be of much help in discovering that secret of hers, Sasuke, as the good ninja he has always been, made his way in through her balcony window. As any gentleman would, he made sure to check if she was in the bathroom or anything before, effectively, entering the most private and personal of the places in the girl's life. It was only when he made sure she wasn't around that his hands, finally, started to wander around her stuff. And, as expected, he found some good evidences that Haruno Sakura hadn't been there for some time already.

Her bed was made, her clothes were untouched and his sharingan was able to see that there was no chakra trace in the room. He heard no sound coming from the rest of the house and, if not for the girly decoration that was spread around Sakura's room, the whole atmosphere would be really similar to a graveyard's. The house seemed to be dead and ready to be buried. The Haruno family that lived there seemed to be showing no more traces of existence. Such kind of though brought shivers to his spine but, once he looked over her drawers, Sasuke saw the proof of her existence. And, for sure, it made things a lot better for the Uchiha.  
Standing there and proudly exposed in her room, the team 7 picture frame. More than any of the integrants of such clumsy team, Sasuke knew the pinkette was the one who cherished that photo the most. If something really irreversible had really happened, then that pic wouldn't have been left behind for sure. Even if there were three other copies of that thing, Sakura's own copy was hers and no one else's. She would never let anything happen to that picture. She would never let anything happen to their memories. And that, for sure, made the Uchiha feel a little better and, indeed, more relaxed while searching for more possible clues around her room. Unfortunately, this whole relaxed state he was found made him forget that, the room where he was at, belonged to a girl. And, as any girl, Sakura has some private things...

Admiring the pic with his eyes was the one thing that broke down his guard. With both of his hands, the boy, using a bit of his brute force, opened one of her drawers. At first he didn't really notice anything strange but, when his eyes started to look inside for any possible note, something inside of his head finally connected the object to its meaning. His cheeks blushed immediately and his body started to shake and he closed the drawer with more than necessary strength to push a big rock aside, making the whole thing shake and drop a small box on the wooden floor. What he saw inside that drawer would never leave his mind. No matter how much he tried or how long passed, Uchiha Sasuke would never be able to look at Sakura again without remembering about bunny stamps. Cute, little and white bunny stamps. The raven haired boy would never forgive himself for that. Fortunately, for him, a new problem was about to come and occupy his mind. It would, certainly, bring his ninja side back to his personal mission.

" Sakura!? Sakura, is that you?"

The sound of steps were quickly getting louder. Apparently, the Haruno family was at home. He gulped and, for an instance, running away crossed his mind. Unfortunately, Sasuke found no time for that.

" Sakura! Are you there!? Sakura a-"

The door abruptly opened, revealing a blonde mother and a star shaped hair father. Both with stunning green eyes as beautiful as Sakura's. But, in their case, those eyes were reflecting a huge disappointment.

" oh... Sasuke... It's you."

" yes. I'm sorry for invading your daughter's room, Mr. Haruno... I-"

"Did she send you here? Have you seen her lately? Is she okay?" Mebuki said, approaching the boy and holding his hands. Apparently, none of them really cared about the whole invasion thing. Those two were certainly worried about their little girl.

" s-she didn't send me here... I came because I was worried."

" didn't she show up at the morning practice?"

" she did. But she's just..." He sighed. If there were people who would understand what he was about to say, those people would be her parents. " she's just not herself lately... She is... Different. Then I thought I could find out something in her room. I'm sorry for entering through the window."

" it's okay, son... You're family too so... You can enter through the door as well." Kizashi said, giving Sasuke a weak smile. No silly jokes and nothing unusual was said. Something was definitely wrong.

" ... What happened to her?"

" well... I think you more than anyone have the right to know... Okay... It happened last week. We had a huge fight because of her manners and because of how unorganized she is and, I don't know how she acts around you but, here at home, Sakura is certainly a tomboy. Her room is always a mess and" she sighed. " she's not feminine at all... I feel like I've raised a boy sometimes..."

A hand went to massage her temples and, without that worried mother noticing, there was a soft smile playing in the Uchiha's lips. It was not like he was happy that those two had had a fight or anything but, somehow, it reminded him of his family and of the times when he and his own mother had those discussions. Most of the times he was the wrong one but he knew how sad his mother would be whenever such things happened. Mikoto was certainly a headstrong mother just like Mebuki and, just like the Uchiha matriarch, Sakura's mother was also desolated about that fight. A fight that was caused by such stupid reason but a fight with her daughter, nonetheless. A fight that was probably a routine for what he could notice in her way of talking. But, at that time, a fight that made her daughter leave her house. And that was why it hurt that much.

" Sakura then said she could do well alone and then she left home... I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her or being so rude... It's just clothes, after all... And now I don't even know how or where my baby is..."

Tears finally started to roll down her cheeks and the resemblance to the way Sakura cried was impressive. Mother and daughter sharing the same feelings and certainly the same tears. Those two were really alike and seeing Mebuki like that was also breaking Sasuke's heart. She was a mother like his mother too. She was worried about her daughter like Mikoto was worried about her sons. Not remembering about his own family in that case was impossible. Even if he hadn't really left home, Sasuke could see the suffering of the Haruno mother. And, as the boy he is, he could not let that go on. He could not let that mother crying anymore. He was going to do something. You bet he was.

" forgive my wife, Sasuke... She's just-"

" I got it... I know she's worried and all and... I'll go talk to Sakura."

" are you going to bring her back, dear?"

" Hn... I'll try. But, better than me, you know how stubborn she can be."

" yes... That girl won't ever admit she's wrong."

" ... I'll do my best, Mrs. Haruno. I promise."

With a wide smile on her lips, Mebuki threw her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him tightly. He could feel how thankful and guilty she was feeling and how much hope she was putting in his words. He could feel she was counting on him to bring her daughter back. And, with such huge responsibility in his hands, Sasuke knew he could not fail. He had to bring Sakura back home. No matter what, he had to make her and her mother apologize to each other.

Once the tears and the hugs ended, the boy was ready to go. He was going to start his search for the pink haired girl immediately and he could not waste any more time. Mebuki prepared a small bento box and some clothes for Sakura just in case their plan failed. He left the Haruno's- through the door, of course- and started his search. The first thing he did was following the path she would take after their missions ended. He asked some people who were closing their shops and going home after a long day of work but none of them had seen her. He tried his sharingan but it was of no use. It took him hours of searching and a lot of failed ideas until his memory finally remembered about a silent place around that area. It was a place that, during the spring, a beautiful cherry blossom tree would bloom. Sasuke knew it was just a guess but, somehow, there was something telling him she would be there. And, indeed, she was. In the middle of that autumn night, a single cherry blossom could be found on that park. It was time to take her home.

When he arrived there, Sakura was frustratedly trying to make some fire out of the friction between her kunai and a rock. It was certainly a good initiative and the fire would surely come after some good hour of trying. He noticed the stained tears in her cheeks and he saw the few things she had brought with her for that camping experience. A sleeping bag, some ninja tools, personal hygiene products and a bit of food, all organized in between the tree roots. At least she could say she had learned one thing or another about behaving more like a girl in that whole thing. The only thing left to be learned was using that experience at home.  
When the Haruno girl was almost giving up due to her impatience, a mysterious fire came from the sky and started to burn the stakes she had prepared for it. The girl, after recovering herself from such unexpected thing, knew she hadn't been the one who had lit that up. And, for the first time in her life, having her beloved Sasuke-kun standing right in front of her didn't feel that good. She already knew what was awaiting for her.

" Sasuke-kun..." She faked a smile and he realized it at the same time. " what are you doing here?"

" shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" He looked coldly at her, crossing his arms.

" I-I... I've decided to go camp-"

"Knock it off, Sakura. I already know what happened."

" you do?" She looked ashamed at him. If there was one thing she didn't want to happen was getting him involved in that problem.

" Hn. Your mother is worried about you. Go back home."

" no... I can't go back..."

" of course you can. Just because you had a stupid fight with your mother, it doesn't mean you can simply run away and live in the trees right now."

" ... When you say it like that, the whole thing seems to be really stupid, right?"

" Hn, it's because it is. Stop being so proud and go back home... They are waiting for you."

When she heard those words coming from his mouth, Sakura couldn't help but feeling a sharp pain in her heart. She knew she was probably looking like a spoiled girl in front of him. A kind of girl who doesn't appreciate the luck she has for having two parents who worry and care about her that much. For having people waiting for her at home. The girl was really embarrassed of herself at that moment for looking so selfish in front of him when she knew about all the suffering he has gone through. She knew it was too painful for him to be there and remember about his own mother when he knew she wouldn't be at his home when the whole thing ended. It was not fair with him. But it was also not right for her.

Biting her lower lip and gripping the hem of her traditional red dress, the pinkette couldn't keep looking at his eyes any longer. She drifted her eyes towards the fire and imagined all of the reasons she once had for running away burning in that bright fire made by Uchiha Sasuke. The girl remained in silence as she hoped he would simply leave her be. She didn't want him around. She didn't want to have to lie to him. She didn't want him to think she was a poor little girl who would do something as stupid as running away just because of a fight. She didn't want any of that to happen and, indeed, it wasn't. But that silence of hers had nothing to do with it. Too bad she couldn't see it. Fortunately he would show her. He would show her he understood.

The raven haired boy broke the silence with a loud and defeated sigh that escaped his lips as he sat by her side. He placed the box prepared by Mebuki in front of her and, acting as if he had a lot of time to waste, Sasuke finally started to talk.

" look... My mom and I used to fight too... She would always tell me to stop bothering my brother and I hated whenever she said that... I mean, I wanted to play with Itachi... He... He was my best friend." He looked at the fire, feeling the memories of his happy days burning in the red color of those eyes. Sasuke clenched his fists but, still, he kept going. " my mom would always tell me to do my homework and to study but... The only thing I would tell her was that I wanted to play... And that I didn't want to play alone."

" Sasuke-kun..." She looked at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It was all her fault.

" she wanted the best for me and now I know that... I graduated as the best in our class because of that... But we are not talking about me, right?"

"..."

" Sakura... It's normal for us to fight with our parents... I know that. But we can't let these fights break us apart. I never did it and I won't let you do it. I won't let you regret losing your mom while she's still alive."

" I-I'm sorry..." She cried. Ashamed tears rolling down her cheeks. " I have no right to complain, right? I have no right to do this in front of you, or Naruto or Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry for being so insensible."

" Sakura. Yo-"

" I had a fight with my mom because she told me I couldn't live alone and then I wanted to prove her wrong... I knew I couldn't tell you about this because I knew it was something stupid. I wasn't thinking about you, I wasn't thinking about her or about my dad... All I was thinking about was my pride... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry for being so annoying and for not understanding the meaning of being alone... I do miss her... I'm so pathetic."

Feeling her own heart breaking into two pieces, Sakura hugged her knees and buried her face in her legs. Never before she had been so ashamed as at that time. She knew she didn't deserve to be understood at that moment. She knew she shouldn't complain about that. She knew she had no right to show him such weak feelings. But she couldn't hold them back anymore. Sakura couldn't help but missing her mommy and daddy and they were just some blocks away from them. She had no right to be that sad in front of him and she was sure he hated her at that moment. But she was wrong. She was deadly wrong.

" Sakura..." He said, softly placing a hand over her head. " it's okay... You know, just because I've lost my parents, it doesn't mean I hate everyone who has them... It's not your fault they're not here anymore... You don't have to understand this pain I have. Don't be ashamed for having a father and a mother."

" but, Sasuke-kun..." She looked at him. Her hair falling in front of her eyes. " You probably think I'm a terrible person now..."

" no I don't..." He said, tugging her locks behind her ear. " you're just a girl who had a fight with her mother... You have the right to do this just like all the other girls with mothers... Neither Naruto nor I nor Kakashi will be mad at you for that."

" but... but..."

" no buts... It's okay."

" I-I'm so sorry..."

" Hn, why are you saying that to me? Your mom will love to hear that when you go back home."

" you think so?"

" I know so..."

At that moment, Sasuke gave her the warmest of the smiles he has ever given anyone. He understood how she was feeling and he could never blame her for that. As her friend, it was his duty to worry about her. It was his duty to take care of her no matter what. He would listen to her if she needed to talk about her family. He would take her home if she needed company while her parents were busy. He would do anything for her even if it would remind him of his family. Of course it would hurt him a little but it would also be good to remember about his good times. It would be good seeing her being happy with what he lost. He would be happy for her. He would be happy for her to have the family he lost. And he could only do that because that girl was Sakura Haruno. An annoying girl who was important in his life and whose smile was powerful enough to make him happy. He could not let that smile become as deep as the skin.

" thank you, Sasuke-kun... You're the best!"

" Hn. Now come on... I'm taking you home."

" I-I can't go home like that... My mom will think I haven't done a good job on my own."

" tch... So stubborn..." He sighed. " come to my house then... You can sleep there."

" really?"

" yes... I'm not letting you sleep on the streets."

" thank you again, Sasuke-kun!"

" Hn... Let's go home..."

" yes... I'm glad my mom sent me some clothes... Pajamas, socks... Even some underwear..."

" Hn."

He blushed and, for sure, he remembered about bunnies.

 _ **The**_ __ _ **End**_


	7. Mortality

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 7- Mortality**

 **Title** : My Eternal Brother

 **Summary** : Sasuke goes visit his parent's graves and he tell her that there is one person missing.

 **A/N** : we all know Itachi is our eternal hero and Sasuke also knows that now... But, back in those days, he still didn't. So... Itachi lovers, try to understand. (I'm one of you too!) it's probably a bit depressing and a bit weird but... The whole theme was ahaha hope you all like it!

?  
It was not everyday that you could see a young Uchiha Sasuke walking around the village with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. It was not everyday but, certainly, once a month. It was a rare scene to be seen by the villagers for the raven haired boy would make sure to be discreet every time that day came. That obscure day that would always bring him nightmares and in which his eyes wouldn't be able to close. There was no peace on that day. No happiness. Just that mortuary and tragic feelings that came together with the memories of what happened that day years before. It was the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre. His family's massacre. Another month had flown away from his lonely life. And, just like every month, Sasuke would be paying his parents a visit. But, unlikely all the other months, he wouldn't be going alone. Her eyes had seen him. Her eyes had discovered him.

Enamored emerald eyes found his dull ones during that mission free day. The owner of such stunning orbs, when she first identified the boy her heart beats for, considered calling his attention and, maybe, sticking with him for the rest of the day for she had no better plans than spending some time with her beloved Sasuke-kun. She was going to call him. With that bright smile of hers, Sakura was really going to call his name. But, once she saw the bouquet in his hands, her voice simply disappeared. What on earth was that cold boy doing with such beautiful tulips? For what she knew, the Uchiha wasn't a fan of flowers. He probably didn't even know the meaning of tulips. Those flowers couldn't be for himself. And that was when the conclusion finally hit that immature and pink head of hers: Sasuke had a girlfriend. And those flowers were for her.

Based on that premise, the Haruno girl fell in a hole of despair and delusion that was known as the reality. The reality in which he had a girlfriend and this girl wasn't her. The cruel reality in which his heart had been stolen and, soon, an invitation for his marriage would arrive in the name of the whole team 7. Soon she would be forgotten by him and that was how she would die. Alone and without him. That image of the future, for her, would only be worse if the one who had stolen her spot was the Yamanaka girl. If that was the reality, then, Sakura would certainly leave the village forever, dye her hair and change her name. Such thing could not happen to her. The gods couldn't be so against her love like that. And, indeed, there weren't. But she wouldn't discover that unless she decided to follow her beloved one in order to find out more about that mysterious new girlfriend or his. And you bet that was what she decided to do.

Putting aside every futile thing she had planned to do on that day, Sakura parted in an S ranked love mission where she expected to meet the heart thief. It was a solo mission in which her future would be at risk. She could not fail, she knew. But following the best ninja of their generation without being caught would be an impossible mission for her. Sasuke was an amazing shinobi and she, even if her abilities were quite impressive too, tended to become rather clumsy whenever the raven haired Uchiha was involved. Her disguise fell apart when they both reached a far away area of Konoha and when the dim light of the Autumn sun made his dark eyes shine like two dark pearls. That girl couldn't really control herself near him. Sakura was annoying, indeed. Cute but, certainly, annoying.

" why are you following me?"

" following you? Don't be stupid, Sasuke-kun... I'm not a stalker or anything like that... I'm just... Heading this way too."

" oh, really? And what exactly is in the end of this road?"

With eyes as sharps as a glare, the Uchiha kept looking at her as if waiting for the inevitable moment when her facade would break. Her green eyes wandered around and all she concluded from that quick scan was that she had no idea of where she was. There were tall trees surrounding them and, behind the trees of the right, an extensive wall with the old and outworn crest of his family. The fire red color of the fan hid a crack and the white of the wall was no longer uncorrupted. There were traces of the dirt that had been accumulated through the years and, just like the powerful Uchiha clan, was just there forgotten in the middle of the forest. Hidden by the leaves. It was certainly a deep image to be seen and, if not for the lonely wind that blew and disconnected her mind from the wondrous past, Sakura would have kept looking at that destroyed symbol for the eternity. She would have kept looking at its beauty and she would have thought that those walls deserved some attention and some repair. Yes, with just a bit of love, those walls would be good as new. They would not be broken anymore.

When she returned to herself, his eyes were still judging her. It didn't matter how many times she had tried to look away, something would always attract her back to his deep eyes. Normally, Sakura wouldn't complain about that, but, at that exact moment, the darkness of his eyes seemed to be taking all of her air away and burning all of her ideas. If she wanted to breath again, the truth had to be told. And, only when her lungs screamed in defeat, the pinkette admitted she had lost that battle. She gave up and her rendition came in a long sigh.

" I can't fool you, can I?"

" hn. Why were you following me?"

A pout came to her lips and all she could see were those flowers. Those flowers full of love and good intentions and real feelings of that pure heart of his. Those tulips were mocking her, she knew. Barely she knew that the Uchiha preferred the cherry blossoms over them.

" I was curious about your... Girlfriend."

" girlfriend?" His face showed confusion. " what girlfriend?"

" I already know it, Sasuke-kun... To whom would you give flowers if not for your girlfriend? I'm sorry if I am butting in too much in your private life but... I wanted to know who will be the mother of your kids..."

Sasuke's whole facial expression went blank and he just couldn't decided which of the parts of her speech had been the most absurd one. The part of the girlfriend? The part of becoming a father at the age of 12? Those were certainly good ones, but, after some seconds, the boy decided that the winner was what was implicit. Sakura was jealous. The girl he considered so shameless and confident in the matter of love; was jealous. If he had ever became mad at her for following him, her jealousy had just made him remember why he loved her. In his own way, he remembered why he loved her. And, with a smirk on his face and an internal laughter taking over his body, Sasuke made sure to turn that serious expression into a softer one. Only Haruno Sakura could make him smile on a day like that. Silly girl, he thought.

" I don't have a girlfriend."

" what?"

" hn, exactly what you've heard." He smirked more. " I'm still single... So, if that was all, you can go home now."

" really?" She smiled briefly but then hid her contentment. " b-but what about the tulips?"

" oh... The flowers... Hn."

He looked at her and realized she wouldn't leave until she heard the truth. No excuse would be accepted by her. Nothing he said just to set himself free from her. So, once he realized that and looked deep into those pleading forest eyes of hers, the Uchiha decided to tell her the truth. It was not like it had to be a secret or anything...

" the flowers are for my family..."

His expression softened and hers stiffened.

" oh... Are you... Gonna visit them?"

" yes. I do it every month... I come alone to put some flowers on their graves... I know my mother loved tulips." A soft smile crossed his lips and, at that moment, Sasuke felt relaxed. Relaxed for talking about his mother. Relaxed for being there with Sakura.

"... You've chosen beautiful tulips, Sasuke-kun." She smiled brightly and he felt his heart getting warmer. That was the effect she had on him. And, somehow, he wanted his family to see that. " I'll... I'll be heading home then... Sorry for disturbing you and saying such stupid things... It's none of my business anyways, right? Have a safe journey, Sasuke-kun."

She bowed down in respect and, slowly, turned away to follow her merry way back home. Sakura was ashamed for having done such thing. For having gotten in the middle of his business. For bothering him about something she had nothing to do about. All she wanted to do at that moment was running back home and locking the doors until it was safe for her to leave. She just wanted to run away from him and get rid of herself for him. But that was not what he wanted. Not that he really knew about that.

In a reflexive move, Sasuke held her hand before the pinkette could take any step away from him. The Uchiha didn't know exactly why he held her back but he just couldn't let her go. He wanted her by his side. He wanted to enlighten their graves with her warm smile. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted someone to answer whenever he said anything. He wanted someone breathing next to him so he could see there was air around him. So he could see he was still alive. If there was something that he learned about visiting his family's tombstones, was that, if you get too submerged in that whole feeling, you can also see your name written in those rocks. You can also feel empty. You feel like you can't answer just like they can't. And he didn't want to feel like that anymore. He didn't want to feel dead while his heart was still beating.

" Sa-Sakura..."

" uh? What is it, Sasuke-kun? Do you want me to do something for you?"

" yes... Hn." He took a deep breath. " come with me... I-I know you probably won't like to visit dead people but since you've come this far... Could you keep me company?"

The eyes of a child took over his cold ones and connected straightly to her heart. He needed company. He needed help. It was not like an invitation but more like an obligation. An obligation of a teammate. An obligation of the girl who loves him. An obligation she would happily accept. It was his family, after all.  
A soft smile appeared in her lips and she answered the grip he had on her hand. Sakura was, certainly, an amazing girl.

" of course I will... And they are not dead people, you silly... They are your family and... And ...it would be an honor to meet them..."

"..."

" I need to thank them for raising you so well and... I need to tell your mother that she doesn't have to worry..."

" uh? Why?"

" because... I'll take care of her son... I'll promise her that."

His eyes widened for a moment and his heart skipped a beat. That girl he had as a teammate was certainly one of a kind. She was simply stunning and comprehensive and he felt as if she could fill his existence with that simple smile of hers. His lonely existence that became a lot more pink with her. His mother would certainly feel relieved to have a girl like her taking care of her son. And she wouldn't be the only one, for sure.

" hn, let's go."

" yes!"

It took him some moments to finally let go of her hand. He blushed when he realized that and, in order to preserve his innocence, Sasuke handled her the bouquet of tulips before walking in front of her. From the corner of his eyes, the Uchiha certainly watched the stunning smile on her face. He wondered how she would react when he really bought a bouquet of daffodils for her. Ever since he saw those flowers at the hospital, he knew she had been the one who had brought them and he felt like he needed to thank her someway. Perhaps he should do it when his whole revenge was concluded and he could, once again live a normal life. When he could allow her to fully enter his heart. Yes, it would be a great idea for the future that awaited for the avenger.

The two genin followed that road for around 30 minutes more until they finally crossed a red portal. The Uchiha crest was decorating the entrance as well and, resting in front of those emerald eyes of hers, countless tombstones with only one name in common:

Uchiha.

At that moment, Sakura had an idea of how much he had lost. There were many names and so many memories resting palms under the earth. All of them dead. All of them murdered by a cold blooded man that also carried the cursed name of the Uchihas. It was certainly a terrible vision to be seen and she really couldn't see how Sasuke had been able to come alone during this whole time. Her teammate was a brave boy, for sure. But he wouldn't have to be brave alone at that time for she was by his side. She would be brave too. She would be brave for him.

Still keeping a respectful silence, the girl with short pink locks placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and offered him a compassionate smile. Sasuke knew he could count on her that time. Even if there wasn't anything she could do to change the image in front of them, Sakura, just for being herself, was helping him more than she could imagine. For she was there, the boy held back his tears and didn't let his father see him crying like a weak child. For she was there, he showed his mother he wasn't left completely alone in that cruel and vast world. For she was there, he was able to see hope for his clan. And that included himself.

" my... My parents greaves are right there."

The girl simply nodded and slowly followed him as he made his way around all of those names. Sakura did her best to read all of them for she knew that, even if there were too many Uchihas, all of them deserved to be remembered. All of them deserved to have their existence recognized. They were a brilliant clan and she could know that just by looking at the boy who was in front of her. He was strong and kind and he cared about the ones who were around him. He was a complete person because of his family. He was broken because of their death. He was determined because of his revenge. Even if she knew killing his brother wouldn't make him happy, the girl had to admit his strong will. His devotion to his beloved family.

The girl almost didn't notice when he stopped in front of her. Sakura observed as his eyes were looking at the two names that were placed in special spots and that had a symbolic mark for having died as the leaders of that clan. Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. His father and his mother. It was an honor for her to be there.

The Haruno girl showed her total respect, gesturing with her hands in front of both of the names. Sasuke admired her while she did so and he waited to see what she would do. He needed to know her reaction. And, surprisingly, for him, she did the one thing he never thought she would.

"..." The girl, with the bouquet in her hands, kneeled in between the two graves and placed the flowers in front of the matriarch's name. " Thank you for having raised your son... He's a really good boy and he has saved me many times... I own him my life."

" Sakura, what are you-"

" I'm sure you both are proud of him... I am and we are not even relatives... I'm happy to have met him and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world for having him by my side. Thank you for such an amazing son... And you don't have to worry about anything..." Tears started to roll down her eyes and stain the graves. Sasuke remained in silence after seeing that.

" I'll take care of him... I'll make sure he eats properly and that he.. He doesn't feel cold during the winter. I'll take care of him when he gets sick and I'll make him happy, I promise... I will give your son everything he deserves. I will always be by his side until he meets the one... Actually, I'll be by his side even after that..." She chuckled, wiping away her tears. " I promise you... He won't ever be alone."

Sasuke knew that his mother would be crying if she was there. His eyes were almost dropping his tears after seeing his annoying teammate like that. He trusted all of her words and he knew she would keep that promise. He knew she would always be by his side and nothing would ever change that. Nothing and no one. She was THE one, he knew. It couldn't be anyone else and he was more than just happy about it. About falling for the right girl. If only his brother could see that.

It was impossible for Sasuke, during familiar times like that, not remembering about Itachi. Not the brother who destroyed his life but the brother who gave him one. The one who would play with him and the one who became his inspiration. The one who carried him whenever he was feeling lazy and the one who would teach him the basics of being a ninja. That was the brother he missed and, unfortunately, he was the same brother he hated. The same one he was going to kill. And that simply broke his heart and stabbed his chest from inside. It made him bleed even without blood. It made him cry even without tears. It made him grief even without a death. The way Sasuke felt about Itachi was a lot more complicated than he could ever imagine. But, somehow, even without brother and even without having lost it all, Sakura understood one thing he didn't. And that was the key for preserving his happy memories.  
When the girl finally stood up and gave him a tender smile, the Uchiha finally let out the one wish he had kept inside ever since the day of the massacre.

" I wish my brother's body was also buried in here..."

" what?"

It came out even before he could process it. It came out without a warning or even a moment of reflection. It simply came out due to the relaxed state he was in. And, in the end, he would be happy for it.

" sorry I just... I was just thinking out loud."

" say it again..."

" uh?"

" say it again, please... I didn't hear it."

" hn." He placed his hands in his pockets, sighing. Arguing with her would be useless. " I said I wanted my brother to be here too... To be dead with the rest of my clan instead of being alive... He was supposed to be with us and not against us."

" but... What about after you finish your revenge?"

" I don't want that dirty body of his in here... He's a traitor. He killed all of this people... I'll make sure to throw his body in the most disgusting place on earth..."

"... But then... How are you going to visit your brother?" She asked, looking down. He couldn't believe she had just said that.

" visit him? Are you insane, Sakura?"

" why not? You two were brothers... You had great memories together and-"

" we had, exactly. But now he has destroyed them. I could never visit that bastard... Not even after his death."

" but your brother... He's not a bastard."

" what!? How can you say that!?"  
He glared at her. He just couldn't accept her words and the calm way she was saying them. After all of the things she had told his family... What was wrong with her? He couldn't understand her. But she would make him understand death.

" Sasuke-kun... He's not a bastard... Your brother... The one who gave you memories... The one who made you smile... The one you loved... He's not a bastard." She looked at him. Fire burning her emeralds.

" he destroyed everything! He killed all of my feelings! He's out there and he is playing against the village and against Naruto! He is-"

" this is not your brother."

" what?"

" this man you're talking about... This man who killed your family... This man who is against us... He's not your brother."

" of course he is, Sakura! And that's why it hurts! Are you feeling okay?"

" ... You're not understanding what I'm saying..." She held his hands. " this man you hate... This man you're going... You're going to kill... He's not the same person as the brother you loved and admired. That brother of yours... He's dead."

His eyes widened, and a shock came to his face.

"He died with all of the other Uchihas... He died in the moment he did that to you. Even if they share the same body, your brother no longer lives in there... He's here with your family... He's here..."

She placed a hand over his heart.

" he's here with you... You just need to give him a spot next to your parents because... He already lives only in your memories... It wouldn't be fair dishonoring his memories like that because of a stupid body... It's what he did with you that matters... It's what he felt for you that died... That body means nothing when you still have all of that to remember and cherish... You still can burry what you have left of your brother together with your family. We are more than just bodies... Death is more than just not being alive."

All of those words didn't really make sense at first. It took him some time to finally understand what she meant but, when he did, he felt his heart filled with emotions and with love again. Love for the one who had inspired him and for the one who would poke his forehead. Love for his brother and, after so many years, it was really good to have this feeling again. It was good to be able to love Itachi again. And it was all thanks to that girl who, even without having lost any member of her family, seemed to know so much about death. Perhaps dying wasn't something that complicated after all. It was painful, of course it was. It was desolating, of course it was. But, as she said, it's not just not being alive. There are many ways of killing a person and his brother killed himself on that day. He died as a hero instead of living to become his villain. He died as Uchiha Itachi, his beloved brother. And knowing that certainly took a huge weight from his shoulders. That girl was, certainly, the one. Itachi would have loved to meet her, he knew. He would support them both, for sure. And, for knowing his brother so well, he wouldn't have chosen any other girl to help his little brother burying what was left of him: Love.

"... Thank you, Sakura... You... You've saved me."

" ah... Come on, Sasuke-kun I..." She blushed. " I didn't do anything... I was just trying to help."

" and you did... You did more than just helping... You... Hn, I own you my life."

" stop saying that I... I just wanted to see you and your brother getting along again... Now I think he deserves his name here too, don't you think?"

" yes... Could you... Help me?"

" of course... I'll do my best."

" thank you... For letting me love him again."

With a blush decorating her features, the girl started with the preparations. She found a beautiful stone where his name could be craved and she waited as Sasuke arranged a place worth of his brother. Worth of the prodigy. Worth of the one who would save the Uchihas. Some words were craved with the kunai and, feeling as if the world wasn't that horrible, the raven haired Uchiha returned home with his pink haired friend. He had just buried his brother and he couldn't be more satisfied. It felt ironic, at first, but it also felt right. Itachi deserved to be treated as an Uchiha until the end. He deserved to be his brother until the end. And, thanks to Sakura, Sasuke could, once again, love his older brother.

•  
Here lies Uchiha Itachi.  
Beloved son and brother.  
Died as a victim in the Uchiha massacre.  
Brother... I'll see you next time.

 ** _The_** **** ** _End_**


	8. Mission Impossible

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 8- Mission Impossible**

 **Title** : The Number One Knucklehead Ninja of the Leaf

 **Summary** : Naruto asks Sakura for help with some studies and Sasuke decided to help in his own way.

 **A/N** : okay... This may be a little too Team 7 and all but... It still has SasuSaku and I just miss writing about all of them together XD It would certainly be funny if it happened and I think you're all gonna like it... I hope you enjoy it!

•  
" How can you be so stupid, Naruto? This is so obvious!"

If there is one person among the people in Konoha that has absolutely no qualification to be an academy teacher, this person is no other than Haruno Sakura. Not even once in her life the pinkette had the most necessary and important ability everyone who works with children must have: patience.

She was never good at keeping her temper low and she could activate her terrifying side in a matter of seconds. That kunoichi, whenever taken by that rage of hers, was certainly a threat to all of the villagers of Konoha. But, to the one who had blonde hair and shared the same team with her, Sakura was more than that. She would be his cause of death someday. Her fists were the main reason of his visits to the hospital and her eyes could literally burn him alive with their green flames. For someone so young and small, the Haruno girl certainly had a lot of hidden strength. And, in order to activate that, all she needed was to hear anything stupid coming out from her best friend's mouth. Something that, to be frank, was more than just a routine for Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde's most skillful power was no other than doing stupid things. All of those pranks around the village and his incredible capability of saying the wrong thing at the right time and, of course, his sexy no jutsu. Yes, out of all of Naruto's masterpieces, this own creation of his was, by far, the one thing that turned the cute Sakura Haruno into a raging gorilla. And the fact that such immoral technique had made her go back to the academy to teach the blonde about the village's history; just made her hate it even more. After he tried to persuade the Hokage with that naked blonde girl and called the old man a pervert, Iruka had decided that his beloved student needed to learn a little bit more about the importance of being a Hokage. How was Naruto going to be one if he didn't even know about the previous ones, right? Right. And that's how, in a Saturday morning, Uzumaki Naruto was back at the academy with a Konoha history book on the table and his pink haired cute friend who had ended up becoming his teacher. The blonde couldn't have asked for a better way of learning.

" hn, you're an idiot, Dobe."

Or maybe he could. Things would never be completely as he would like them to be.

If studying for a test in a Saturday wasn't bad enough, Naruto also had to put up with the disapproval look of the Uchiha's dark eyes. When Sasuke heard from Naruto- who spoke in a bragging tone, obviously- that the blonde would be spending the weekend by Sakura's side in a kind of history date, the raven haired boy quickly decided that, if the main point of that meeting was studying, then his brain could be of use, right? Probably not but he wouldn't let his idiotic best friend alone with the pinkette.

While Sakura stood by his side, with her fists dangerously hanging over his spiky golden locks; Sasuke was siting on the table near the window and with his back resting against the wall. His eyes were observing as the girl did her best to complete that impossible mission she had, miraculously, accepted. The Uchiha had no idea of what kind of bribe Naruto had offered her or what kind of deal they had for the pinkette to have willingly fallen into that tremendous trap. Sakura was a smart girl, he knew, and she wasn't really the most benevolent of the girls of Konoha. So why on earth was she helping Naruto? It didn't make sense in his head. But, in hers, the reason couldn't be clearer.

Ever since the day they all became a team, the pinkette had learned an important lesson regarding her blonde friend. And such lesson was taught her by the raven haired boy himself. He told her about how painful it was to be alone. He opened her eyes to the reality faced by Naruto and that made all of the difference in her life. She no longer considered him annoying and no longer hated his way of acting. She hated his pranks but she knew the reason behind them and it was, indeed, painful to imagine such a bright smile as his turning into a sad pout. She didn't want him to be sad anymore and, because of that, whenever he asked her, Sakura would help. Whenever he needed her, she would be there. Being it for a bowl of ramen, a small talk or even for teaching him about their village's history. Sakura would gladly do it. But it would have to be in her way, of course.

" come on, Naruto... This is the history of your village!"

" but I wasn't there, Sakura-chan... I'll change this when I become Hokage-tyebayo!"

" you can't change the past, you idiot!"

" hummm... Then I shouldn't have to learn it."

"... Remind me of how you passed again, please..."

To the girl with pink hair, studying was all about motivation. He needed something to make him understand what awaited for him if he worked hard and passed that test gloriously. Her motivation, for the silliest it could be by that time, was staying by Sasuke's side. She knew that she had to study and dedicate herself if she wanted to remain in the same team as him. But Naruto wasn't her and his competition against the Uchiha wasn't strong enough to make him have good grades. Sakura, knowing Naruto, had tried to use his dream of becoming Hokage thing and even the pleasant sensation of proving his intelligence to all of those who doubted him. She tried those and she even said it all in an incredibly emotional speech. However, not a single one of her ideas worked. Nothing ignited his will of fire to study a lot in order to pass that exam. Nothing made him accept the knowledge from the books and, after so many tries, it was normal for her to want to give up. The Haruno girl had really ran out of ideas and they hadn't even reached half of the whole thing yet. There was still long pages to be read and he certainly wouldn't survive if she decided to use her fists as her last resort. Naruto was a lost cause. But Sasuke wasn't.

Still observing the girl from behind, the Uchiha could see how frustrated she was. As the blonde scratched his head in a sign that he knew absolutely nothing, Sakura sighed with a pout in her lips. On that day, she wasn't wearing her forehead protector but a red lace instead to hold back her bangs. Such thing did make her look a lot cuter in his dark and shy eyes and made her stunning emerald eyes even more stunning, if that was even possible. All of that, plus that previous pout that was ruling her facial expression; were enough to convince the Uchiha to help. He, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke was about to help his stupid teammate with history. The things he didn't do for Sakura... But nothing said he couldn't take a bit of advantage of that.

" Sakura... The things you're saying... They don't mean a thing to Naruto when the matter is studying."

" uh? What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

" hn... He's not a normal idiot that would understand the importance of those words..."

" ... Are you really saying I'm not a normal idiot, Sasuke?"

" of course you aren't, Naruto."

" he isn't?" Her eyes widened and Naruto's seemed to shinning brighter. It was not everyday his rival would recognize his intelligence, right?

" hn... Of course not."

But that was not what Sasuke was doing.

" Naruto is more than just a normal idiot. He's the biggest idiot I've ever seen and the obvious would never work with him."

" Teme! Shut up dattebayo! Who the hell invited you anyways?!"

" I'm here to help you, Dobe. Hn, we need a more direct thing..."

" we don't need you. We are doing just fine the two of us, right, Sakura-chan?"

" shut up, Naruto! Let Sasuke-kun talk."

"Hn."

With his usual cocky smirk, Sasuke stood up from his privileged seat and approached his two teammates. He received the blonde's glare as he slowly walked up to Sakura. The girl was a little confused at first but, when the Uchiha held her arm and pulled her closer so her back was pressed against his chest, confused was no longer a word to describe her. The Haruno girl was on fire. Her cheeks were burning in a deep red and her heart was beating so fast that she was sure that, if she opened her mouth to say anything, it would jump out of her chest. She has always imagined Sasuke was a boy with attitude but not like that. Not in front of Naruto. But it was better like that than in no way at all, she concluded.  
The Uzumaki kid, clenching his teeth, kept glaring at his rival. Who did he think he was to hold Sakura- his Sakura-chan- like that?! Sasuke had crossed a line he shouldn't have and you bet Naruto would never just sit and watch while that perverted did something to her that she would never approve.

" Teme!" Naruto stood up from his chair and bumped his hands on the table. " what the hell are you doing with Sakura-chan!"

" hn... Does it bother you?" He smirked.

" you bastard! I'm gonna hit you so hard!" He lifted his fist.

" tch... You're an idiot, Naruto. Apart from the fact that you would never be able to hit me, why don't you just shut up and listen before anything?"

"..." He pouted. " hn, go on... You have 2 minutes before I start hitting you."

" hn, let's make a deal... I'm gonna ask you some questions about the village's history. If you get them all right, I'll pay a ramen for you and Sakura at Ichiraku. Just the two of you."

" what!?" Two were the ones who asked that, but, from each person, a different reaction. Happiness coming from the blonde and, disappointment from the pinkette. So it was just a game, after all.

" it's simple. Just answer correctly."

" yosh! I'm finally gonna go on a date with Sakura-chan-ttebayo!"

"... And what if he makes a mistake, Sasuke-kun?"

" uh? I hadn't thought about that... What happens, Teme?"

" simple." He smirked. " I'll kiss Sakura right here in front of your eyes."

" what!?" The same two people repeated the shocked question but, this time, the reactions were inverted. The blonde was incredibly mad and the pinkette was almost having a nosebleed. Never before she wanted Naruto to make a mistake so badly.

" this is dirty, Sasuke!"

" it's the only way I know that will make you focus."

" Teme!"

Sasuke smirked.

" so, what's gonna be, Dobe?... Deal or not?"

" this wouldn't be fair with Sakura-chan, you bastard! She has nothing to do with this and it's not right to involve her in this!"

The girl looked at Naruto with caring eyes and a soft smile formed on her lips. So her friend was finally growing up and learning how to respect the women. He was getting so mature and she was really proud of him. Even if she didn't mind being involved in a kind of gambling that could end up with Sasuke's lips pressed on hers, it was good to know that the blonde could really consider her opinion as the one that mattered.

" hn... Are you that much of a coward?"

" ... You bet it's a deal."

Or maybe not.

After hearing that, all her hopes and idealizations regarding Naruto seemed to have been smashed by an anvil. That idiot wasn't ever going to change...

Their so exciting bet started right after that. Sasuke closed the book that was opened in front of Naruto and kept smirking towards his friend. The girl, still in his arms, was submerged too deep in that dazzling state she had been left to be able to say anything. She was just too happy to be held by him and to hear his heart and to have the most amazing view of those dark pearls of his she loved so much. If Sakura could, she would keep looking at them for the rest of her life, but that wouldn't be an idea shared by both of them. The Uchiha, even if he was enjoying that position almost as much as she was, knew he wouldn't survive with those eyes staring at him for the rest of his life. Those emeralds were just too penetrating and too invasive and he didn't know what would happen if his heart was constantly taken by them. He didn't know if he could survive such stunning stones admiring him for the rest of his life. It would probably be something to be tested years later but, at that moment, the boy wasn't prepared yet. And that blush that would spread around his cheeks whenever their eyes met- something that happened a lot-; would be the most evident of the evidences.

The two hours that followed were completely filled by questions regarding Konoha. The pinkette certainly hadn't paid attention to half of them for there was something a lot more attractive distracting her thoughts. For someone who had been forced to become a kind of prize, the Haruno girl didn't even seem to be worried at all. Her expression was calm and it was certainly the expression of a girl in love. She knew that there was no way Naruto would get all of them right. It was impossible knowing the blonde. There would be one question from which, eventually, he wouldn't know the answer. And, when that said question came, she would finally be kissed by the love of her life. However, Naruto and Sasuke were heading to the final question and, impressively, the blonde had answered correctly to all of them. Something definitely wrong was happening in front of them.

Naruto could have never been more excited about answering questions as he was back then. He was confident and sure of himself and he knew that he could answer to any of Sasuke's questions. That book he had spent the last hours reading certainly helped a lot and, as Sakura had said, with the right motivation, nothing could go wrong to him. He was finally going to get his date with the girl he claimed to love and, probably the best part, he would have won against his rival. He would have stopped the Uchiha from doing whatever he wanted and he would steal Sakura from his hands. What a glorious day it was about to be for Uzumaki Naruto. Too bad there were some people who just didn't know how to lose.

" come on, Teme! Give me this last question-ttebayo!"

" hn, I'll look for a hard one!"

It was more than just clear that Sasuke was feeling annoyed by that sudden amount of knowledge that had appeared inside of Naruto's head. The Uchiha knew his friend wasn't cheating but he also knew Naruto was a complete idiot. He couldn't remember even the right time to meet at the bridge every morning, let alone remembering for how long the Nidaime Hokage was, indeed, the Hokage. A guy like that could not win that bet. A guy like that could not take Sakura out on a date. No guy could. So, even if it would go against his original plan, Sasuke was about to ask Naruto the one question that only true Uchihas know. The answer was certainly not written in any of his books and only those who carried that cursed blood in their veins would know the answer. It didn't seem right but, letting him take Sakura out for ramen alone, seemed even less right. Sasuke could not let that happen. He could not let Naruto answer correctly. He could not let his biggest prize be taken away by the hands of that Dobe.

" ready?"

" I was born ready!"

" hn... What is the name of Uchiha Madara's little brother?"

" ah! I know it!" He said fast, smiling in the process.

" you do?" Sakura asked, with a pout in her lips. Not even her genial mind knew that answer, for sure.

" yes-ttebayo!"

He crossed his arms on his chest, taking a deep breath. That was about to be their final move. It was all or nothing. A kiss or a date and you bet everyone was dying to hear that answer. The answer that would change it all. The answer that only one of the people in that room knew. And, unfortunately, for the blonde, he was not that person.

" Uchiha Madara 2, dattebayo!"

A minute of silence prevailed in between them and, soon, the expressions started to appear. A confident face and angry green eyes and, in order to crown the raven haired boy as the winner, a cocky smirk. Naruto was still no match for him and, even if he was ready for the test, he would never be prepared to beat an Uchiha. Sasuke had won the challenge, as expected. The only thing missing was his prize. But she was a bit busy at that moment.

" how can you be that much of an idiot, Naruto!?" She left Sasuke's arms with fury in her eyes as she smacked the blonde's head and he grimaced in pain. Sakura was certainly really beautiful when she was mad like that and there was really no denying it. The Uchiha couldn't wait to have his lips pressed against hers.

" ouch! It hurts, Sakura-chan!"

" I'm glad it does... Honestly, Uchiha Madara 2? That was so childish! Couldn't you have just said you didn't know?"

" and admit that to that Teme?!... Never."

" tch... You are impossible, Naruto!"

" hn, actually..." He came closer to Sakura one more time, holding her chin up. It was finally the moment for them to kiss. " you're a loser... I won."

" Sa-Sasuke-kun..." She blushed, harder than a tomato.

" Teme! You bastard! I-I-"

" shut up, Naruto. It was a deal, right? Now just look at what you've lost."

Even Naruto's deadliest glare wasn't able to stop Sasuke. With his hand delicately turning her soft lips towards him, the Uchiha observed the girl he was about to kiss. He looked deep into her eyes and he saw that apple blush of hers and those pink locks were driving him insane. Perhaps those were his hormones starting to interfere in his decisions or maybe a feeling he had no idea that had been hiding inside of his heart for so long. Sasuke certainly didn't know the answer for his heart to be beating so fast or for his hands to be shaking or even for his dry to be throat- or throat to be dry. He certainly had no more control over his words and, unfortunately, no more control over his shyness. The raven haired boy just couldn't believe in what was about to happen.

By the time they were just some inches away, Naruto had already used his hands to cover his face. If there was one thing he didn't want to see, was the kiss between his two teammates. He would never be able to look at them like before after that incident and, strangely, the Uchiha was having the same kind of thought. When he saw her one last time before closing their distance, Sasuke felt something burning inside of his chest. Seeing her lips curled up and ready to be kissed and decorated by that perfect blush of hers was just too much for him. It was too much for his heart. Kissing Haruno Sakura on the lips, even if it had seemed to be easy, was, certainly, his own mission impossible. And, unlikely the whole teaching Naruto thing, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to have enough willpower to finish what he had started. His shyness was going to beat him on his own game and kissing her was, doubtlessly, out of question. Maybe next time he could do it as an Uchiha would.

In order not to leave the girl there planted as a fool, the raven haired boy, with a huge blush painting his ears, quickly planted a kiss on her left cheek. It was just a quick peek but, for them, it felt as if it had lasted an eternity. He felt all of her warm and her skin tasted like tomatoes. She felt his softness and an incredible surprise when her cheek was the place kissed by him. It had been unexpected and long and still such an ephemera thing that, when it ended, they were both left speechless as their locked eyes did the whole talk. They were practically admitting the existence of love and happiness in between them and that connection was just extremely beautiful. Black and green. Blue and pink. Sasuke and Sakura. All of it united by some hours of study and a mere kiss on the cheek. Some people don't really need much to be happy. They just need someone who loves them and a mission impossible to keep them going. To keep them fighting. To keep them loving.

" are you two done already? This is disgusting-ttebayo!"

" ... I-I... We..." She blushed madly, not being able to talk.

" hn, stop being so childish, Naruto. It was on the cheek."

" uh?" He uncovered his face. " cheek?"

" y-yes..."

" hn."

" just on the cheek?!" He bursted out in laughter. " you're really a coward, Teme! No tongue?"

" Naruto!" She blushed madly. Sakura could not stay there any longer.

" Naruto! I'm going to kill you.."

" hum... I was just curious..."

" and now you have your answer, Dobe."

" I-I... I'm gonna get us something to drink!" She said, almost running towards the door. " I'll be right back..."

She looked at the Uchiha one last time and, with a shy and blushing smile, Sakura left. It was true that she was going to get them some drinks and it was also true that she would be right back. But, during the time she spent on the way towards the vending machine, her head would certainly be repeating that kiss over and over again. Her fingers gently caressed that area and, for a minute, she even considered never washing that again. It had been the first time he had kissed her cheek and it had been wonderful. She couldn't really wait for when he kissed her lips.

Her small chuckle was heard from the room and Sasuke couldn't help but smiling innocently. Maybe he had done the right thing, indeed. Maybe he shouldn't listen to what Naruto had to say and maybe he should just look forward their next study section. Teaching Naruto was, certainly, hard. But, together, Sasuke and Sakura could do anything. Really anything.

" humm I think I'm ready for the test, dattebayo!"

" hn... Good for you. You're welcome."

" welcome? For what?! You didn't even do anything, you pervert! Ah, and by the way, why did you come with us? Just to look at Sakura-chan?!"

"... You can say so..."

That mission had been, indeed, a success.

 _ **The End**_


	9. Trauma

**SasuSaku Month 2015**  
 **Day 9- Trauma**

 **Title** : The Day I Felt Your Tears

 **Summary** : Sasuke decides that it's time for him to finally go home. But he's still not ready to go alone.

 **A/N** : okay... You guys have probably noticed it already but... I'm doing a lot of themes related to the Uchiha massacre. Last year's SasuSaku month I made all of the stories to be happy. This year, I'm changing a bit and I felt like exploring a bit more of Sakura's reactions towards the one thing that changed Sasuke forever. Of course there will be stories that won't talk about it but... I just wanted you to know that there is a reason behind all this Uchiha drama... Well, I hope you enjoy it.

?

Lonely winds were blowing in that sad gray afternoon in Konoha. The tree branches were waving goodbye and a warning yellow strip was the only thing in between a broken boy and his home. Or at least what was left of it. Sasuke was going back home. After 5 years, he was, finally, going to the one place he has always called home. But could that place still be called his home?

With a determination glare in his dark pearls, the last of the Uchihas in Konoha ignored the non trespass order and crossed that portal he used to cross everyday whenever he had to leave that peaceful district. The district where his life had been simply perfect until that one day. He clenched his teeth just at the thought of the one to be blamed for that. The one to be blamed for the his inner destruction and mental instability. The one who gave him the sharingan. The one he called brother. Sasuke would never forgive him for that.

As he walked down the streets with both of his hands hidden in his pockets, the raven haired boy couldn't help but being taken back to past. The happy images of the people walking around and smiling and taking care of their own lives. The houses used to be so well preserved and they all contrasted well with the whole scenario. All of them with that same powerful symbol exposed. A red and white fan known all around the world. Just like the people who lived there, the houses were also a part of something big. Something big as the fire that burns a whole forest. Something big as the Uchiha name. It was infuriating to see all of those houses being slowly destroyed by the time. Their windows were broken, the doors were hanging open and the painting was being corrupted by dirt. The houses, just like that powerful clan, were destroyed. Forgotten. Empty.

Sasuke remembered everyone his eyes were used to meet whenever his 7 year old self decided to take a walk. For being the youngest kid of the main couple of the clan, the raven haired boy was basically loved by everyone. His uncles, aunts and cousins would always call for him whenever they saw that smiling face of his. Always so cheerful. Always so innocent. Always looking for that brother of his. That was the Uchiha Sasuke they knew. That was the Uchiha Sasuke that could have a normal life. But that Uchiha Sasuke was dead. Just like all of his uncles, aunts and cousins, his body was also left lifeless in those blood stained streets. His old self had also died along with his family. Unfortunately, for him, he wasn't lucky enough to remain dead. He returned as an avenger. And only after killing his brother he would be able to rest in peace.

Taking some steps further, the police station could be seen. The building that had been the clan's most concrete achievement in the village was no longer that majestic. Like everything else in the district, the time made sure to destroy it. The one thing that gave the Uchihas the power to control the order and the justice of the village. They protected people and they maintained the peace. That was what he has always been told. That was what he had as an ultimate truth about his clan. And that was what he would pass through the next generation of the Uchihas when he started to rebuild his clan. Sasuke was going to return the lost glory of the Uchihas. He was going to spread the legacy of his family. No matter what, he was going to save the name of the Uchihas.

While the boy was still trapped in his own hatred thoughts, he didn't realize what his feet had just done. Of all the possible ways he could have followed, Sasuke's heart took him to his own house. The main house of the district. The house in which he had grown up and been so happy. The house where his family had lived, smiled, laughed and died. It had been years since he hadn't visited his dear home and, for the first time after the massacre, he was ready to do so. He was ready to come home.

Feeling his heart beating a little faster, Sasuke took a deep breath and slid the main door opened. As all of the other times, the Uchiha took his shoes off before stepping in the house that he used to call his. He could feel the cold wooden floor and how it felt humid. There were holes in the roof and the walls were scratched by something as pointy as a kunai. After noticing so, he made sure to pay a lot more attention to what surrounded him. If someone had been crazy enough to invade such a haunted place, then the person had higher levels of courage and dumbness than most of the people. Even if he couldn't really feel anyone inside, he wouldn't let his guard down.

Sasuke then decided to take a deeper look around. His steps made the floor cringe in a painful sound that echoed through the whole empty place. There was no other sound that could be considered a response to his own steps and no talk could be heard coming from the other rooms. No voice to welcome him back and certainly no family to be happy for his return. It certainly felt sad to be alive at times like those.

The first room he managed to enter was the living room. For some reason he didn't know, entering there felt incredibly warm. That was the place where his family would get reunited every day and, for a brief moment, Sasuke could swear he had seen all of them just like all the other times he had entered that room. His father reading the newspaper with that stoic expression of his and his mother happily smiling at him while she cleaned the picture frames and Itachi... He was there, sitting next to Fugaku with a book on the center table. They were all there. And it certainly made his heart feel a lot happier. It made him feel hopeful and it made him happy to have awakened from that nightmare. But such feelings didn't last long. The reality quickly hit him hard and, once again, the whole place was dark and empty. Once again, he was alone. Or that was what he thought.

The one thing that took him out of that sentimental trance was the sound of a slammed door. At first, he thought it could have been the wind but he could swear he had heard fast steps coming from the outside. So there was someone in there, after all. Someone had been stupid enough to invade his house. But that wouldn't be left like that. Sasuke was about to take care of that stranger. He was going to teach whoever it was never to touch his things again. He would show no mercy.

Taking a kunai from his ninja case, Uchiha Sasuke ran to the external corridor that connected the house to the garden. His eyes were on alert to any possible move and his ears were ready to detect any possible noise. No one would pass unnoticed by the raven haired boy. That was his territory. His house. His home. And he was definitely going to protect it.  
A shadow danced though the walls and tried to run away from Sasuke. Unfortunately, the one with the cursed name saw that suspicious struggle and quickly started to chase the darkness that had the form of a person. He ran around the whole intern garden until the chasing reached a place with no possible way of escaping: his parents' room. And that was exactly the place where the shadow had entered.

With a grin on his lips, Sasuke prepared himself to end that battle as fast as possible. He entered the room like a shark in search of blood and his dark eyes started to wander around. He looked at the walls and at the dark corners and then he finally found what he was looking for. Standing in the middle of the room, dressed in his ANBU clothing and with a sword in his hands; no one other than Uchiha Itachi. His sharingan were activated and they were looking directly at his little brother. What on earth was he doing at the village? What on earth was he doing at home?

Rage quickly took over his body and he knew what had to be done. The cursed seal on his neck started to burn and, soon, his body was covered in dark dots and his fists were clenched in two furious punches. The time had finally come for Sasuke to have his revenge. They couldn't have chosen a better place to have that battle. Everything would end in the exact same where it begun years before.

" you're finally here, Itachi! I'm going to kill you!"

The elder brother didn't say a thing. He simply blinked those flower shaped eyes of his and remained with that cold expression on his face. The exact same expression from when he killed their parents. There was something really wrong happening at that time and Sasuke knew that when he started to sweat cold. He felt his body paralyzed and his hands were shaking in a mix of fear and excitement. Everything that had happened on that night was happening again. Every single detail was happening again and, of course, it included his parents' dead bodies on the floor. There was something really wrong happening there.

" w-what's happening here..."

" foolish little brother..."

" I-Itachi you..."

A shuriken left Itachi's hand and made a cut on Sasuke's cheek. The younger Uchiha's eyes widened and soon his knees were on the ground. He could see his parents' blood staining the wooden floor and he saw a smirk forming on his brother's lips. Sasuke felt his heart almost jumping from his chest and he just couldn't tell the what was really happening and what was a trick played by his mind. It was as if he had just casted a genjutsu in himself and had been brought back to the past. The pain of loosing them was there again and once again he couldn't do anything. He was a failure.

" ...-kun"

He was a disaster.

" Sas-"

He was a shame.

" -suke-k-"

He was alone.

" Sasuke-kun!"

His eyelids started to open once again and the first thing he saw were those emerald eyes of hers. They were widened and worried as they were looking at him. He then saw wet pink locks framing a pure porcelain face. A face showing traces of water drops and somehow he feared the cause would be tears. Tears that had fallen from those healing emerald eyes of hers. He didn't want to see them sad.

" Sasuke-kun! Wake up!"

He felt something cold and wet falling in his tights and he also felt a warm feeling on his chest. There was a hand there holding him up. A delicate hand. A warm hand that belonged to a warm girl. At that moment, If there was one thing he knew, was that that girl was the one real thing in between that whole mess of blood and love.  
After some good minutes, Sasuke finally regained his senses. The cursed mark slowly retreated back to his neck and his heart was slowly beating normally again. His eyes- those bloody red eyes of his that soon turned black again- were showing him his pink haired teammate kneeled right in front of him. Her feet were naked and her whole vestment was soaked. The door behind her was totally opened and he could see that the night had arrived and so had the rain. The clouds were crying and washing away his fear and his loneliness and he knew things were about to get better. Haruno Sakura had that effect on him. She was his hope. His sun. His future.

The love of his life.

" Sakura..."

" thank god... Are you okay?"

" ..." He blinked some times. " W-What are you doing here..."

" Kakashi-sensei told me he saw you coming here alone in the morning and I was worried when I passed in front of your apartment and you weren't there. Damn you're cold..."

" Hn... I-I came here and... There was someone..." He looked back to where Itachi was and, incredibly, there was no one there. His parents' bodies were there either and, for the first time, he was happy to know there was no one there with him. No one other than her.

" someone? And did this person attack you? We need to retreat and ask for help."

" I-I'm okay... I-"

" no you're not! Look at you! Why didn't you call for help!?"

" Sakura... I-"

" you can count on us, Sasuke-kun! We are your teammates! We are here for you."

"..." Her eyes were penetrating him and he could feel the girl literally taking over his heart. She was basically forcing the truth in his brain and it felt good, indeed. He knew they were there. That she was there. And that was all he needed at that moment.

" ... I need to take you out of here... I'll go call Naruto. You stay he-"

" No!" He held her arm tightly before she could take any step away. He didn't want to stay alone in that room again. He didn't want to be the last survivor. He didn't want to be the only one alive. " D-Don't go..."

" w-what!? Sas-"

" don't leave me alone."

Her eyes widened and, before she could even think of something, Sasuke threw his body forward stoping only when his head was resting on her shoulder. His grip on her arm was getting tighter and she could feel his fingers being marked on her skin. She could feel that pain but the only pain she could care about at that moment was his pain. That was the only thing that mattered. Easing his pain.

Once her body relaxed a bit, Sakura positioned her free arm around him. She hugged him closer, making sure his head was comfortably resting on her. Her chin went to rest on his own shoulder and her eyes could only see the cursed mark on his pale skin. That mark was the proof of his suffering during the chunin exam and, ironically, the pinkette saw herself in the same position as before. She wasn't able to do anything to help him again. She didn't know what to do just like before. When he was finally begging her for help, all she could do was hold him there and hope he would get better. Sakura felt useless again. Barely she knew that just being there was the one thing he needed the most. In that lonely world he lived, her presence was his salvation.

When the Uchiha felt her warm body pressed against his in response, his lungs released a relieved breath and all the memories were returning in the saddest way possible. For the first time, he was just sad for his family. He was purely sad without any anger linked to it. He didn't care about his revenge at that moment. He didn't care about killing his brother. All he could think at that time was about how he missed his parents and how being alone was painful. Not having anyone was the most painful thing in the world and he didn't want to be alone anymore. Never again he wanted to feel lonely. And, at that moment, having Sakura by his side, made him happy. Made him happy to have survived and made him feel like someday he would find happiness again. It made him realize that she had been the one to fill his lonely existence. And, with such thoughts in his mind and in his heart, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke allowed himself to cry.  
The pinkette was shocked when her shoulders started to get even more soaked. It was a warm sensation and, when she felt his ribcage giving small jumps, the Haruno girl knew what was happening. He was crying.

" Sasuke-kun, are you-"

Sasuke was crying for the first time in front of someone. She couldn't really see his face for he was holding her by the scalp of her short hair but, for some reason, she felt like she didn't need to look at him to know how his face would look like. It would look like a child's face after losing a precious toy. It would look like a little girl's face after being bullied because of her wide forehead. It would be pure and heartbreaking. It would be human. For the first time, Sakura understood that even Uchiha Sasuke was a just a human. And, like all humans, having someone by his side was the only thing he would need to get over that trauma.

For the next moments while he sobbed, Sakura didn't say a word. She simply planted a kiss over his curse mark. That kiss made his heart beat a little faster and it was like all the feelings she had put on that kiss were spreading around his whole body until it reached his heart. Those soft and pure lips of her had felt like a pillow to his heavy head. Sakura kept them there and waited until he emptied his accumulated tears. She was sure he had kept them inside for a long time and she was ready to keep them all for him. She was going to take care of his precious tears. She was going to preserve them for the rest of her life.

" go on... Put it all out .."

She was going to be by his side.  
" I won't leave you..."

She was going to show him how courageous he was.

" You were really brave today, Sasuke-kun..."

And those were really the things he needed the most.

 _ **The End**_


	10. Haircut

**SasuSaku Month 2015**  
 **Day 10 - Haircut**

 **Title** : The Girl With Pink Hair

 **Summary** : while looking at the mirror, the Haruno girl sees something different for the first time. Something that, from the window, it could be clearly seen.

 **A/N** : okay... I tried to make a short one this time... I didn't like this theme because the whole hair thing is a little too much expected. Still, I tried to take the focus from the forest of the death and that's how it ended up... Hope you like it.

?

Ninja tools: check.

Food supplies: check.

Camping tools: check.

Everything was ready for their so expected mission. The pinkette had made sure to prepare it all in the night before so she wouldn't forget anything that could be important. She had programmed everything and packed the useful and the not so useful stuff that would make her and her teammates a little more comfortable during the time spent away from home. Naruto would have some instantaneous ramen and Sasuke would have some tomatoes and even Kakashi would be happy as long as she could distract those two so he could read his book. Yes, she had taken care of every single possible detail to make their 3 days mission a complete success. Everything but that pink hair of hers...

As it was naturally expected after some good months since the end of the chunin exams, the length of her pink hair had gotten considerably longer. It had been some stressing months full of friends at the hospital and friends battling and missions and Sakura didn't even realize how long it had gotten. Her locks were already passing her shoulders but, as in every medium length hair, they weren't long enough for her forehead protector to keep them from blinding her eyes during the ninja training. It couldn't be called long but it also couldn't be considered short. It was standing in the middle of the whole definition and it was frustrating to see it like that. So uncertain. So questionable. So annoying. Her hair was becoming a bother, indeed. But a beautiful and important bother that had turned into a crucial mark in that pink haired girl's life. Her life as a ninja. Her life as a lover.

When passing in front of the mirror, her emeralds couldn't help but being caught by the image of herself. The real images of herself. A girl who had fallen in love really early and still held hopes of having her pure feelings answered someday. A ninja who had learned in the hard way that being strong isn't an option. One of them with a long and soft hair that was cultivated in order to elevate her chances with the love of her life. The other with a hair that didn't even reach her shoulders and that had been amputated in order to save the lives of her friends. Both of them inside of only one confused Haruno Sakura whose hair reflected her anguish. She wanted to make a decision before leaving but she didn't know what to do. Cut it? Let it grow back again? She didn't know what to choose. All she knew was that she couldn't stay in the middle forever.

Had Sakura met with that dilemma in the beginning of her path as a ninja, letting it long would be the definite answer. She would keep taking care of it and spending hours wearing the finest products in order to make it grow big, healthy, smoothy and shiny. Those hours and that sacrifice would all be worthy for they were all made in the name of love and based on a rumor that was once spread regarding the preference of a raven haired boy. Just like many other girls, she also believed in those ineffective rumors and joined the long haired girls' army who fought for Sasuke's love. Having a short hair while loving that boy was almost the same as giving up. It meant that that love wasn't really love. It meant that she wasn't strong enough to make the sacrifice of having long hair. It meant the girl would be out of the competition. But, what many didn't know, was that the only reason for the chances still existing was no other than a long hair that tragically turned short.

With a hand carefully holding the tips of her pink hair and with a longing expression on her face, Sakura couldn't help but remembering about the day when she almost lost the two of them. When her face was covered in dirt and there were kunais craved on her body. When the three boys who would always protect her were down and when she saw herself in a delicate position. When his screams showed pure despair and when his eyes- the eyes she loves so much- were bloodthirsty. That exam had, certainly, been a traumatic moment in her life and it was also the moment when she finally understood the reality of the life of a ninja. It was a reality where she couldn't fail. A reality in which people would die. She would die. If anything went wrong, lives were at risk and you could bet they would be lost. There was no time to make a mistake. No time to let something so futile as hair or a crush stand in her way. With that in mind, the girl who was trying to become a chunin didn't even hesitate before ripping that long hair of hers and freeing herself from that trap. A trap that had imprisoned her for years. A trap that had stood in her way of becoming an amazing ninja at the age of twelve. From that moment on, her ninja side spoke louder and, indeed, it changed her life forever.

For many people, her forced haircut had been nothing to be proud of. It was just hair, after all. It would grow again someday. And, indeed, it would. The hair she cut wasn't important but the whole change in her personality and in her way of seeing things was something admirable for a girl so young and so in love like her. After that exam, Sakura started to face her challenges more seriously and she no longer was just an annoying girl with a crush. She had grown into a woman herself and that silly crush of hers no longer existed. She no longer chased after him and asked him on dates all the time. She no longer was obsessed with him. But it didn't mean she had stopped crushing over him, no. Her feeling, just like her whole self, had also gotten stronger, deeper. They had, indeed, matured into love.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Sakura went to where her ninja bag was resting and took a sharp kunai from inside. She held it with a strong grip on her right hand and, with the left one, she made sure to hold her hair exactly like the girl from the Sound had once held: merciless. In the end, the girl had decided to cut it and fully return to what she once was. She certainly didn't want to be that crybaby again and be a bother to her team so, cutting it would be the right decision. It would turn her into the version of herself that she loved the most. It should feel right. It should feel like the certain decision to be made. Then why wasn't her hand moving? Why wasn't it cutting?

Her teeth slowly bit her lower lip and the Haruno kid saw herself returning to that same problem again. Even after putting in the balance all the pros and cons, she just couldn't put an end to that hair. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. It wasn't like the other time again. It wasn't a matter of life and death at that moment and, for her instincts not being concerned about it, her heart couldn't help but stopping her from cutting those locks. Those pink locks that were beautifully growing again and that would strengthen her bonds with the Uchiha boy. Those locks would make him look at her not as a comrade but as a girl. They would make him see how feminine she could be. But they would never make him fall in love with her. Not if she once again returned to her old and weak self. If Sakura just considered that, then keeping it short would be easy. However, how would she even attract his attention in the first place without the hair that was her charm? How would she make him see how she could be delicate and cute enough to deserve a spot next to him? The pinkette really couldn't reach the answer by herself. If only he could give her his opinion, things would be solved already. Unfortunately, she knew he didn't really care about her girly crisis. But he cared about her... And the window was conveniently unlocked.

The summer breeze that invaded her room was the only thing strong enough to bring her back to the real world. Sakura saw herself back in her room, with the kunai still in hands and, surprisingly, with the one vision she didn't expect to see in her window frame. A darkness so deep and so beautiful that her emerald eyes couldn't help but being dragged to it. It was addictive. It was the whole night sky in two eyes. Eyes that could only belong to the boy who held her heart. Sasuke certainly had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and, whenever they were looking at her, Sakura couldn't help but having internal chills. They were just too much for her to handle. Still, giving up trying never crossed her mind.

" Sakura..."

His pearls observed her as she was standing in front of the mirror with the wind playing with her pink locks and her stunning emeralds were totally set on him. His teammate was certainly looking as beautiful as always and his heart skipped a beat for that. She had a knife in her hands and, for what it seemed, she was about to cut her hair. That beautiful, soft and unique pink hair of hers. Cutting it, indeed, would be a shame.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun!? What are you doing here? I was about to go meet you. Don't tell me everyone is there already!?" She blushed nervously. Apparently, she had taken too long in that whole inner conflict.

" no... It's not that. Hn, I came to buy some stuff nearby for the mission and I decided to see if you needed some help or..." He scratched the back of his head. A blush hiding behind his ears. " or, maybe, if you wanted to go together to the bridge."

" oh..." Her eyes softened and her heart felt warm. " you... You could have entered through the door..."

" Hn, the windows are better."

She chuckled.

" if you say so... Well, I'll accept your invitation then. I'll just grab my stuff." She said, putting her kunai down. Apparently, she had decided not to cut her locks. A disappointed expression briefly ruled her all-so-cheerful face as she approached her bags. There was something wrong with her and, of course, Sasuke realized it. And he couldn't simply ignore it.

" weren't you... Gonna cut your hair?"

Her eyes widened again and her heart skipped a beat. For how long had he been standing there, she thought. How did he manage to conclude that after just a quick look? It was impossible for any normal ninja to do so. But he wasn't just a normal ninja, right?

" what?!" She faked a smile and he noticed, of course. " yeah... I was... But this isn't important now... Let's get going, shall we?"

" Hn, I can wait... You seemed to be focused on that. Go on. Cut it."

"... I-I... I shouldn't... We will be late...-" the words weren't forming in her head and she just couldn't think straight and she just couldn't say anything that wouldn't sound ridiculous in a time like that. The truth would really upset him, she knew. But, somehow, when it came to him, the truth would always reach his ears.

" Sakura... What's going on? What's the big deal about cutting your hair? You've done it before, right? It shouldn't be that hard..."

" it isn't it's just..." She sighed. There was no point in lying to him, she knew. " I don't know if I should cut it or not... I mean, last time I didn't have an option and I ended up cutting and I had forgotten how good it was to feel the wind hitting my neck..." She smiled, a genuine smile that time. And that smile took all of his breath away.

" then why not cutting if you liked?"

" because..." She looked at him, blushing more than ever. " because you like girls with long hair, don't you? If I cut it short you wouldn't think I am... Cute."  
With a pout on her lips, Sakura waited for his answer. The answer that would decide wether she would cut it or let it grow. The answer that would express his opinion about her looks. The answer that would come from his lips. That was definitely gonna be the final answer before she could make her decision. But she wouldn't know about that so easily.

" Hn, truth be told, I do like girls with long hair..."

She felt her heart being smashed. Apparently, her taste for short hair would have to be forgotten if she wanted him to notice her.

" ahh... Then I will let it-"

" but I do like your hair short..." He turned away, blushing and her emeralds widened. What on earth was he saying?

" what?"

" your short hair... It suits you very well... It frames your face and.." He smiled. " it makes your eyes more evident. I do think your hair long looks fine but... I like it short even more... I makes you look c-cute, Sakura..."

The same warm he had in his cheeks was definitely spread around her chest. That boy was certainly the most amazing boy she knew in her whole life and she was proud of herself for loving him and for making him her first love. Apart from the fact that he had just called her cute, the Uchiha had also given her the answer she had been longing to know. The answer that would decide the future of her hair. The future that would define if she would choose to be a ninja or a lover. A future that allowed her to be both for, in his eyes, she was already something that wouldn't pass unseen and, in his heart, she was certainly a ninja comrade that deserved to be recognized. Sakura couldn't be happier with that answer, indeed. It was time for a haircut.

" thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

" Hn, now let's go... Cut it already and let's meet the others."

" yes!"

Grabbing the knife one last time, the girl with a stunning smile on her face held her hair up once and danced with the blade around her pink locks. The extra amount of hair would slowly fall on the floor and the pink sea in her head soon became lighter, shinier, shorter. Shorter and, for sure, a lot prettier.  
"Shall we?" She said, after picking all of her stuff, extending a hand towards him.

" won't you use the door?"

" the window is better."

She smiled and, at that moment, another breeze entered her room and danced with her short locks. Cuter, indeed. And so, with a smirk on his face, he held her hand and pulled her up with him on her window frame. For they were standing really close, his eyes could see the haircut from a shorter distance and he could also see the skin of her neck that she had previously talked about. The wind would certainly travel a lot around her neck, giving her the best of the freedom sensations she could ever ask for... How jealous he was of that wind who could kiss that skin so purely...

 _ **The End**_


	11. Graduate

**SasuSaku Month 2015**  
 **Day 11- Graduate**

 **Title** : The Best Student of the Class

 **Summary** : it's the day of their graduation from the academy and Sakura needs to tell Sasuke something really important.

 **A/N** : the last one of their genin days! I feel relieved for that, honestly... I'm terrible at writing a SasuSaku story about those early days XD it just doesn't seem real... this one will free me from it all, I guess haha Well... I hope you all enjoy it and also you guys should go watch the Ant-Man... Pretty good. Haha have fun!

?  
The biggest day of their lives had finally arrived. After long and hard years spent learning the basics and the theory of things they would probably never use; those young and talented kids were about to officially become ninjas. They would be ready to fight, help people and face the hardest missions of their lives, at last. They wouldn't be just kids anymore. From that day on, they would be the newest generation of genin of Konoha. The last day of their childhood had just ended and the first day of their future was about to start. A future full of adventures, drama and, of course, love.

For most of the boys and girls who had just graduated, the graduation day was a day of celebration and of freedom. It was the day when they would finally break free from those classrooms and from the care of their sensei so they could finally face the world by themselves. It was a day of maturing, indeed. But, for a certain pink haired girl, it was also a day of departure. A day when she would say goodbye to all of her friends and a day when the class would be reunited for the last time. It was the last day she would spend by his side. And that was enough to break that delicate heart of hers.

Sakura knew that her chances of being in the same team as the almighty Uchiha Sasuke were almost zero. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when his name was announced as the one who had graduated with the best grades and the best general scores. Ever since the beginning of it all, Sasuke had showed everyone how talented and skillful he was. The Uchiha was a genius, indeed. Whoever was designed to the same team as him, would certainly have to be good enough in order not to slow him down. And, for Iruka had explained them that the teams were formed based on their abilities, the Haruno girl was certain that she had no chances of walking side by side with him. Sakura was already conformed with the inevitable separation and, because of that, the pinkette was ready to declare her hidden love for him. It would be her last chance before they parted ways forever and, for being who she is, Sakura wouldn't let that chance pass. She was ready to let him know about her feelings.

The whole academy patio was covered in confetti and the good luck band was slowly being recoiled by some of the academy teachers. Everyone was still gathered around talking with their friends and families but her eyes just couldn't find his in the middle of those people. He wasn't in the classroom and he wasn't at his usual places either. Where could that boy be, she thought. Had he gone home so early? And the whole goodbye ceremony? Sakura certainly didn't know what had made him leave so soon but, if there was one thing she knew, was that he wouldn't simply walk away from her life like that. He deserved to be congratulated and he also needed to hear a proper goodbye. He needed to know about her feelings and she was not going to give up so easily. Even if she had no idea of where he had gone, she would find him and tell him all he needed to hear from her. It would be her final test. And she was going to pass it. Her sensei would make sure she did.

" Sakura!"

When she was about to leave to go aimlessly after the raven haired boy, the one who had instructed her for the past few years called her attention. Iruka had an envelope in his hands and a proud smile in his lips. Ever since Naruto had been approved, the academy sensei wouldn't stop smiling with a huge proud of his precious student, who would certainly ask him for ramen later. The blonde boy was certainly a one of a kind boy. But Sakura was also a one of a kind girl and, for knowing her for so long, the teacher knew how determined she could be, specially when it came to Uchiha Sasuke.

Out of all of his students, Iruka recognized that Sakura had a huge potential inside of her. She had graduated as the best female student of her class and in the general ranking she was bravely holding the second position. She was a really smart girl and her tests, sometimes, would be even better than the Uchiha's. The only thing she lacked was a little confidence in her practice skills. Perhaps if she had focused on them instead of falling in love, she could be almost in the same level as the sharingan holder. But that wouldn't be the case anymore. She had fallen in love and that love was already an important part of her life. It was thanks to that love that she was such a sweet girl. And, because his eyes could see the importance of that feeling for her, Iruka decided to give her a little hand as the last thing he could do for her as her teacher. He was going to help her. He was going to help Sasuke. And, for already knowing what the near future held for all of his students, he was going to help the future team 7.

" Iruka-sensei? What happened?"

" oh, it's nothing serious, don't worry. I was just wondering if you could help me with a little something."

Her lips twitched and she knew she had to say no in order to go after the Uchiha. But the one standing in front of her was not only her superior but also her dear sensei. She couldn't simply say no to him. Perhaps, If it was something fast...

" s-sure. What is it?"

" you see... Sasuke-kun left in such a rush that he ended up forgetting his genin certificate... I was about to go and find him on my own but... Naruto is bugging me to take him to Ichiraku... So, if it's not a huge bother for you, could you please give it to him?" He said, handling her the envelope. A huge smile forming in her lips. Her sensei was, certainly, the best.

" of course!" She grabbed it, hugging it tight. " I will do it right now!"

" good. I saw him walking towards the center a while ago... If you run, I think you might catch up to him."

" okay! Thank you so much, Iruka-sensei!"

" you're welcome, Sakura... Congratulations for becoming a genin. Try not forgetting about me, okay?"

" I'll never forget you, I promise! Bye!"

With her body full of energy, the pinkette left a nostalgic man behind as she ran towards the love of her life. She already knew the direction he had chosen and she even had an excuse to start a conversation without sounding like a stalker or anything like those obsessed fangirls of his. Things were, indeed, flowing perfectly for her and that was certainly making her heart beat a lot faster in excitement. Sakura was ready to confess her love for him and she was feeling as confident as ever at that time. It was as if she could see the good winds blowing her towards him and at each breath her feet would be making the distance between them a lot shorter. She was going to make it. She was going to make it. She was not going to make it.

Standing in front of her stunning emerald eyes was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. With that raven hair of his and those dark orbs of his, the boy who held her heart was peacefully walking towards his so precious destination as if it was just another day as many others. He seemed to be calm as the sound of his steps kept the same frequency as he followed his path. The majestic Uchiha crest was giving its back to her as it coldly left behind a crying girl. A girl with long black hair that Sakura knew from the academy. A girl holding a heart shaped letter in her hands and a miserable expression in her face. Apparently, the pinkette wasn't the only one who had thought about confessing on that day. Someone else had been faster and was probably showing Sakura what would happen if she really didn't give up on her initial plan. She was showing the Haruno girl what his answer would be. She was showing how hurt she would be if she decided to confess. Perhaps the pinkette had arrived in a terrible time.

With her emeralds widened in fear, Sakura didn't even blink when the other girl ran away crying from that place. She probably would never forget that and that day would forever be stained with a failure in her memories. She would always remember that day as the one day she got rejected by the Uchiha. And if there was one thing Sakura didn't want, was being rejected that soon. Her heart would never heal back if she lost him and lost her love for him in the same day. Maybe she should keep her words locked in order to save her love. And that was what she was going to do.

Running away from there did cross the punkette's mind but, since she had a mission and since she knew he had already noticed her presence, being a coward wouldn't be the best of her choices. In fact, it would only make Sasuke think that her only reason for being there was because of her undying need of confessing her love to him. It would make him see her as just another girl. And that wasn't definitely what she wanted.

The pinkette took a deep breath, shook the bad thoughts away and, finally, started to run towards him. If confessing was no longer an option, congratulating him was a need.

" Sasuke-kun!"

" ..." He turned, not saying anything as he waited for her to be standing just some inches away from him. They weren't close enough for a hug but she was certainly close enough for him to feel her scent. A floral one that filled his nostrils and reminded him of all the times she passed by his side in the academy. Sasuke would miss that scent, for sure.

" What is it, Sakura?"

" well... First of all... Congratulations for being the first of our class... You deserve it." She said, smiling and blushing a little. The Uchiha had that effect of her every time.

" Hn."

" ... Also... Iruka-sensei asked me to give you this." The hand that was holding the envelope was lifted towards the boy and his dark pearls curiously drifted to it. Sasuke had no idea of what was that thing or why, out of all of the students, she had been the one chosen to give it to him. In his mind, it felt almost like a preparation for something and, for sure, it felt welcoming. She was welcoming. At least with him.

Once the boy took his right hand from out of his pocket, his fingers softly went towards the envelope and, accidentally, brushed her own warm ones in the process. Sakura couldn't help but blushing at that but, as soon as the paper wasn't in her hands any longer, the girl made sure to hide them in her back and turn away in order to hide that embarrassed side of hers from him. Even if he thought it was cute, there was no way he would ever tell her, right?

As soon as the boy started to open the envelope, Sakura felt as if she was intruding in his personal business. There was nothing for her to do there anymore and she knew he would probably be asking himself for how long she was just gonna stand there. She thought he considered her a bother and didn't see a point in sharing anything with her. She thought he saw her just as another girl. But the pinkette was wrong. Really wrong.

" Hn, it's just stating that I was the first... Nothing much."

" oh... Wait! Of course it is, Sasuke-kun!" She said, pouting and looking closely at him.

" uh?" His eyes widened as he saw her shocking reaction.

" you worked hard to be the first. You've studied and you've trained more than all of us! You deserve to have your first place recognized! Or else we wouldn't have a rank..."

"... Hn." He nodded. " maybe you're right..."

" yes I am! Hn, we are all proud of you for being such an amazing genin. I'm sure you'll also succeed in most of your missions with your team."

" when you say it like that..."

" and anyone who gets to be in your team will be really lucky. You will certainly be... An amazing ninja."

Her all-so-thrilled expression soon melted into a soft one and he couldn't help but noticing that weak smile of hers. It was clear that something bad had passed in her thoughts for such a sudden change of spirit and, somehow, the Uchiha felt like doing something to help her. Even after all those years he still couldn't forget about the first time he saw that bright smile of hers and, ever since then, protecting it has become a mission that not even he knew he had accepted. But he had and he was gonna complete it successfully. Be sure of that.

" Sakura... What's wrong?"

" uh? Wrong? N-Nothing... Why?"

" you seemed... Down, I don't know... Does it have anything to do with the graduation or the teams?"

Those eyes of his were really her biggest weakness. They could easily make her say anything he wanted to know and still make her happy for having done so. It was true that she had become sad after saying so many things about how amazing it would be to have him as a teammate. It made her imagine all kinds of missions and all kinds of stories and it also made her imagine how it would be if she was the said teammate. And such possibility made her incredibly happy... It made her happy to know that she would still be by his side and that they would live all kinds of adventures together. It would mean they wouldn't have to grow apart and that was certainly a reason for her to be happy. But then she remembered that she was who she was and he was who he was. She was a weak girl and he a genius. She was annoying and he was the first of the class. She was in love with him and he was an Uchiha. They didn't belong together, she knew. However, he didn't agree with that.

" n-no... It's just that..." She sighed. " it's just that... I'm gonna miss you... all... I'm gonna miss our class and, most of all, I'm gonna miss being in the same class as you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled sadly and she certainly didn't care about sounding a little too fluffy with him. " I'm gonna miss our brief talks and I'm gonna miss seeing you in action. As I've said, you're amazing and... Seeing you was amazing. But after tomorrow I doubt I can stay in the same team as you."

"... Don't doubt yourself."

" what?"

" Sakura..." He looked deep into her eyes. " you were the best girl of our class and you're just after me in the rank. Your genjutsu abilities are the most improved in our class and your tests marks were higher than mines sometimes... I'm not trying to promote myself but... I'm sure you have enough abilities to be in my team... I would like you to, actually... You are the one person I would choose for sure to be with... in the missions. I would trust you my life."

Her emeralds widened and a blush quickly covered her face. Her ears just couldn't believe in what they had just heard and her heart was quickly beating faster than ever. The Uchiha certainly didn't consider her just as another girl and she didn't pass unseen in his eyes through all of those years they spent together. He had taken note of her. He had taken note of her abilities and he wanted her by his side. Even if she ended up not confessing her love to him, her graduation day had, certainly, turned into one of the happiest days of her short life. The first day of her future had, indeed, been a success.

" thank you, Sasuke-kun... I hope we can be in the same team tomorrow."

" Hn, me too, Sakura..."

" well... I guess I should be going then... Congratulations once again."

" thanks... Oh, Sakura... Just remember that... Even if we don't end up together tomorrow, it doesn't mean you won't ever see me again. We will still be... Friends."

A smile slowly grew bigger in her pink lips again and she nodded with all the certainty in the world. For some reason she was having an incredible good feeling about the team selection and she wouldn't simply rely on his words. She was going to deserve her place in his team. She wasn't going to be just his friend. For the moment, she was to be his teammate. But, someday, she would be his wife. You could bet on that.

" well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Uchiha Sasuke-kun... Good luck with your team."

"Hn... You too. See you tomorrow, Haruno Sakura..."

 _ **The End**_


	12. White Flag

**SasuSaku Month 2015**  
 **Day 12 - White Flag**

 **Title** : The End

 **Summary** : after years, Sakura finally decides that it's time to give up on that childish crush of hers.

 **A/N** : okay... If you guys have read Ao Haru Ride, then you'll probably recognize something... I took the general idea from there and I waited until the SasuSaku month to write this one. The genin days are finally over so get ready for more intense talks XD I hope you enjoy it.

?

I give up.  
 **.**  
Those were the words that had put her to sleep on the night before and were also waking her up on that cold morning in Konoha. Those words marked the end of a cycle. They were the conclusion she had reached after months of thinking unstoppably and after years of unrequited love. She had had enough of thinking. Enough of suffering. Enough of waiting for something she wasn't even sure that would work out. After over a decade of uselessly fantasizing and daydreaming, Haruno Sakura was, finally, ready to leave it all behind. She was ready to give up on her love. She was ready to give up on him.

Another day in the village had just began and for most of the villagers that day was going to be just like any other normal day. The birds were singing and everyone was working and the reminiscent leaves were slowly falling. Winter had just started and, unlikely the dry leaves, Sakura was about to stand up like the Spring after long months spent crushed under the snow blanket. She had prepared everything for the great moment and was already fully dressed up to meet the boy who had once captured her hearts. The pinkette took one last breath before exiting her apartment and, finally, started her way towards one of the biggest decisions of her life. She left home knowing she would return as a different person. She left home knowing she would no longer be in love in the next couple of hours. And that would make all the difference.

As Sakura made her way through the streets of her so beloved village, the girl felt as if she was inside one of those girly books where the main girl notices every single detail around her. Her mind started to wonder about how her whole life would be different after she finished her unstarted relationship with the Uchiha. How her eyes would no longer be shining every time she saw a couple walking around nor how her heart would beat faster whenever Valentine's Day arrived. The Sun would feel different in her skin and the moon wouldn't be that nostalgic anymore. She would no longer feel the warmth inside of her chest nor the pain that would follow it and that idea certainly felt relieving. The world in her eyes would be a different world and a part of her couldn't wait to explore it. A world without a broken heart and a world where Sasuke would be just a teammate. That was what she had planned, at least. Unfortunately, things wouldn't be that simple. And something inside her knew it as soon as her eyes met him.

Standing in front of the flower shop, just like she told him in the letter she had sent, Uchiha Sasuke and his poncho were both in a perfect harmony with their surroundings. The negative looks no longer existed for people no longer feared him and it was clear that he had once again accepted Konoha as his home. Seeing him so serene and so charming certainly made her heart beat a little faster and it made her truly happy to know hatred no longer prevailed in his heart. Knowing he had found what he was looking for made her happy. And that happiness was something the pinkette intended to maintain during their future as friends.

" Sasuke-kun!" She waved, approaching him with that silly smile of hers.

" ah... Sakura."

" have you been here for too long already?"

" no. I've just arrived, don't worry."

" I'm glad!" She said, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes in happiness. If only they were kept opened, Sakura would have seen a faint blush spread around his cheeks.

" ... So, what is it that you want to talk to me?"

" ah... It is ... Uh..." She scratched the back of her head, making that truthful smile of hers disappear. " Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Hn."

With a slight nod, the raven haired boy waited for her to lead the way. He knew that what she had to discuss with him was a serious matter that time. For she was always so loud and extravagant, Sasuke knew right away that it wasn't going to be a simple talk like the ones they have while going out for a lunch or whenever he decides to walk her home after coincidentally passing by in front of the hospital at the same time her shift ends. The pinkette seemed to be tense and, when her smile disappeared from her soft pink lips, his intuition was telling him that there was something wrong. And his intuition about her was never mistaken.

The two ninjas walked in a comfortable silence around the village for some good 10 minutes until they were standing in the exact place where everything begun for them. The only way that led to the exit of the village and the one place where their words were once whispered in the darkness of the night. Out of all the changes in Konoha, the bench where he had left her unconscious was still untouched. And such thing did make both of them happy. It made them happy to know that, even after so long and after so many things, the places where they had created their memories were still there and were still preserved. Unlikely them, the places were unaffected by the time.

When Sakura finally stopped, her ears caught an almost inaudible sigh coming from his lips. So he did remember about that place, after all, she thought. He remembered about that night and about her words and certainly about her tears. He remembered hearing her confession and how he simply left her at that bench in the middle of the night. Sasuke would never forget about that moment, for sure. He would never forget about how right she was and how terribly wrong the path he had just chosen would be. If only he had heard her back then, his life wouldn't have been that huge mess that he was still trying to fix. He would have found love and happiness earlier. He wouldn't have almost killed his friends. He wouldn't have killed his brother. And that would have saved him from many of his nightmares. Still, the Uchiha was sure she wasn't there to talk about him. She was there to talk about them. And more than anyone he wanted to listen to her words.

" Sakura... Why did you bring me here?"

" I figured it would be the perfect place, you know...? Where it all began for the team 7 and... For us."

She turned to face him, at last. There was a sad smile on her face as a cold wind played with her pink locks. There really was something wrong going on and, deep inside, the boy wasn't sure if he wanted to listen to it.

" Hn. What is it then?"

" Sasuke-kun..." Sakura took one last breath and, after all of that walk, her determined emeralds finally met his dark pearls. It was time to finish what they hadn't started. " I'm giving up on you... I'm giving up on us."

His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat and his throat had never felt so dry. Why did those words hurt so much? Why on earth were his eyes on the verge of crying?

" giving up? W-What do you mean?" He asked, knowing exactly what they meant.

The girl with emerald eyes clenched her fists as if to hold onto something while she tried to look for the right words in her head. Sakura knew that doing that would probably be one of the hardest things she would ever do in her life but she also knew it had to be done. Even if she still loved him with all of her heart, keeping the fantasy that one day he would return and they would live happily ever after wasn't just fair with her. It wasn't fair with him either. Just like her, Sakura knew he should be allowed to find another girl and fall in love with her without any possible guilt of having a girl waiting for him somewhere. She didn't want her feelings for him to be a burden for him. She wanted him to be free from every possible thing that could stand in between him and his own personal journey. She didn't want him to feel obligated to return to her. But, what she never knew, was that he wanted to return for her. To her. He has always wanted that ever since he first left Konoha. Sakura has always been his reason to return. And he didn't want to lose that pink haired reason.

" it means... I'm not gonna be in love with you anymore... I'm waving the white flag." With one of her hands, she motioned the waving movement. That sad smile of a loser still suing in her lips. " I don't want this feeling to stand in between us anymore. I want to put an end to it."

" ..." His chest tightened even more as he tried to remain his characteristic calm glare. There was still something she wasn't telling him and you bet he wanted to know. " why are you saying this only now? And why did you have to come and tell me about this?"

" because, as I've said, I want to finish this... And after thinking for months, I've reached the conclusion that things won't end until I hear your answer..."

" my answer to what?"

" to my love confession... The one I've made years ago..."

"..." His eyes widened even more and, for the first time, his mouth went agape. Sasuke still didn't know where she was trying to get with all of that story but, somehow, the girl didn't seem to be heading to a happy ending.

" you see... On the night you left the village, I confessed my love to you... I was hoping it would stop you but it didn't... On that night, even if I screamed my feelings out, you left with a simple thank you. I never truly understood the meaning of that but I've reached the conclusion that, apart from your last words, you never did give me your answer... You never really rejected me."

"But, Sakura I-"

" that's why, Sasuke-kun..." She bit her lower lip, preventing her tears from falling. " I came here to be properly rejected and move forward." She looked at him with a sincere and painful smile and with equally sad eyes. If moving forward would really bring her happiness, as she was telling him, then why was she that sad? The Uchiha couldn't understand that and, honestly, he didn't want to. The only thing he knew was that he wanted her to be happy. No matter, no matter with whom, he wanted to see her happy. To see that smile of hers again.

"... I love you Sasuke-kun... Really really much and I don't think I'll ever love someone again... But I don't want this pain anymore. I don't want to wait without a purpose... I want to convince myself of a broken heart and then... I want... I want..."

Her tears were pooling in her eyes and she could already taste blood coming from her lips. Sakura had to be strong. She had to make it. She had to get rid of that pain. And she was going to make it.

" I want to move on... So, please, I need your answer... I need your rejection."

Those pleading eyes of hers were certainly making a hole in the left side of his chest. It was clear that he had hurt her too much and that she was right in wanting to get rid of it all. It was clear that she deserved to be happy and that she deserved better than a man who would barely be by her side. Better than a man who had tried to kill her. Sakura deserved more. A lot more. But, even if her lips were saying that she would get everything she was looking for if he rejected her, why, in her heart, he could see a girl begging to be loved by him? By that cold and monstrous heart of his? Why, deep inside, was she saying that she was lying? Sasuke certainly didn't know and, like always, he couldn't understand why that girl had fallen for him in the first place. Why didn't she get over that crush? Why did she let it turn into love? Why didn't he want to reject her?

With his eyes still analyzing that hurt girl, the Uchiha started to consider his own wishes towards that confession. Back in those days, if not because of his blinding revenge, of course he would have accepted it. He would have also loved her and he would have certainly been happy by her side. All of his days would have been fun, for sure. But he couldn't let that pure love of hers being corrupted by his dark side. He had promised himself to answer her feelings once his revenge was over. He had selfishly longed for the day when he would return and she would be there to welcome him. In his own image of the future, Sakura would have waited for him. And, indeed, she had. She had waited for all of that time and, deep in his heart, he was more than just happy for that. He was more than just happy to still hold her heart. And you could bet he wouldn't let her go away after so long. He would make her whole waiting be worth it.

" Sakura... I really can't-"

" you don't have to worry about hurting me or anything, Sasuke-kun. I can take this rejection, I promise." She chuckled and that hurt his heart even more.

" that's not it... I-"

" just say it..."

" I won't reject you."

" what...?" Her heart skipped a beat and her mind froze. Out of all the possible answers she had expected, the one where he wouldn't reject her was never among them. She was waiting for him to end it. She was waiting for him to be a man and step out of that whole sentimental mess they had been trapped into for the past 10 years. She was not gonna accept not being rejected.

" I'm not gonna reject you, Sakura."

" why not?! ...Do you really hate me that much? Don't you want me to be happy?"

" that's the one thing I want the most in the world..." He took a step forward, shortening the distance between them. " if rejecting you would really bring you happiness, I would, believe me."

"... What do you mean by that?"

" I meant that stop loving me won't make you any happier, Sakura."

" how can you be so selfish!?" Her eyes were in flames as she took one step forward towards him. Backing up was not an option at that moment.

" selfish? Me?!"

" yes! Can't you see what loving has caused me!?" She glared at him.

" of course I can! Everyone can!"

" then why don't yo-"

" I see that your love for me has turned you into a strong woman. The strongest in the world and also the best medical ninja too!"

He held her hand tight and her eyes widened. Through that grip she could feel how tense he was and how nervously his heart was beating. It made her feel how angry he was and how he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let go of her or of her love. He didn't want to let go of her hand. And she could see that clearly in the intensity of his voice when those words came out. What was that that he was saying?

"Your love for me... Your love for us..." He melted his fingers in between hers and their eyes were completely lost in each other. At last, her eyes had started to work on him. Those forest eyes of hers that could calm down even the angriest of the men. Those eyes of hers that could tame the beast that lived inside of him. The eyes he loved so much. " it has turned you into a splendid woman... The woman that I love with all of my heart."

" Sasuke-kun..." Their faces were getting closer by the seconds. Her heart was starting to beat even faster and there was a blush spread on her cheeks. Sakura certainly hated to be feeling like that in such a crucial moment like that but, unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. She would never be able to control her feelings with the Uchiha around.

" Don't say that... Don't... Don't do this to me..."

" ...why not?" His breath was close enough and it tickled her lips.

" because... Because that's just the opposite of everything that I'm trying to do... It's wrong... Loving you is... Is wrong."

" do you really believe in that? Say you do and I'll leave forever..."

" I... I really bel-"

The boy didn't even give her a chance of trying before pulling her in a deep kiss. He used himself of her half opened mouth and, quickly, invaded her cavity with his tongue. He explored her every single inch while he was inside and lead her own tongue into a breathtaking dance. The Uchiha was surprised to see how fast Sakura had succumbed to her own stubbornness and joined him in that frenzy. Doing so probably went against all of the things she had planned on doing that morning but she didn't need to think much to understand that kissing him and loving him were the things that were making her happy the most. Loving him, indeed, had turned her into a much better person than she used to be, he was right when he said that. Loving him had made her who she was and, deep inside, she already knew all of that. Loving him, doubtlessly, was worth everything. It was worth the pain and the waiting and all of the good moments they would share in that strange world they lived in. Loving him would be worth fighting for, for sure.

" I-I hate you..." She said, trying to breath as her relieved tears streamed down her face.

" no you don't..." He said, smiling and trying to wipe her tears away.

" yes I do... This... This isn't fair..."

" Hn... You're annoying."

With a smirk on his face, Sasuke was also feeling a lot better. He still had her love. He still had her whole self for him. And, at that moment, he couldn't be happier for love being something so unfair. In the end, he was the one who gave up. He gave up and, finally, accepted her unconditional love.

 _ **The End**_


	13. 2 am

**SasuSaku Month 2015**  
 **Day 13 - 2 am**

 **Title** : The Darkness of the New Day

Summary: Sakura is traveling towards her future new home but, in the middle of the night, the girl receives a grumpy visitor.

 **A/N** : this summary is terrible guys XD if I write a good one, then it will spoil the whole thing... Okay, this is probably my favorite theme so far and that's why I made sure to make it a good one. I just love the idea of things happening in such hours of the day... It makes everything more... Mysterious... And it reminded me so much of a music I love so much! Well, I hope you like it.

?

Never had the skies been so dark like on that time in the woods. The night had been submerged into the deep silence of the stars, where opening or closing the eyes wouldn't make a single difference. The moon, for fearing the upcoming storm that had been announcing itself; had decided not to show up on that night, leaving whoever had dared to enter the darkness more than just simply lost. Those who had had the misfortune of being stuck in the middle of that pitch black eternity, would have to blindly face fear. They would have to fight against their own tricky imagination and, for sure, against the real dangers that would be hiding in the forest at such hour of the night. They would have to be brave. They would have to embrace the shadows. They would have to have the eyes that could see through the darkness of the world. And he who had those eyes, would use them to find the one who had stolen his heart under the bright sun light. She was there too. She was there surrounded by the darkness of the woods.

The winds that were blowing were the main tellers of what was happening in that infinite shadow in which that forest was trapped. They would bring the news from all over the places, while traveling as a spinning ballerina and exploring even the quietest of the places. Their voices would sound a lot like a man's last breath and, as the poor soul slowly died, the last whispers of his dead body would travel around haunting anyone who heard them. The winds were untraceable even if they would make sure to leave deep scars on the tree trunks as a clear evidence of their existence. They would invade houses through the most sealed of the windows, forcing them to be slammed continuously until they finally reached the ears of a poor resting soul. They would try to wake her up but, for the winds' disappointment, on that night and in the middle of that forest, there was a girl who wasn't afraid of such deadly whispers. She wasn't afraid of the night or of the forest. She wasn't afraid of the darkness. In fact, she could even say she had once fallen in love with it.

Refusing to sleep and refusing to keep her eyes opened, the only pink haired girl of Konoha was clearly unaffected by all of that mysterious atmosphere where she could be found. Ever since she had left her beloved village in that diplomatic mission, Sakura couldn't help but to feel as if she was slowly getting lost in that ninja path she had chosen to follow. The girl was being escorted by four foreign guards that had the mission to take her safely to a big village in the Land of the Sky that was about to start a conflict against Konoha. As the chosen one by the leaders of the Sky, Haruno Sakura would act as an ambassador in order to maintain the peace between the Leaf and the village with one of the strongest clans in the world. She would make sure no battle started. She would make sure to protect her hometown and, of course, she would prevent the destruction of her future home.

The deal that was set in between the villages was mostly a peace agreement based on the marriage between two important people of both villages. For Konoha didn't have any royalty and the village in the Sky had a young prince, the council decided that the war hero and one of the prettiest girls of the village, Haruno Sakura, would be the chosen one for such a cruel and crucial mission. Even if the Sixth Hokage had been against it and if all of her friends had tried to change the council's mind, nothing worked and Sakura, as a ninja from the hidden Leaf, proudly accepted her mission. Her positive reaction shocked everyone at first, for they all knew how much she had always been against arranged marriages. She was known by all of them as the one who would defend love by any means and she just wouldn't forgive anyone who dared to corrupt such pure feeling. The pinkette did believe in all of that mutuality between feelings and would never stop believing in love. Yet, when the council told her that, if she declined another girl would be chosen in her place, her heart almost broke as it imagined the scene of another love being destroyed. She couldn't pass that responsibility. She couldn't let another young girl suffer in her place. And, for that, Sakura decided to accept the mission. She was going to get married and become the princess of a prince she didn't love. Of a prince she didn't even know. All in the name of the love she always had but never saw flourishing. All in the name of a love story with a happier ending than her own. However, what she did not know, was that her love story was still not over.

It was only when her ears captured the hoot of an owl that her mind stopped wandering around the early memories of her 12 years old self. Even if she was certainly enjoying living that phase of her life by their side again, Sakura knew that an owl wouldn't simply hoot for anything. The girl knew the meaning of that hoot. He had once told her so after experiencing some years in the forest and, indeed, he was right, as always. The hoot of an owl is like a denounce. They do this kind of noise whenever there is something wrong going on. Whenever someone who shouldn't be awake is walking around. Whenever there is a strange walking around. And, for having such big and precise eyes, owls hardly make any mistake. They can see a mouse from miles away and they can certainly see a ninja who wasn't really trying to hide in the darkness of their forest. For knowing so, the future princess of the Sky decided not to wait in bed for whoever could be after her.

Throwing the covers aside to set herself free, Sakura quickly grabbed her kunai from under her pillow. Her bare feet met the cold wooden floor as she went towards a side table, where a candle was resting. She knew the guards had told her not to leave the room but, as the stubborn girl and the ninja she was, the pinkette decided to ignore the orders. She decided to follow her own instincts and ignore the orders of those who thought that knew her. Those who just saw her as a merchandise. A concubine for the prince. A woman who would give him his heirs. And Haruno Sakura was none of that.

Carefully, the pinkette opened the door, preventing it from making that agonizing sound as it opened. The dim light of her candle created a thin veil of light around her, helping those emerald eyes of hers to identify some of the objects that were left behind in that abandoned cottage in the middle of the forest. The wooden shelter had been forgotten by its original owner in in between the tall trees; and all of its original furniture and even the oldest of the ornaments were left behind. Old carpets and destroyed couches and even a chime that was about to strike 2 am. All of that reunited in a two floor dark and cold cottage. The place surely had its classical and vintage charm, yet, from the painful steps of the creaking stairs, the pinkette knew there was something. Something really wrong.

Even with practically all the lights off and those shivers dancing around her spine, Sakura kept following her path until she was on the first floor of that cabana. She couldn't feel any of the guards surrounding her and she couldn't hear their breathing. It was like they had disappeared in the middle of the darkness and left her alone to find her way home in the next day. It felt as if she had been swallowed by that terror and that fear that was coming from the forest. It felt as if she was alone in the world. But she wasn't even alone in that cottage.

As her naked feet attentively danced around that moist floor, Sakura kept the grip tight around her kunai. Her eyes were effortlessly looking around as she directed herself towards a small table that was placed in front of her. The pinkette knew that if she showed her visitor that she was about to go to a dead end, then he or she would have no other choice but to show up, at last. She wanted to confront that person. She wanted to know who he or she was and the reason behind such a strange visit just some seconds before the second hour of the day was announced by the chime. Sakura wanted to act as a bait. She wanted to draw his or her attention by making the person feel as if she was the one being drawn by the oldest trap in the world. Haruno Sakura was about to pretend to be afraid. But she wasn't. She didn't have to be.

The clock hit 2 am just after the pinkette placed the candle on the table. The strong and terrifying sound resonated through the whole cottage and, as soon as it stopped, the girl could feel that the temperature around her had considerably dropped. She could feel a blade standing just some inches away from her neck and she could feel a cold air tickling that exposed skin. She could smell the scent of dew and, at the same time her skin felt cold, she could feel the insides of her body getting extremely warm due to the presence of his body behind hers. A body she knew so well. A body in which she had even implanted an arm. The body of Uchiha Sasuke. And, once again, he had made another one of those great entries of his.

At the moment she recognized him, the grip around her kunai loosened and, since her life was no longer at risk, her mind allowed her to focus on some important things that had accompanied her through all her trip until that point. She needed to know if there was blood in his hands. She needed to know if he had killed someone.

"... Have you killed any of them?"

" no. Just knocked them out... What great guards those people have found for you..."

Anger and irony were certainly present in his voice and, even if they had just met, Sakura could already tell he was in a terrible mood. He was right to be, after all. And going against his opinion would be of no help, she knew it.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She sighed, closing her eyes in defeat.

"... Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

" this is not what you're thinking. This is-"

She tried to turn to face him but, in a rough move, the Uchiha pressed her against the table where she had rested her candle. His hand had crossed her body from the sides and was resting just some inches from the light source. The fire had already melted its outside and the wax was slowly sticking on the wooden material. The smell that came from it was calmly spreading through the cottage and filling the air in between those two. Two ninjas. Two comrades. Two lovers. But they weren't sure about the last one yet.

" what is it then!?"

" ..."

" why did you agree with this? Why did you agree on getting married to a guy you don't even fucking know!?"

"... I am doing this in the name of my village. I'm a ninja of the Leaf and I'll make sacrifices for my home."

The rage was slowly taking over his body once again as his ears captured her foolish explanation. The same one he had once heard from his brother when he claimed to be Itachi of the Leaf even after his death. Sasuke was certainly tired of that stupid explanation and he just couldn't even listen to that any longer. He didn't want another person he loved sacrificing their happiness and their life for the sake of the village. He didn't want them to sacrifice themselves anymore. He wanted her to love whoever she wanted and he wanted to see her pink hair walking around the streets she has ever walked around. He didn't want her to leave to a foreign country. He didn't want her to marry a stranger. And you bet he wouldn't let her.

" for the sake of the village... And what about your own sake?" He said, leaning closer to her ear and whispering his words tenderly, causing shivers to run down her bones. If she was going to be so stubborn, you bet he would play all the cards he had.

"... What about your own love? Doesn't it matter, Sakura?"

" Sa-Sasuke..." She blushed, feeling her heart beating faster as he leaned even closer, burying his nose on the crop of her neck. That boy was really playing dirty.  
" have you already forgotten everything?"

" of course n-not! Just... Just try to understand..."

" understand what?"

" that I... That I have to go..."

At the sound of such sad and destroyed voice, Sasuke forgot that she was a girl for a moment and abruptly turned her body around so she was facing him. Her sad and empty emerald eyes were faintly illuminated by the candle light and his dark ones seemed to be burning in rage. No matter how she tried to explain or how many times she told him it was her mission, the Uchiha wasn't ready to give up and let her go. He wasn't ready to lose her for a stupid prince from the Sky. He wasn't ready to see her love destroyed like that.

" Sakura!" He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. His eyes hungrily devouring hers. " this is insane! Marrying two strangers for peace?! You would have never agreed to that!" He tightened the grip around her.

" y-you're hurting me..."

" What happened to you!? Acting as a weak girl in front of those old people from Konoha!? Since when have you become like this!?"

" it hurts..."

" Since when have you decided to stop fighting!?" He said, looking deep into her eyes, condemning her with his darkness. She could not hold back any longer.

" stop it!"

The scream that escaped her lungs ended up releasing all of the other feelings she had caged in her heart ever since she had accepted that mission. With those eyes of his pressuring her that much, it suddenly became impossible to hide the truth from him any longer. She had never lied to him before and, apart from always treasuring her honesty towards him, those deep dark eyes that she loved so much were the main cause for that. She just couldn't lie to his darkness. Sakura was going to tell him the real reason behind her acceptance. She was going to tell him the words hidden in her own winds.

"..."

" they... They were going to hurt you..."

" what?"

His eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and her head lowered. Those rebel pink locks of hers, even if tied up in a kind of ponytail; still managed to set free and cover her emerald eyes. Eyes that were, slowly, getting soaked in her own tears.

" the Sky council... The Sky Prince... They all threatened to kill you while you were out in your journey..."

" t-those bastards! But why did yo-"

" they said I could save you... By marrying the prince, I could save you... And so I accepted it... I didn't want your journey around the world to be filled with war and blood... I didn't want you to get hurt... And that's why..." She looked at him, with tears rolling down her cheeks and the most painful smile he had ever seen in that porcelain face of hers. " that's why I accepted. I accepted it for the village... I accepted it for the one that I love... I accepted it for you, Sasuke-kun..."

" Sakura..." His heart was hurting like never before. Looking at her like that was simply killing him from inside. He could not just keep watching without doing anything. Without saving her.

" S-So please... Let me finish my mission... Let me save you, please..."

"... No."

" uh?"

In a gentle move, the Uchiha pulled her close in an embrace until her head was resting over his chest. He placed his hand on her hair, caressing it slowly as she silently dropped from her eyes the world in form of tears. He could feel his chest getting soaked but he did not care about that. He did not care about her mission or about his journey or about that Prince. He cared about her and only her. The most beautiful flower he knows. There was no way he would let her belong to someone else.

" Please, Sasuke-kun..."

" stop being so stubborn... Have you forgotten who I am? I'm not gonna be killed by a bunch of idiots from the Sky... I won't be killed before returning home for good... I told that I would come back for you, didn't I?"

"..."

" Hn, I won't let you get married... I won't let them take you away... I am the one who will be taking you away."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed madly. What on earth did he mean by that? What was he trying to say? And where was he taking her? The last question didn't really matter for her, to be honest. As long as they were together, she didn't mind going anywhere. No matter at what time, no matter when, going with him would always sound like the best of the ideas.

Sakura slowly lifted her head so her eyes could meet his. She wanted to see what he really meant by that. She wanted to know what his eyes would be truly saying. She wanted to know what he was truly feeling.

" what do you mean by that?"

" exactly what you've heard... I'm taking you away with me... Now."

" but what about the Sky? What about the marriage? What about yo-"

" none of it matters... If you're worried about Konoha, then we can leave a message saying that I kidnapped you. I kidnapped the future princess of the Sky. I would do anything for her..."

" But wh-"

" no buts... You have no saying here." He smirked. " I'm taking you away and it can be in the good or in the bad way. You choose."

"... This is ridiculous, Sasuke-kun..."

" ridiculous? Ridiculous is going to be when I walk away carrying you on my back."

" you wouldn't dare..."

" try me, Princess." He smirked and, at that moment, she chuckled for the first time in what felt like years. Being kidnaped had never seemed so right.

" I'm not a princess... And I won't be one, right?"

" you can bet on that..."

" but... What about Konoha? What about Kakashi-sensei and the others? They are counting on me..."

" Hn, who do you think told me where to find you?"

"..."

Her eyes widened in a happy expression while he, gently, wiped her tears away. Apparently, her friends had decided to use their last resort to bring the girl back and, as already predicted, it had worked. It had worked perfectly.

" Hn, let's go already... There is a storm coming..."

The Uchiha looked deep into her eyes and offered her his hand. The hand that had killed people and that had almost killed her. That calloused hand of his that she had dreamed so much she could hold it one day. That was the hand of her beloved person. Of the only one she would ever love and, for an instance, she didn't really know how she had dared to accept that mission. Sasuke knew how to take care of himself. He would never lose to a clan from the Sky. He would keep his promise with her. Forever.

"... Okay."

The duo then left the cottage with their hands enlaced and leaving a letter behind. They would have to face some good hours of darkness until the sun could finally rise. Hours of a comfortable darkness that had already entered their hearts and made all of their demons fall in love. None of them minded the shadows. None of them minded the terror. None of them minded the howl of the dawns.

 _ **BONUS**_

In the letter written by the Uchiha:

To the Sky Prince.  
I, Uchiha Sasuke, have kidnapped your future princess. Come after me if you have the courage and I'll teach you never to touch her again.  
Don't mess with what's mine.

.

In the forest...

.

" I can't wait to return to Konoha!"

" Konoha? And who said we are going back to Konoha?"

" aren't we?"

" I'm kidnapping you... I'm not giving you back unless they offer me something really good... You're staying with me until then, Sa-ku-ra."

"...o-okay..."

 _ **The End**_


	14. Hunger Raw

**SasuSaku Month 2015**  
 **Days 14 and 17 - Hunger/ Raw**  
 **•**  
 **Title** : Sakura, I'm Hungry.

 **Summary** : Sasuke is helping Sakura with a broken roof and, when its finally a time for him to take a break, she's waiting for him with some snacks. And she has the one snack he wanted the most.

Notes: okay. **Rated M** story this time... I really tried to take it off from the story because of the Raw theme but, instead, I've decided to go with it and make this story a story for both of the themes... I hope you enjoy it and I hope you forgive me for the horrible title...

?  
" Sasuke-kun! The sandwiches are ready!"

It was not everyday that she would do it. It was not everyday she wanted to do it either but, for her boyfriend had offered himself to fix her broken roof while adjusting himself with that new prothetic arm; Haruno Sakura had decided that, just that time, he deserved to be rewarded for his hard work. And what a better reward other than food, right?

He had been there hammering some beams and painting the walls and climbing letters all morning just like a real man would do. Even if Sakura had the strength needed for the job, the girl lacked the necessary knowledge to know exactly what to do with all of those materials. Her head would spin every time she tried to imagine what on earth would that gray pistol be used for. The only saw she knew and has ever used was the one used for cutting bones and she was sure there had to be a difference between the two of them. Working with construction wasn't certainly her thing. Breaking them was more likely of her. But it was not like she would destroy her own house, right? Not on porpouse, at least.

The boy's steps were soon heard as he climbed down the stairs. For she knew some of his culinary preferences, the pinkette made sure to make healthy and light sandwiches that were easy to make and delicious to eat. She had cut the bread and spread mayo in both of the parts, covering them with a blanket of lettuce after that. His so precious tomatoes came right after and, to give the sandwich an even better flavor, a slice of cheese that she had bought on the previous night after her shift at the hospital. Yes, Sakura had miraculously made something good on the kitchen and who knows when or even if the girl will be able to repeat such performance. The Uchiha was certainly a lucky guy to be the owner of such miracle. Too bad there was another thing in that kitchen he preferred more than that sandwich.

" Sakura, the roof is almost-"

At the moment he finally saw his girlfriend, Sasuke didn't really understood what happened to his body. He didn't know if it had been the hard work under the sun or his unusual excitement with both of his arms or even the fact that she had been cooking for him that had made him feel incredibly warm inside. The Uchiha knew it was her house and that they were dating for some considerable time already but, seeing Sakura only in a green shirt and black panties wasn't something he would consider normal. It wasn't something that he was used to or something that wouldn't attract his eyes. That view was certainly attractive and not only to his eyes, for sure. If that was going to be the way she would greet him every morning, then getting married was the one thing he couldn't wait for.

"... Ready... wow..."

" eh?"

She turned and those innocent and stunning emeralds of hers took all of the remaining breath of his lungs away. That girl was certainly gonna drive him insane one day. But he was also gonna do the same to her with those exposed abs of his. Those muscles were something that could really keep her eyes entertained for hours, for sure.

" Hn, the roof... It's almost ready."

" ah!" She clapped her hands in happiness. " thank you, Sasuke-kun! You're really my hero."

" ... Just helping my girlfriend... I bet you wouldn't even know how to start fixing that..."

Sakura chuckled, sticking her tongue out playfully.

" yeah... You're right... I would probably destroy it even more..."

" Hn, and you've already destroyed it a lot." He smirked, finally approaching the girl who was definitely pouting.

" you know it was Naruto's fault... That idiot, trying to scare me in the middle of the night... Tch, someday I might end up killing him."

" that Dobe won't ever learn."

" yes... He should be here helping too!"

" Hn, I can do it alone."

" it's not time for you to defend your man pride, Sasuke-kun. I think I'll go call him now."

" no." He said, holding her wrist before she could take any further step. At that moment, her inebriating scent filled his nostrils and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. " I can do it."

"... Are you sure?"

" Hn."

" in this case, why not eating something now? I've made you some sandwiches and I'm sure you're gonna like them!" She said, turning her eyes towards the plate of sandwiches that was resting on the sink balcony.

"... You..."

" what?"

" I don't want sandwiches." He said, pulling her closer by her still trapped wrist. " I want you..."

A crimson red blush was spread over her cheeks as she could feel her heart beating faster. Standing that close from his naked muscles and having those lustful eyes completely locked with her owns was just too much for her. He wanted her and she wanted him too and, since that was the case, nothing would stop those two from fulfilling their desires.

" I-I thought you were hungry..."

" I am... For you."

Almost simultaneously, their lips crashed against each other and a frenetic dance began in between their tongues. It was a mortal fight for dominance and for power and none of them wanted to lose it. Their bodies were pressed tight against one another and at the moment he felt she wasn't wearing a bra, the Uchiha couldn't help but letting out a groan. He quickly lifted her legs up and carefully placed his girlfriend over the table, sliding his hands up and under her shirt. Her legs were wrapped around his smooth butt, in order to make sure he wouldn't slip away. Not at that moment. Not forever.

Once the need for air made them take a brief pause in what was happening inside their mouthes, the Haruno girl was the first to make a move. As a hungry lion, she started to kiss that strong and masculine chin of his. Gripping her skin, the boy arched his neck, giving her a full access to him as her lips traveled around, nibbling his scratches and feeling that salty taste of a hard working man. A hard working man that was going insane every time she flickered her tongue around his collarbone. He could feel her taking control of his desires and of his life and all of his sanity. He could feel her taking the lead. And a leading woman was certainly something that aroused him.

" Sakura... You..."

" can't you handle it, Sasuke-kun...?"

She smirked against his skin and the boy couldn't help but accepting her challenge. Sasuke roughly travelled under her shirt, gripping her breast and making a moan escape her lips. At that moment, the girl lost all of her balance and he quickly took advantage of it. He started to nibble her earlobe and sucking her neck strong enough to leave a purple mark behind. The Uchiha was sure his girlfriend would be pissed as soon as she discovered that but, at that exact moment, all she could do was blush and bring him closer by his dark locks. The boy who was in between her legs was starting to feel the temperature raising inside his pants. He was sure she could feel it too for his excitement was considerably visible at that moment. Such thing that, surely, made her blush even harder and her body get even hotter. That shirt was really starting to suffocate her.

For the first time since they had started their love making, Sakura took his hands away from him and reached the hem of her shirt. She was getting rid of it when Sasuke, still holding that cocky smirk of his, took advantage of that brief moment when the shirt blinded her eyes and took his mouth to her breasts, kissing her nipples and earning a soft and surprised moan from the depths of her lungs. That moan traveled down his body, sending shivers down his whole spine and making him crave for more. For more than a moan and for more than all of those teasing moves. He wanted more. They wanted more And it was time for them to get it.  
His thumbs traveled down her curves one more time until they captured the strap of her panties and, slowly started to slip it down. The Haruno girl did the same thing, untying the knot of his pants and waiting for every missing piece of clothing fall flat on the cold wooden floor. The young adults were both panting and both with satisfied smiles on their lips once the moment had finally arrived. The moment when they would hit their own climax. The moment when not a single inch would stand in between them. The moment when they would become one. And what terrific moment that was.

Her head would rest on his shoulders and her arms would be tightly holding onto his arms. At each thrust he made and at each bump of hips, the pinkette couldn't help but leaving red scratches on his back. The girl was swallowing dry as she used all of her strengths to move her hips in a way she was sure that would drive him insane. It was fast and it was delicate and it was definitely breathtaking for both of them who wouldn't mind letting out lustful moans or repressed groans. They were both humans at that moment doing the most natural thing in the world and there was nothing to be ashamed of. They were sincere. Pure. Raw. They were in love and nothing else mattered in the world.

" S-Sasuke-kun... Say it for me..."

" Sakur-a... I- Damn it!" He said, thrusting a little deeper and brushing a sensible spot of her insides. That move certainly drove her insane and Sakura knew that she wouldn't take that much any longer. But she had to make sure to listen to his words before anything. She had to listen to those words.

" say it..."

" Sakura... I-I love you.!"

" M-More than t-tomatoes?"

" a lot more than them..."

The brightest of the smiles finally appeared in her face as she kissed the side of his neck. So pure and so lovely that gave her enough feelings to make her travel to the moon and back while their bodies were still united. The girl also realized the Uchiha was almost reaching his limit as soon as his pace started to get faster as if those were the last breaths of a man during a race. He just needed some more steps and, at last, he would be the champion. No matter in which position he arrived, Sasuke knew she would be there to congratulate him. She would be there to give him the best prize in the world: her love. And after that he knew he would be the real winner. The time for them to part had, finally, arrived.

The raven haired boy gave her one last deep thrust before finally reaching his limit. He was still in between her legs by that moment and they were both panting as if they had just spent hours without a single amount of air. They were certainly exhausted but they were also completely satisfied with the whole thing and those smiles were the most visible evidence of that. Their bodies were sweating and she was definitely going to have to heal his back before her nail marks got stuck there forever. The red marks of their love making, combined to the purple ones he had left on her neck were there to show them that none of that had been a dream. It has been the most truthful reality of their current lives. In that reality, they weren't just ninjas that were trained to fight and kill. They weren't just weapons. In that reality, they were lovers that were starting to get to know each other in the most intimate ways. They were learning that love wasn't only something sensible and idealized. It was also something rough and it could also be similar to an intense hunger for each other. They had discovered that people could be hungry for love and, for sure, it was beautiful. It was, indeed, beautiful.

" ... Are you still gonna eat those sandwiches...?"

"Hn... I'm not hungry anymore..."

 _ **The End**_


	15. The Eye of the Storm

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **Day 15 - Eye of the Storm**

 **Title** : Save me from the Rain

 **Summary** : A storm has trapped them together and they can choose wether to run from it or run to it.

The scent that invaded her nostrils was the main responsible for bringing her conscious back. Aromas of the forest and the moist soil and of smoke were completely mixed in the heavy smell of the approaching rain. Those were certainly familiar and natural scents that a ninja like her could easily distinguish in any situation. A ninja like her could smell the nature that surrounded her and capture all the possible hints left in the air. Her trained nose was a powerful weapon whenever she was out in the woods. Yet, there was one scent that she was certain that did not belong to that environment. An inebriating scent that seemed to be stuck in her skin and seemed to be trapping her in a fascinating curtain of fragrances. It was also familiar to her nose and it smelled like a mix of dew and sweat and iron and the most enjoyable of the perfumes. It smelled like an old friend. A lover. It smelled like him. And that was enough to bring all of her senses back after hours of being knocked down.

Her eyes were slowly freed from the obscurity of her eyelids and, quickly, adjusted to the natural darkness of the night. From the floor where she was laying, she could see some weak shadows forming due to the probably hidden moonlight. Shapeless shadows of trees and animals and of her own body were stretched on the grassed soil as they danced conducted by the rainy breeze that was traveling around the forest. The shadows were certainly offering her eyes and great spectacle and the shadow of the one person that was calmly sitting by her side was certainly the main one in between the others. It was the main one for it wasn't formed by the moonlight but by the fire that was warming up her body. His shadow, just like his soul, burned in a vibrating and pure red that only the fire could create. The fire of revenge and the fire of love. The fire that was passed through generations. The fire that burned in those bloody eyes of his. And how well she knew those eyes.

For what the girl could conclude from a chakra analyzes, he was the only one around her at that time. He was the only one who, in a silent, cold and fast move, could steal the last breath of her body without being discovered. The only one who could offer her any harm in both physical and psychological ways. And, even if he seemed to be entertained with some wooden steaks, the pink haired girl wasn't going to wait for him to make the first move while she was still laying on the floor. She was not gonna give him the chance of killing her. She was not gonna let her guard down. Even if he wasn't an enemy, Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not a friend anymore. For her, he never really was.

Trying her best to keep her unconscious facade a little longer, Sakura slowly started to move her fingers towards his blind spot. As she had widely observed, the boy had left his sword there and, wether being a trap or not, it would be her only chance of providing herself a kind of defense against the one she used to call teammate. Holding a weapon against him was something that was just too hard for her to even imagine. It just didn't make any sense. It didn't feel right in her heart and the pain of betraying that boy was almost strong enough to make her give up. Still, for Sakura was a strong kunoichi who had endured many difficult decisions, the pink haired girl was ready to hold that knife against him. She was going to control that situation. She would have the advantage if a conflict between them eventually started. She would reach that sword before him. Or at least that was what she had planned on doing.

The blade was resting just some inches away from her nails when his body first moved. His hands were finally resting over his own lap and a defeated sigh escaped his lips. Sasuke seemed to be tired. He seemed to be ready to relax after a long day and he seemed to be finally ready to let his guard down. But that was certainly a wrong interpretation of his sigh. He was exhausted and he wanted to relax, indeed. Yet, a ninja like him would never let his guard down. Never. And, just like a rabbit, his former teammate fell on his trap.

" don't even think about it, Sakura."

Her muscles froze and her fists clenched. The expression in her face turned down and she knew that he wasn't bluffing. Sasuke would never bluff. He never needed to. His abilities were his safe guarantee of a victory and he could always trust in them. He knew they wouldn't let him down and Sakura also knew that. She knew he was strong and she knew that, at times like that, lying to him would be useless. Lying to him has always been useless. The Haruno girl, after accepting that she had been caught by those impressive eyes of his, simply withdrew her arm back to under her body. With an apprehensive expression ruling her face, she slowly lifted her thorax up so she could, finally, have a better view of the boy who had once stolen her heart. A view that would mess her heart one more time after 3 long years.

The red fire light was beautifully highlighting his silhouette. She saw the strong line of his jaw and she also noticed how those years had turned his angelical and childish face into a more handsome and manly one. Those years and that training had, certainly turned that boy into a fine young man. Yet, even if he didn't look like that boy anymore, she was sure he was still the same Sasuke she had once fallen in love with. She could tell that just by looking into his eyes. Those intense dark pearls she loved so much and that she had spent years dreaming and researching about. The eyes she had been yearning to see. The characteristic dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. And they were certainly locked on her own emerald ones.

" don't you think that if I had wanted you dead I wouldn't have done it by now?"

"... Where are we?"

She said, finally accepting his words and sitting up straight. At that moment, a white blouse softly slid down her arm, falling slowly on her lap. So that was the source of such nostalgic scent, she thought. The source of his intoxicating smell that, as she could notice, had been sheltering her from the cold wind as she slept. Apparently, instead of wanting to hurt her, the Uchiha was protecting her. Even if it was only against the cold, just that small gesture from him was warm enough to touch her heart. Her Sasuke-kun was still inside there, she knew.

" I don't know..."

" and why exactly are... We here?"

" don't you remember?"

She nodded negatively and he sighed, finally turning his whole body towards her. For what she could see, Uchiha Sasuke was really gonna explain her something. The pinkette considered a miracle, indeed.

" all I remember is that I was in a mission with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei..."

" Exactly. You three were going back to Konoha and we ended up meeting near Orochimaru's hideout. For the trees were still slippery because of the strong storm, I think you ended up falling and hitting your head..."

" ...and where do you enter in this whole story? Did you... Save me?"

" hn."

He turned his attention towards the fire once again and, since all he left behind was that silence, the girl concluded that it all meant yes. She knew he was probably omitting most of the story, yet, she also knew that that silence was definitely a yes to that part of the question. A shy and dry yes that, for him, seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Saving her was the most natural thing in the world for him and just because he had left the village it didn't mean he would let her die. It didn't mean he didn't care because he did care. She was not just anyone, after all. She was his teammate. The girl who loved him and the girl who would go anywhere for him. Of course that silence was a yes. And what an amazing yes it turned out to be.

"T-Thank you..."

With two blushing cheeks, Sakura mimicked his gesture and also turned to face the fire. Her hands were nervously holding his white shirt and her teeth were bitting her lower lip. Even if they hadn't seen each other for almost three years, the Uchiha still had that same effect of her. He would still make her blush out of small acts of affection and he would always surprise her with something new. He would break all of her expectations and all of that cold facade would simply fall whenever they were just the two of them together. Sasuke could be himself near her. He could be who he really was and that was the part of him she loved the most. The real part of him. The part that only she could see. The part not even Naruto knew. And that was the biggest proof of how strong their bonding also was. It wasn't a bond like he had with the blonde but, still, it was really powerful. Unbreakable, for sure.

After the first embarrassed moments had finally gotten lost in the atmosphere, her emerald eyes curiously started to pay attention to him. They hadn't seen that boy for a way too long already and so it was normal for her to want to keep looking at him and identifying the many changes in that body of his. It was no longer the same, for sure. His muscles were stronger and his hands callused and the many scars in his back certainly made her heart ache. There were so many of them. The scars of a rigid training and the scars of unstoppable hours of hard work. Scars he had earned in order to become more powerful. Scars that came from wounds that no one healed for him and he had simply learned to forget them. Forget the pain and the loneliness and memories. Forget all of the things that wouldn't help him in his revenge. He was going to put it all aside no matter how hurtful it was. All in the name of his personal mission against his older brother. It would certainly be worth it, he thought. However, Sakura didn't think the same. She could not forget. And you bet she never would.

Once her eyes reached the lower part of his back, the girl saw a huge hematoma that was almost as big as her hand. There was a cut in the middle of it and a lot of dried blood making the whole scene a lot worst to be seen. It was a recent wound, she knew it. And, for being a medic ninja and simply for being Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura would take care of him. She would make sure his back healed and, even if just a bit, make sure his pain eased after that. The Haruno girl was going to take care of him. Wether he liked it or not, the raven haired boy didn't have any saying in that matter. She was going to take care of him. She was going to show him what she had become. And just that thought made her heart beat even faster. She was going to make him proud, for sure.

" what happened in your back?"

" nothing. Just training."

He was lying, she knew.

" can I take a look?"

" not necessary."

" but I insist."

" I've said there is no need, Sakura." He glared at her.

" and I've said I insist, Sasuke." She glared back, not backing off at all. For someone who had just woken up, the pinkette was as stubborn and as fierce as ever. And all of that new side of hers certainly got the Uchiha intrigued and thrilled at the same time. Who was the new Haruno Sakura, after all?

" I've said I-"

" Tch... I just want to heal your wounds, okay? I have... I have turned into a medic ninja... It's the least I could do to pay you back for saving my life and bringing me here."

The girl pouted, blushing cutely and blinking those two rare green stones of hers. That girl really knew how to play dirty when she wanted something. Not mattering what, she was going to get what she wanted. And, thanks to his personal weakness for her charms, Sasuke would finally succumb to her wishes. That part of her, as he could notice, was still untouched and was still working perfectly fine on him. In the end, he allowed her to take a quick look. A quick look that, without him knowing, was about to be magical.

Once the pinkette received what could be considered an approval look, she gave him back his shirt and sat behind him where she could take a better look at the wound. It was impressive how his trust on her was still unaffected after all that had happened between them and that certainly made her feel even worse for trying to grab his sword earlier. He still allowed her to be that close to him and, in his own way, he allowed her to touch him in his most fragile places that only one woman has ever touched. He allowed her to have full access to his pain and his suffering and all of his scars. And he knew only she could make it bearable.

With her emerald eyes completely focused on his wound, Sakura quickly started her treatment. A green colored aura enveloped her hands as she slowly and softly started to do what she was trained for. It wasn't a difficult wound that would make her use all of her strength but, still, it was a wound that needed respect. It was a wound like all the others and it was a wound that was stuck on the body of her beloved teammate. Sasuke wasn't just anyone and of course that small fact changed the whole thing. It changed the way her cheeks were colored and it changed the pace her heart was beating to. It changed how stable her hands were and it changed her whole ability of not being nervous. It changed her whole way of acting and feeling and thinking. He changed her whole self and, for sure, he could feel it too. Through the way her chakra was softly reaching his body, Uchiha Sasuke could feel the storm she was holding inside.

The feeling of her chakra touching his skin was certainly the best thing he had felt in all of those years. It was warm and it was soothing and it felt like the girl was once again throwing her arms around him and bringing him closer to calm down his demons. Just the touch of her pure and soft hands made shivers run down his spine and made his whole body relax in a way it had never relaxed after the whole Uchiha massacre. The tips of her fingers, every time they brushed against that marked skin of his, felt as if they were purifying all of his sins and simply bringing him a little bit of happiness. Her touch felt like home and that was the place he had missed the most during his hard training. That welcoming feeling had certainly made him homesick for some moments and noticing her whole self completely devoted to him made him feel loved again. It touched his heart like nothing had ever touched before. It was like she was the one holding it at that moment and, for sure, it felt immensely relieving. He felt loved by her. He felt as he could hear her childish voice calling him "Sasuke-kun" again. He felt at home with her. And, even if he knew it wouldn't last forever, visiting his home had, certainly, felt nostalgic.

" you have... Many scars, don't you?"

" hn... I can't see them all."

" I can tell you that they are pretty big... You must have... Memories of them, right?"

" you can say so... These scars have made me who I am today. I'm sure you also have marks that tell your story too."

"... You can say so..."

"Hn."

As Sasuke had expected, the whole relieving flow he had felt finally stopped. It was sad, for sure, but the boy couldn't help but holding a faint smile on his lips. Even if it had come to an end, the Uchiha was happy for it to have actually happened. He felt grateful and, if not for his whole cold acting, the most sincere and warm of the words would be coming out of his mouth towards the girl who was the responsible for such magnificent talent. He needed to say something for her. He was going to say something for her. But, before he could even turn his torso to meet her eyes once again, another warm touch could be felt on his back. And, this time, there was no chakra involved. Just the feeling of a girl who was in love with a storm.

Before Sakura could even control herself, it was already too late. After spending the whole procedure thinking about his pain and seeing his scars and wanting to make his whole suffering stop, the pink haired girl succumbed to the guilty weight in her head and fell forward, resting her forehead on his naked back. His dark eyes widened at her touch and his heart started to beat even faster when both of her soft hands also rested on his skin. They were warm just like her whole self. They were apprehensive and insecure and impulsive just like the girl he once met. They were telling him to stop. They were telling him to go back to her.

" Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. " I can't stand it..."

"..." He clenched his fists. Apparently, while he was having the effects of the calm, the girl who loved him was trapped in the eye of the storm. How could he have done it to her?

" I can't stand seeing you hurt..." She snuggled closer, pressing her cheek against his skin. " I don't want to know you are suffering out there..."

"... This has nothing to do with you, Sakura..."

" yes it does..." She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes in anger as the memories of his last night in the village tormented her heart. " it does because you are important to me... It does because I care."

" ... There is nothing I can do to make you feel better."

" you can... You can come back h-"

" home? As a weak man? As a man who couldn't avenge his family? I can't go back, Sakura. Not before killing my brother."

At that moment, the Uchiha finally felt a wet sensation streaming down his skin. So she was crying, after all. Once again, he had made her cry.

" your revenge... It won't bring any of them back..."

" but it will bring me back."

" w-what?"

" once I kill him, I'll be at peace... I'll get rid of my regrets and I'll be able to face my parent's graves. I will be... Free."

"... Free?"

" hn. I will be finally able to return home... To return to you, as you wish."

Her heart started to beat faster again and the tears were unstoppably falling. Listening to his words was certainly painful for her but was also a chance of giving her hope. It made her see a cloudless part of the sky that would, someday, make the rain go away. Letting him face the hurricane would probably be her only chance of having him back. It would be her only chance of having him fully to back to the place where he belonged and, for that was her only real chance, Sakura was ready to grab it with all of her strength. For the first time, the girl was decided to accept and support his revenge. She was decided to wait for him to kill his brother.

" ... Don't take too long then..."

" what?"

" with your revenge..."

She lifted her head from his body and whipped her tears. Even if saying those words were killing her inside, she was going to use them for bringing him back. She was going to use them to guide him home after his revenge was completed. She knew what hard to be done.

" do what you have to do and then... Come back home."

" ... Sakura, I-"

" I won't say anything about this anymore... I promise... I know there is no use on trying to take you back by force and I know that it's not up to me deciding anything... But, please, Sasuke-kun... Once the storm inside you heart vanishes, come back to the place where you belong... Come back to me."

The avenger didn't understand her words at first but, once she stood up and walked in front of him with her fists strongly clenched, Sasuke finally saw what she had just done. She was giving up on her words and on the way she saw the world just to bring him back. She was willing to support his revenge just to take him back to Konoha. She was giving up on herself just to be able to take care of him. And, even if he could never accept that, the Uchiha decided not to stop her on that time. He decided to let her deal with that conflict until the day he would return home. Until that day, she would be alone in the middle of that village. But, once his soul was free, he would get rid of her burdens for her. He would make up for all of the suffering and all of her tears. He would take her away from his clouds so the rain no longer poured over her. That was, for sure, the only thing he could do to make that girl- that beautiful woman- feel better.

" Sakura..."

She turned to face him and, once again, their eyes met. Hers were a little red for the tears and, for sure, they weren't as shiny as before. They were enveloped by a fog that, unless he got rid of his own storm, would never disappear. But he was going to save her eyes. He was going to go back to her.

" thank you... For healing my back."

" you're welcome... Just... Take care, okay? Don't be so reckless..." She said, taking some other steps away from him. It was clear that their goodbye had, finally, arrived.

" I will try, I promise..."

" and eat well, okay? Not just meat and tomatoes... Eat vegetables so you can get strong and k-..."

" I will."

"Well... If you need anything, you know where to find me, right?"

" hn... I'll go if I need to, okay?"

" okay... Bye, Sasuke-kun... I'll be waiting for you..."

"... Thank you, Sakura..."

She nodded and, with one last weak and painful smile, the girl with pink hair disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving behind her scent on his shirt and the one himself she had been searching for her whole life. Even if neither of them wanted to part, the both ninjas knew that they couldn't keep avoiding the suffering and the broken hearts any longer. Those two had parted into different directions and they were certainly aware of how long it would be until they could finally meet again. Until his storm was gone, she knew he wouldn't come back. And if he took too long, he knew she would eventually come after him with an umbrella. That was how she was. A girl in love with a boy and who loved to dance in the rain. One day he would return to her, he knew it. One day, he would get rid of his own hurricane.

 _ **The End**_


	16. Even the Darkest night will End-

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late) Day 16 – Even the Darkest Night will End and the Sun will Rise Again.**

 **Title** : The First Time Ever I Saw Your Tears

 **Summary** : Sasuke starts his treatment at the children's mental healthcare clinic but, one night, he simply loses control. It's up to his doctor to help him getting rid of that pain.

 **A/N** : Okay… For you guys who like to cry while reading fanfics, get ready… This is the most emotional one of the themes for me and my intentions here are no other than making at least one of you cry… Who's gonna be the first? Muwahahaha I hope you enjoy it!

"Sakura, I am not one of the patients from your clinic…"

"oh! Come on Sasuke-kun! Just give it a try! If you do it, then I will give you the pills…"

"…."

"pretty please?"

"…"

A defeated sigh escaped his lips. There was no way of ignoring her, indeed. His girlfriend was a really stubborn person. A really stubborn and cute person who was the only medic in Konoha who had the sleeping pills he had been wanting for some time. Strong sleeping pills that could even knock down an elephant if used correctly. He knew there was no way Sakura would simply give him some samples of that drug out of nothing and without knowing his true hidden reasons. Without knowing his real reasons for not being able to sleep normally in the last few months. He knew she wouldn't simply give him the medication and help him solving that problem in the easiest way possible. He knew she would say no. Unless he accepted her cruel condition:

Becoming a patient of the Children's mental health clinic.

Such idea felt like an insult at first. He, the almighty war hero, Uchiha Sasuke, being constantly evaluated and having to spend time with kids? There was no way he would accept that, he thought. The other ninjas would make fun of him and his whole man pride would simply be destroyed if he accepted her offer. He was not going to accept it. But, since his actual condition was desperately asking for that medicine, the boy had no choice. He would agree with her terms. Stubborn girlfriend, indeed.

"Okay… but I won't joy any group therapy."

" No group therapy, don't worry. Just with me."

"…and I won't talk to any other doctor that not you, got it?"

"Of course!" She clapped her hands in front of her face, as a smile played on her lips. " I'll take really good care of you, Sasuke-kun! I will… get rid of any bad thing that might still be bugging you, I promise."

"Hn."

Her words echoed around his head and, deep inside, he hoped she was right and that she could really help him. The truth was that his nightmares seemed to be returning and, even more than in the past, they were constantly showing him the image of a burning village and of blood and of a satisfied and sadist smirk on his lips. He could see himself enjoying the blazing spectacle as all of those people died right under his feet. He could see himself watching everything from afar and with his arms proudly crossed as if he had been the responsible for all of that. He could see himself watching as she died among all of his friends and all of his new ideals that he had decided to pursue after the war. It was a horrible scene, for sure. A horrible scene that would wake him up screaming in the middle of the night and that would return to haunt him every time he closed those dark eyes of his. He wanted them to stop. He wanted them to leave him alone. And since he couldn't make them go away by any natural means, Uchiha Sasuke was decided to shut them down by force. He was not going to lose more nights because of his past. He was not going to let them win. He was not going to keep watching as she died every night. He was not going to kill her every night. Not anymore.

When the idea of using the clinic as an excuse for getting the pills crossed his mind, Sasuke was sure it was going to work. He remembered how the girl insisted on taking him to make some tests and bugged him about how he and Naruto had been her biggest inspirations to help the children in need. Sakura didn't stop trying for months and, after a long time, he finally gave up and decided to join. It was not like he wouldn't be doing it for himself but, while he was there, he figured that listening to her and putting up some effort on whatever she wanted him to do; wouldn't be that much of a sacrifice. The Uchiha was really willing to try at that time to see with his own eyes if he wasn't a lost cause anymore. He was going to help her helping him and, for much of his surprise, the effects of the treatment were quite impressive.

The raven haired boy would be submitted to three sections of figurative tests a week and, every night, right after taking his so wished pills, the pinkette would make sure to make him talk to her for at least 30 minutes before they could actually sleep. During the treatment, the Haruno medic invited herself to move in to his apartment so her emerald eyes could always be watching him during the so problematic time of his night. She was going to sleep next to him and on the same bed so she would know if anything happened. Her intentions were purely professional. However, remaining professional wasn't a decisions that was totally up to her alone. The one with whom she would share the bed also had a saying and of course Sasuke wouldn't keep their nights extremely professional. How could he, when his pink haired girlfriend was there and sharing a bed with him and wearing those short summer pajamas? How could he control himself knowing she would be there for the whole night and also in the morning and for the rest of his life? It was impossible for him. It was impossible for him to control himself and it was also impossible for her to resist him forever. He was the love of her life and seeing him being so cute and so passionate was too much for her. Those two certainly didn't know how to separate their intimacy from work. Still, just because they couldn't say no to their hormones, it didn't mean they were ignoring the treatment.

It was not a secret that Sakura's true intentions were to make her stoic boyfriend open up to her. She didn't want him to repress his feelings inside his heart and bare all the pain and the regrets of his past all by himself anymore. She wanted him to lean on her and share the good and the bad things that were on his head after the end of every day. She wanted to be a part of his whole life. And she definitely wasn't afraid of how big this definition could be. The Godaime's apprentice was ready to face all of his fears and all of his torments. She was ready to stand by his side and hold his hand, not only for the person he had become but also for the person he once was. The person she once fell in love with. That was the person she was going to help. That was the person she wanted by her side. That was the person she would always love. And that person was Uchiha Sasuke. The whole Uchiha Sasuke.

And so, his treatment went on for about two months with nothing but good results. Sasuke was visibly calmer and his mood was almost as high as Naruto's. The Uchiha would even act nice near the children. Even if he would still take a pill per night, deep inside he could feel like his good dreams were finally returning and, instead of avoiding the nighttime, he longed for it. He longed for his dreams where they would all be there by his side. His parents, his brother, his friends and the love of his life. They would all be there and they would be smiling and he would also be smiling until his dark eyes opened once again to welcome a new day. A new and nostalgic day that, even if his family wouldn't be there, Sasuke wouldn't feel lonely. He wouldn't feel lonely for the first thing he would see every morning was that pink coloration of her hair. She was there by his side on that new day and, even if she was just one girl, Sakura was the one girl who filled his lonely existence. As long as she was by his side, he knew things would be okay. They had to be okay after so much suffering. Unfortunately, not even the pinkette, with that monstrous strength of hers, could break the curse of the Uchiha clan.

It all happened in a night where everything seemed to be perfect. The couple had enjoyed a romantic night all for themselves and, for the first time, the idea of proposing to the Haruno girl came to his mind. It was not like he still had doubts about Sakura being THE one and it was not like they weren't mature enough to be engaged. Having her around everyday certainly left him anxious for a future by her side. A future where she would have a ring decorating her finger and a beautifully round belly with their baby inside. He could no longer imagine living in a house without her anymore. He could no longer admit living in a house where her voice wouldn't simply be the one voice welcoming him. He was anxious for the future and, for the first time, his dark eyes stopped looking for his past. They were too busy looking at her own emerald eyes already and at the future they would share. However, a past like his can't be ignored. A past like his must always be remembered and respected by any means. And, on that single time he forgot to look back, it came back to hit him straight forward. His past returned to teach him a lesson. It returned to haunt the soul of a boy who just wanted to dream and to love.

On that summer night, when the clock was about to hit 3 am, his sleep was interrupted by images he had never even dared to imagine. Images so grotesque and so traumatizing that he would never dare to describe. And most of them involved the one girl he would love and protect for the rest of his life.

Sakura was standing right in front of him. Her eyes were dull and cold and there was blood staining her soft pink lips. There were tears streaming down her face and her hair was threatening to fall forward to hide her facial expression. It seemed as if her soul had been removed from her body and all of her joy and all of her emotions had simply disappeared. It seemed as if all of her life had disappeared. Yet, he could feel something warm enveloping his own hand. He could feel a certain beat in between his fingers and he could feel it quickly slowing its pace. It started as a rhythm he knew really well and then, suddenly, he felt it disappearing. He felt it stopping.

As soon as his dark pearls were brave enough to look at where his hand was resting, his shock was immediate. His eyes widened and his throat went dry and his heart was in his mouth. He could not say a single word. As soon as he saw his hand, his whole world feel apart. Such thing could not be happening.

His hand was there, trespassing the left side of her chest and her heart was literally being held by him. Her whole body was stained in blood and her clothes were ripped and her whole self wasn't expressing any sign of life. Haruno Sakura was dead. He had personally killed her again and, once he returned his attention to her face, he felt all that was left of him being crushed. She was smiling at him. She was smiling and it was certainly the prettiest of the smiles he had ever seen on her lips. Even if there was blood corrupting such pure and unique smile, it was still beautiful. She was still beautiful.

The shock of seeing her dead expression of happiness made the boy abruptly remove his hand from her chest, making her lifeless body fall behind on the cold ground, leaving her shy beating heart on his hands for him to do as he pleased. Until the end, Sasuke would have her heart for himself.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Until the end he would be the one to decide the destine of that organ that no longer could pump blood, yet, was still able to love him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Until the end he would be the one to make her smile.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Until the end, they would be together. Both of them and the dark figure that was also lying next to her. He would carry their deaths until the end. And the end had, finally, arrived.

When his eyes suddenly opened to release him from that real nightmare, Sasuke abruptly sat up, throwing the covers aside. His body was sweating cold and his lungs were desperately searching for air as if he had been drowning for years. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his senses were so bewildered that it took him some good two minutes to listen to Sakura's voice calling for his name and to feel her warm hands holding his chest and preventing him from falling forward. Her hand was warm and it certainly had no traces of blood. He noticed after finally turning to face her that her whole body was clean and there was certainly no hole in her chest. And how glad he was for that.

"Sasuke-kun, say something!"

His eyes scanned her whole expression and he realized how nervous she was. Her lips were parted and her emerald eyes were widened and there were wrinkles deforming the seal of her forehead. The Uchiha concluded that he had probably lost control again and she was the one left worried in the end. Those anxiety crises of his were certainly too violent and not even a competent medic as her knew exactly what to do. Not even she could tame his inner beast. And, for him, such thing was the irrefutable proof that, no matter how things seemed to be getting better, he would never change. He was just a lost cause in the end and, even if she didn't agree, Sasuke knew he couldn't keep her close any longer. He could not risk hurting her anymore. He could not let her unprotected against him.

"pills…"

"what?"

"my pills… " He said, stretching his hand towards the nightstand. "I need them."

"t-talk to me!"

She said, holding his arms and bringing it to her chest. At that moment he could feel her heart almost exploding inside her chest and, after that terrible nightmare, the boy felt happy to know that her heart was still on its natural place. Inside of her body.

"S-Sakura… Talking won't help now. I need those pills."

"No! Remember that you've promised me to follow the treatment and now it's important that you tell me what happened! What did you see in that dream?!"

"…"

The boy bit his lower lip and his tormented eyes didn't even dare to look at her. Sasuke could never tell her what he had just seen. He just wouldn't be strong enough to do so. The images of that nightmare were still on his head and, at that moment, he doubted they would ever leave. He doubted that he would ever be free.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"just give me the pills, Sakura."

" I don't-"

" Fuck!" he freed his arms from her grip. " You're a medic! Can't you understand that this whole talking thing won't help!? My problems won't be solved unless I dope myself with those pills! So give them to me now or get the hell out of my way!"

Sakura's green emeralds widened and she felt the fear taking over her body. For the first time ever since the Forest of Death, the pinkette was afraid of him. She was afraid of that rude version of him that wouldn't care about anyone in order to achieve his objectives, being it becoming stronger or getting some stupid pills from a nightstand. That was not the Sasuke she knew. And the proof of that was clearly visible in those bloody eyes of his.

"… Are you gonna trap me in a genjutsu again?" She said, allowing her head to succumb to its weight.

"what?"

"your sharingan… They are activated."

The Uchiha's heart skipped a beat as soon as he realized what the girl had just said. His bloody heritage was, indeed, activated and the only one that could suffer from it was the pink haired girl that was standing in front of him. She was the only possible aim and, at that moment, he really hated himself. How could he even consider doing something like that to Sakura? How could he lose his control so easily and simply let all of his anger out on her? How could he even aim those cursed eyes at her? Sasuke certainly didn't know the answers to these questions but, if there was one thing he knew was that he was still a weak boy. A weak boy who couldn't even control his own impulses and would even hurt the girl he loves in a moment of rage. He was really pathetic, he thought. And, more than ever, he knew that he had to take her away from him. It would be for her own safety.

After finally returning his eyes to its original darkness, the Uchiha finally stood up and went to take the bottle where his sleeping pills could be found. Before opening it, the boy took one last look at the girl who was still kneeled on the bed and still had her head lowered. Sasuke figured that leaving her like that would be the best to be done for the moment. He figured that, if he wanted to push her away again, he would have to break their connection before really doing anything. He would have to hurt her one more time. And doing so was almost unbearable for him.

Sasuke took one last breath before opening the bottle and swallowing more than just enough to knock a horse out. It had been irresponsible and it had been a stupid decision, he knew. But, by doing so, the raven haired boy was expecting to fall unconscious and wake up just after things had settled down and the pinkette had moved on. He would never be able to see her walking away. He would never be able to let her go. So, if he wasn't really there to see, then he figured things would be better. Things would be less painful. However, the Uchiha had forgotten one simple detail: dealing with pain was Haruno Sakura's specialty. And she was not going to depend on pills to do so.

"they won't help you…"

Her voice came out as a dramatic whisper but, unlikely he was expecting, her eyes did not turn to face him. Her eyes remained focused on the same place: her knees. Her knees, where her clenched hands were impatiently resting. It was time for the pinkette to unleash her own beasts.

" what?"

" the pills…" She took one deep breath and, soon, her burning emeralds eyes were set on him. Eyes so full of passion and of determination and ferocity that, for a moment, the Uchiha felt his whole body trembling. " the pills won't have any effect on you. They never had."

"uh? What are you saying? These pills are-"

" fake… I've manipulated them since the beginning… basically all that you've ingested was just flour and water."

His eyes widened as they examined the bottle in his hands. Her words couldn't be true, he knew. It was clear that something had changed ever since he started taking those pills and that stubborn brain of his refused to believe that those changes hadn't been the consequences of the medication. He refused to believe he had actually spent two months with no torments because of the rest of the treatment. Because of his own power. His girlfriend had to be lying, he thought. But she wasn't. And those clashing green eyes of hers were the ones telling him so.

" so, what you're saying is…-"

" what I am saying " She stood up and walked up to him, stopping only when they were both facing each other. " is that you have done it all by yourself… No help from any drug or any special method. It was all you."

Her eyes seemed to be condemning him at that moment. They seemed to be forcing the truth inside of him and trying to show him how strong he really was. They were trying to show him that, just by allowing himself to have a normal life, his real strength would show up and the Uchiha would certainly be able to scare his nightmares away. She was trying to prove him that he could do it. That he could get better. However, his definition of better, after what had just happened, did not match the reality his dark eyes were showing him.

"done what, Sakura? Losing control? Being rude to you? Or almost trapping you in a genjutsu again? Honestly, those are the only things that I have actually done by myself."

"you're wrong!" Her voice came louder than expected and, as she clenched her teeth, the boy could do nothing but watch. " these last few months… you were okay. You were cured!"

"And what about now?! Am I still cured?!"

"Today was just an exception! You've had a breakdown, just that! Don't throw all your work away because of one day!"

"just an exception?! Do you even know what could have happened if this 'breakdown' had been worse?! Do you know what could have happened to you!? You could have-"

A silence stood in between them as his hand slowly made the bottle crack due to his strength. At that moment, with all of those images still around his head and his heart, there was just no way Sasuke could complete that sentence. There was no way he could say that one last verb without breaking his whole heart. He could not say that word. Not in front of her. Not for her and certainly not about her. However, the girl was not him and, at that exact moment of hesitation, Sakura wasted no time to finish what he had once started.

"… Dead?"

"…."

" Do you really think you could have… killed me?"

"…"His eyes drifted away from her owns as his answer became more than just clear for her. So that was the main problem, she thought. He was afraid of hurting her and he was afraid of being the responsible for taking her life away. He was afraid of losing another one of the ones that were left and he was afraid of being left alone again. He was afraid of losing control. But she was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Don't be an idiot, Sasuke. You're not gonna kill me."

"How can you be so sure…? How can you be so sure I won't lose control and burn the whole village down?! How can't you be afraid of having my chidori trespassing your chest?"

His dark pearls turned melancholic and Sakura knew he was on the verge of exploding. She knew that, if she could only force him a little more, all of his colors would be revealed to her and then- only then- she would be able to know what to do to truly help him. The Haruno girl just needed and explosion. And what a beautiful explosion it was going to be.

Not daring to take her emeralds away from him, the pinkette thought about something that would certainly shake his insides. With one of her hands, she went to search for his own and, after taking the bottle away from it, Sakura placed his palm exactly over her heart. Her determined expression caused the boy to feel all kinds of feelings inside of his body and despair was one of them.

How could she be so idiot?

Holding that weapon of his so close to her heart and making it seem as the most stupid thing in the world.

How could she be so reckless?

Showing him the way and giving him full access to her own heart.

Sakura was certainly a lost cause as well and were at times like that that the boy couldn't really believe she was a serious medic nin. Yet, also in times like that, Uchiha Sasuke could see how much of herself she would sacrifice for her patients. How much of herself she would risk for him.

Even if the Uchiha tried to pull away, the pinkeet did not let him move his arm. Sakura was decided not to let go of his hand on that time. Not until he heard what she had to say. Not until he told her what she wanted to know. And what she wanted to know was nothing other than the truth that was hidden in the depths of his heart.

" I can't be 100% sure of anything, Sasuke… But, whenever I am by your side, I feel like it's the safest place in the world. I am not afraid of you. I am not afraid of who you once were."

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! You don't know what was happening to me back then! You don't know how I used to act, to think or to feel! You don't know any-"

"Then tell me."

"What?"

"tell me everything… Tell me what happened to you back then and tell me about how you used to think or act or feel back then… I want to know… I need to know."

"need? Why would you even need to know about this part of my past?!"

"because it hurts you and…" she held his hand tighter. "and because I don't want you to be the only one carrying it around."

For the first time ever since they had started their discussion, Sasuke realized a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. He saw how empty they were and how guilty they were. He saw her whole self trying her best to help him yet there was nothing she could do. Nothing that would actually make him forget about his memories and about the things that were haunting him inside. There was nothing she could do to get rid of his nightmares for him. Or at least that was what he though.

"what?"

" I want to know it all so you can forget it… I want to know it all to share the pain with you! I don't want you to carry it all by yourself anymore, Sasuke-kun! I also want to help in the best way that I can! So… please…" She softened her grip on his hands, adjusting their position so she could finally intertwine their fingers. His were still shaken, she thought. " please, tell me about what made you scream tonight…"

" …"

"were you dreaming about me?"

Yes.

"…"

"were you dreaming about trespassing my heart with your chidori?"

Yes.

"…"

" were you dreaming about avenging your brother."

Yes. She was correct again and, at that moment, the girl suddenly softened the grip on his hand, setting it free so he could do as he pleased. Sakura knew she no longer needed to hold him back for he wasn't definitely going to leave her anymore. It was not like he could hide anything anymore. It was not like she already didn't know the truth. The real truth behind his nightmares.

It was already clear for him that the most disturbing part of his nightmares was the moment when his pink haired girlfriend fell dead on the floor. That was the one part that would traumatize him the most and the one scene that would get forever stuck in his mind for days. That was the most heartbreaking moment of his dreams. Yet, hidden behind those actions and those images, there was also another thing that was making the whole nightmare seem even more real than it already was. It was making him afraid of actually seeing that whole scene happening in the real life and it made him afraid of thinking and remembering about the happy moments with his family. It made him afraid of remembering about his beloved brother. It made him afraid because, deep in his heart, Sasuke could identify, for the smallest that they could be, traces of his wishes for killing. Not for killing the girl specifically but for killing all of those who plotted against his brother and his whole family.

He could feel his avenger side still alive inside of him and he was afraid of being dominated by it. He was afraid of losing control and ending up hurting everyone and destroying every single one of the bonds that he had once again formed. And the image of a dead Sakura in his dreams meant exactly that part of his rupture with the whole village and with all of the people who lived there. Killing her would be the final test for him. Killing her would mean that nothing- precisely nothing- would hold him back when the time came for him to avenge his family. If he could kill her, he would kill just anyone and he didn't want this. He didn't want to be that avenger anymore. He didn't want to waste all of his brother's efforts. He didn't want to kill her. Not her.

"Sasuke-kun… Just let me try… tell me-"

" I don't want to hurt you…"

"uh?"

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me…"

"But I won't-"

"Sakura!" His dark eyes finally locked on her emerald ones and his hand went to rest on her shoulder, griping it tighter so she could see how troubled he was inside. The explosion she had been waiting for was, finally, going to come. " I don't want to risk hurting you if I lose control! I don't want to destroy the whole village! I don't want.. to feel like this anymore!"

"But, Sasuke-kun, you won't do any of that! You've changed! You've given up on that revenge for your brother! You have-"

"I haven't forgiven him…."

"what?"

Her eyes were shocked and it was not only because of what he was really telling her but, mainly, because of the fact that, for the first time in her life, the Haruno girl could see the one side of him that he had never showed anyone. She could see his real self finally coming out and the tears in his eyes were the proof of that. Sasuke was crying. He was crying right in front of her and he was crying because he simply could not forgive his brother. No matter what, no matter how long it had already been, Uchiha Sasuke could still not forgive his brother for killing their entire family.

"I-I haven't… I haven't forgiven him…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

His grip on her shoulder softened and slowly Sakura felt his whole body succumbing to the weight of his head. Sasuke was about to fall but, before his tall body could literally crash on the floor, the pinkette softly welcomed him on hers, leaning his head on her chest as she carefully led both of their bodies to rest on the floor, where all of her strength could be focused on healing his heart instead of supporting his body. At last, she felt like finally being able to do something really meaningful for him.

Both of them were kneeled and, as the boy was still resting his head on her chest, Sakura could clearly see how his face looked like when bathed in tears. His cheeks were red and his teeth were clenched and she could feel his hand sliding down to the hem of her shirt and holding it really tight as if he was afraid of letting go. The pinkette could feel his tears making contact with her own skin and if not for those minimal details, Sakura would never really be able to tell that he was crying. It was just too silent and too discreet and certainly the most delicate tears she had ever seen in her life. Those were lonely tears. Those were hidden tears and, at that time, all she wanted to do was to cry her own tears to make sure his were not alone. She wanted to cry too but, at that moment, she knew she had to be strong. She had to be strong for him and crying wouldn't help him at all.

In between soaked sobs and regretful tears, the Uchiha then managed to keep going on what Sakura had told him to do. During a single moment of impulse, the boy simply decided to follow her words to see if something would change. He decided to follow her to see if the pain would go away. He decided to keep talking even if everything was just too scary and too unknown at that moment. Never before he had dared to share his curse to anyone and sharing with her was never really something he had planned before. He was going to save her from his past and from all of his damaged parts. He was going to protect her mind from the horrible images of his past. He was going to protect her from himself. However, at that moment, Sasuke couldn't protect anyone. He wasn't strong enough. And that was why, on that moment of weakness, she was going to rescue him. She was the one who would save him from the memories and from the guilt that had invaded his life and blamed him for being alive. He was going to trust her and, even if it hurt, he was going to tell her the whole truth.

" I-I couldn't forgive him… I know he has done it all to protect the village and to protect me but… Fuck! those were my parents!… My Father… My mother… They were my parents! How can I forgive him for taking them away from me!?"

Sakura said nothing. She was just waiting for everything to be out. She was just waiting for the right time. And, for sure, it was about to arrive.

" And then… I think of what the elders forced him to do." He tightened the grip on her shirt and she brought him even closer to her heart. " I remember and… I just feel like killing them all… I feel like avenging my brother but… but then I see you."

Her heart clenched and her whole body froze as the raven haired boy slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers and lifted his hand to caress her cheeks. For he was leaning down with his forehead almost resting on hers, the tears that came out from his eyes made all the way from his porcelain skin to her own apple colored cheeks. For the first time, not only she had a privileged view of his tears but she was also crying them for him. She could feel his sorrow in each salty drop that streamed down her face and disappeared in her lips. She could feel them all in the most intimous way and, at that exact moment, the pinkette broke the promise she had made for herself. She could not hold back her own tears anymore. Her eyes also succumbed to the sadness and her own salty and regretful tears started to stream down her face and mix with his own. Their tears were united for the first time. Their feelings were connected more than ever and, at that moment, both of them felt stronger. Both of them felt human. Both of them felt hopeful.

" I look at you… And I see the most important person in my life… I see the love that I've lost… I see everything I was looking for ever since I lost it all… So, tell me, how can I avenge them if, for doing so, I would have to lose you? I would have to lose it all again and I would be left alone… I would be… Alone."

"Sasuke-kun…"

She brought him closer again and buried his head on her chest. She was hugging him tightly and, after all of the words he had just said, The girl knew that the right time had arrived. She knew it was time for her to do something. It was time for her to save him.

" y-you don't have to worry about being alone… I won't ever leave you, okay?"

"But what if I-"

"This won't happen! This won't…"She emptied her lungs in one deep and painful sigh. "I won't let anything like that happen… I will take all your anger on me so you won't ever lose control. I will be strong enough to hold it all with you and soon these thoughts will go away… You don't have to feel guilty for not forgiving your brother… It's not something easy and you can't choose the way you feel… But you can choose what to do about it and.. And you won't hurt anyone… You won't hurt me… You're stronger than just an anger breakdown. You're stronger than all of these thoughts and… And I know you will take the right decisions. You're a hero, Sasuke-kun. You are my hero and your heart would never be corrupted by your revenge."

His heart skipped a beat after hearing her words and he felt all of his body getting warmer. So she had done it again… Just like in the forest of Death, the annoying girl with pink hair was able to tame all his worries and all of his monsters and all of his nightmares. She was able to bring the best of him back and, with all of her feelings and all of her tears being simply thrown at him, Haruno Sakura had killed his demons for once and for all.

Sasuke could feel his body getting lighter and all the weight he had carried for years simply flowing away. He could feel his heart being filled with her love and all of his happy memories were also returning. Memories of his family. Memories of his brother. Memories of his friends and, doubtlessly, memories of her that he would forever cherish. That girl had saved his life. That girl had made him happy and, once he realized so, a bright smile came to play on his lips. He was not a lost cause anymore. He was, definitely, cured. And it was all thanks to her.

"… Sakura… I love you…"

"I-I love you too, Sasuke-kun…"

And so, as he kept his head resting on her chest and as he kept listening to her sobs and to the beat of her heart, the Uchiha felt as if he was on the clouds. He felt tired and sleepy and he certainly couldn't wait to dream again for he knew that, by her side, he would be safe. He wouldn't be alone. And, in her arms, he would have the best dreams in the whole world. Dreams that, once the darkest of the nights ended to welcome the rising sun; would certainly come true.

 ** _The End._**


	17. Out of the Woods

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

.

 **Day 18- Out of the Woods**

.

 **Title** : Take me Home

.

 **Summary** : After so long searching for the true beauty of the world, Sasuke finally realizes that it's all within her.

.

 **A/N** : okay… I think the theme only comes out in the end but… I just loved writing this one! When I saw this theme, I had to follow this idea and I think the result was quite satisfactory. Now you tell me what you think! Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura hated the woods.

All of those blood sucking bugs just seemed to envelop her in a curtain of buzzes and her face would be constantly getting trapped in one of those giant spider webs. Her feet had already gotten stuck in things she didn't even want to know the origin of and that moisture was leaving her skin all sticky and, probably, sweaty. Yes, even if she was a jounin and even if she has already been sent to the woods several times in her short life, Sakura just hated to be stuck in there alone for days that didn't seem to come to an end. Days full of danger and exhaustion and, for sure, mosquitoes. That boy would better have an incredibly good reason to have dragged her to that place.

" You better be dying by the time I get there, Sasuke… Or else I'll kill you."

For two days, the pinkette had been walking around that forest. She had't slept at all. She hadn't eaten anything. She had't even peed for attending to her body's natural needs would cost her a long time and she simply could not afford it. The Uchiha had been straight on his letter that it was an emergency and only she could help him at that moment. He asked her to come quickly and, even if she was still mad at him for not sending her a single letter for 3 months, Sakura couldn't simply ignore his words. What if he was hurt? What if he had been stung by something or what if he had been ambushed? She just could not risk his life because of his lack of communication. She could not risk losing him forever. Not again.

Sulking and cursing basically everything that crossed her way, Sakura was carefully observing her surroundings, not letting any leaf pass unnoticed. According to the coordinates he had also included on his letter, the girl figured she should be almost arriving at their marked spot. Her eyes would be wandering around everywhere, looking for the said lake he had described in his words. It should probably be a visible place for during her whole journey until there, Sakura found no signal of water. A whole lake would certainly be something that would stand out in the middle of that green immensity. She was absolutely sure her eyes would see that amount of waters as soon as it came to her view. And, indeed, she was right. Her emeralds did find the lake without any problems. But the lake wasn't the one thing she saw first. There was something a lot more outstanding than just those limpid waters.

As soon as their marked spot came to view, her eyes had no doubt in what to focus first. It was something automatic for her. Something that did not depend on her own will to happen or something that had been decided by her brain. It could not be called a coincidence for it was something that happened every single time they met. It was something that was beyond their powers. The fact that their gazes would be the first to meet was something, simply, unexplainable. Unexplainable, yet, incredibly comforting for both of those ninjas' hearts.

Once established the perfect connection between their eyes, both of the teens felt their bodies paralyzing. They were both taking their time to analyze and to get familiar with the physical changes that had affected each other. In her emerald eyes, Sakura realized how much taller he had gotten and how his dark locks had also grown. His outworn poncho was covering his body until his knees and his necklaces were slowly dancing due to the spring breeze that was passing by at that moment. Sasuke was still as charming as ever in her eyes. His whole self had grown more manly and his expression had become more mature. His dark pearls had become deeper and, as always, she was captured by their obscure beauty. The line of his jaw no longer belonged to a kid and, for she wasn't just a little girl anymore, the Haruno girl couldn't help but to take some long seconds appreciating his changes. All of them mixed together and forming one unique Uchiha Sasuke that was simply more than just handsome. That beautiful lake, compared to him, was nothing but a pretty background scenario. In her eyes, it was as if she was appreciating a perfectly harmonic panting. A perfectly harmonic and stunning painting. That boy was certainly stunning. But she wasn't that bad herself either. And the raven haired Uchiha was certainly he one to say it.

It was clear that time hadn't only changed the former avenger during the years he has spent away. Sakura had also suffered from the consequences of getting older and, just like him, her consequences had affected her in an amazingly positive way. In his eyes, the pinkette was a completely different person from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was shorter and the seal on her forehead was proudly decorating her features. Those new clothes she was wearing certainly made justice to the curves of her body and, even if he could identify some exhaustion signs under her eyes, her beautiful emeralds were still shining a lot brighter than the sun. They were still formidable and he still had no idea of how not to get caught in their sweet trap. Her eyes were, doubtlessly, the first image that appeared in his head whenever he thought about her. They were the best definition of light he has ever found. They were his most precious stones and, if he could, Sasuke would spend hours just staring at them without blinking one single time. If he could, he would keep staring at her for the rest of his life. But, just staring, at such critic moment, wouldn't solve his problem. Just staring at her, wouldn't be enough to calm that stubborn heart of his. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her the decision he had, finally, reached regarding his own way of seeing the world.

After their gazing section finally came to an end, the Haruno girl was the first to start walking towards him. Her short and pink hair dancing at each step taken by her feet and the determination always present in her eyes. It was clear that they were searching for any traces of injuries or blood or anything that could threaten his life in the next minutes. Her eyes wandered around his whole body and, for the pinkette's surprise, Sasuke seemed to be perfectly fine. Judging by the look on his face, she knew he wasn't dying. So, if not for healing him, then why did he call her? Why the specific need of her presence? She didn't know. But she was definitely going to find out.

"Sasuke-kun! " She stopped in front of him. Her heart beating a little faster due to her worrying state. "I came as fast as I could. What's the emergency? Are you hurt or something?"

"no, I'm completely fine, Sakura." He nodded, sounding as calm and serene as ever.

" Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you call me here? Is there anyone else traveling with you who needs to be healed or something?"

"no. I'm still traveling alone. I called you here for another reason that only you can understand."

"uh?" Her expression turned confused. If not for being able to heal him, then what would be this another so important reason? The girl had certainly no idea. " What is it then?"

"Hn. Come. I need to show you something."

Without giving her any further explanations, the boy turned around and started to walk towards a more dense part of the forest, where the branches were almost creating a natural barrier as if to protect a hidden secret. He used his right arm to open the path ahead of him and, standing as close as she could, Sakura silently followed him. The girl knew there was no reason for her to worry or even doubt him anymore. More than all of the people in the village, the pinkette trusted him with her own life and, for that, she wouldn't be afraid of going anywhere with him. She would follow him into the darkness if she needed to. She would follow him everywhere just to prevent him from walking alone. And, for this and many other reasons, the Uchiha was taking her to the one place where her presence by his side would be more than simply acknowledged.

Once the branches were defeated and the green finally gave them some space to move, both of the teens found themselves inside of what seemed to be a sanctuary hidden in the middle of the woods. The air in that place felt lighter than in the outside and the sun rays that managed to sneak in helped to create the most serene of the atmospheres. The leaves seemed to be sparkling due to the dew and the floral scent that was spread around that place filled the pinkette's nostrils in the most delicate of the ways. It was certainly a beautiful place to be seen and she was really happy to know he had thought about her when his dark pearls encountered that place. It certainly felt welcoming, yet, she still could not identify any possible emergency in that place. And that, even if it felt somehow relieving, was also leaving the girl extremely uncomfortable. What could that boy be really up to?

Before she could take any further steps towards the unknown, Sakura stopped and watched as the boy continued his way towards a bush full of blue hydrangeas. Just like the ones that decorated the training grounds 3, those were impeccably stunning as they perfectly matched the whole scenario that surrounded them. Sakura watched as Sasuke, slowly, kneeled near the flowers and, with his right hand, caressed one of the delicate petals of those precious flowers. There was something wrong with him, she knew. But wrong was't exactly the best word to describe his current inner condition. Enlightened, was definitely the word for him at that moment.

"Sasuke-kun… What is going o-"

"These hydrangeas… They are really beautiful, aren't they?"

"yes, they are but… I don't see your point in-"

" It's impressive to see how they have grown so beautifully without the help of anyone… The Nature is certainly wise in moments such as those."

" I agree, but, Sasuke-kun I-?"

"Why don't you come see them closer with me?"

The blood inside her veins was starting to boil and the one thing crossing her mind at that moment was an image of her hand hitting that boy's head to see if he would return to his normal self. Sasuke was acting weird. He was talking about flowers and he was inviting her to smell them. He was talking in a too calm way that wasn't normal even for him. There was something strange going on and, for sure, she was going to find out what.

"Look, these one have just bloomed. Come here, Sakura."

"No!"

Her fists clenched. Her eyes were focused and she was certainly tired of all of that nonsense that was coming from his mouth. Sakura wanted the truth. She wanted to know what was the emergency. And she wouldn't wait any second more for that.

"Why did you call me here, Sasuke?"

"Hn… To see the flowers, of course."

"…What? Are you really serious about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? After some time traveling, I've finally found something pretty and I felt like sharing it with you… Is it that much of a problem?"

"… You can't really be serious…"

"…"

" Then why did you say it was an emergency? Why did you tell me to hurry?!"

" well… I am not intending to stay around here forever so… I asked you to come quickly so you could see and then I would continue my own journey."

Her mouth went agape and the words weren't simply forming on her head. That boy could't be serious. He couldn't have actually made her travel unstoppably for two entire days just to see those flowers. He couldn't have done such thing to her after spending over 3 months without giving the least sign of life. Sasuke couldn't have done that to her, right? Right. But the pinkette was already exploding before he could even try to explain himself.

"you have got to be fucking kidding me, Uchiha!"

"Uh?"

He finally turned to face her. His expression as blank as a cloud that floats around the sky. Such expression, certainly, irritated her even more.

"You've spent months without sending me a single letter and then, suddenly, you call me saying it's an emergency. You make me travel for two days without a rest just to see a bunch of flowers that I can see every day in Konoha!? You really can't be serious about it."

" But i thought you would like to see the ones I've found. During all the time I've spent away, I had never seen flowers like these ones."

" I honestly can't believe you, Sasuke! You call me… You make me worried because you've found something that has been in Konoha since forever!? What kind of sick joke is this!?"

" tch… sorry if i hadn't seen it before but… I guess I've never really paid attention to the… to the flowers."

"You bet you haven't! Damn! This was such a waste of time! I shouldn't have come."

"do you regret it…" He looked deep into her eyes with his own and it felt as if they were pleading. "Do you regret having done all of this… for me?"

At that moment, the girl felt her heart clenching for a moment. Of course she did not regret seeing him. She did not regret seeing the flowers but she surely regretted being so easy on him. She shouldn't have fallen for his trick and she shouldn't have worried that much for nothing. She shouldn't have done half of the things she did. Yet, not even for a single moment, she felt regret.

"… I'm going back home. And you better not call me unless you're dying, Sasuke."

Sakura turned around before those eyes of his managed to convince her to forgive him. Her hands were still clenched and, at that moment, it was her turn to leave without saying anything unnecessary. She was going to get out of there before she ended up punching him. She was going to leave before he left. But, at that moment, he wasn't going anywhere. Not unless she took him. And, after all of that flower talk and after the Uchiha realized she was not going to interrupt him any longer, Sasuke realized it was time to tell her what she really deserved to know. What was really driving his heart insane.

 _"_ _I love you, Sakura…"_

The girl stopped immediately after hearing his words. Her heart skipped a beat and all her rage was replaced by a mix of surprise and euphoria and fear. What was really going on with that boy?

Even if she tried to express any reaction, Sakura couldn't help but staying stuck on the same spot as she heard his steps approaching her. She could hear the fallen branches cracking and the birds flapping their wings as they flew away. Not even the animals would dare to stay in between those two at such crucial time. Nothing could stop that boy at that moment. Nothing would keep him from saying what had been trapped in his heart for the last 4 months.

"W-What…?"

"Hn. I love you… And, only now I realize that."

"Sasuke…"

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists once again. She could not let him see her like that. She could not let him see how easily he could shake her whole world and her whole heart. At last, she turned to face him and, instead of gentle eyes, the Haruno girl had fire in her emeralds. She was going to show him that he would better not be fooling her again.

" If this is a joke, then it's really not funny."

"it's not a joke…"

 _He got closer._

"If you're playing with my feelings, I swear I am going to kill you."

" I'm not playing with them…"

 _And closer._

" If you're making fun of me just because you know how i feel for you, I won't ever forgive you, Sasuke! I won't ever look in your face again!"

"Sakura…"

He stopped right in front of her. His eyes not leaving hers not even for a single moment.

" I am not making fun of you… I am serious this time… I love you."

Sakura felt her heart almost jumping out of her chest and her knees almost letting her fall on the ground as soon as she saw his eyes. Those eyes so dark and so cold that, at that moment couldn't be clearer and warmer. He was telling her the truth, she knew. He was not joking or making fun of her or playing with her feelings. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was being sincere with his own heart. And his heart was full of cherry blossoms.

At the same moment the girl realized how serious his words were, her lower lip started to tremble and tears started to pool on her eyes. Quickly, Sakura covered her nose and her mouth with both of her hands before her crimson blush could be seen by the former avenger. The girl was simply paralyzed at that moment. She was frozen and there was just no way a word would come out from her mouth. She didn't know what to do or say and, if someone asked her, the pinkette wouldn't even know her name at that moment. At the moment Uchiha Sasuke was confessing his love for her. It was certainly a historical moment in the whole ninja world.

Not knowing how to react, Sakura simply decided not to react. She was going to wait for him to finish whatever more he had to say. She was going to wait for him before she could, definitely, decide how to react.

"… I'm sorry for not sending you any letters during these months and… I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here… But I didn't know what else to do… At least not until I've found the hydrogens…"

" What… what do they have to do with this?"

" everything… " he gave her a warm smile and she felt her ears slowly getting warmer. Chances were she wouldn't survive until he finished saying what he had to say. "the flowers… It was only after leaving Konoha that I've realized how much i liked them… And it's the same with you… It was only after spending years away from home, searching for the world's beauty that I've realized that it was all in you… All the beauty in the world and… the redemption of my sins and… The only chance I will ever have to recover the love I've lost… It took me a long time to finally realize it but… now I have and… I needed to tell you… I needed to tell you that I love you, Haruno Sakura… Please, stay by my side…"

She didn't wait a single second to process all of his words before throwing her head on his chest. The tears were streaming down her blushing face and a bright smile could be seen in her lips. Sakura was feeling like the happiest girl in the whole planet and all of that time spent in the woods and waiting for him and trying to bring him back had been worthy in the end. Every single thing she had done for him had been worthy in the end. Every tear and every smile and every bruise. It had all been worthy of the love of her life.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… I will stay by your side… I promise I won't ever leave!"

"Hn…"

He placed his hand over her pink head and smiled. At last that weight had left his heart. At last that agony would stop and, at last, he had her in his arms. Sasuke was sure she could feel how fast his own heart was beating and how warm his body was. For the first time in his life, the Uchiha had been nervous because of love. He had been nervous because of that annoying pink haired girl who had become the love of his life. All that nervousness had paid off, in the end. That was certainly the best of the feelings. That was, certainly, the best of the emotions. Love. That was certainly the one thing they both needed.

"well… are you taking me out of here now?"

"uh? where do you want to go, Sasuke-kun?"

"hn… take me home, Sakura… It's time to go back."

A bright smile appeared in her lips as she eagerly held his hand and started to pull him around. She certainly looked like a kid. But that was the kid that would take care of his heart. The kid that would take him home.

"Let's get out of this woods, Sasuke-kun! Let's go home."

 _ **The End.**_


	18. Blood

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 19- Blood**

 **.**

 **Title** : Blood Stains

.

 **Summary** : Sakura gets back from a mission with a deep wound and it's up to Sasuke find out where.

.

.

"Sakura! Where are you!?"

When Sasuke got home on that autumn night, his heart was beating fast. He left the door open and ran inside not even bothering to announce his arrival. He knew what had happened to her. He knew what had happened to his wife and that was why his eyes were scanning the whole house in search of her. The raven haired man was desperate and his wife was nowhere to be found. The only thing that his dark eyes found, was a trail of blood. Fallen droplets of blood that were irregularly staining the wooden floor of his house. That blood indicated that the rumors about the pinkette were true. And that trail would take him to his beloved wife.

At each step closer to the end of that trail, his heart would beat even faster. Ever since he had heard from the Godaime that Sakura had returned injured from her latest mission, the boy couldn't simply hold back his impulses. For he knew that the Fifth would never talk to him about any stupid wound suffered by her apprentice, Sasuke couldn't help but getting extremely concerned when even someone as experienced as Tsunade came to inform him about how badly Sakura needed to be treated. She even suggested him to take his wife to the hospital as fast as he could just so she could heal the pinkette herself. Both of them knew how stubborn that girl could be when it came to her own health, and because of that, none of them wanted to risk anything. They just wanted the best for Sakura. And that was exactly what Sasuke was going to do.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, the male Uchiha finally found the last crimson droplet that had dared to fall from his wife. That droplet had been found in their own suite, putting an end to that trail right at the entrance door. After that, no more blood could be found. No more blood or any other traces that could announce the pinkette's location. Sasuke even went to look behind their bed but, contrary to what he expected, there was no bloody and lifeless body fallen there. Sakura was not there. And at the same time it felt relieving, the raven haired boy also felt incredibly exhausted. That whole chasing and that whole over thinking had left him breathless and incredibly disturbed. He did not want to see her hurt. He did not want to see her dead. And deep inside he knew that there was no way his wife would be in that state, still, he could not calm himself. Not alone, and after figuring that out, his ears finally allowed an external noise to enter his head.

The noise he heard was so peaceful and so natural that caught his attention at the same time. It was the noise of something getting unplugged, followed by the sound of running water. A serene and calm river like water that helped him recovering the air in his lungs and all the senses of a rational husband. That sound had certainly been magic. It had been like a cure for his frenzy. And that sound was coming straight from his bathroom. Someone was emptying their bath. Someone with pink hair and a deep wound that needed to be treated. She had just finished her bath and, sooner or later, she would have to come out. Unless she preferred him to go in.

"Sakura!" He went to the door and quickly started to knock on it.

A silence enveloped the atmosphere and, as he waited for her voice to come out from that bathroom, the boy didn't move a single muscle. He needed to hear her voice. He needed to hear his wife. Only after that he would know how to react. Only after hearing that voice, he would know if she was alive. And, after some torturous seconds, it finally came out.

"uh? Sasuke-kun? I didn't know you were at home."

Once that melody filled his ears, Sasuke felt as if a blade had been removed from his heart. It felt sharp and painful, yet, relieving. She was alive. She was alive and conscious and, by how peaceful her voice sounded, her husband also concluded that she was okay. Yet, just her voice wouldn't stop him from wanting to see her with his own eyes.

"Sakura! How are you? Are you hurt? How bad is it? The Godaime told me about what happened and she told me you needed help immediately!"

"W-What? Calm down, Sasuke-kun… So Tsu-Tsunade-sama told you what happened?"

"Yes. Now open the door. I'll take you to the hospital."

"T-There is no need for that, Sasuke-kun. I am okay. I… I… I've even healed myself already."

"… What?"

"Y-Yeah! It's already healed. No need to worry, darling. Just a scratch won't kill me."

"… Are you sure?"

" One-hundred percent sure!"

"… Hn. Then come out already. Let's… Let's get something to eat."

"I'll be out in a minute!"

All the uneasiness that had taken over that boy's heart had quickly turned into a mix of anger and suspicion. Of course Sasuke had not fallen for her words. For he knows his wife like the back of his hand and for he clearly identified the hesitation in her voice, the raven haired Uchiha was totally sure that her wound had not been just a scratch, as she had said. It had been more than just that. It had been more than that and he was furious to see her stubborn side lying to him. _That idiot_ , he thought, but things wouldn't be left like that, no. He was going to teach her never to lie to him like that again. He was not only going to see her wound but he was also going to show her the Uchiha way of solving things. And, after deciding what to do, Sasuke felt his cockiness taking over his whole self. All that concern and all of that anxiety had been, proudly, turned into a smirk.

The raven haired boy waited patiently for the rosette to exit the bathroom. It took her longer than he had expected for her to get out, yet, for knowing what awaited for her, Sasuke remained there, sat on the edge of their bed and with his arms crossed, just waiting for the right moment. And what a great moment it would be.

At the sound of a key unlocking the door, his dark pearls immediately drifted towards the source of the sound. Standing there, he found nothing more than a pure pink beauty. She was protectively wrapped in a white towel that reached four fingers above her knees. Her long legs were serving as long slides through where water drops were slowly and charmingly finding their way to the ground. Her arms were careful placed over her stomach, making sure to keep the towel from falling on the ground and exposing her skin, and eventually, her wound. Her soaked pink hair was framing her face and adding a natural blush to her features. Sakura was, indeed, a beautiful woman. All of that charm exhaling from her mixed with the prettiest and most stunning emerald eyes that Uchiha Sasuke has ever seen in his entire life, just made her shine even brighter than the Sun. She was gorgeous and she seemed fine and she was his wife, but not even those things would save her from what was about to happen. That husband of hers was, certainly, an impeccable avenger.

" Is there anything wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

She asked, with a smirk on her face after realizing that her husband had gotten lost in her curves. That boy, in her mind, was too much of a pervert sometimes, and that made him quite predictable. Predictable enough for her to stop him even before he started. Barely did she know that, at that moment, he had already started.

"Hn." He smirked, not taking his eyes from her not even for a second. Yes, he could be called a pervert sometimes, but just for his pink haired girl. " Let me see it."

" I told you there is no need for it… I already healed it so it's gone…"

" No mark left at all?"

" Nope. It's all clean."

" Good… Your master seemed really worried about you earlier… I thought it was something serious."

" Nah…" She waved her right hand in front of her face, as if denying what her master had wisely said. " Tsunade-sama was probably just exaggerating. I am okay, don't worry."

" Hn… If you're saying so…"

He stood up, stretching his neck to the sides and, lazily, approaching her from behind until their shoulders were aligned. That would be the pinkette's last chance for redemption. And she was about to throw it away.

" You wouldn't lie to me about this, would you, Sa-ku-ra?"

Her emeralds widened, a blush was spread on her cheeks and shivers ran down her spine. There was something really wrong with him and she could clearly feel it in her bones. It would be better for her to get away from him as fast as possible if she didn't want him to find out. Too bad he had already discovered it all.

"o-of course not, Sasuke-kun… Didn't you mention dinner before… I-I… I'm starving maybe we should just go and eat something… I'll just go put on some clothes and we can-"

The girl didn't even have the chance of finishing her sentence, let alone putting on some clothes before her husband pulled her by the waist and pushed her to the bed along with him. She was still wrapped on that soaked towel and he was fully dressed and looking at her from above. Sasuke had trapped her body under his, and by the way his hungry eyes were looking at her defenseless ones, Sakura already knew what was going on inside his mind. She was certainly going to learn not to hide her wounds from him anymore.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… What are you-"

"You know… Worrying about you left me incredibly hungry…"

"Then we should go eat something, right?"

" You took the words out of my mouth."

With that said, the boy didn't even think twice before capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply and took advantage of her half opened mouth to insert his tongue inside of her. He went right and left, making sure to explore her whole mouth while she tried to push him away. Normally, whenever she wanted him to stop, Sakura would simply talk to him and, as a gentleman, he would understand her request most of the times, but, due to the current circumstances in which her body was found, the girl decided to act before that heated kiss turned into something more. She was going to stop him. Or at least that was what she had planned before his kisses started to take over all of her rational and irrational senses.

Fighting against her own feelings towards that boy was never something easy for Sakura. In fact, she couldn't remember a single time when she had actually won. It was stronger than her and stronger than her inhuman strength. It was stronger than all of her intelligence and stronger than all of the things that made her who she really is. The feelings she has nourished towards that boy were stronger than her and, because of that, the pinkette soon succumbed to his imposition and her whole self simply melted at his touch. She started to kiss him back with the same desire he had been kissing her and, instead of trying to push him away, the girl passionately intertwined her fingers in between his dark locks and pulled him closer. His body fitted hers perfectly and there was no space standing in between them anymore. Sasuke had certainly won that time. And, once he noticed that, a smirk appeared in his lips. It was time for him to, finally, expose her lie.

While the temperature in between them started to rise, his hands also started to work on her body. Both his natural fingers and the prosthetic ones started to wander around her curves and make sure to squeeze her every possible inch of skin. He squeezed her shoulders and her thighs and, once he finally managed to invade the skin that was being protected by that white towel, Sasuke also squeezed both of her breasts, earning a surprised moan from the girl. He would better find that wound quickly before the former avenger also lost the control he had over his own feelings and of his own body. He needed to be fast. And he had to do it before she suspected anything.

It was only when his fingers brushed the scar she had won during her fight against Sasori that Sakura awakened her cautious side. He was close. Too close and she just couldn't allow him to see what had actually happened during her latest mission. She had to stop her husband.

"Sasuke-kun…"

 _She had to stop his passionate kisses and his soft touches before the worse happened._

"We should… We should…"

 _She had to tame his inner beast before it was too late._

"We should just…"

Unfortunately, for her, it was already too late. _She could not stop him anymore._

After a delicate squeeze near her bellybutton, Uchiha Sakura couldn't hold back the pain that filled every inch of her body. That agonizing feeling took over all of her cells and spread around as fast as a virus. She was completely filled with pain, and once her tiny body became too small to hold it all, Sakura gave in and allowed it to get out. All of that accumulated pain came out in a single and sharp scream that entered his ears and made his eyes widen and his heart skip a beat. Apparently, her scratch had caused a lot more damage than she had told him. Tsunade was right. He was right, and, once he removed his body from hers, Sasuke saw that she was bleeding. The truth had, at last, come out. And the truth, for sure, was as red as blood.

From his sitting position, Sasuke observed as her white towel slowly got stained in red. That crimson color was slowly spreading around and corrupting all of that soft and pure material. The girl, while the blood was spreading around, couldn't help but keeping her eyes closed as her body contracted itself in pain. It was certainly a heartbreaking scene to be seen and, deep in his heart, Sasuke couldn't stop feeling guilty for having pushed her that far. He was mad at himself and mad at her, but above it all, he was worried. He was more than just simply worried ,and, since she could not deny anything anymore, the raven haired Uchiha knew that it was time help her. It was time to see how bad that 'scratch' was.

"Sakura…"

He looked at her, reaching his hand towards the hem of her towel and, only after identifying a certain allowance in those sad and ashamed eyes of hers, the boy pulled the towel away, exposing her naked skin until hips. Her breasts were exposed and, even if she tried to cover them, in his eyes, his wife's body was just violated by whatever weapon had caused that damage. There was no need to pull the towel any lower for the whole wound was totally visible already. Visible and, for sure, soaked in blood.

The wound was a really deep cut that was forming a curve in the skin in between her left breast and her bellybutton. Probably, after the squeeze, the cut had opened once again and her blood started to come out from that area. There were no signs that showed she had tried to heal it and there were also no signs of any possible treatment. Sakura had literally just made the bleeding stop during the bath, and if not for him, she would have waited until her body could naturally form a scar out of that. His wife was certainly an idiot for not doing anything. He knew she was a stubborn doctor but, not even healing that kind of wound was something that surpassed any of his expectations. Why didn't she heal it by herself? Why didn't she let anyone heal it for her? Sasuke didn't know, but he was about to find out.

" … Tell me what happened… What really happened."

"…" She managed to sit up and she strongly pressed the towel over the wound. At least during that talk, Sakura figured there would be no problem in doing so. "We were ambushed near the Sound… I was with a team of gennins and then one of them was about to be hit by a sword… He was certainly going to die if I hadn't taken the hit for him."

"… And why didn't you heal yourself after that?"

" I had no chakra left… Even if none of them died, they got some pretty serious injuries and they would have certainly developed some serious problems if I hadn't healed them."

" Tch…" He sighed, running a defeated hand across his dark locks. " You're impossible, Sakura… "

" What did you expect me to do? I couldn't let them die… They are… just kids."

"Hn… This I can understand… But why didn't you let your master heal you?"

" I figured that there would be no need…"

He glared at her and, if there was any compassion in his words before, it was all gone as soon as she admitted how reckless she had acted. That wife of his was really going to end up killed someday. And that was a day he feared living to see.

" How can you be such an idiot!? Can't you see that this needs to be treated!?"

"Yeah, but, I figured that it would just be a matter of time before my chakra returned and I could heal myself… There was no need for going to the hospital or anything this time."

"… Then when will be the time?" He gripped the mattress tightly and clenched his fists. His eyes aimed on the floor and, for sure, his heart was beating faster. How come could she be so reckless?

"Uh?"

"When will you finally swallow this stupid stubbornness of yours and go to the hospital!?" Only when you're dead!?"

"I am a medical ninja, Sasuke! I need to do this kind of stuff! I need to risk my life sometimes!"

"Fuck, Sakura! We are talking about you not going to the hospital! Can't you take care of yourself a little better?! Your life… Your life is not only yours anymore… Everyone worries about you!… Everyone is waiting… I am waiting for you at home… So don't… Don't be so stupid… I'm waiting for you…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

At that moment, Sakura finally found an opening in his defenses to analyze what was really happening inside of his heart. He was troubled by her wound and he was worried about how easily she could give up on her life for a bigger cause. Sakura understood that the children were important for the future and she also understood the duties of a medical ninja. Still, what she did not understand, was that her life was more than just important for that raven haired boy. Her life meant that he was no longer alone in that vast world and her life gave him a reason to return. It gave him someone to return to, and, in his mind, her life was more important than any of those kids she had saved. It was probably a selfish thing to be said, yet, it was exactly what he felt. She was the most important person in his world, and, because of that, Sasuke would never forgive her if she wasted her life for someone else. Not even for him. He wanted her to be always by his side. And, only after seeing how much his hands were shaking and how his teeth were biting his lower lip, Sakura understood what he was feeling. She understood that her life could not be wasted. He could not be left alone. Not anymore.

Holding back her tears and taking his right hand on hers, the pinkette offered him a truly apologetic smile. She regretted not having gone to the hospital and she regretted lying to him. She regretted having troubled his heart, and more than just feeling regret, Sakura also knew that she could not act so recklessly anymore. No matter what mission she would have to face, she had to return alive. She had to return to him. And, as soon as he saw that sincere smile of hers, Sasuke knew she had learned her lesson. He knew that, from that day on, she was always going to return home. To always return to him.

" I am truly sorry, Sasuke-kun… I wanted you to be proud of me for being brave but… Now I see I only made you worry. I won't make little of my life ever again… I will… I will return to you, I promise."

" You better keep that promise…"

He let go off her hand and went to caress her cheek. She was all so fragile and all so independent that he feared she would disappear from his life. He feared she would create her own wings and fly away from his touch, but, with that promise, his heart was certainly lighter. With that promise, she wouldn't slip away from his fingers.

"I will… so, are you taking me to the hospital? My chakra is almost back but… I won't decide this on my own anymore."

"hn, … I don't want to wait anymore. I'll take you to the hospital… For now, I'll let your master take care of you. And, when we get back home, I'll take over from where she left."

" Okay… Then… Can you give me a little hand? I would like to wrap some bandages around it so it won't stain anything anymore until we get to the hospital."

"Hn. I think I can do that…"

And so, the boy did what he told her he would. He took some bandages from the first aid kit and, carefully, started to cover her wound and her whole torso with those white straps. Even if seeing that wound from such a close distance made his old revengeful feelings grow, Sasuke didn't let them take over his body and soul anymore. He would be angry and he would want to kill whoever had done that to her, but, at that time, more than anything he needed to keep her company and take care of her. He had to take care of that stubborn wife of his. He had to take care of that pink haired life he had chosen to own.

After finishing everything, the husband carefully took his wife in his arms, lifted her bridal style, and waited for her to wrap her own arms around his neck. He felt how delicately she had done so and he felt how warm she was when she rested her head on the crop of his neck. Sakura was really quiet and her heart was beating at a considerable fast pace. She was tired and, for sure, he could feel how relaxed her body was getting while in his arms. She had finally accepted his help, at last. And that weak and soft smile playing on her lips would tell him how comfortable she was with that. She trusted him with all of her heart and being pampered by her husband felt incredibly good. Being in love with him felt incredibly good. And, sharing her life with him felt more than just natural. Uchiha Sakura was, certainly, in the best arms of the whole world while being carried to the hospital. The arms of her beloved husband. And what a caring husband he is.

 _ **The End.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 20- Anniversary**

 **.**

 **Title:** Just Another Day

.

 **Summary** : It's their anniversary, but apart from that, It is also another normal day in their lives.

.

 **A/N** : Okay… This theme gave me a lot of headache. I was going to give you just a small one, but thanks to a friend of mine, who forbid me to post that, I wrote a new one. She also helped me with the idea and… That's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

Today, Uchiha Sasuke wakes up in the same way he wakes up every day. He is on his side of their bed and the blankets are barely covering his naked torso in that warm spring morning. He feels all of his muscles lazily waking up and the hair at the back of his neck stands up as soon as a soft breeze enters through the window. He feels the soft movement of the sheets brushing against his porcelain skin and he finally smells the intoxicating scent of the season. At that moment, when his nostrils are already filled with that inebriating perfume of cherry blossoms, the Uchiha waits no longer before opening those dark pearls of his to welcome a new day. A new day that, like many others, starts with a pastel pink and with the almost inaudible sounds of his sleeping wife. She's there by his side just like in any other day. She is there, like in their first morning a year ago.

After his vision completely adjusts, Sasuke is finally able to admire his wife a little better. His eyes go down her body, passing by her curves and reaching the last exposed part of her thighs. They slowly return to her back, stopping only when they spot the red and white fan that decorates her clothes and that now belongs to her full name. He doesn't really know why but, watching that crest on her back makes him feel extremely happy inside. It makes him proud of himself and it makes him look at her with more hope than ever. She is his family now. She is the one who fulfills his lonely existence and she is the only one who can truly understand him. She is the one for him. And for that, looking at her has become extremely satisfying for him lately. More satisfying than he could have ever imagined.

When a sleepy growl escapes her lips and brings him back to reality, Sasuke knows it's time for him to wake up and he does so in the most delicate way possible in order not to wake her up. For he saw how tired she was yesterday, the raven haired man decides to let her sleep until her body gets completely restored. His feet slowly make contact with the cold floor and some shivers send jolts to the rest of his body. Once he's fully up, his dark orbs return to his wife just to make sure her sleep wasn't disturbed. And it wasn't. Sakura is still fast asleep and if the cringe of the bed didn't wake her up, then nothing else will. Not even his gift for her.

Once the male Uchiha successfully stood up and opened the door of his wardrobe, his left hand goes straight to where he keeps his shirts. After spending so long with only one arm, it's only natural that such trivial things such as putting on a shirt alone are not a challenge for him anymore. He passes his head through the central hole and his arm follows him right behind. The black vest is the next thing that comes to adorn his torso and his black pants complete his look. Sasuke is ready to leave his room. Just like in any normal day, he is ready to go, but today isn't a normal day. Not for them.

He takes a deep breath before opening another drawer. Inside, a small box can be seen, and soon, the memories of his life by her side start to appear in his mind. It's been exactly one year today. One year since she said yes and since she became an Uchiha. One year since he was not the last person on earth who carried that last name. He remembers how beautiful she was and he remembers how happy he was to be by her side. Sasuke was truly happy and he still is one year after the ceremony. On that day, when he presented her finger with a ring, the raven haired man swore to make her happy for the rest of his life. And today, with a necklace being held by his hand, he is still willing to keep that same promise made one year ago.

His dark pearls observe his gift one more time before placing it on the desk, next to their wedding picture frame. Even if he know she likes to wear the cherry blossom necklace that her father has given to her, Sasuke figures she won't dislike having a new silver necklace of the clan's symbol. The necklace is more of a symbolic gift than just a piece of jewelry. It is another small thing that would make her feel more comfortable whenever the situation asked her about her new clan. It will make her feel more intimate with the crest, and of course, it will make her even prettier in his eyes. Yes, giving her the Uchiha necklace might have been a little selfish from his part, but he couldn't really think of anything better to celebrate their first year as a couple. That necklace has been made especially for her just like his mother's one was. It's a tradition for the Uchiha women, and more than ever, Sakura is a part of this tradition now. She is a part of the clan. She is a full Uchiha because of him.

With a faint smile decorating his lips, Sasuke finally exits the room and goes to the kitchen. There, he prepares himself some black coffee and some toasts, and once he finishes eating, he leaves his house just like in any other normal day. He doesn't wait for her to wake up because he really has no time for that. The Hokage has set an appointment with him and his best friend this morning, and even if he knows he will probably be the first to arrive, the Uchiha doesn't slow his pace or anything during the whole way. He is not a man who wastes time anymore. For him, every second has become precious and even waiting has become an enjoyable event for him. Waiting for them isn't a waste of time. Just like she has waited for him, Sasuke knows now that waiting for them under a warm sunlight in Konoha is not a waste of time. Waiting for them is, thanks to her, a moment of peace.

When the serene sound of the birds chirping disappeared, Sasuke knew he had company. A loud and yellow kind of company that he has known as his best friend for almost a decade already. They have gone through a lot together. They have saved the world and they have broken the cycle of hatred between two clans. They have fallen in love, but just because they've found themselves two nice girls to share their lives with, it doesn't mean that their time together is over. They still do everything together and today is of no difference. They are both going to see the Hokage. They are both going to see their former sensei. And while doing so, of course those two best friends will enjoy their time to catch up with the latest news.

As soon as he opens his eyes, the Uchiha sees the blonde standing in front of him. With those blue orbs of his, the Uzumaki puts both of his hands on his hips and gives his best friend that characteristic and childish grin of his. Naruto seems really happy today and Sasuke fears this happiness has anything to do with him. Even if the years have made Naruto learn a thing or two about maturity, Sasuke knows the future Hokage still has the worst ideas in the world when he wants to have some fun. He is still that same idiot, Sasuke thinks, but he is his idiotic best friend and no matter how many times he has tried, the Uchiha was never able to get rid of him. And for that, he's thankful for the Uzumaki's persistence.

" good morning, Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe."

Sasuke nods, welcoming his friend, and almost at the same time, he hides his right hand inside his pocket, restarting his way towards the Hokage's office. For he knows Naruto won't stop talking through the whole way and that he will be forced to listen; the Uchiha, at least, manages to do everything while walking. If he doesn't move, the blonde won't shut his mouth for the next couple of hours. If he moves, however, Naruto won't stop just until they arrive at their destination. And in his eyes, the second option will take them to Kakashi faster than the first.

"Do you have any idea why Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to us, Sasuke?"

"No. Maybe he just needs help with the papers."

"Uhmm… When I become Hokage, I will do all of the paperwork alone-ttebayo! Dragging the others along isn't fair."

"Tch… You've never even done your homework alone, Naruto… If you are really going to do all of the paperwork alone, then we will need someone for the rest of the things."

"I can use my clones for the paperwork. Many heads think better than one!"

"Not when all of the heads are equally empty."

Sasuke smirks and Naruto pouts. Maybe Sasuke isn't completely wrong, but the Uzumaki still feels insulted by how the Uchiha says it so easily. It feels as if his lack of intelligence is something known by everyone, which, unfortunately, it is.

"Tch… Then I'll ask Sakura-chan to help me. She is so smart and she has a lot of experience with this things! Do you think she would help me if I asked, Sasuke?"

"She's already too busy with the hospital. I doubt she will have any time for you and for going home."

"But she doesn't need to go home, right? It's not like her husband is a nice guy-ttebayo!"

Naruto smirks and Sasuke gives him a suspicious look. The Uchiha doesn't like how this whole conversation will end. Whenever Naruto brings Sakura to their conversation, chances are that she will be used against him. And of course, it pisses him off a bit.

"Hn. You idiot."

"Hn, I still can't believe you had the guts to ask her to marry you… It's been what…. One year already?"

"Yes. One year today."

"How nostalgic… you two together for one year today…"

Walking with his hands folded behind his head, the blonde starts to analyze their whole talk. It's nice for him to know his grumpy best friend has become quite comfortable when sharing some details of his relationship with the pinkette. Even if Naruto has always been around those two, he can't help but feeling really special for knowing certain things and he can't help but getting extremely happy for his two best friends. They surely deserve to be happy and they surely deserve to celebrate their time together as much as they want. They deserve to have their own time, especially on a day like today. And that is when, after reaching such conclusion, the Uzumaki jumps in surprise and stops in front of the Uchiha. What on earth is he thinking?!

"Oi! Today?! One year today?!"

"Yes… Why are you screaming?"

"You idiot! If today is your marriage anniversary, what the hell are you even doing here, Teme!?"

"Uh? Shouldn't I be here?"

"Of course not-ttebayo! You should spend the day with Sakura-chan! Take her out, give her flowers! Be romantic!"

"Tch… We are both busy today."

Naruto lets a sigh out and his wrapped hand goes scratch the back of his neck. His best friend might be a genius but how he managed to ask the pink haired girl in a date is still a mystery for the blonde. They really don't talk much about their first date, but Naruto can bet the girl was the one who asked the Uchiha out. She is the one in charge in between those two. And Naruto knows his best friend is too oblivious to even see the obvious. Of course not even on his own marriage anniversary he was going to change.

"At least tell me you did something for her when she woke up…"

"Like what?"

"Like breakfast in bed or something like that…"

"Hn. She arrived really late yesterday. I left without waking her up."

"You did what?! Teme! How come you let her wake up alone on the day of her marriage anniversary!?"

"I don't see the big deal with it…"

"Tch… Sakura-chan is definitely gonna dump you someday, Teme."

"Hn, shut up, Usuratonkachi…"

As Sasuke expected earlier, Naruto stops talking when they step in the Hokage's building. Even if the blonde is still holding that sullen pout, the Uchiha decides to ignore everything for the moment and focus on whatever Kakashi asks them to do. The raven haired man hates whenever Naruto lectures him about his own marriage and he also hates himself whenever he actually considers changing a thing or two about his own way of acting towards his wife. Sasuke knows they are not a normal couple. He knows he just can't be all lovey-dovey with her even if he wanted to. And he doesn't, to be honest. However, sometimes he thinks she deserves a man who will be more of a romantic kind of guy with her. He thinks that she could have done better than him, but just thinking or knowing won't change the fact that he loves her and that she loves him very deeply. They love each other in a way that only they can understand, and until today, neither of them has really complained about it.

Today's afternoon took longer to pass than it normally does. While the Uchiha was trapped in those piles, his ears suffered from his best friend and his former teacher's words regarding his own anniversary. Both of them kept bugging him about how much of a bastard he is and how his lack of initiative would destroy his marriage. Sasuke was called all of the possible bad names a man can be called and he even had to listen to the gray haired Hokage's ideas of how he could save his marriage on that night. When he heard Kakashi saying those inappropriate things involving the pinkette, the Uchiha almost murdered the Hokage and burned all of those important papers with his eyes. Those two have gone too far, indeed. And only when the sun gave its place in the sky to the moon, the raven haired man saw himself free from those two. He saw himself free, and now, he is finally going home. Home and to his wife after another long day of work.

The whole way back was certainly really quiet for most of the people were already at home enjoying some time with their own families. Every time he passed in front of an illuminated house, Sasuke could feel a certain warmth inside his chest. Just like those houses, his home was also going to be illuminated and there was also someone going to be waiting for him there. He was also going to spend some time with his family and even if his family was just his wife, Sasuke couldn't ask for another kind of family. Not after just one year of marriage, of course.

After what felt like an eternity, the Uchiha is finally back home. He opens the main door and, just like he was expecting, all the lights are on and a delicious smell of food is teasing his stomach. Sasuke is hungry, for sure, but there is one thing he prefers doing before eating anything. And he is sure this 'thing' has already noticed his arrival.

"Tadaima"

Before he can completely finish what he is saying, the thing is already standing right in front of him with a bright smile and those shiny and gorgeous green eyes of hers. Now is the first time he sees her precious jewels, and no matter how many times he has already seen them, it always feels like it's the first time. Her eyes are still breathtaking. And so is she.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura has a faint and pure blush on her cheeks by the time her eyes are tenderly welcoming her husband home. As he can notice, she's wearing her beautiful red dress under a white apron that seems to have a red stain on it. Her short hair is framing her face, and proudly decorating her neck, Sasuke sees the Uchiha necklace. The silver amulet is there, exposed on her body for anyone to see, and like he had already expected from the moment he ordered her gift, Sakura is beautiful with that symbol hanging on her neck. She is beautiful and she is his wife. And if that isn't the best kind of present he could have ever asked for, Sasuke doesn't really know many things about the world.

"I've prepared a delicious dinner for us, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah… I bet it must be good then."

"Yes it is!"

"hn, we're lucky you didn't bur the house down."

"ha ha ha… really funny. I didn't know you were a comedian."

"I guess you can say I have a lot of qualities."

"As if…"

"Hn."

Having removed his sandals, the male Uchiha walks towards her and offers her a tender smile. He sees as she smiles back and as she leans forward with her lips curled up in a hanging position.

"aren't you forgetting anything?"

Sakura is waiting for him to do something and he knows exactly what that something is. He knows what she wants, and because of that, he is not going to give it to her. What kind of husband would he be if he gave her what she wanted so easily, right?

"hn, I am going to take a shower."

He walks past her and it's as if he can see her head falling in disappointment. Such a silly wife, he thinks with a smirk teasingly playing on his lips. Perhaps, after dinner, he can give her that one thing she was expecting a moment ago. That is, if she really deserves it.

Sasuke takes a quick and relaxing bath before returning to the kitchen where he sees the table beautifully set for two and a candle leaving the atmosphere more romantic. He also sees his Sakura taking the food from the oven and placing it on the balcony so they can serve themselves. Everything is, indeed, really beautiful. It's not hard for him to see how much effort she has put in this dinner and he finds out that he likes her own way of celebrating their anniversary. He likes her lack of commotion and he likes how an ordinary moment at home have easily turned into an intimate commemoration for two. She has made a great thing, and of course, he is going to do his best to make her enjoy every single moment of their night. She deserves his commitment and she deserves his full collaboration in order to make that not so ordinary night a success.

Both of the Uchihas enjoy their delicious dinner while having an enjoyable conversation about their day. He tells her about his day with Kakashi and Naruto and he also tells her how their friend was indignant when he told him about not taking her out for dinner. Sakura found it amusing and even if going out wouldn't have been so bad, she knew that staying at home with him was already romantic enough for her. She was never the kind of girl who likes huge celebrations and extravagant declarations. In fact, if the Uchiha ever did something insane in front of everyone, she wasn't really sure pf how her reaction would be. Uchiha Sakura is a shy woman and she prefers the daily and little gestures over any stupendous ones. And that is why their marriage works so well. None of them needs a special day to celebrate anything. None of them needs to do something just because the others do. They just need each other and all of their days together becomes another remarkable day. Another special day like many others.

After hours of laughing and eating and talking, the couple finishes their dinner and the wife makes sure to wash everything while he rests a bit on their couch. Sakura figures he must be exhausted for having put up with Naruto and Kakashi for the whole day and she lets him have his little moment of peace. Her eyes observe while he reads the newspaper and she can't help but smiling while remembering about this same day one year ago. She remembers how handsome he was in those clothes and she remembers how his dark pearls were especially beautiful on that day. She remembers and she feels her heart beating faster for knowing that not only they are still together after 365 days, but also for knowing their feelings are even more connected than before. Her heart can feel it's not a torture for him to stay by her side and her eyes can see how calm and how relaxed he is while sleeping next to her. Sakura knows her love is not the only one keeping them together anymore. She knows she's not just an annoying girl for him anymore. And that, for sure, is what makes her really happy and gives her confidence to feel loved.

The dishes are now clean and the lights of the kitchen are turned off. The pinkette goes to the living room with her husband, and once she realizes he's not reading anything anymore, she cheerfully approaches him and sits by his left side. She stretches her arm and softly brushes her elbow on his shoulder before returning both of her hands to her lap. There is a tired smile playing on her lips and her husband can't simply stop admiring her. His wife is certainly an admirable woman. She is strong enough to break a whole building and delicate enough to prepare a romantic dinner for two. Her temper is shorter than his, yet she's never grumpy or in a bad mood near him. Sakura seems to be happy most of the times when they are together and seeing her like that always turns his days into something more than just normal days. Having her by his side and talking to her about his day, certainly, turns any day into a day to be remembered. Another day to celebrate what happened exactly one year ago. Another day to celebrate their love.

" So, how was the food?"

" Edible… I'll give you credits for trying."

"Wow! coming from you, edible is already a great thing! I should try using more tomatoes next time." She chuckles, closing her emeralds for an instance, just to open them and find a pair of dark pearls staring intensely at her. Sakura knows that look. And for knowing it, she can't help but blushing shyly. Sasuke is about to do something, she knows. And not knowing exactly what, is a part of the surprise. The surprise she calls Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

He leans closer and her heart starts to beat faster.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Their eyes are intimately connected and her body slowly starts to lean forward as well while her right hand is strongly holding her new necklace. This is it. This is the time she has been waiting for the whole day. The only anniversary gift she could have ever asked for. It's the time for them to do that one thing after the I do. It is time for him to kiss the bride. To kiss his wife.

When her eyes closed and her lips were curled up once again, Sakura feels his body moving. She feels his arm lifting and she waits for it to be wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. She waits for this moment. Unfortunately, this moment doesn't come. The only thing that comes is a certain pressure in the center of her wide forehead. He did it again.

" You've done a good job…"

" A forehead poke…"

"What's wrong? Did you prefer a kiss?"

He smirks and she pouts. That husband of hers… He will never change.

"tch… no…"

" I was going to give you one but… Now you don't want it…"

"you're mean, Sasuke-kun!"

" Hn. Happy Anniversary, Sakura…"

 _ **The End.**_


	20. Midlife Crises

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **Day 21- Midlife Crises**

 **.**

 **Title** : I Want a Baby, Sasuke-kun!

 **Summary** : Uchiha Sakura is around her twenties and her biological clock is ticking. She wants to be a mother and she won't take a no as an answer.

 **A/N** : sorry for taking too long, guys... I was catching up with some animes lately and the studies are also killing me... I ask you to have patience with me and I hope you enjoy the 3rd moth of SasuSaku month XD I promise to finish these prompts soon, don't worry haha Enjoy! And don't forget my reviews!

As Uchiha Sakura looked at the mirror, all she saw was flatness. She saw shiny, tied up pink hair that reached the lowest part of her back, with bangs framing her pinkish cheeks and stunning green eyes decorating that whole pretty face of hers. She saw long legs and she saw pretty and soft kissable lips that almost every woman desires. She saw every single quality of a modern and beautiful woman in her own body but she also saw flatness. A flat and thin belly that many girls would kill to have and that was driving her insane for the past few weeks. There was no curve outlining that belly at that exact moment and there wouldn't be one for the next nine months either. All that flatness would still be there, haunting her and telling that twenty years old girl that she was wasting her time. Telling her that she was still not ready to follow her natural role as a woman. Telling her that she was still not pregnant. And that was unacceptable for the current pink haired Uchiha.

Even if her husband did not know about it, her maternal wishes had been working in overdrive in the past few months and she really wanted to be a mother. She had been looking at baby magazines and she had been feeling moody and whenever one of her friends appeared at the hospital to tell her the good news about what the near future awaited for them; the Uchiha girl couldn't help but feeling a bit of envy growing inside her heart. It was not like she wasn't happy or excited for her friends. She was excited and she was really looking forward to the day when the new generation would slowly start to open its eyes for the first time. She wanted to see the fruits of her friends' love stories, but just seeing them didn't make her satisfied at all. She wanted to be a part of that group of new mothers as well. She wanted to see the fruits of her own love story and she also wanted her own little piece of human to take care of. Sakura wanted to be a mother and to make a father out of that grumpy man she calls husband. She wanted to give him a family, but that was something she couldn't really do by herself.

For the grumpiest he could be, Sakura knew that one of Sasuke's objectives in life was rebuilding his so precious clan. She knew that as the newest leader of the clan and as the only one left with pure Uchiha blood, her husband would have to start spreading his genetics sooner or later. She knew it and her first instinct was feeling uncomfortable, for she did not want to be seen only as a breeder instead of a wife. It is true that Sakura feared having a baby in the first months after they got married for it would have proven that Sasuke had only done so for the sake of the Uchiha procreation. It would have proven that his love for her was not as sincere as she had thought, but when the first years passed and he hadn't even talked to her about having a baby, all of the girl's relief turned into an extreme anxiety. Sakura began to worry whether she would be good enough to bear his child or if he had simply lost his interest in her. She worried about not being his ideal kind of woman anymore; after all, the whole reconstruction of the Uchihas was starting to take too long for her own liking. Even if she had wanted a time to mature their love as a married couple, it didn't mean he had to take so long before starting anything. Her husband was getting too slow in their relationship. And she really wanted to speed him up a bit.

It was only when the Yamanaka girl announced she would be a mother too that Sakura lost all of the patience she had left. The fact that her social inept friend, Sai, had been faster than the almighty Uchiha Sasuke in impregnating his wife was simply driving her hormones insane. Naruto having a kid before them had already been hard to swallow, but when the painter also did it, then the pinkette felt like her reality was exploding. She could not accept that her husband was slower than Sai. She could not accept not being pregnant anymore after her best friend's announcement. She couldn't really accept not being pregnant anymore. And whether her husband approved it or not, Uchiha Sakura was about to make things her own way. She was going to have a baby. His baby. And there was nothing he could do to stop her.

With determination burning in her emerald eyes and with her hormones speaking louder than any other reasonable thought, the girl with pink hair started her hunt. Taking small steps towards his location and stopping just some meters away, the dominant female spotted her male partner doing what he usually does whenever he's relaxing at his natural habitat. Sasuke was wearing his comfortable black clothes, while sitting on the couch and reading one of the new books he had recently bought from the bookstore. His dark hair was still defying the laws of gravity and his prosthetic arm was still being tested. The specimen, indeed, seemed to be calm and quite entertained by the words written in that piece of paper, for his charcoal eyes wouldn't leave it even for a second. He seemed to be really relaxed at that moment, and a surprise attack would certainly be mortal if executed with perfection. It was time for her to start. It was start for that pinkette to attack the love of her life.

Taking one last deep breath, Sakura walked in the living room without really saying anything just focusing on her own body language. Her hips were moving slowly and her long hair was dancing around her back as she charmingly held a pose in front of her husband. Even if his eyes were still focused on the book, the Uchiha wife knew he had acknowledged her presence, and if her presumptions were correct, he had also taken note of how lovely she was and how much he wanted to have a baby with her. She hoped something would spontaneously light up inside of her husband, but unfortunately, just her presence still wasn't enough to make him lose control. Perhaps she would need to give him a little push.

"Uh… Sasuke-kun… Don't you think I am too thin?"

"Uh? What kind of question is this?" He said, still not taking his eyes away from the book. His obliviousness to the real meaning of her words would certainly cost him his life someday.

"You know… I just went to check myself and I've lost some weight. Don't you think I would look better if I was… a little fluffier?"

It was only when he finished the page that his eyes finally started to scan her body with full attention. For knowing that there was a meaning behind her words and also for remembering Naruto's advice regarding situations that involved wives and their weight, the male Uchiha knew that he had to be really careful with his answer. He had to choose his words wisely or her chakra focused fists would be the next thing pressed against his cheek. He had to play cool, or else, it would be game over for him.

" A little fluffier? No… You look perfect the way you are."

"Perfect? Don't you think I would look even more perfect if I were a little chubbier?"

His wife was persistent. Perhaps she was in that time of the month again. And whenever this time arrives, Sasuke knows that her chances of exploding are quite huge. One wrong word and it would be his end. That girl during her PMS is, certainly, an ambulant bomb.

"Definitely no. I think you have the best body among your friends, don't worry."

"My friends? So you keep looking at them?"

Her brows down and her eyes were expressing anger. Making comparisons had really been a terrible idea and it certainly could cost him some nights on the couch. Sakura was about to explode and only he could disarm that girl. Perhaps Sasuke would have to use his backup plan sooner than he had expected.

"Hn, It's not like that… It's just… I don't think you look fat at all. Wasn't it what you wanted to hear?"

"Fat? And who the hell said I'm fat?!"

The Sharingan holder had really used the forbidden F word, as Naruto likes to say. A woman during that period of the month really hates listening to that word, and even if it had drifted her attention away from the fact that her husband had compared her body to her friends', it had still been a terrible choice of words. Sakura was losing her patience. And soon, he was going to suffer the consequences.

"I didn't call you fat. I was just… trying to compliment your body."

"Hn." She pouted and her explosive face disappeared. At last, he had said something that worked. " You don't have to worry about saying what I want to hear, Sasuke-kun…"

"I don't?"

"Of course not… Tch, If I am asking you a question, It means I want your sincere opinion… It's not like I am going to make a big deal out of it."

"Are you sure?"

"one-hundred percent sure…"

"Hn… Okay then…"

"… Now, will you tell me what you really think? Do you think I am too thin for a woman in my age?"

Her sincere smile was warming up his chest and he finally realized that whatever Naruto had told him would certainly not apply to Sakura. She was not a normal girl. She was not that sensible and not that girly and she certainly doesn't need to hear what she wants in order to feel better. All she needs is his sincere opinion. And that was exactly what he was going to say. Unfortunately, his wife was not looking for that kind of opinion at that time.

"Hn… I think you have already gained some weight… It's not like you look uglier or anything like that but… It's going to be complicated for me to carry you around with only one arm, you know? So instead of gaining some weight, why not losing some, right?"

Sasuke had just made the worst mistake of his entire life. His wife was mad. She was certainly going to murder him after those words. Uchiha Sakura was about to explode. Never again she would try to use her delicate and discreet side to tell her husband anything.

Clenching her fists and twitching her lips, the pinkette was doing her best to control her blood thirst. Since she still wanted a baby, killing her husband before anything happened would be a terrible mistake. She would have to use her backup plan as well. She would have to do things her way and that was certainly going to be the hard way for the other Uchiha. She would show him who was the dominant in their relationship and she would show him that in the human species, women are stronger than men. Especially those who want so badly to have a baby. Sakura would make sure to grant her own maternal wish.

During those minutes of silence that arrived after her husband's sincerity, the former Haruno simply approached him and kneeled by his side. For his dark eyes had returned to his book, the girl was sure that her action hadn't bothered him at all. And she was right. The fact that she was right next to him and on the same height level didn't affect Sasuke at all. He was still reading his book, but it was not like she cared or anything like that. His opinion at that moment didn't matter anymore. The Uchiha girl was determined to do only what had to be done in order to generate a baby. And if things worked out, his reading wouldn't even be that disturbed.

With a pout on her lips and a pair of puffed cheeks, Uchiha Sakura slowly sat on her husband's lap. She found her way in between his chest and his arm, and while she adjusted her body in a delicate position, Sasuke couldn't help but getting even more confused than before. What was his wife doing? Was she feeling okay? Those were the main questions in his head, but even before he could try to spill them out, something prevented his mouth from opening. Something warm and soft and quite familiar to his lips as well. It was something he liked a lot and could only be given to him by his beautiful wife. It was an incredibly good yet unpredictable kiss that his wife was giving him. And even if it felt incredibly good, Uchiha Sasuke knew that there was more behind those tender pinky lips of hers.

"S-Sakura… What-?"

"Shhh…" She whispered close to his lips, as her hands slowly reached for the book in his hands. Even if she didn't want to bother his reading time, making a baby with that thing on his hands wouldn't work at all. " Just relax and let me take care of this, will you?"

Her voice was seductive and he didn't even notice when his reading object fell from his hands, for her own soft fingers were already intertwining his own. Sasuke saw how her eyelids were charmingly hiding her stunning emeralds from the world and how her sweet scent was slowly fulfilling his nostrils and messing with all of his senses. He could feel her warm body pressed against his own as they were both falling behind to meet the carpet. He could also feel his own body getting warm because of that mix of feelings his wife was causing him. He could feel his control slipping away as her tongue seductively asked for permission to meet his own while licking his lips. He could feel his desire begging him to follow his wife's delicious dance, but he knew he could not succumb to her charm that easily. Even if it all felt incredibly good and even if it felt incredibly right, Sasuke could not let her continue any longer. At least not until he discovered the real meaning behind her hypnotizing trick.

"Sakura… I-"

" I told you not to worry… It's going to be okay, S-A-S-U-K-E-KUN."

When his back was fully pressed against the carpet and his wife was currently trailing kisses around his neck, the male Uchiha decided to put an end to her whole act. He knew that if he let her continue any longer, not even his whole power would be enough to stop her. So, when her soft and ticklish hands slipped down his shirt, Sasuke made sure to hold both of them and carefully hold her whole body up and just some inches away from his. It was certainly a struggle to prevent that girl from falling over his chest. Sakura was putting all of her weight down in order to fall back to where she was, but as if in a miracle he managed to create a safe distance in between them so they could look into each other's eyes and talk like two polite people before resuming the frenetic dance their bodies were trapped in.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasuke-kun!?"

"me?! What the hell are You doing, Sakura?! Why did you start kissing me that suddenly?!"

"tch, can't a wife do this with her own husband?"

"knock it off! You're not that kind of wife!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not! Tell me what you're hiding behind it!"

" I am not hiding anything from you! Are you crazy?!"

"You bet I am not! Tell me already!"

"… I don't have to tell you everything, you know?"

"So there is a reason behind it!"

"Tch…"

"Spill it out already!"

" You don't need to know my reasons…"

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't…"

"Yes I do! I am in the middle of this if you haven't noticed."

"Hn… I think I kinda need you for this…"

"For this? And what on earth is this?!"

"…. Nothing" She pouted and for the first time her eyes looked away from his own. Perhaps all of that determination of hers had, finally, ended.

"Sakura… If you don't want me to trap you in a genjutsu for a whole month, you better tell me the truth right now."

"B-But.. I…"

"Sakura…"

He activated his sharingan and glared threateningly at her. At that moment, she knew he was not joking. At that moment she knew her husband was really pissed for not knowing what was going on and sh also knew he was not bluffing about the genjutsu thing. Once again, Sasuke had won their little argument. Once again he had managed to take the truth from her delicate and soft lips.

"Tch… I hate it when you do this."

"Hn. Say it."

"… Do I really have to?"

"Sakura!"

"Fine! I want a baby, Sasuke-kun!"

"What?"

The male Uchiha wasn't expecting that at all. He could have never imagined those words coming out from her mouth in such a sudden and rushed way like that. Her puffed cheeks were looking like two big red tomatoes and her eyes were childishly widened. Her hands were shaking and his hands also started to shake until his strength disappeared from them and he released his wife so she could fall face first over his chest. The impact was not strong and even if it had been Sasuke wouldn't have really noticed. He was still shocked at her words. He was still shocked at how eagerly she had decided to start anything and he was still shocked by the fact that his wife wanted to have a baby with him. He was shocked and surprised and definitely happy with the news. He was amazed to know she wanted to create that kind of living bond with him. The bond that can never be broken. The bond that will last an eternity. The bond that will turn them into parents. And that was the kind of bond he wouldn't want to share with any other person that is not the pink haired girl.

After all of that information finally settled around his brain, the male Uchiha's attention completely returned to his wife. She was currently sitting on his belly while her big bright eyes were aiming at her own nervous fingers. A blush was still spread on her cheeks and that childish pout was still playing in her lips. Sakura was certainly a cute girl at that moment and he was sure she would be an even cuter mother. She was going to be a perfect mother, he knew. Still, there was only one thing he didn't know at that exact moment: why such an impulsive action from her? Why didn't she say anything before literally kissing his lips and pinning him against the floor? Why not discussing about it like a normal couple? It was not like he would scold her or get angry or anything like that. It was not like he would refuse such beautiful idea.

With his fingers placed over the bones of her hips and making circular movements over her skin, the male Uchiha managed to make her forest green eyes look straight at him. In his lips, a tender smile was being offered to his wife and in his eyes the softest of the expressions she has ever seen in her whole life. He was certainly not mad anymore. He was certainly not going to trap her in a genjutsu anymore and she felt relieved for that. Still, she knew he wanted some answers. And since he already knew basically everything, Uchiha Sakura was definitely going to explain her husband everything.

" Why do you suddenly wish to have a baby, Sakura?"

"It's just that… that… it's just that I want to give you a family, Sasuke-kun… I want to give you what you once lost."

"… Hn, but why now? Why not wait longer? I thought you still wanted to wait or something…"

"wait? no! Maybe at first but… I am already twenty, Sasuke-kun! I am getting old and I am getting closer to death!"

"What?! This is insane! You're still young, Sakura. You still have your whole life in front of you."

" A whole life? Tch… I am a jounin, Sasuke-kun. The life expectance of a jounin is not that high and there is also my biological clock and… Who knows for how long I will still be fertile?! Who knows for how long you will-"

She stopped. She swallowed her words and bit her lower lip. All of that excitement and anxiety and doubts had certainly dug something from her insides that she hadn't planned on sharing with him. It was something she liked to keep for herself and something she would never say out loud. It was her own little secret. Too bad he had already heard the beginning of it.

" For how long I what?"

"…"

"Sakura. If we are really gonna have a baby, you can't hide anything from me."

"But-"

"Say it."

After a brief moment, the girl sighed. There was really no use in trying to fool her husband.

" Tch… Who knows for how long you will… still love me."

"…"

"It's not like I am doubting your love, Sasuke-kun… It's just that I don't know if I will always be able to make you happy… I don't know if I will always be good enough…"

"…"

"It's like… What if you end up falling in love with another girl? What if you end up regretting having married me? What if I can't give you any kids?! I don't want to be a burden and I.. I-"

After some seconds of senseless words, his wife's voice got lost in his own thoughts. That girl was a really silly wife, he knew. How could she ever doubt herself after so long? How could she still not know something he had discovered a long time ago? His chances of finding a new love were lower than zero for his heart was completely taken by that girl that was pouting and sitting on his belly. She had already stolen all of his glances and all of his attention. She was the right girl for him and he knew that he would always be happy by her side, especially after becoming the father of her child. Sasuke would be the happiest man alive when that happens and Sakura was the only one that could make it happen. No other woman would ever be worthy of being an Uchiha. No other woman would ever have what it takes to be a part of his clan. No other woman would ever be loved enough to become his wife. And that was what made her the only candidate to be the mother of their kid. She was going to give him a family to call his own. She was going to give him even more love and she was going to make a father out of him. And if that wasn't enough to make his heart beat faster for the next nine months, then nothing else would. No one else would.

"- then you will probably find a girl younger than me and that doesn't have pink hair or a wide forehead or green eyes that can be passed to the next Uchihas… And-"

"This won't happen."

"Uh?"

"I told you…" He lifted his torso a bit so his lips could be on the same level as hers. His eyes were intimately connected to hers and his right hand was already climbing up her back. " I won't ever fall in love with another girl."

"But-"

"No buts… I told you already that you're the only one, Sakura. No other woman will ever bear my child."

"Sasuke-kun…"

In a fast move, the male Uchiha pulled her closer in a kiss and quickly made sure to twist their bodies so he could be on top of her. His dark locks were making contact with her red cheeks and his eyes could perfectly see her messy hair spread over the floor. That was certainly a better view from the woman that was going to become a mother. The woman that would share a family with him.

" I would love to see pink haired kids walking around the house… I would love to see you in every single one of them."

"Them!? H-How many kids are we talking about?"

"I don't know… The more the better, right?"

"Uh? But Sasuke-kun, I-"

He kissed her again, preventing the words to come out from her mouth. It was his time to talk. It was his time to show her he also wanted to become a father.

"You will look incredibly stunning with a pregnant bump, Sakura."

 _ **The End.**_


	21. Anniversary II

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 20- Anniversary**

 **.**

 **Title:** Distance won't Make me Forget

.

 **Summary** : Through her life, Uchiha Sarada has noticed many special hints regarding a certain special day.

.

 **A/N** : Okay… Even if I've posted a story for this theme already, I decided to post another one… This one was the first one I wrote before I changed and because of how extremely late I am with the next story, I've decided to give you something short to read while you wait just until tomorrow… I will post the baby shoes' story until tomorrow, mark my words XD Anyways, This is a really fast one and I hope you enjoy this cute short idea that I had…

.

.

.

It was when Uchiha Sarada was 5 that her shiny big black pearls saw that happening for the first time. Her memories take her back to a past so full of colors and sensations and details that they leave no doubt in her mind about what exactly happened on that day of her early and glassless youth. Too bad that, by the time it happened, the little girl was too young to understand the truth behind their feelings.

She remembers the hawk that appeared at her parents' window on that warm spring morning, just some moments before she left to the academy. She remembers how curious she got, especially after seeing her mother's surprised face and that sudden blush that was followed by one of the most tender smiles she has ever seen in her short life. The little girl wanted to know the reason behind such stunning expression. Sarada wanted to know and of course her childish excitement made her ask her mama about it. Those two had an incredibly solid bond that was mainly based on the truth, and for that, the Uchiha princess was sure her mother would answer her question. She was sure Sakura wouldn't hide anything from her, but she did.

Without even trying to give Sarada an answer, the pinkette made up an excuse and set her own daughter off to the academy before those black eyes of hers could take a look at the content of the delivered item. For the first time, Sakura lied to her little girl. For the first time, their bond was shaken, but since it was the first time, Sarada figured her mama probably had a good reason not to tell her anything. She understood the pinkette's actions and from that lie, the only thing Sarada kept was curiosity. Maybe some other day, when she was older, the reasons behind the visit of that bird would be revealed. Maybe it was something related to her mother's work or maybe it was nothing important at all. Sarada was decided to simply forget about that once-in-a-lifetime experience. However, once that experience started to repeat itself every year, the Uchiha princess knew she couldn't simply forget. She couldn't simply accept that repetitive lie from her mother anymore.

For the following years, on that same spring day, the same hawk would deliver what Sarada eventually discovered to be a letter for the pinkette. Her mother, even if the years had considerably changed her outsides, still preserved that same innocent reaction every single year. Even if her pink hair had gotten longer and her features were growing more mature, those emerald eyes would shine like a teenager's ones when falling in love for the first time in her life. And that explicit love expression was the one thing that helped Sarada concluding that whatever was written on that paper, the one who had sent it could only be her father. Her father or a possible hidden affair of her mother.

Seeing her mother as a cheater only crossed Sarada's mind during her most rebellious days. When her graduation was approaching and her feelings towards her family were getting completely twisted due to that one thing Sakura described as puberty. By the time she was about to turn twelve years old, the Uchiha princess started to question every single thing that happened in her life, including the strange relationship of her parents. She questioned the meaning of being a ninja and the feelings for her father and she even questioned the possibility of her mother not being her real mother. That year was certainly a turbulent one for both of the Uchiha girls and for the first time since the arrival of the first letter, Sakura's expression was not that cheerful anymore. It was more like a patient one and Sarada wondered about the reason behind such brusque change. She even brought the letter up during a certain dinner, but no matter what, Sakura wouldn't say a word. And that silence was certainly one of the main causes that made Sarada go looking for the answers herself. That silence made Sarada go look for her father.

It is only now, exactly 7 years after the arrival of the first letter and after she found out all of the answers that Sarada finally understands the meaning of the 7 letters that arrived on that same day during those 7 springs. After her origins were explained and her dear father returned for good, the Uchiha princess finally understands the marriage of her parents. She finally understands their love.

Once both of them opened up about some basic details about their marriage, Sarada connected everything. Her parents' marriage happened during the spring, on that same day that the letters would arrive years before she was born. Years before, when he was forced to leave the village and his family for the sake of the world. That day when two lovers said yes and a pink haired girl became an Uchiha. That day when both of her parents got married. And what else could those letters mean other than the fact that, even if they were far away, their anniversary wouldn't pass unremembered? The letters meant that he remembered. Her reactions meant that she remembered. Their gestures meant that they were still in love.

With a tender smile on her lips, Sarada now watches as the scene in front of her happens. Today is once again that same spring day, and for both of her parents were now under the same roof, no letter would need to be exchanged. No secret would be kept from her, and certainly, no action would pass unseen by her black pearls. Not even if that was her papa's intention.

Just some moments before Sarada could leave to meet her teammates, the Uchiha princess bumps into her grumpy papa. He is standing in front of the main door of their temporary apartment and in his hands a huge bouquet of daffodils can be seen. Their onyx eyes meet briefly, and after her surprise disappears, the Uchiha princess offers her father a characteristic smirk that has been passed down through the many generations of the Uchiha clan. Once he sees this smirk, Sasuke knows that his plan of passing undetected by that girl has failed. He realizes that he has been caught by his own daughter who is barely a gennin. Perhaps he should have entered through the window.

After sighing and accepting the fact that Sarada can't forget what she has just seen, the raven haired man looks away from the girl and starts making his way towards his room. He counts his steps and hopes that she won't say anything that will leave him completely speechless and uncomfortable near the pre-teen. He hopes she will just let him walk freely around his house with a bouquet of flowers without being interrogated. He hopes she can let him be romantic at least once in his lifetime, but she is his daughter and also _her_ daughter. She could never let this opportunity pass.

" Are those for your marriage anniversary?"

"Hn, This is none of your business."

"Okay Okay… Hn, Maybe you should take her out for dinner too, papa. Even if she liked all of those letters you've sent, I bet she will love having you by her side during the whole day."

This girl really is his daughter. And he is definitely going to ask Sakura how much their daughter know about his letters. There were certainly some things that a girl of her age can't read at all.

"Hn."

" Well, have fun you too! See ya! Ow! And… Congratulations for the day, papa."

She smiles at him and finally leaves. The father lets out one more defeated sigh and continues his way towards his bedroom where he is sure his wife is. After years, they are finally spending that day together. After years, he can finally be with her to celebrate their marriage anniversary. After years, instead of a letter, he will be able to give her flowers and to say everything he wants to. Face to face. Eye to eye. Heart to heart. They will be more than just connected through their feelings this year. They will be together, at last. And for that, he is more than just happy. And for that, he smiles.

"Sakura… I'm home…"

.

.

.

"Welcome Home, Darling…"

 ** _The End._**


	22. Baby Shoes

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **Day 22- Baby Shoes**

 **.**

 **Title** : Ladies Need Shoes.

.

 **Summary** : Since she's a girl and since she already knows how to walk, it's time for her parents to give her, her very first pair of shoes.

.

 **A/N** : Okay… maybe the theme will really show up at the very end but… *sighs* sorry, guys, I couldn't have any good ideas for this one… Still, I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget my reviews!

.

.

.

.

It's been quite a peaceful morning at the Uchiha household. No noise is disturbing the peaceful chirping of the birds and a cicada is joyfully singing somewhere in between the leaves of the garden. Its characteristic song makes a continuous sound that mixes perfectly with the strong, vibrant and golden sun rays; creating an even more secluded atmosphere around the Uchiha compound. Time seems to be frozen even if the summer heat is striking hard outside. Peaceful times have forever found their place inside that clan and love is once again blooming inside those walls. Yes, these are good times for the Uchiha clan, but good times aren't necessarily that peaceful.

Following the same lazy vibe offered by the day, Uchiha Sasuke is calmingly polishing his weapons in the living room of his house. Since his former sensei didn't request his abilities for any mission today, the sharingan holder decided to pay off all of his weapons' hard work during the past few weeks by giving them a more than deserved polish. All of the reminiscent traces of blood and dirt will be completely eradicated by the end of the day and the former avenger will be completely resigned from any possible obligation. He will be free to observe the clouds and free to do something with his family. He will be free to go get a flower to his wife and he will be free to have fun with his little daughter outside. He will be free to be a full papa after polishing those weapons. And that is one of the things he enjoys the most nowadays.

Spending time with her certainly brings him a lot of memories from his own childhood. He remembers how much fun he had with his older brother and how his mother would be mad at them for not getting home in time for dinner. He remembers how those days were good but he also remembers how the figure of his father wasn't that present in between his purest memories. Of course that, for being the kid he was, Sasuke already understood that his father was the leader of the whole Uchiha clan and that that simple detail made Fugaku an incredibly busy man and sometimes his time with his own kids had to be sacrificed in the name of the Uchihas. Sasuke truly understood that and now more than ever he feels the responsibility of preserving that name in his own bones as well. He understands the importance of protecting those who are important for him, but just understanding won't bring those days back. Understanding doesn't mean his father's absence was not missed. It was and it still is missed, but there is nothing he can do to fix this. There is nothing he can do to bring back the time he did not spend with his own father. Those non-existent days won't ever return, however he can still use them somehow. He can use them as a lesson. As the path not to be followed. He can use them to make sure he won't do the same thing with his daughter. This time he will make things differently from before. This time, he will be around. He will do anything to ensure that.

Right now his dark haired princess is almost turning 8 months old and her proud papa doesn't want to miss a single precious moment of her journey to becoming a fine young lady. He wants to be a present father in her life. He wants to be there whenever she needs him and he will always be available for his little princess. Anytime she needs him, he will be there, except for now that his weapons are literally laying over his lap. At times such as these, Sarada can't be near her papa at all. Her mother doesn't let her. For the pinkette knows about her baby girl's extreme curiosity, she can't help but fearing that the little one will accidentally cut herself in one of those sharp knives. Sakura is a strict mother when it comes to her child's safety, and for that, she makes sure to take the baby away to another room while her husband finishes treating his weapons. It's a basic safety procedure. It's her own way of taking care of their baby. It brings peace to her heart and it even stimulates her Sasuke to finish these kinds of tasks as fast as possible. He doesn't like to stay away from his girls. And she doesn't like to wait in another room for all of them to do something funny together, which is something that a family should do in order to learn new things and to develop an even stronger bond. And the time for doing that something is about to arrive earlier than any of them could have expected.

After what felt like an eternity for the male Uchiha, his dark pearls can finally see the blade of his sword emanating a strong shine as it reflects the light that is entering the room through the window. A self-satisfying feeling starts spreading around his body as he slides his right hand up one last time to finish the one task that is keeping him away from his family. Excitement starts accelerating the pace of his heartbeat as his eyes count the inches until the cloak in his hand can reach the edge of the blade. Just a little more and it will all be over. Just a little more and he will be able to go and play with his kid. Just some inches more and his weapons will be ready for the next adventure. The next adventure that begins now.

"Sasuke-kun! I need you here! It's an emergency! Hurry!"

Desperate, anxious and loud was how his wife's voice sounded seconds ago. His ears capture the sudden sound and his body wastes no time before doing something about it. In a fraction of second, his legs already lifted his body up and he is already rushing towards the origin of his wife's scream. With the sharingan activated and his sword in hands, Sasuke is already preparing himself for a scenario in which his wife and daughter are being attacked by a group of bandits and saving them will be up to him. He is running and his blood is boiling inside his veins as he thinks about the possibility of one of his girl being hurt. About the possibility of one of them being dead. And that is certainly something that releases his adrenaline hormones around his systems.

The tension in his jaw is huge, clenching his teeth and creating an even higher pressure in his muscles. Sasuke knows he is just some steps away from his girls' location and knowing that doesn't relax him at all. It's time for the truth to be revealed. It's time for him to see with his own eyes how his wife and child are, and it's time for him to understand the reason behind Sakura's scream. It's time for the battle. Or that is what he thinks.

"Sakura! What happened!? What's the emergency!? What the-"

His voice stops and his body freezes up as soon as his dark pearls have a full view of the room where those two are. He sees his own bed and his closed windows and he sees the whole room enveloped in a peaceful environment that has nothing broken or shattered on the floor. He sees that there are no bandits around and he sees his wife crouched near their daughter. There is a surprised expression ruling her face and those stunning emerald eyes of hers are more than simply widened as they look at Sarada. There is something going on at that moment. Something that, judging by the emotional look in his wife's expression, is about to change their lives. And somehow, it will.

"W-What is going on here? Why did you scream?"

"Look, Sasuke-kun… Sarada is… walking."

"Uh?"

As he slowly regains the control over the rhythm of his own lungs, the male Uchiha takes a closer look at the scene that is happening right in front of his eyes. Behind his wife's body, he can see that small human prototype, with her chubby cheeks and eyes as dark as his, trying to hold herself up near the edge of their bed. Their daughter seems to be focused on trying to lift her right leg as her splayed hands are helping her by creating a kind of balance in order not to fall. Sarada seems to be very focused on that simple, yet almost impossible, action that will lead her to her first step. She seems to be fighting against whatever is trying to hold her back and she seems to be winning. She is going to take her very first step, they both know it. However, at the second she spots her papa standing next to the entrance door, all that concentration disappears as she releases a joyful laughter. Her chubby cheeks turn redder than a tomato and her mouth opens in a big and toothless smile. Perhaps that battle can wait until she finishes playing with her father.

"Sarada, sweetie, come on…" Sakura pouts, as her attention is all set on her daughter. " You were almost there…"

"Hn,." He sighs in relief. At least they are both all right, he thinks. " You don't have to force her…"

"I am not forcing, It's just…. I want to see her taking her first step…"

" I guess that was already a beginning…"

"Yeah but… I know that if only she could hold herself up, she would start walking."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"… Because I am her mother, of course."

The way those words sounded in his ears made his heart melt a little more. Of course she is her mother. She is the mother of their daughter and their little girl is about to take the very first step of her life. Those chubby feet of hers that he likes to hold so much will be soon in touch with the floor and she will be walking around the whole house, spreading out her baby giggles and unconsciously playing hide and seek with her parents. Sarada is about to take her very first step towards the first independence of her life. And what kind of father would he be if he didn't help her conquering that part of her little world?

"Sakura… What if we… Hold her up?"

"Uh? What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" She said, keeping her arms around Sarada, preventing the little one from falling.

" Like…" He places his sword down, leaning it against the wall of the corridor, and walks in towards Sakura and Sarada. " What if we both hold her hands and help her to keep her balance? We would be her supporters… All she will have to do is move her legs… Don't you think it's worth the try?"

His eyes watch as his wife's blank face is still trying to assimilate the idea, while her big bright eyes are blinking as their little girl is playing with her mother's pink hair. Sasuke is already growing tired of waiting as a faint blush spreads around his cheeks after realizing that what he said might have sounded a bit too cheesy for him. He knows about his role as a supportive father but saying it out loud and near Sakura certainly sounded like another person that's not him and this is kind of embarrassing if he is to consider his own cool reputation. Perhaps he should have kept quiet, he thinks. However, it's already too late to unsay what was already said.

It is only when he's about to go back on his words that a huge smile grows in her face. Her rosy lips match with her blushing cheeks and her emerald eyes seem to shine as the two precious stones they are. A light seems to be lit up inside of her and in no time the pink haired mama is already standing up and adjusting her position next to her daughter. Perhaps he really should have kept quiet.

"Great idea, Sasuke-kun! Let's be her supportive parents!"

"Hn."

The pinkette quickly takes Sarada's right hand and she waits for her husband to take the left one. He does so and his dark eyes capture the one scene that seems to be frozen in time: His wife is looking down at their daughter, as her pink bangs delicately fall forward, hiding her features for an instance. They seem to be teasing the whole world by keeping such beauty hidden and it's only when she tugs them back behind her ear that the clarity of that summer day can be seen again. It is only then that the features of Uchiha Sakura can be seen again and when she does, the most tender of the expressions is revealed and his heart skips a beat. Sakura is certainly a gorgeous woman. She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and she is his wife. His beautiful, tender and precious wife. How lucky he is for having someone like that in love with him. How lucky he is to have someone like that as the mother of his child.

" What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh?"

Before he could realize, his eyes kept looking at her for way too long. His expression also became blank in awe and he certainly doesn't know what to say to convince her that he was not admiring her while she was simply tugging her hair behind her ear. That woman's beauty is truly a threat to his cool and cold personality for it can turn him into a silly teenager in a matter of seconds. That is one of the effects she has on him. That is the one thing that only she can do. And you can bet she knows it too well.

" Nothing."

" Are you sure?" She smirks, looking at him.

"Hn." He looks away, with a faint blush tinting the tips of his ears and a sulking pout decorating his lips. She has just caught him again. Silly husband, she thinks.

"If you say so…"

"Hn. Come on, Sarada, you can do it…"

" Come on, sweetie… We are here for you."

And so, with both of her parent's holding her hands and giving her all the support she needs, the Uchiha princess feels as if she's the strongest girl in the world. She feels the strength of her parents growing inside of her muscles and for the first in her 8 months of life, Sarada does the one thing that no one can do for her. She struggles to lift her right leg up, placing it some inches forward and finally taking the very first step of her life. The first step of the next generation of the Uchihas and the very first step towards her future. With little help from her parents, the little girl has just conquered the biggest victory of her life. She has taken her first step. And her parents couldn't be any prouder.

" Sarada-chan! We are so proud of you!" The mother says, taking the little girl in her arms and kissing that chubby, baby cheek of hers. At the soft feeling of her mama's lips, the little girl smiles and lets out a cute chuckle. She seems definitely happy about her own victory right now.

"Hn. That's my girl…"

"Sasuke-kun, we need to go and buy her shoes!"

" We can go tomorrow, what do you think?"

" Perfect! Ah! Our little girl is going to have her very first shoes!"

"… She's growing up, isn't she?" A tender and nostalgic smile appears on his lips as he cutely plays with her fingers. Sasuke is certainly a proud papa right now. He can't wait until her first words.

"Yeah… And soon she will be buying her first high heels…"

"And when will be that?"

" When she gets a boyfriend, of course."

"Ah… A boyfriend…. What!?"

Perhaps she's growing up way too fast…

 _ ****_ _ **The End.**_


	23. Plural

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 23 - Plural**

 **Sasuke's Birthday**

 **.**

 **Title** : Papa's Big Day

.

 **Summary** : Once he made a promise, none of his girls will ever forget.

.

 **A/N** : Happy (late) Birthday, Sasuke-kun! I had already posted this elsewhere but since I'm following the order here, I waited until I was done with the 22nd theme. **Warning, It's gonna be all fluffy!** Hahaha enjoy it and leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

The day had finally arrived. The day when, years before, a child cried for the first time in the Uchiha household. A baby boy whose future would bring him a lot of suffering, losses, and after long and painful years, love. The love of a wife and of a daughter. The love of the brother he lost. Yes, the life of the boy who was born in the 23rd day of the 7th month; would, certainly, be full of adventures. And the biggest of them all, would be having himself a family. He just couldn't wait to see them on that day. The day when Uchiha Sasuke completed another year of life.

Months after the incident with Uchiha Shin, the raven haired man saw himself returning to his home once again. For he had promised his beloved daughter that he would return home for his birthday, Sasuke had made sure not to travel that far during the time that separated his last visit from the day of his return. Even if it had only been a couple of months, he couldn't be happier to have a chance to spend some time with his beloved girls once again. He was sure they would have an amazing time together independently of being his birthday celebration. They were going to have a family moment and that was certainly the one thing he was loving the most.

Through some letters exchanged in between the three of them, Sasuke already knew the idea of his two girls. They were going to prepare him a birthday party like he had never had before. Following the young girl's plan, mother and daughter would make sure to get everything ready for the celebration. There would be cake and presents and he was sure Sakura was going to invite the Uzumaki family and their former sensei to have some fun with them. Everyone that mattered would be there. They would be there. He would be there. And that was the one thing the young Uchiha wanted the most.

Celebrating the birthday of someone who is gone never felt right for the Uchiha Princess. For her mother would nostalgically remember about the date every year, Sarada was already used to that special blank feeling. She could feel that he was missing more than in any other day and she knew her mother could feel that too. His birthday, indeed, was a special day to feel lonely. A special day in which there would be no parties. A great reason to celebrate, yet not a single soul who decorated the house in the name of that date. A family event in which the main star of the day wouldn't be around. It was certainly a sad day for the Uchiha girls for they knew that he wouldn't come back for them. Not on that day nor in the next one nor on the following birthdays. July 23rd would be just another day in their lives, but not anymore. Not after that promise.

After spending days traveling back home as fast as he could, Uchiha Sasuke was finally back to his dear village. While dressed in that black cape, the raven haired man walked around the streets of Konoha towards his newly rebuilt house near the Uchiha district. His dark pearls, in the middle of the way, recognized some familiar faces and noticed when they offered him a welcoming smile, to which he would simply nod back in acknowledgement. Even if he was known all around for being a stoic and focused man, his rush and his anxiety to see his girls was pretty much stamped on his face. He did not want to waste any second more. He would not stop to greet anyone and if he accidentally met his best friend ditching his work as the Hokage, Sasuke was certainly gonna ignore the blonde in order to, finally, meet his adorable family.

He would hug them and he would give them the presents he had bought during his journey and he just couldn't wait to give his wife the one thing he had charmingly denied during their last encounter. If he knew her well- and you bet he knew- Sakura wouldn't have forgotten about what he did and certainly would get what she wanted by force in a moment of pure distraction of his. Moment that, for sure, would be gladly offered to her by him. Yes, coming home would be the greatest thing in the world for that former avenger. And luckily, no one stood in between him and his top mission of the day.

Once Sasuke finally crossed the entrance portal of that so nostalgic district, he just had to pass through some other houses in order to finally arrive at his own. The new construction also had the Uchiha crest proudly decorating the external walls and it perfectly matched the others that were still displayed around as a memory of the older days. Even if he had told Sakura that they could live elsewhere in the village, his beloved wife couldn't simply leave that place behind. The Uchiha district was not only a historical place but it was also the place his family had worked hard to maintain. It was the Uchiha legacy and she also wanted to help preserving it. She wanted to help with the preservation of the Uchiha name. And also, the view of that lake every morning was just breathtaking in those emerald eyes of hers. Those eyes that would certainly take his breath away as soon as he opened the door.

Not wasting any more time with the observations regarding his new house, Sasuke finally decided to open that door. The Uchiha allowed himself one last pure smile before entering his house after what had felt like an eternity. He smiled to all of the good times they had spent together and to all of the things they would still do. He smiled thinking about them. He smiled for knowing his days of entering lonely houses were over. He smiled for, finally, being home and for turning a lonely _I_ into a beautiful _WE_. And that excitement certainly filled his lungs as soon as he stepped in.

" I'm home…"

He held his calm as much as he could as he hung his bag on the rack near the door and slowly took off his ninja shoes. Even if his heart was beating really fast, Sasuke made sure to keep his usual stoic face as he heard some low giggles that were quickly followed by the loud sound of feet bumping against the wooden floor of their house. Those were his girls, he knew.

" Happy Birthday, Papa!"

" Happy Birthday, Darling!"

The two of them showed up in what seemed to be a black and pink hurricane. A pretty and lovely hurricane full of purpurin that was constantly passing over his life and making all of the wrong things right. They were both smiling brightly and as they stood there, he could already notice what those months had done to both of his girls. Sarada was taller and Sakura had certainly cut her hair again. They were both looking great and those smiles were just the best possible view he could have asked for after months in those woods alone. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better hurricane, indeed.

" ah... Sakura, Sarada. Hn, thank you."

" papa! Papa! I can't wait to show you what we've done! Mama and I have been baking all morning!"

" oh, really?" He approached her, placing a hand over that small head of hers in an affectionate gesture. " and didn't your mother burn anything?" He smirked, shooting his wife a teasingly side glance.

" I've heard that, darling." She smirked back, placing both of her hands on her hips. " unfortunately, for you, the house is still untouched."

" let's see for how long it will last this time, right, Sarada?"

The Uchiha Princess just chuckled after hearing her father's words. In her eyes, she had discovered that she simply loved the way her parents would understand each other. So direct yet so hidden. It took her a long time, but thanks to that emotional journey she took in order to meet her father, Sarada truly understood how their love was stronger than any distance in between them. And when she talked about their love, of course she considered herself in the middle of that too. After all, she had been a fruit of that love and it was clear that, in that warm heart of hers, she could feel their feelings connected. She could feel the love shared in every tiny action, being it a promise or a letter or even a silly joke regarding her mother's terrible cooking skills. Yes, she belonged to a loved family, indeed.

"Sarada... Sarada, sweetie." Her mother's soft voice, delicately, brought her back after that moment she had spent fantasizing about their family. Perhaps she should stop doing that so often…

" eh? What is it, mama?"

" don't you have anything to give to your father?" The rosette said, winking at her beloved daughter who had a present box in her hands. That little girl, indeed, tended to forget about some important things that were laying right under her nose.

" oh! Right!" She chuckled, looking once again at her father and handling the red present box. " we bought this for you, papa! Mama and I chose it! We hope you like it!"

" ah-.. What is it?" He said, picking the present from her hands while carefully pressing it against his chest in order not to let it fall. It was at times like that that the Uchiha considered the idea of asking his wife to implant the other arm back on him. Definitely, when he returned home for good, getting that arm back would be the first thing he would do, but while that day didn't arrive, Sasuke realized he would need the help of his beloved family for the simple task of opening that box.

" ... Mind giving me a hand?"

" sure!" Sarada said, picking the box again, turning her back to him and starting to walk towards the next room. "Let's go to the kitchen! I also want to show you the cake! Shannarou!"

"... She's been that excited for about a week already."

" hn, I bet she has..." He said, approaching Sakura and offering her a warm smile. Their eyes were connected for the first time ever since he had stepped in his house and they were both enjoying that opportunity. His dark eyes were carefully observing his beautiful pink haired wife as she looked at him with the tenderest of the expressions. Sakura was really a stunning woman. Even after becoming a mother, the rosette didn't lose her youthful characteristics at all. She was still that same annoying and cute girl he once met in his childhood. She was still that same old Haruno Sakura he fell in love with. Except for that, now, she is an Uchiha thanks to him.

" so, what are you gonna give me?"

" Me? I've already given you a daughter, isn't enough?"

" no... Maybe if you could also give me another baby..."

He smirked, leaning his head down, bringing her closer by the waist. Yes, after months isolated in the woods, his fingers were finally touching his wife. He could feel her warmth and he could trace her curves and he could even smell the spring once again as he got lost in those forest green eyes of hers. Sasuke couldn't really wait until he could really feel her every inch once again. It was going to be simply perfect, he knew. And indeed, there was nothing he wanted more at that time than taking a sample of what he was going to feel later on that night.

" aren't you gonna welcome me properly?" He said, leaning closer as his breath tickled her lips.

" ah... And do you think you deserve that?" She said, leaning forward as her lips hovered over his.

" yes... I am the husband here…"

" in that case…"

Unfortunately for that poor husband, there was another girl needing him at that time.

"Papa! Mama!" Sarada screamed from the kitchen, surprising both of her parents as they were just about to lock their lips. " aren't you guys coming?"

" hn..." He sighed, taking his hand to his temples. If only she had given him one second more... " coming…"

" we'll be there in a minute, sweetie! Hn." She smiled, teasingly turning away from him and walking towards the kitchen. " aren't you coming too, papa?"

"... Cunning wife."

He smirked and right after a moment of reflexion, he started to follow his beloved wife. He knew exactly what that smile of hers meant and you could bet he wouldn't forget about it that soon. He would have his payback. He is an avenger, after all.

Once the couple reached the kitchen, they both found Sarada sitting near the balcony, with the red present next to her and next to a white cake that was beautifully exposed. Even if the birthday man wasn't really a fan of sweet things, the cake that had been prepared by those two certainly looked good. There was a white cream covering it and some strawberries on top, making a circle. It was a really beautiful cake and Sasuke knew his wife couldn't have done that by herself. Maybe the Uzumaki woman had given them a help or they had bought the cake or even won it somewhere. He just knew Sakura wasn't capable of such thing, and for knowing his daughter was the exact copy of her mother, Sasuke concluded she couldn't cook either. And he was right, indeed. None of the Uchiha girls knew how to prepare anything in the kitchen, but they did. Both of them did it after many tries and only for the special occasion of his birthday. Those two are, certainly, amazing.

" wow... You two were really busy here, right?"

" you bet! We ended up making the perfect cake, right mama!?"

" of course, Sarada! You and I form an amazing team!"

" hn. And what about my present?"

" oh! Here it is, papa! Come here and open it!"

The male Uchiha, with a pout filled with curiosity playing in his lips, slowly made his way towards where the present box was resting. He carefully pulled the golden lace that was decorating that red box and playfully threw it over his daughter's head, earning a childish smile from her. His dark orbs, then, focused on the box once again as he slowly opened it, revealing a black wooden box that had the Uchiha crest stamped on the cover. It took him some time to truly understand that, but once he took it out of the present box, Sasuke knew exactly what it was: a bento box. An Uchiha bento box he would certainly take with him during his journey around the world. He probably knew that the idea had come from his daughter and his wife had certainly made sure to make her idea a reality. A reality he would carefully carry around with him and that would always remind him of his two girls during his lunch times. Those two had really surprised him on that time. With that bento box, he knew both of them had maturely accepted his mission and understood the main reason behind it. It meant they didn't blame him for that. It meant that they would wait for him until the end. And that was certainly the best birthday present he could ever get for his first birthday with the family. His family.

" so so! Did you like it!? Did you like it!?"

" hn."

Sasuke smiled, and before his daughter could even complain about his lack of words, the male Uchiha drew his right fingers from the balcony to the center of her forehead. He, who had never been good with words, through a simple forehead poke, could easily communicate himself. He could show her how much that present had meant for him and how much she, as his daughter, meant for him. With a simple forehead poke, Uchiha Sasuke could tell her more than a simple "thank you for the present". Through that poke passed down by his deceased brother, Sasuke could tell her he loved her. And,for being his daughter, Sarada clearly understood the message.

"Papa..."

The little girl looked carefully at her father, with a blush spread around her cheeks. She had expected him to like it, but after showing her that same gesture from before, Sarada truly understood the meaning of that present. The meaning of the feelings she had put in there for her beloved father. Feelings like love and happiness and trust. Feelings that can only be shared by a father and a daughter. And she was really happy to have been able to make those feelings of hers reach him like that. That was, certainly, the best birthday in the world.

" well, I'm gonna keep it here until the day when you prepare me a bento, okay, Sarada?"

" yes!"

"Hn, for now... I think we should eat this cake and see if you two have really made a good job."

" what!?" She pouted at him.

" don't even think about that!" Sakura said, stepping in between her husband and the cake. " the cake is for the party later on. Naruto and his family are coming and also Kakasi-sensei said he would pass by. This cake is for the night so don't even think about eating it before."

"... Yes madam."

"... I-Is Boruto coming as well?"

" yes, Sarada... Why? Any problem?"

" n-no! Not at all! Haha... I need to find something good to wear!"

At that moment, a shy blush covered the Uchiha Princess' cheeks as she quickly ran towards her room. Such blush not passing unseen by her observing father and for some reason he did not know, there was something really wrong with that blush and the reason that had caused it. To that overprotective father, a blush on his daughter's cheeks means nothing but trouble. And a huge trouble in Sasuke's case.

" oi! Why are you so excited about that, young lady? Come back here!"

" tch, leave her alone, Sasuke-kun…"

" but did you see that? She blushed... Over Naruto's kid... She blushed, Sakura!"

The Uchiha Queen sighed. Her husband was really getting old.

" so what, darling? It's normal for girls at her age to start having crushes... I started to love you even before that."

" but... Dobe's kid…"

" silly... Come here."

She said, delicately approaching him and carefully wrapping her arms around his neck. For her husband was quite taller than her, the pinkette saw herself on the tip of her toes at that time and she surely wouldn't be able to hold that position for that long. She knew her time was short as her body and since she had already grown tired of waiting for him to take an initiative, Uchiha Sakura was ready to show him that keeping her waiting isn't a wise thing. She was going to show him what to do next time that expression appeared in her face. She was going to show him who was the real leader of that clan.

" hn. I won't accept it…"

" ... Calm down okay... Relax and... Pay attention to me a little... Or are you gonna blow me off again?"

"..."

He smirked. With a wife so beautiful as his almost begging to be kissed, Sasuke figured he could think about ways of torture only when he saw the said Boruto kid. For the moment, there was something a lot better waiting for him. And it was time to give her what she wanted.

As the gentleman he has always been, the Uchiha King slowly leaned down to close the gap between their lips. He placed his hand on her waist once again, as they both moved their mouthes in a perfect harmony. It was a slow kiss that certainly took more than 10 seconds and felt softer than thousands of pillows. That single kiss was enough to light the passion inside of them and to bring back all of that innocence and romance that had been left behind during his journey. That one kiss felt like a compensation for all of the time he had spent away and it certainly felt like all of that waiting had been worth it. Loving him had been worth it, and no matter how many birthdays passed, loving him will be the one choice she will make everyday. It will be the one present she will always give him.

" welcome home, Sasuke-kun…"

" our home…"

" hn..." She smiled tenderly. " and a happy birthday..."

 _ **The End.**_


	24. Day Trip

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 24- Day Trip.**

 **.**

 **Title** : I'll See You Soon

.

 **Summary** : Sarada finally convinced her papa to take her with him in one of his missions. It was up to her mama to make sure she didn't forget anything.

.

.

.

.

"Did you take your spare glasses?"

"Yes, mama."

"And did you remember to take the sun protector?"

"It's in my bag, mama…"

"And…. The repellent? There are many insects around those woods and they may carry diseases."

"I did not forget that, mama."

"And… Oh, Yeah! What about clean underwear? I know it's almost _that_ time of the month again so I already put some tampons in your father's bag just in case."

"Mama!"

"What?"

"Hn…"

A blushing Sarada, an anxious Sakura and a patient Sasuke were the three elements that were composing that scenario. The three members of the Uchiha family were all reunited in the entrance hall of their house, as two of them were taking care of some last minute details before they could leave the village for the weekend. The mother was worried about her daughter for it would be the first time the pre-teen would be going on a journey without her. She wanted to make sure Sarada had everything she was going to need for her three days trip and she wanted to prevent any possible emergencies while she was not around. She wanted to do everything she could for her little girl while she was still close and not miles away from her. Uchiha Sakura wanted her to enjoy her journey without any possible worries. Sarada deserved to have fun during those three days, after all, it would be the first time her papa would take her with him.

After months of trying, and a lost bet, the Uchiha princess finally convinced her father to take her with him on one of his investigative missions. Since the ninja world was no longer that dangerous and since his wife agreed that there would be no problems in doing so, Sasuke decided that, when the Hokage's orders didn't send him too far away from home, he would be taking his little girl with him. He would help her discover the world outside Konoha's walls and by doing so she would see its beauty through her own dark pearls. She would spend time with him and that was the one thing that was making him satisfied the most. After so long and after so many turbulences, they would finally be having some father-daughter time. They would have the chance to learn a little bit more about each other and they would have a chance of strengthening their bond. It would be a quite interesting mission. If only the rosette could join them, then that whole mission would be simply perfect.

However much they tried, none of the sharingan holders managed to persuade Sakura to join them in that 3 days mission. Even if she did want to join them and take care of them with her own hands, Sakura couldn't simply afford leaving the hospital and the clinic and pretty much everything else that the Godaime has left for her before her retirement. Those were the perks of being the best medical ninja of the world. And not even a genjutsu threat would change that.

The rosette was going to stay home and she was going to wait for their return. She was not going to see her two most important people in the world for more than 24 hours and that was making her feel an annoying uneasiness inside of her heart. Of course she had spent years without seeing her husband's face, and not knowing whether he was okay or not, surely bothered her a lot at the beginning. Still, she grew over it for she is aware of his power, but it was different with Sarada. That was going to be the very first time since the little girl's birth that they would be separated by a physical distance. It was the first time since she became a mother that she wouldn't kiss her little girl good night and that was almost making her hug Sarada in order to prevent her from going. Sakura didn't want her to go but at the same time she understood that it would be their perfect chance for bonding. She was worried about her thirteen-years-old baby's safety but she had her trust in Sasuke and knew he could take care of Sarada. He is her father, after all. He is her father and one of the strongest men on earth. He could take care of Sarada for three days, Sakura knew that. Still, not worrying was something that would never happen to Sakura in times such as those. The Uchiha matriarch was freaking out, but just because she is a mother.

"Are you sure you took everything?"

"Yes. I've checked it more than twice."

"Okay… then… then…" The pink haired woman took her right hand to a spot on her nape and scratched it softly in an attempt to think of something important to say. For what she could remember, she had already asked every single question more than once and she could see that Sarada's eyes were sparkling in anxiety. The little girl was overflowing in excitement and it was more than just clear to Sakura that she was ready. She was really ready. And delaying her departure would only make things worse. "then let me take one more look at you…" She said, kneeling in front of her daughter and placing both of her hands on both of the little one's shoulders. Sarada had certainly grown a lot. She was no longer a kid. She was already a young ninja and it was time to set her off. Oh how she wished that this moment never arrived.

"mama… It's not like you won't ever see me again… " Sarada pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from her mother's intense emerald eyes. "I'll be back in 2 days."

"Well…. we never know… What if you find your real mother on the way and decided to abandon me?" Sakura teased. She knew how Sarada felt about that time when she actually thought about going after that woman with glasses.

"This is not funny… I would never do that to you…"

"Oh, really? That's not what Naruto told me… He said you were going to leave me and the village and that I was just-"

Before the pink haired mother could even finish her teasing, strong and short arms wrapped around her neck. Her green eyes widened at first, but once she got used to her daughter's sudden and warm hug, Sakura wrapped her own arms around her child and buried her pink head on Sarada's shoulder. Those two certainly love each other more than anything and that whole parting wasn't only hard for Sakura. And the pair of onyx eyes that observed that whole scene from a certain distance; was certainly enjoying the view that managed to bring a faint smile to his face.

"I'm sorry for that… I will never leave you, mama… I love you."

"Sarada… I love you too. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"me too, mama."

" well…"Sakura took one deep breath and softly pushed her daughter's body away so they could look at each other in the eye. There was a smile on the rosette's face and there were some tears threatening to fall from Sarada's dark pearls. How cute that girl is. "I want you to take care of yourself and I want you to have fun with papa… Don't let him do stupid things that will put both of you in danger…"

"What?" The raven haired man widened his eyes in surprise and looked at the one who was daring to say such things about him. It was not like his wife could say anything about not doing something stupid.

"Got it, mama!"

"Okay… I'm counting on you to take care of him as well… Can you do this for me?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"Good girl… "

With her heart melted and her cheeks flushed due to her mother's tender smile, the Uchiha princess gave the rosette one last quick hug before she ran past the entrance door. Sarada felt like she could give up if she kept looking at those eyes for one-second more. Those forest green eyes that were thousands of times stronger than the sharingan itself. Those eyes that only worked on Uchihas. And you bet that the one left behind with the owner of such precious stones knew exactly what those eyes were capable of.

As father and mother smiled at the scene of a cheerful Sarada, the rosette slowly stood up, fixing her apron and letting out a slow sigh. The house wouldn't certainly be the same in the next two days. Yet, she would survive. All of the things she could have said and done to her child were already over. It was now up to her husband act as a responsible adult during the next couple of days. She knew he would make it. He is a great father, after all.

"Well… call me when you get there, okay?"

"Aah."

"And do something fun with her… take pictures and buy souvenirs or something like that."

"Hn. We will bring you a something nice."

"… silly."

"Do you have anything planned for the days we will be away? Don't even think about extending your working hours and skipping meals, Sakura. Sarada won't be home for dinner but it doesn't mean that there won't be any dinner at all, okay?"

"Yeah yeah… I won't work too much."

"Hn, are you sure?"

"O-Of course."She said, turning her body to face the desk behind her. It was impressive how he could read her so easily. "I-It didn't even cross my mind."

"…. Of course not. Hn, have your friends invited you to anything?"

"Not that I know… Maybe Ino will take me to one of those single ladies parties but…I'm not sure yet…"

When she said those words, even if she had her back turned to him, Sakura was sure her husband was almost making a hole in her dress with that deadly glare of his. That husband of hers is certainly a silly jealous one and for that she loves to tease him with things such as those. Of course she would never do something like that to the love of her life. Still, it was funny just to see his reaction.

"Hn, do as you wish." He pouted, looking away.

"yeah… I hope it can make me feel less lonely without my husband." She turned to face him, both of her hands behind her back.

"You… Annoying."

"Hn, silly." She blinked, biting her lower lip. " here you go…"

With a tender smile on her lips, the pink haired wife handed him what seemed to be two bento boxes wrapped in a marine blue fabric that had the Uchiha emblem stamped on it. So she did remember about their food as well. For a girl who didn't know a single thing regarding food when they were still genin, she has turned into an impeccable wife. She must care a lot about them, he knows. And for that, he smirks before reaching out to take the handmade gift that she prepared with so much love in a selfless act. Well, not that selfless actually.

Before his fingers could make contact with the wrapped boxes, the rosette quickly hid it back behind her body. Her torso was leaned forward, her eyes were teasingly connected to his own, a blush was spread on her cheeks and by the way her lips were pursed, it was clear to Sasuke that his wife wanted something before his departure. Something that he knew exactly what it was and something that only he could give her. Yet, just because he could, it didn't mean he would. Nice try, Uchiha Sakura.

"…"

"Aren't you going to do anything, darling?"

"… I should get going…" He said, turning away, as he started to make his way towards the door. Silly wife, he thought. She was not going to win that one.

" What?!" Her eyes widened and an annoyed pout came to play in her lips. " I can't believe you, Uchiha Sasuke! You're taking Sarada away, leaving me all alone and you can't even kiss me goodbye?! You're blowing me off again- shannarou!"

"Hn."

"Is this all you have to say?"

He didn't answer.

" No words? Maybe I really should go to a single ladies' party!"

She turned her back towards him again, crossing her arms on her chest as a sign of protest. Sakura couldn't really believe he was going to do it again. He was going to leave her waiting for days all alone in that house and wouldn't even say a proper goodbye. That husband of hers was certainly a jerk for denying a kiss to his own wife. And he was not even taking the food she had prepared. Sasuke was the worse. Or that was what she thought.

Her ears didn't even capture the sound of his sandals against the wooden floor as he made his way back to her. Holding his characteristic smirk, the male Uchiha appeared behind her as the ninja he is, and when she finally realized his presence, it was already too late.

The only reaction she had was widening her emerald eyes when she felt his right hand on her waist turning her body to him so he could press his lips against her. They were soft and warm and really provocative when she felt them nibbling her lower one. Such things made her cheeks flush like two tomatoes but also made her happy as a silly teenage girl in love. At last he had conceived her childish wish. At last he had kissed her goodbye.

" I'll see you soon." He whispered in her ear just before he could move his body away from hers. "Ah… and thank you for the food."

It was only when he finally walked past the entrance door that her eyes saw that he had taken the bento boxes from her hands. That husband was certainly good with his hand and lips for she didn't even miss the objects in her hands. That husband of hers was, certainly, an Uchiha.

"Take care of my daughter, Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, smiling at him from inside of their house.

" I thought she was our daughter." He looked back at her, still smirking.

" Take care of our daughter…"

" I will… "

And so, the two most important people of her life were parting on their mission. They would be gone for the next couple of days, and even if she was going to miss them like crazy, Sakura knew they would return. They would return to her and when they did, she would hug both of them until they stopped breathing. She already missed them even if they were still in her sight. She already missed them and she couldn't wait to welcome them home.

"Bye bye, mama!" Sarada screamed, waving at the pink haired figure that was standing in front of her house. The said figure waved back, smiling at her familiars.

"Hn."

"So, papa…. Did you kiss mama this time?"

His eyes widened. That girl…

"This is none of your business."

"Hn, you're annoying, papa."

"Hn."

 ** _The End._**


	25. Plant Your Trees, Watch Them Grow

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Plant Your Trees, Watch Them Grow**

 **.**

 **Title** : They Can't be Kids Forever

.

 **Summary** : It's Sarada's first escorting mission and her parents are a little too worried about their little princess.

.

 **A/N** : Well, I'm now returning to the themes from the sasusaku month. This is the last of of the 4th week and after it, just AUs… They are almost over, don't worry, guys. I'll finish them before christmas, you'll see!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hurry up with the camera, Sasuke-kun!

That was not a normal morning at the Uchiha household.

Clothes and supplies were being packed, weapons were carefully being chosen and a pink haired mother was unfolding herself into many mothers in order to make sure her daughter wouldn't forget anything. It was an important occasion, and for being the mother she is, Uchiha Sakura wouldn't let her child leave anything she judged to be important behind. Sarada was not going to leave her house unprepared. She was not going to test her luck out there. Not on her very first escorting mission.

When that C ranked mission was first announced, the ones whose emotions were affected the most were no others than the Uchiha princess' parents. Ever since the blonde Hokage had informed them about their children's next destination, both Sasuke and Sakura had been at an incredible unease. They had been counting the days for the mission, while they helped her develop her abilities with her sharingan and even taught her some basic healing techniques just in case she got hurt. None of them wanted to risk anything happening to Sarada while she was out there on that mission. None of them wanted that girl to return home with the slightest scratch on her skin, and for that, all the care in the world still wouldn't be enough, yet, it was all they could do before she spread her wings and left the nest.

At the same time her parents were freaking out about her mission, Sarada couldn't be any calmer. It was not like she had never left the village before or she didn't trust her own abilities as a ninja. She did, and above all, she had learned to trust her teammates after everything they went through. She believed in Mitsuki's strategies and felt safe around her sensei. She had even learned how to add her own abilities to their team work, and believe it or not, she had even leaned how to deal with Boruto's impulsive and reckless ideas. They were all incredibly annoying, yet, she learned how to trust them and trust the boy, eventually. The blonde was not that much of an idiot, after all. Unfortunately her parents didn't feel as comfortable as she was about her team. And that made things a lot more troublesome for the Uchiha princess.

Through her parent's eyes, her team was nothing but a source of constant headaches. It started from her sensei, who would always be that same brat that worshipped Naruto and had learned that disgraceful technique that was certainly inappropriate for a girl of Sarada's age. Then, when it came to her flexible teammate, the simple fact that he shared his genes with that Snake, already made Mitsuki another troublesome kid, specially for the girl's father. And last, but not least, Boruto. The son of their best friend and the boy who survived Sasuke's training routine for longer than anyone could have ever imagined. From all of her teammates, he was probably the most reliable one, yet, it didn't mean he was not a problem as well. He is the son of Uzumaki Naruto after all. At least, thanks to his mother, he's not that much of a failure as his father used to be. Still, he is an Uzumaki. And an Uzumaki will always be annoying to an Uchiha.

After what Sarada counted as the fifth time her mother went to check on her portable first aid kit; the raven haired girl finally decided to step in so she could prevent the rosette from collapsing out of stress. The little one knew that there was only thing that could stop that pink haired machine before she lost her mind completely. There was only one thing that could be done. And that thing would certainly bring a lot of emotions to the heart of that woman who was once a gennin.

With all the calm in the world, Sarada slowly took her right hand to the back of her head and pulled the light blue strip of her forehead protector, taking it from her head and holding it in her own hands. Her black pearls looked at the symbol of her village and a proud feeling took over her body for a fraction of second before her plan to stop her mother restarted. The Uchiha princess was determined to calm the pinkette down, and for that, she was ready to bring a certain Haruno Sakura back from the past.

" Mama! I need a little help here."

The little one said, going after her mother who was in the living room. When her dark pearls spotted the rosette, she saw how anxiously the jounin was checking the items in that backpack. Her mother's worry was certainly something that made a smile cross the little one's lips, but that smile was soon replaced by a feeling of sickness at the sight of a sack full of soldier pills being placed inside her bag. Perhaps they would be a good weapon in case a bandit came looking for food.

" What is it, Sarada?" Sakura looked at her child, with emerald eyes full of concern and cheeks colored in an anxiety red. For such a brute woman, the rosette was looking really cute like that.

" My headband… I need help with it."

"Uh? But weren't you wearing it already?"

"Yeah, but…" She smiled tenderly. " I was wondering if my mother could put it on me before my very first escorting mission."

All the uneasiness and insecurity simply melted into a tender maternal feeling. Apart from the whole practical worries regarding Sarada's departure, there was also the whole sentimental thing behind all of that. There was the feeling of another completed cycle and the nostalgia of seeing that grown up girl finally leaving home for a mission. There were all of those motherish clichés and also the tradition of tying the forehead protector on her daughter's head. The tradition of passing the ninja duty down to the next generation. The tradition that was not really an official tradition, but still managed to warm the rosette's heart. Sakura just hoped not to start crying all over again.

Holding that same sentimental expression, the pink haired mother approached her daughter and guided her towards the vertical mirror that decorated their living room. Sakura placed Sarada in front of her and, slowly, the mother kneeled behind her daughter. With the blue forehead protector in her hands, the pinkette couldn't help but feeling a wave of emotions hitting her with the memories of when she had her own blue headband. She remembered all of their missions, all of their smiles, all of their tears and her long smooth hair. She remembered the forest of death and the moment when she truly understood the meaning of being a ninja. A ninja from the Leaf. Oh, and how important that was in her heart.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

"Uh?" Her eyes widened at the awakening sound of her daughter's voice. Perhaps Sakura had drifted apart for a little longer than she had expected. "Oh, sorry, Sarada… I was just… Lost in the path of life."

"…You're weird, mama."

"Hn, you'll understand it when you're older… Now let me do this…"

" … You didn't wear yours in your forehead, right mama?"

"No… I used it to hold back my bangs… They were always falling forward and making my forehead even bigger."

"Ah… So thats why aunt Ino calls you Forehead?"

A spasm ran down to Sakura's spine. She was going to kill Ino for telling those kind of things to her daughter.

" Hn…"

She pouted, earning a giggle from the little one. At that moment, Sakura drove her hands to the front of her child's face and carefully placed the headband on her forehead. The Konoha symbol perfectly decorating Sarada's features and an excited gleam in her dark orbs as her outfit gained her mother's touch. The Uchiha princess was certainly happy at that moment. And her father couldn't wait to register that happiness in a photo. At last, he had found the camera.

" Well, thanks to your father, you were not born with my forehead… So you can wear it right in front of your face."

" Thank you, mama!" She smiled, fixing her bangs and then looking at her father through the mirror. " What do you think, papa?"

"Hn."

" Isn't she pretty, Darling?"

The raven haired man nodded silently, walking towards the girls as both of them turned their attention to him. He was carrying a black camera in his pocket and, in his hand, a well prepared bento box that he had just placed near her backpack. For he was also worried about his little girl, Sasuke made sure to prepare enough onigiris and tomatoes for her mission. That papa of hers was certainly a better cook than her mother.

" It will protect your forehead this way."

" Tch, can't you say that I look cute, papa?"

" Uh? And why would you want to look cute on a mission?" He said, eyeing her with a suspicious look. There was something about those words of hers that was simply annoying him.

" I- I…"

Sarada started, feeling her cheeks growing redder. Having her father's dark eyes interrogating her and her mother's emeralds preventing her from lying was certainly not helping at all. Fortunately, her mind helped her getting rid of that situation before names started to come out.

" F-For the photo, of course! We have to look good in a photo, right?"

" Ah, the photo! You've brought the camera, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, standing up and clapping her hands in happiness.

"Oi, this conversation isn't over yet, Sarada. You-"

" Yes! The photo, let's take it already, papa!"

Before the male Uchiha could get any grumpier, Sarada quickly took the camera from his pocket and went to place it somewhere high. She was certainly a smart girl when it came to set her father's jealousy concerns off.

" But, Sarada, I-"

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun…" The pinkette went near him, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. " She's just excited about her mission…"

" Hn, a little too excited."

" Ah… I would also get really excited for our missions… It meant I would be able to see you." She smirked. Teasing her dense husband at times like that was certainly the only kind of revenge she could think of for all the years he has spent away.

" What?! Do you know something I don't, Sakura?"

"Tch… Silly." Sakura chuckled. " Let's take that photo already… Konohamaru should be here any minute."

After placing a chaste kiss on the hollow of his neck, the rosette went to help her daughter in finding a good spot to place the camera. Apparently, the little one just couldn't find one that was good enough to frame everyone. Perhaps, if any of them just created a shadow clone, it would be easier to take the perfect picture. However, wasting that little amount of chakra wouldn't even be necessary for someone had just arrived at the Uchiha household.

The doorbell rang and its sound made both of the parents tremble a little inside. So the time had finally arrived, right? The time for their little girl to go for those three, that will probably feel endless, days. It was certainly gonna be a hard goodbye for both of the adults, yet, they knew she couldn't go before the picture. And it had to be the perfect picture.

Sighing, the male Uchiha was the one who went to answer the door. He turned the doorknob and pulled the wooden structure just to find a smiling Konohamaru standing at the doorstep. That brat was really not worthy of his trust when it came to his daughter. Perhaps, if he trapped her sensei in a genjutsu and took over that squad, things would be a lot better. Yes, it was certainly a good idea in his point of view. And because of such good idea, the male Uchiha couldn't help but smirking. A smirk that send shivers down the Sandaime's grandson's spine.

"Eh… Sasuke-niichan?"

" What do you want?"

" Uh… I came to pick Sarada up… We have a mission and-"

"She's not ready yet." He said, walking away and closing the door behind him. Perhaps Sasuke still needed to learn a thing or two about welcoming people in his house.

The little Uhciha's sensei was simply left groundless after such reaction from the father of his student. At first, he prayed for the one to answer the door to be the pinkette for she was certainly friendlier than her husband. Then, once his eyes saw the grumpy Uchiha, Konohamaru thought he was going to kill him for taking the girl away, but when he saw that smirk, he was sure something worse than death had just crossed Sasuke's mind. Something he didn't want to know. And he was right about that. About all of that. Still, he had a mission waiting for him and Sarada was an important member of his squad. He would have to be brave and face her father once again. Or that was what he thought before he heard some voices coming from inside.

" Uh? Who was it, Sasuke-kun?"

" That little brat that calls himself a sensei."

"Konohamaru-sensei?"

"Hn."

"And why did you close the door, Darling?"

"Because Sarada isn't ready yet."

"And you closed the door on his face for that!?"

"Hn."

"You are impossible, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Before he could lean any closer to listen to Sasuke's answer, the door opened abruptly and revealed a pink haired woman, slightly shorter than him and with cheeks flushed in what he concluded to be anger. Sakura was still as short tempered as before. And even if she was a little more comprehensive than her husband, Konohamru still knew that he could die with the slightest mistake. He certainly did not miss the sensation of having all of his organs replaced by her fists.

" Good morning, Konohamaru-chan!"

"Ahh… Good morning, Sakura-neechan. I just came to pick Sarada up but… If she's not ready, I can wait."

"No, don't worry about it… We were just taking a picture together…. It's her first escorting mission and we thought it would be nice to have a memory of it."

"I see… I also think it's really important. Memories are precious for a shinobi and the family support is also important. Taking a photo was a good choice."

" I know, right?!"

"Take all your time. I'll be waiting."

"Actually…" She started with a sincere smile in her face. Even if it was something dangerous to even think about, Konohamaru had to admit that Sakura was a really beautiful woman. There was no way that smile wouldn't affect him. "I was wondering if you could come inside for a moment."

"uh? what for?"

"Well… There is one thing missing in the photo… And you would be perfect to help us."

For a moment, his cheeks became a little redder due to her words. Such kind words from a kind woman… He couldn't believe she was actually asking him to be a part of that photo. In such an important family moment, being called by Uchiha Sakura to take a part on that was something that made him more than simply happy. And that happiness allowed him to be dragged in by the matriarch until the living room. He was inside the Uchiha household. He was inside Uchiha Sasuke's home.

"Konohamaru-chan will join us!" The pinkette said, cheerfully, as she kept dragging him towards the living room.

" Good morning, sensei."

"Hello, Sarada. We will be going in a minute."

"Hn."

It was only after some steps and some measures that Sakura finally stopped. She fixed his position, took some glances at the living room and measured the distance in between that spot and another one right in front of them. It was perfect, she concluded. Perfect for a family picture. Perfect to register a family memory.

" Give me the camera, Sarada. Let's take our pic already."

"Hai, Mama!"

"Now go stand in your place, Sasuke-kun. And try to smile."

"Tch."

The matriarch was smiling while she gave her familiars some orders. More than anyone, Sakura was excited to take that picture and even Konohamaru could see how much it meant for her. He understood that her daughter's first mission was an important event and he understood that she wanted everything to go well. He understood it all, except for his own function. What was he supposed to do, after all?

"Uh… Sakura-neechan… What about me?"

"You just stand here, Konohamaru-chan… Right here."

"Okay…"

A smile grew on his face as he saw his student approaching with the black camera.

His eyes started to shine when her mother was holding the machine.

But his happiness suddenly disappeared when she handled it to him. Apparently, his function would be serving as the photographer of the Uchiha family. Being a sensei can be quite hard sometimes.

"Okay… Smile…"

And so, after a wave of emotions, the picture was taken. The three members of the Uchiha clan were all beautifully framed in an eternal memory and the time for them to say goodbye had finally arrived. The hardest time of that day and the one moment that was simply killing both of Sarada's parents. Seeing her parting was a lot harder than they could have ever imagined. Perhaps letting her be a ninja was a terrible idea.

"Well, I'll be waiting outside, Sarada. Say goodbye to your parents and then we will head out to pick Boruto and Mitsuki up."

"Okay, Konohamaru-sensei! I'll be out in a minute…"

Or maybe not.

It just took her one look at her mother's emerald eyes to realize that things would take more than just one minute. Her mother was almost crying as she held her father's empty sleeve with all of her strength. Sakura was certainly nervous and sad and all of those emotions were explicit in her face. She was not trying to hide anything, unlike her husband. Sasuke was also worried and apprehensive and anxious but his face remained unaltered. He was still looking as if he could kill her sensei for daring to take his daughter away from him. He was still looking as grumpy as ever, but deep inside, she and her mother knew he was also wanting to hug her and never let her go. If not for that strong image of his, Sarada wouldn't be able to set herself free from his arms. Silly parents, she thought.

"Well… I'll be going then…" She looked at both of them, smiling tenderly.

" Sarada…" Her mother said, stretching her arms.

Sakura really needed a hug at that moment and for Sarada feared she would faint if she didn't get that hug, the Uchiha princess went towards her mother and wrapped her own tiny arms around the rosette's neck. It was a strong hug that left her breathless for some instants and smashed every part of her tiny body. It was a really tight hug, but it was warm, nonetheless. It was the warmest hug she has ever received. Especially after her father also joined that mess of entangled bodies and unshed tears. That family is certainly a complicated family. Still, it's the family she loves.

" Take care of yourself, okay?" Sakura said, finally releasing that suffocating hug.

"I will, Mama…"

"And don't do anything reckless."

"I won't papa…"

" And… And don't forget the medical seals I've taught you."

" I have already memorized them, don't worry…"

" Hn, if any of those boys try anything, call me and I'll be there immediately… Actually, maybe I should send a clone with you."

"Tch, I'll be okay!" The little one pouted, and started to speak before any other senseless worry could come out from her parents mouths. It was her time to talk. Her time to grow up. " mama, papa… I'll be fine… I have inhuman strength and the sharingan to defend myself… I'll finish this mission and come straight home, you'll see… I am your daughter, so… trust me, okay?"

The truth hit both of them with a warm and nice feeling. Sarada was right. She is their daughter and she is a great ninja. She is capable of protecting herself and capable of destroying any enemy that would dare and think of approach her. She is an Uchiha, and they couldn't be any prouder of their little girl.

"Hn, We trust you."

"Yes… And we will be right here to welcome you home, Sarada…"

The little one smiled brightly at her parents and finally stepped out of her house. It was time for her to leave, at last.

" Well… I'll be going then…"

" Hn…"

"Have a safe trip, sweetie. We love you."

" I love you too! And I'll do an amazing job, Shannarou!"

And in between chuckles and smiles, Uchiha Sarada was off to her very first escorting mission. She was heading towards a whole new world in front of her and there was nothing her parents could do to stop her. She is a ninja of the Leaf. She is an Uchiha. She is their daughter and they know she will be okay… They know she's no longer a kid.

"This surely brings memories, right, Sasule-kun…?" The pinkette said, standing next to her husband as they watched their daughter disappearing in the distance. That scene was certainly hard to watch, but she figured all the other mother's would be feeling like that as well. Her mother probably felt like that as well and now it was her time to see her precious daughter walking away.

"Hn. So nostalgic…"

"Yeah…It makes me remember our first escorting mission."

"The bridge builder." He smirks proudly of their very first successful mission in the Land of Waves.

"yeah… Tazuna-san and then Haku and Zabuza and…."

As she listed the names, a new wave of concern started hitting them. Their faces no longer held smiles and all of that unease returned. If Sarada's first mission ended up being like their own, then none of the Uchiha parents would be at peace until she returned home. Perhaps she was not that grown up, after all.

" I'm starting to think that the clones wouldn't have been that much of a terrible idea… Can you still make one?"

"Hn."

 _ **The End.**_


	26. Boarding School

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 26- Boarding School.**

 **.**

 **Title** : A Feminine Touch

.

 **Summary** : AU- Confined in an elite school just for boys, it only takes one pink haired girl to show him what the poets mean when they called women beauties. It was all thanks to a cockroach.

.

 **A/N** : Well… In this one, I tried to explore Sasuke's sensible, yet indifferent, side. So he might be a bit out of character… Just a little tough… Also, I love literature and I tried to explore this part a bit too… Haha every time I think about this theme, the "Dead Poets Society" comes to my mind XD it's an amazing movie, by the way haha… So, I hope you enjoy it and leave me Reviews!

.

' _Oh captain, my captain!_ '

\- Walt Whitman.

.

.

.

.

Women were a mystery to Uchiha Sasuke.

Not a mystery in a way every man thinks of when they don't understand what they are talking about, but a mystery in a much deeper and concrete way. He didn't know anything about them and he never had the chance of spending some time with one either to take his own conclusions. In all of his 16 years, the raven haired boy had never met a girl his age. He had barely seen a woman at all, to be honest. Apart from the memories of his mother and the old ladies that took care of Konoha Elite Academy for boys, Uchiha Sasuke had never seen a woman. That's it, until he saw her.

The life of the Uchiha heir was never exciting in any way. Ever since his parent's death when he was still a child, his uncle confined him in that preparatory, traditional academy that, for decades, only accepted male students. From that day on, his contact with the external world was limited. Saving a few excursions, some pictures sent by his elder brother that worked in another country, and of course, the description of the many books that could be found at the library; Sasuke's life was deeply connected to the academy, but that was not a reason for him to hate it. In fact, his life was just as it had always been, and that constancy never bothered him at all. It never bothered him until the day when he finally started to appreciate literature.

The books have been the source of his knowledge of the world and of the humans for the 10 years he spent there. They were written by the most brilliant minds that the Fire country has ever seen. Most of them were already dead back then, still, Sasuke wondered if their perspective was still correct. He wondered if the life outside those walls was at least similar to the life described by those secular words. Of course, he was not that blind to the point of believing in everything, but he thought that at least some of it was true. Something had to be correct, and as soon as he left that place, the Uchiha was decided to see the world through his own eyes. He was going to see if life was really that different from his books. If humans were really that constant, and especially, if women were so perfect as they were described by the poets.

When it came to the females, the raven haired boy didn't know anything. He had seen some from afar, but was never really able to analyze what made them so different from men. Of course he knew about the female anatomy and where their bodies are different from his own. He understood about the chromosomes and about their ability of generating a new life in their bodies. That part, thanks to his biology classes, was quite clear in his mind, however, what about the rest? What about their minds? What about their smell? Due to the words used by the poets, Sasuke knew that there had to be more. For someone to be so purely and beautifully eternalized in those books as muses, there had to be more. No one would ever be compared to the blooming of infinite cherry blossoms if there wasn't anything special about her, right?

The idealized concept of the women has always been intriguing for that boy. He has always wanted to know more about the opposite sex, but not in the same way his other male friends did. Those perverts didn't see the world in the same way as he did. They didn't care about the sensible parts of life, and instead of trying to search for a unique feminine beauty, they didn't mind lowering their own critical senses by purchasing those dirty and pornographic magazines. Through the Uchiha's eyes, there was nothing lower or more offensive than that. After all the years the poets have spent idealizing the purity and the decency of the women, the modernity managed to throw all of their words in the trash with one simple magazine full of naked women that can only excite those whose hormones have taken over their whole body- a.k.a teenage boys. Sasuke refused to read those kind of magazines, and he didn't mind his friends' reactions towards his decision. He was a gentleman, his mother taught him to be one. And gentlemen don't disrespect women. Especially when there is one of them around.

Her presence was noticed from the very first moment she stepped inside the academy. Those beautiful emerald eyes of hers, the intriguing, short pink hair, the petit body and that elegant set of skirt and a white shirt that held the academy's emblem on it certainly caught the attention of every single eye in that place. She certainly stood out for her looks, and definitely for the fact that she was a girl. A fresh and young girl in the middle of hundreds of boys. Perhaps she was just lost, they thought on her very first day at the academy. Perhaps she was just visiting and soon she would be gone. Perhaps they were just trapped in a collective madness due to their growing hormones, but that was not the case. They weren't mad and she was certainly not lost. In fact, after the end of her first week as a new student, Haruno Sakura already knew the location of every single building of the campus, every garden and every teacher that worked in that academy. She proved to them she was there to stay. She proved them she was there to change that ancient tradition.

As the days went by, seeing her around that place and in the classes was not that abnormal anymore. Many students even approached her and they even started to create a connection with the girl with pink hair. They said she was nice, communicative and a lot prettier than when seen from afar. It didn't take long before many started to surround her and declare their sudden, yet truthful- as all of them claimed to be- love for her. She didn't accept any of them, of course, and because of that personality of hers, many rumors started to be spread about her. Malicious rumors, fake ones. Everyone was talking about the only girl of the Konoha Elite Academy. She was different, she was intriguing and she wore skirts. And if that was not something to be valued, then none of those perverted boys knew what should be. Sakura was really trapped in a weird place. Luckily, for her, she was not alone in the middle of those brutes.

Saying her presence didn't affect the young Uchiha is certainly a big, fat lie. Like all of the others, Sasuke was also curious about her from the moment she stepped in the academy. He kept watching her from afar, trying to understand a little bit more of what crossed the poets' minds whenever they saw one of her kind. Even if it was later explained that the academy was suffering some adaptions to the new, modern world, the raven haired boy wanted to hear her point of view about entering an all boys institution. He wanted to talk to her a bit before she left and to understand the reason behind her arrival in that hostile territory. He wanted his own chance of interacting with his new colleague, but those stupid fanboys of hers wouldn't just leave her alone. It was annoying, really annoying. And there was no way he would compete against those retards for that girl's attention. He is Uchiha Sasuke, after all, and his cool and distant personality would never let him approach the girl on his own will. Knowing himself, he knew he was mostly just going to wait for her to come and talk to him. And that was exactly what he did… Perhaps none of the books he read taught him anything about starting a relationship.

Two months passed since her arrival and none of them had exchanged a single word ever since. All of his friends had already had their chances of talking to her and his blonde best friend had even become the girl's closest friend among all the others. They all had had the chance of hanging out with her and it was impressive to see how amazed they were about her. Their words would describe her as an amazing girl, who wasn't that girly and that was fun to be with. They would call her intelligent, kind and really sociable for a girl in the middle of so many boys. The stories about her were certainly amazing, but for the Uchiha that was the only thing they were: just stories. And he was tired of just reading them.

He wanted to live them.

He wanted to be the main character.

He wanted to be the poet.

And thanks to a little help from destiny, he was about to be inspired by his own pink haired muse.

Fate decided to act during a special holiday, in which most of the students had returned to their houses to spend some good, four days with their families. For not having anyone waiting for him back at his home- if he even had something to be called home- Sasuke simply stayed at the academy, enjoying the peace of those empty hallways. It was a perfect time for reading and thinking about life since he would have all the silence in the world provided by the absence of his loud, blond best friend. Yes, Konoha Academy became a sanctuary whenever those holidays took most of the students away. No one to bother him. No one to make stupid questions. No one to enter his room without knocking. No stupid boy in that whole building of dormitories.

But she was not a boy… And for the moment, a boy was all she needed.

"AHHH!"

A deafening scream echoed through the hallways, interrupting his peace and almost making him fall from his bed. The voice that released that cry sounded desperate and in an emergency need of help. It was the voice of someone in trouble, who seemed to be struggling against a really strong enemy. It was the thin voice of a girl. The only girl of the whole campus. Apparently, she hadn't gone home for the holidays. Apparently, she was in need of help. And before he knew it, his feet were already dragging him towards the origin of her painful scream.

At first, the Uchiha didn't quite know which direction to follow. There were dozens of rooms just on that floor and apart from his friends', he didn't know where the others resided. He had absolutely no idea of where the pinkette could be. He didn't even know she was in the boy's dormitory, dammit. Finding her would take him a long time, especially after the silence returned to the atmosphere. A silence that, for some reason he couldn't really tell, was just extremely wrong.

His heart started to beat faster at each passed second because of the images his imagination was forming in his head. What if she was hurt? What if she had been attacked by one of those perverts and her mouth was forcedly shut? That possibility was quite possible considering the fact that she was the only girl in an almost deserted academy that was full of complexed, teenager boys. She could have been surprised by one or more of them and she could be harassed at this very moment. All of that uncertainty and that impotence was simply killing the Uchiha and his calm was long gone.

He wouldn't allow that kind of violence against that girl.

He wouldn't let her be stained by a traumatic experience.

He wouldn't let her get hurt.

But for that, he needed to find her first. And when he was about to scream her name, a new signal was sent. A pounding sound that resembled objects falling around that old mahogany floor. She seemed to be trying to defend herself. She seemed to be fighting back and all of those possibilities were making his whole body tremble in excitement. Sakura was standing up for herself and in his mind she seemed like one of the heroines of the stories he has read.

She is a heroine.

And thanks to her loud attacks, he was able to find her room. It was time for him to be the good guy of that story. Of his own story with that pink haired girl. He was going to be the main character of that novel. He was going to be the poet for the first time. He was going to be the hero.

Or that was what he thought before becoming the pervert.

Like in an action scene, the raven haired boy simply pushed the door open, without even bothering to announce his presence from the outside… typical.

"What happened?! What's the pro-"

Black orbs widened, a throat went dry and both of his cheeks turned crimson red immediately. Not only he had entered a girl's room, but also the room of a girl who had just left the shower. And you bet that pink towel wrapped around her body was a sufficient evidence of her previous actions. At least her body seemed to be… healthy.

"AHHH! Get out of here, you pervert!"

Another scream escaped her mouth and her hands were both holding that towel up as if her life depended on it. Her cheeks were also incredibly red and her green eyes were condemning him for being there. It was a girl's room, after all.

"N-No! It's not like that, I was just trying to-" He tried to speak and defend himself, but his eyes were betraying his real reaction, and his real intentions that were aroused when he saw her in nothing but a towel. Sasuke couldn't help but taking note of the curves of her body and of how pretty her eyes were at that moment of rage. Perhaps she was not a delicate beauty like the other women, but she certainly was a beauty, nonetheless.

" I don't care about what you were trying to do! Turn around!"

"Aa-"

The Uchiha quickly turned around when his eyes saw a lamp on one of her hands. He knew she was ready to throw it at him if he didn't do as she told him, and for he saw a mess of objects lying on the floor, he concluded that her arms were more than just ready to toss another component of her room. Yes, delicate was certainly not a common characteristic in between the muses and the girl with pink hair.

Without those obscure eyes on her anymore, Sakura allowed herself to calm down a little. The lamp was still on her hands, just in case that boy tried to do anything funny. The pinkette understood that her loud scream could have been the cause for him to be there, and if that was really the case, she couldn't throw that thing on him. He was just trying to help, after all, but he could have at least knocked on the door. What did he think was going on in there, after all? Some kind of crime?

Boys are so stupid…

Taking a deep breath, the owner of the room decided to start the questions before the tip of his ears exploded in embarrassment. She needed to solve her problem with that raven haired invader before she could deal with the other one.

" What are you doing here?"

"Hn. I didn't mean to look at you or to admire your curves or anything like that. If I knew you were still wrapped around a towel, I wouldn't have entered."

" Tch… Look, I am kinda busy here… So could you please go straight to the point?"

"… I heard you screaming and I thought you were in trouble."

" Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"…" His ears became even redder. Silly boy. "j-just trouble."

"Oh… OH! No No No! Nothing like that happened!" Her cheeks then turned red as her head shook negatively. Nothing like THAT had happened, for sure.

"Hn, I can see… Then I guess I should be going then."

"Yeah… maybe you should."

" Okay… So, see you around, I guess…"

The pink haired girl simply nodded her head and saw as his hand went towards the doorknob. His long fingers were almost touching it when it suddenly hit her that he could help her with the first invader. That disgusting, brown and creepy invader. Perhaps he could give her a hand, since he was already there. It was not like she couldn't solve her own problems because she was just a girl in the middle of many men, but that kind of problem was just too much for her.

" Wait! Sasuke, wait a minute!"

"Uh?" His head leaned a bit to the left in a mix of confusion and surprise. So she did know his name… interesting

" Could you…" She pouted, but he couldn't see. "Could you help me with something? Since you came all the way here…"

"Hn, I guess it's the least I can do after seeing you- What can I do for you?"

" You see…" Both of the tips of her index fingers were touching each other embarrassedly. Saying that wouldn't really be easy for that proud Haruno Sakura. "T-There is a… a… cockroach around here… And I don't like this kind of thing…"

"Ah, so you screamed because you were afraid of a cockroach?" He turned his head to the left, peeking at her from the corner of his eye. Apparently, she had already gotten used to his presence around there and all of that rage had disappeared.

" I'm not afraid of it!"

" Then why don't you kill it yourself?"

"It's because… They are disgusting…"

Her pouting lips made her voice come out a lot softer than before. For what he could see, Sakura was really afraid of that cockroach. Apparently that same girl who was threatening him with a lamp was also afraid of a bug. Girls are weird, he thought. Still, he basically owned her something after storming into her room like that. Helping her killing that thing wouldn't be that much of a problem, anyway.

With a sigh escaping his lips and after his hand went to scratch the back of his head, the raven haired boy turned around, looking straight into her eyes. He saw her cheeks turning redder and he saw as she tried to look away in embarrassment for a second. If he was going to help, he needed to see where that bug was. And if she wanted his help, then she would have to understand that he had to see her with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Thankfully, Sakura did not have much shame.

"Okay… Where is it?"

"Last time I saw it, it was under my bed… But then you came in and I lost it."

"Hn… Let me take a look down there then."

"Okay…"

Looking for the cockroach in the middle of the way, Sasuke walked towards the bed, and consequently towards the girl. She was standing right in front of the place where she had last seen the bug and standing just some inches away from each other was certainly inevitable for him to do as he was told. Of course that proximity made both of their hearts beat faster and their cheeks blush in embarrassment. It was hard not to think that there was literally nothing under that towel and for a boy who knew nothing about the feminine world, seeing her like that was certainly a memorable moment. A memorable moment because it didn't last long, for he was a gentleman. He quickly kneeled near the bed and the only part of her body that his eyes could see were her legs. Those creamy, wet and beautiful legs of hers. Dammit, even her feet were interesting for him.

The search for that horrendous animal took him some good 30 minutes, yet he found nothing around her room. He looked under the bed, inside her drawers, behind the mirror and even inside her wardrobe. He looked everywhere and still didn't find a single signal of that bug. Sasuke imagined it had flown away through the window or simply crawled under the door because that cockroach was nowhere to be found. The only thing he discovered from that search, to be honest, was that she had a diary and an incredibly cute, green dinosaur plush on her bed. Perhaps she liked dinosaurs. Perhaps all the girls did. The only thing that he was sure of was that there was no cockroach to be found in there. And it was time for him to return to the silence of his room.

But he forgot that he was dealing with a girl. A girl who was afraid of cockroaches.

"Well… I can't find it."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Hn." He stood up, patting his shirt for any possible dust. " I mean that I couldn't find it anywhere in your room… It probably just flew away."

"Probably? So you're not sure?"

"No. All I know is that I couldn't find it, therefore, I'll be going back to my room. Again, sorry for disturbing. Have a good night." The Uchiha turned away from her, starting his way back to the exit. He was finally going back to his bed and to his room. No more searching for bugs and no more sharing the room with an almost naked girl. He was done with new discoveries for that day. Unfortunately, she wouldn't let him go that easily.

"YOU CAN'T!" Sakura screamed, tugging into his forearm and preventing his departure. His skin was in direct contact with the edge of her towel and it was already getting soaked. Even if she knew that position was probably embarrassing, there was no way she was going to be left alone with that thing.

"Ah?! What are you-"

"Y-You can't leave me here… with that thing… What if it's still here? What if it appears when you're gone? What if it walks over me while I sleep?!"

"Hn, then you just hit it with your lamp." He smirked, looking at the girl who was still hanging on his forearm. He couldn't believe she was really afraid of something that small. Someone with such a strong grip, afraid of such a small bug. Even if he wanted to, her strength wouldn't let him walk away freely. The girl with pink hair was really decided not to be left alone with that bug and she no longer cared about how stupidly she was acting. Sakura was not going to be left alone in that room. He was going to be by her side until that cockroach was far away from her room, she was going to make sure of that. Desperate situations asked for desperate measures.

" This is not funny, Sasuke!"

"It's just a bug."

"No, it's not! It's disgusting, creepy and it even flies!"

" So what? Tch, look… I tried to find it, but I couldn't. Even if I search for the whole night, I won't find it. So give up already and go to bed."

" I can't sleep knowing it's still around here."

"Then don't sleep."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hn, what else do you suggest then, genius? Sleeping in a boy's room?"

His words entered her ears and a light was lit up inside her brain. Her eyes widened, her grip on his arm loosened a bit and her lips parted as if she was thinking. That idea… It wasn't that bad, after all.

"This isn't a bad idea…"

" Are you serious?"

"Of course! You're a genius, Sasuke!"

"You must be insane for thinking like that… You are a girl. You can sleep in a boy's room."

"Why not?"

"Because… Hn, it would be indecent."

" Tch, you really are a pervert, did you know that?"

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying that even if you have pure intentions, boys quickly change their minds with a girl in their beds."

"… Not all of them would do it… Naruto wouldn't."

"Tch, sure, that idiot wouldn't, but he's not here now. None of your friends are. None of the boys who remained in the academy will simply let you sleep on their beds without asking for anything back. So deal with it and go to sleep already."

"Hn."

She pouted stubbornly as he glared at her with those obsidian orbs of his. Even if Sakura hated to admit it, Sasuke was right. Boys are different from girls. They wouldn't accept that idea so freely and she was certain that none of the boys who didn't go visit their families wouldn't be that nice to the only girl of the academy. Asking for a bed to a stranger would be dangerous for her, but staying with the cockroach wouldn't be fine either. She had to find an answer for that problem. She had to find a trustworthy bed to spend the night. She had to find a friend. And at that moment, the raven haired boy was the closest of a friend she had. He had already seen her in a towel, after all… That probably made them skip some steps in the whole friendship thing. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke would have to be her friend. He would have to share his bed with her.

After some considerable minutes without any response to her facial expression, the raven haired boy decided that it was time for him to leave. It was not like he had anything to do with her fear or with the fact that she had nowhere to sleep. It was not his problem, but that girl was his chosen girl. The girl he had chosen to understand the women. The first one to come into his young life. The first to ever open the door of her privacy for him. He couldn't simply turn his back to her. Fortunately, she wouldn't let him do so.

" I could sleep with you…"

Time froze for an instance.

His eyes widened, his mind went blank and his jaw dropped. Maybe he didn't hear it right. Maybe that was just a part of him wishing for her to say such words. Maybe that whole search made a mess in his head. There was no way she could be actually saying such thing. She couldn't be inviting herself over to his room. She couldn't be inviting herself to sleep with him, in his bed during the whole night. She couldn't be making such an indecent proposal, especially dressed in a pink towel.

And she wasn't, to be honest.

Sakura's words were far from being a proposal. They were more like an order and she wouldn't let him refuse her at all.

"Are you insane? What part of my speech did you miss?"

" No part. You told me that asking for a stranger's bed was wrong, but you're not a stranger, and since you didn't do anything to me during the whole time you were here, I think it's safe for me to think you're not a pervert."

"And I'm not!"

"Then it's all set!"

The girl clapped her hands and a silly, bright smile went to play on her lips. Before he could even protest, the pinkette had already picked up her pajamas and was already heading towards the door of her room. Sakura was really happy to be sleeping away from that bug and she was sure they would have a very pleasant and peaceful night. Sasuke seemed to be a great guy even if he never came to say hello to her. Perhaps he was just shy since she was a girl and he a boy and she knew she was cute and he was really hot and… Well, she forgave him for that lack of courtesy and decided to be the one to take the lead with the introductions. She knew they would be great friends and to prove that, she was going to sleep with him, literally speaking.

Still dressed only in that towel, the pinkette didn't waste time before opening the door and exiting her own room. She was smiling like a child and she certainly didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she was walking around those hallways without technically wearing anything. That girl certainly had no sense of decency and she certainly had some problem in her head. Were all the other girls like her? Honestly, he hoped not, Or else the society outside the academy wouldn't be a safe place.

"Let's go, roommate!"

Once the Uchiha realized she wouldn't give up on that stupid idea, he simply gave in. A defeated sigh escaped his lips and he quickly went to join her on the hallway. He exited the room, and as soon as she locked the door, both of them made their way towards his room. During the whole way, he noticed a bubbly expression in her eyes and he couldn't help but being amused by her cheerfulness. Boys are not like that. They don't look good while showing they emotions and they certainly don't look good while wearing just a towel. That girl was certainly something interesting. A lot more interesting than all of those boys together. Perhaps having her for the night wouldn't be a bad way to spend the holidays.

When they arrived at the Uhciha's room, he watched as her eyes wandered around, analyzing her surroundings. She seemed to be enjoying that new environment and seemed to admiring every wall of that room as if hers wasn't exactly the same. That girl had a really curious way of seeing the world, and for sure, he was curious about that. He wanted to know her opinion about the external world and why she chose to be in the middle of so many different people. He wanted to know a little about that girl with pink hair, and thankfully, he would have the whole night for that.

But first, if he wanted to focus on her words, she had to put on some clothes.

"Well… You can go change in the bathroom. I'll be- uh…" He scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly. " I'll be waiting of you in bed."

"Ah… Okay." She chuckled, entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Those words certainly sounded a lot more troublesome than the reality itself.

Seeing himself free from the girl for some moments, the Uchiha let out a defeated sigh and slipped under the sheets of his own bed. The furniture was big enough for two people and he didn't even need to sleep on the far edge to create a respectful space in between them. He figured that by doing so, chances of any misunderstanding would be a lot lower and he probably thought that it would help him get rid of any possible desire. He is a boy, after all. And that girl is certainly beautiful. Especially in that summer pajamas she had picked up at her room.

It didn't take long before Sakura exited the bathroom. She had brushed her wet, pink locks and those stunning emerald eyes of hers seemed to be shining even brighter. That two pieces pajamas she chose fitted her body perfectly, giving her youthful figure a certain gleam he could not understand. She was just wearing a large, pink shirt that had the word "Shannarou!" written on it, and some leopard stamped shorts that covered up to her thighs and exposed her creamy legs. Those clothes did seem comfortable and the smile on her face when she looked at him made his heart skip a beat.

That girl was even prettier without that towel.

"Your bathroom is a lot more organized than mine…" She said, stretching her arms and moving her neck a bit.

"Hn."

" You are not like the other boys… They are all so messed up and you are-"

Her voice stopped for a moment when her forest, green eyes locked with his night, dark ones. Those pearls took her breath away and they seemed to be entering her soul as they analyzed every inch of it. She was lost in that obscurity and didn't even realize she had completely spaced out. Luckily, his smooth voice was there to bring her back.

" I am what?"

"You are- uh- delicate… kind." Handsome, she thought.

" Hn." He sulked in, turning his eyes away from her. Perhaps he was not ready for those words from a girl who was about to sleep with him.

At his lack of words, Sakura concluded that it was time for her to finally lay down. She pulled the covers up, and opposite from him, she laid down in an incredibly close spot. He could feel the shifting of the mattress and when he looked under them, the Uchiha realized that her feet were just inches away from his own.

Tch, this girl…

He tried his best to make the distance between them bigger, but it didn't really work out as he had expected, for his body was already on the edge. Sasuke was trapped in that proximity and the maximum he managed to do was turn his back to her. At least, if he wasn't facing her, things wouldn't be that weird. They would both fall asleep and that night would be over. Yes, that was exactly what was going to happen. Or that was what he thought before he felt her turning to face him, her breath warming up a spot on his back.

That girl was going to drive him insane.

With that heat growing inside of him, the warmth of her body irradiating to his and her inebriating scent filling his nostrils, the Uchiha couldn't help but feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest.

She was going to make him melt.

"Sasuke…"

Her velvet voice entered his ears and he knew his cheeks were flushed. If any part of her body touched his, then all of his self-control would be gone.

She was going to kill him.

But it was not her fault if all she wanted to do was talk.

" What is it?"

" Well… I can't really sleep right now… Things are a bit weird between us, aren't they?"

"Hn. Nothing can be done. Just go to sleep."

" Ah, but… I was thinking… Maybe if we got to know each other a little better… Then things wouldn't be that weird, right?"

"K-Know each other?" He felt his throat going dry. What the hell was wrong with her? What about the decency and the innocence of a woman? Were his books so wrong nowadays? " What do you mean…?"

"Well… Maybe we could play a game, I don't know…"

"Game?"

"Yeah, a question game. You're probably curious about something right now, aren't you?"

"Hn." The air that was trapped in his chest was finally released. Thank god she just wanted to talk, he thought. Perhaps getting to know her a bit wouldn't be that bad since it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to sleep that soon.

" I'll take it as a yes!" She clapped her hands, smiling cheerfully. " Go on, make me a question! Any question!"

" Hn… Fine. What are you doing here?"

" Uh? You know what I am doing here. There is a cockroach in my room and I-"

"No. I meant what you are doing here… In an academy where you're the only girl."

"Oh… That…" She took a deep breath, and turned her body again so she was looking at the celling. " My aunt Tsunade is the new coordinator here and she convinced them that it was time for the academy to accept female students as well… Not everyone accepted her idea really well… She started to argue with them and then the idea of testing a girl came to her mind and she offered me… That's why I am here… To open the gates of this academy to other girls."

" Hn. So you're basically a guinea pig in this experiment."

"Basically yes." She chuckled, earning a hidden smile from him. So she had ideals, after all.

" But why you? Couldn't your aunt have chosen another girl?"

"Well, she knows me and she knows I am a strong girl that can take care of any boy that dares to try anything funny- CHA!"

"Hn."He smirked. " A strong girl who is afraid of a cockroach."

" I was not afraid!" She pouted childishly. There was no way Sakura would ever admit that to him.

" Tch, you're annoying…"

" Hn… And why are you here, mister brave man? It's my turn to ask questions."

"… I have no special reason for being here like you… I was just put here to study."

"Oh, come on… Your parents must have had a good reason to put in here… You're probably really far from home, aren't you? That's why you stayed here in the holidays, right?"

A sharp pain hit his heart and the movie of his first day at the academy started to roll in his head. As he had told her, there was no special reason behind his enrollment in that academy. His uncle simply chose it and there he was for the past decade. There were no ideals behind it. No mission to change a system. Nothing that could justify anything. He was simply there.

For a moment, the Uchiha even considered the idea of making up a story so she wouldn't be caught by surprise by the truth. He thought about lying to that ideal girl that was just some inches away from him, but in the end, he decided to be honest with her. Sakura would probably be shocked but the truth is always the best choice. It was not like his parents' accident had been her fault. It was not her fault if he no longer knew the meaning of home.

" My uncle put me here… After my parents died, he chose this academy and left me here."

Her heart skipped a beat and guilt took over her whole soul. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything. Perhaps she should just leave him alone before he saw her as an idiot and an insensible idiot. Sakura still had her parents with her and she knew she didn't understand his pain. How could she, right? People can never understand each other's pains, they can just try to support them and comprehend that, sometimes, the best option is to stay in silence. She was going to respect his pain. She was going to respect his grief. It was time for her to sleep.

"Ah… I'm sorry…" Her voice came lower than before and it was her turn to turn her back to him. " I- uhm- I think I should better go to sleep, right? Thank you for letting me stay for the night, Sasuke. Good night."

The pinkette shut her eyes close as she held the tears inside of her. If there was one thing she didn't want him to think was that she pitied him. Crying at that moment would be a huge insult to him and so she just decided to close her eyes and force her sleep. She didn't want to be a bother to him, more than she already was. She was going to leave him alone for that seemed to be his wish. However, being left alone was not what he wanted. Not again, and not by her. For some reason he didn't know, he wanted her to stay. Her presence calmed him down and that calm had been long gone in his life. His wish was to be near her and to know her for she was his biggest connection to the world of his books. His wish was for her to feel comfortable around him and not feel guilty or anything. He needed her to be by his side, with all that cheerfulness and spontaneity of hers. He needed that. And with a few words, he would have it all, for sure.

"Sakura…"

Her eyes widened in surprise and her body relaxed a bit. His voice had an incredible effect on her. It made her stay silent. It made her stop and listen. It made her want to understand.

" You don't have to feel bad or anything. It's fine, really… You can- uh… Count on me if you ever need help again. I'll be there."

At such sincere words, the pink haired girl couldn't help but feeling her worried heart warming up. That boy was really different from all of the others and she liked that about him. He was unique, delicate, sensitive and even if he had studied in a school for boys through all of his life, he, better than anyone, knew how to treat a girl. Uchiha Sasuke is a true gentleman and she certainly felt comfortable to be around him. The future would bring a lot of adventures for them, she thought.

At that moment, Sakura had not made a friend, no. She had made more than that, she knew it. And only time would say wether she was right or wrong.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun…"

"…" His eyes widened as he turned his body to face her back. That suffix had certainly caught him off guard.

" Good night…"

"Hn, Good Night, Sakura…"

And so, with smiles on both of their faces, they ended their conversation. It didn't take long before the raven haired boy started to hear almost inaudible sounds coming from her mouth, indicating that she was, finally, fast asleep. It had certainly been a crazy day for both of them, but a good day, nonetheless. For the first time since she came into his life, the Uchiha was having the opportunity to watch her from a close distance. And indeed, she looked a lot prettier that way.

Even if his eyes were only watching her back, Sasuke already considered that view a really interesting one. The way her pink hair was messily splayed on the pillow and how her breathing was peaceful, simply showed how delicate the feminine figure was. Her curves were on the exact places and a part of them was even exposed for her shirt was a little lifted near her waist. Her legs were also impeccable, and even if he felt a bit guilty for staring, her butt was round and apparently with the perfect measures. Yes, that was the body of a girl when seen from behind. It was beautiful, delicate and certainly feminine. The Uchiha had really liked what he had seen, but not as much as her front. How funny it was for a girl to be shifting that much in the middle of her sleep….

Before he could even react, Sakura had turned her body, so her front was now facing him. Her eyes were still closed- for his relief- and her whole facial expression was serene. That girl was really beautiful in his eyes. And only after he calmed down a bit, his eyes could appreciate all of her beauty.

Those pink eyelashes and her soft lips just gave her the prettiest of the sleeping expressions. Sakura was calm and didn't resemble at all that girl who had threatened to throw a lamp at him earlier that day. Her form was pure and the curve of her breast was almost imperceptible. The curves of her waist were still there, and much to his embarrassment, the lifted area of her shirt had become larger, exposing a quite big scar and showing her skin up until the line of her left breast. His cheeks became red immediately, and as if an instinctive move, Sasuke took his hand to pull the fabric down once again, not missing the warm sensation when the back of his fingers brushed her skin. At that moment, he couldn't help but thank God, for the pinkette slept like a rock. A really beautiful and calm rock.

When his gaze returned to her face, Sasuke saw something there that simply took all of his air away. Sakura was smiling. A tender, pure and sweet smile that immediately made him smile too. So that was the woman that poets wrote about. The woman that had been idealized for centuries in the most perfect words. That was the woman for whom men fall in love. Of course she was not exactly like the ones described by the poems, but she was still his idealized woman. She was his kind of girl. And unlike the poets who were never able to touch their muses, Sasuke had his own in his bed and he was touching her soft cheeks with his thumb. She was soft, delicate and intoxicating in a certain way. She is a woman like many others, but unique in her own way. She is a woman that can be compared to the spring itself and even surpass the whole mother nature. She is the woman that made his heart beat faster. And for that, Sasuke finally understood why the poets fell in love with such beautiful human flowers.

—

Really early in the next morning, the number one knucklehead student of the academy was back from his holiday trip to his own house. The first thing that came to Uzumaki Naruto's mind was seeing how his stoic best friend had spent his days while he wasn't around to keep him company. The blonde was excited to tell the Uchiha about everything that had happened and he certainly didn't waste time before heading to his best friend's room. He had a surprise from his home town to Sasuke: A new flavor of Ramen. He certainly couldn't wait to share such big news with the Uchiha. He was sure Sasuke would be speechless when he saw that, but barely he knew that the one who was going to be surprised was himself.

Thanks to his self-proclaimed right to enter his best friend's room whenever he wanted, the blonde took his own key and quickly entered the Uhciha's room, figuring that Sasuke would still be asleep at that moment. Naruto heard some snores coming from where his bed was located, and before he could say anything that would wake up his sleeping best friend, the Uzumaki lost his balance at the scene in front of his sapphire eyes. His best friend was there, as he had expected, but he was not alone.

" Teme, you son of a gun…"

Curled up in a comfortable position, with a smile playing on her slightly parted lips, with one strong Uchiha arm wrapped around her waist and a long Uchiha leg intertwined with hers; was Haruno Sakura, the only female student of the academy. She seemed to be really happy to be in the arms and in the bed of Uchiha Sasuke, for the mess their bodies had created even managed to lift the covers from their sleeping forms. Who would have thought that the almighty Uchiha Sasuke was a cuddler…? That boy was certainly full of surprises… And it was Naruto's duty as his best friend to record all of them with the soundless and flashless camera of his cellphone. His blonde best friend definitely looked like a fox with that evil smirk on his lips.

Oh, Sasuke was screwed for that…

 _ **The End.**_


	27. Social Media

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 27- Social Media**

 **.**

 **Title** : The Internet is Forever

.

 **Summary** : AU- Sasuke and Sakura drank too much and the alcohol led them to do something inappropriate. And thanks to their friends, their short moment ended up online.

.

 **A/N** : Well… This story goes for the victims of the attacks in Paris… I know it's nothing, but it's my way of showing my thoughts and my respect for the families and for everyone who suffered with that atrocity… I hope you enjoy it and feel a little better after such a big commotion. Tell me what you think about it.

.

.

The deep darkness provided by her sleeping state was slightly broken by the sun rays that managed to pass through her eyelids. The muscles of her body were slowly stretching and an incredibly good sensation was spread around her every inch. It had certainly been an amazing night for Haruno Sakura, for she was feeling completely renewed on that special morning. Those were the effects of returning to Konoha, she thought. After almost two years away due to a venom specialization course in Sunagakure, the medic with pink hair was finally back home. And oh, how she had missed it... The weather, the people, her house, and certainly the comfort of her own mattress...

But that was not her mattress. And that was definitely not her room.

After letting out a lazy growl, the pinkette slowly opened her bright emerald eyes to welcome the new day. There was a smile decorating her features and the warmth of the sun kissing her porcelain skin was certainly keeping her senses away for a while. All of the elements of that inebriating morning were trapping her in that delightful dream, and if not for the cold, autumn breeze that entered through the window, Sakura wouldn't even have realized that the covers were thrown aside and that her body was totally uncovered. Totally uncovered and fully exposed. And for what she has always known, she is not the kind of girl who likes to sleep naked.

A confused expression ruled her face as she lifted her neck to take a better look at her surroundings. The girl quickly noticed that none of that furniture belonged to her room and that marine blue wall was noting like her pink one. Those sheets were not her owns and that king sized bed was definitely not hers.

 _Crap_ , she thought.

Perhaps she shouldn't have drunk to the point of blacking out during the party of the previous night. Certainly, at the exact moment, she just hoped not to have done anything stupid with one of Ino's weird friends. Having a baby of a man she didn't love was definitely not one of her plans. To be honest, having a baby at such age wasn't one of her plans at all. Fortunately, she was not pregnant. And even if she was, the boy with whom she had shared such unexpected experience was anything but a stranger. He is the love of her life.

It was only when a careless arm went to rest on her waist and she felt a nose breathing on her hair that Sakura acknowledged the presence of her partner in crime. At least he had been enough of a man not to leave her alone after the whole thing, she thought. Perhaps he was not that much of a jerk either. Not with that large hand hovering just some inches above her belly and those strong defined muscles of his chest that were now pressed against the bare skin of her back. She could feel his peaceful heartbeat and she could feel the warmth of his body irradiating hers. Maybe, if she was lucky enough, he was not one of Ino's weird friends. And indeed, he wasn't. He was just the boy with whom she had dreamed all nights when she was away.

But just because it was him, it didn't mean Sakura would be any happier.

Turning 180˚, her emeralds widened in shock at the sight of the one sleeping next to her.

 _Fuck_ , she thought.

Black hair messily splayed on the pillow, light porcelain skin exposed in every inch of his body and those angelical features that could never be mistaken by the girl.

It was him.

It was the one boy with whom she had been in love ever since middle school. It was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. And they had had sex through the whole night.

Literally, _fuck_ , she thought.

Her first reaction was feeling her whole mind going blank. That could not have happened. Not with him and not after just one day of her return. She could not have slept with the one man she had spent two entire years trying to forget. That was certainly the biggest- yet most pleasurable-mistake she could have ever made. How was she supposed to get over him if at her first night back in town she ended up sleeping with him? The pinkette was feeling ashamed for all of the brave women in the world. She had betrayed years of feminist movements that fought for equality. She had betrayed all the women, but especially the one he calls girlfriend. Yes, Haruno Sakura had just sleep with an attached man. She would never forgive herself for that.

The truth had been hard to swallow when she first found out that Sasuke had gotten himself a girlfriend. It was on the previous night, just a little after they arrived at the welcome party Ino had organized for her. Sakura had been excited ever since her best friend texted her telling that he and all of her friends would be there for her and seeing those charcoal eyes of his was the one thing she wanted to do the most after getting home. She wanted to see him, even if the idea of moving on was still in her mind. She wanted to hear his voice saying her name in that way only he can do, but she heard about his girlfriend before that and that piece of information just destroyed her mood completely. Honestly, Sakura didn't even remember seeing him on that night at all. All she remembered was going to the bar and drinking like her college teacher once taught her. And what a great advice that was… An advice that led her to a night with no memories but with a lot of consequences. What an incredible way of returning home.

Once her ideas settled, Sakura decided that it was time for her to wake him up so they could talk about what happened. She placed her hand over his shoulder and delicately started to shake him.

"Sasuke… Wake up."

"Uhm…" His lips formed an annoyed pout as he turned his body around, wrapping his arm around her waist. For some reason she did not know, a smile crossed his lips after that.

"Come on… Sasuke, wake up."

"… kun…"

" What?"

"Sasuke…" He breathed in. "kun…" He breathed out.

And her patience was gone.

"Get up already, will you!?"

"Uh?"

At the sudden bump on his shoulder, the male Uchiha finally opened his dark, obsidian orbs. His expression was still sleepy and it was clear that he could not quite understand the reasons behind such aggressive behavior coming from that pink haired girl. Not after their amazing night. Uchiha Sasuke was certainly feeling lost at that moment, but he didn't need to be fully aware of what was happening to see how beautiful she was after waking up. Especially after waking up by his side. Too bad she had already wrapped the sheets around herself.

" Sasuke, wake up already."

"I'm awake, I'm awake… Tch, why did you wake me up like that, Sakura?"

" It was the only way to wake you up, Sasuke."

"Hn, what happened anyway? Why waking me up in such a rush?" He said, sitting up and scratching the back of his neck while letting out a lazy yawn. The sheets were poorly covering his body, but at least they were perfectly preventing his most private part from being seen. Not that seeing it would make any difference after what happened in between them.

" Are you really asking me 'what'?!"

"Yes."

"Damn, Sasuke! You and I…" She blushed deeply. "We slept together…Don't you remember?"

"… Of course I do. You were drunker than me last night, Sakura." He smirked, and that smirk certainly pissed her off.

" If you knew I was drunk, then why the hell did you do that?"

"…" The reason crossed his mind but it was not like he could say that out loud. " Does it really matter now?"

" Tch, of course it matters… "

"Hn."

His lack of response certainly annoyed the girl with pink hair. It was typical of him. She took her right hand to her face, trying to hold the urge of screaming at him due to the headache that was starting to strike her. Drinking that much had certainly been an irresponsible act. Never again Sakura would repeat that. She didn't need any more problems like that in her life anymore. All she needed was to solve that one. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Her forest, green eyes locked with his dark ones and it was clear for him that the girl was not relaxed nor calm at all. In fact, she was a mix of other feeling except those of calmness and relaxation. She seemed nervous, embarrassed, confused, and mostly, sad. And that sadness in her eyes was the one thing that touched him the most. That was certainly not they way he had planned for her to wake up after the previous night. Not after everything.

" We shouldn't have done it…" She said, looking away for a moment.

"Do you regret it?"

"…" She couldn't say 'yes'. She couldn't lie to him. Regret was not the right word for that, but she just couldn't bring herself to say that out loud. " You have a girlfriend, Sasuke… We've cheated on her."

"Sakura,.." He scratched his head again. He knew she would eventually bring that thing up. " look, it's not your faul-"

"Yes it is! Of course it is… "

Seeing the pinkette feeling like that simply killed him. What happened between them shouldn't have made her feel sad. It was not something that should have made her feel guilty. He was the one who should be feeling like that instead, after all, the one who was committed was him. The one who was closer to being sober was him. And the one who couldn't control his own feelings was certainly him. Her return had really been a surprise and had brought back feelings that not even he was aware of. Sasuke had missed her a lot during those past two years, and the fact that he had a girlfriend didn't change that at all. Nothing could change what had been hidden inside of his heart.

A worried sigh escaped his lips as he finally started to take things seriously. For being a gentleman, Sasuke knew that he couldn't run away from the responsibilities. He had to accept the consequences and be honest with the other girl. She did not deserve to be betrayed like that. She deserved to be loved, appreciated and respected as all the girls should. Now, wether he would be the one to try to do it all for her, just depended on the pinkette's answer. It all depended on her love for him. And at that exact moment, that love of hers was in need of time to make the right decision. Time would be the key to their future.

"What time is it?" He asked, looking at her with a focused expression.

" I don't know… Honestly, I can't find my phone anywhere."

" Hn." He turned his torso to the right, reaching out his hand towards his own phone. He pressed the central 'home' button, but unfortunately, nothing happened. " my battery is dead."

"damn… If only I could find mine. Do you have any idea of where it might be?"

"It's probably at the living room…"

"Uh? How do you know?"

"Because that's where…" He smirked innocently. Sasuke just couldn't help but feel amused. "That's where you left your clothes last night."

A crimson blush was spread around her face and the Uchiha didn't know if the reason behind that was anger or embarrassment. Either way, he couldn't help but feeling amused by such effect coming from the girl. Anything was better than seeing her sad.

"Tch… You do remember it all, don't you?"

"You can't even imagine."

Sakura sighed. That boy was really a pervert. A pervert with a good memory. And because of that mixture inside of him, there was no way she would give him any more memories of her naked body.

" Do you-uh-… Have something I can put on?"

"… Sakura, it's not like I'll mind it or anything if you walk naked around my apartment."

She glared at him and then he realized that walking naked around his apartment was totally out of question. " Do you have something? Or not?"

"Hn."

Stretching his arms once again, the raven haired boy managed to reach out for the floor and grab his own shirt for her. He offered her the fabric that contained his scent, and after another glare from her emerald eyes, Sasuke turned around so she could properly put on his clothes and stand up from his bed. It was a shame to see her leaving, if he was to be honest with himself. Sharing that mattress with her had been incredibly comfortable through all the night and watching her leave had certainly left him a bit disappointed. At least, he thought, he had had the opportunity of seeing her dressed only on his shirt, walking around his apartment with those long, creamy legs of hers. That was certainly a good view to be seen in the morning. However, there was something that wouldn't be good at all.

As the Uchiha had said, her clothes really were in the living room, spread around the carpet near the sofa. The first thing she picked up- of course-were her panties. She put them on, and only after feeling a little less exposed, Sakura sat on the said sofa, taking her cellphone from inside of her purse. That thing, she imagined, had certainly received notifications all night long, including phone calls from her parents, inappropriate messages from Ino and even some worried audios from Naruto. And she was right. As soon as she pressed the main button, a huge list of likes, comments and messages appeared. All of them from Facebook, regarding a photo she had been tagged on. A photo she certainly didn't know about.

And perhaps things would have been better if she hadn't found out at all.

When she slid her thumb on the screen and opened the Facebook app to see the said photo, all the air in her lungs disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock and her throat went dry immediately. That could not be happening, she thought, again. Not after the whole Sasuke thing. Not before breakfast. It all had to be a nightmare, yes. Life wouldn't be that cruel to her, she knew, and she was right. Life wouldn't, but her friends, oh, they would be more than just cruel. Especially with their cellphones in hands.

The photo that had been posted by Ino wasn't just inappropriate for kids, but also for a lot of sensible teenagers. It showed a side of both Sakura and Sasuke that could only be seen when they were both under the effect of the alcohol. It was a deplorable picture, indeed. With both of them in an intense make-out session, with their bodies pressed hard against each other and with his tongue visibly entering her mouth. Their whole little adventure had been exposed online. Their reputation was ruined. Their crime had been exposed for anyone to see. Perhaps it was time to go back to the Sand.

After some considerate minutes spacing out in her own misery, the Haruno girl returned to reality when the Uchiha sat next to her, dressed only in boxers. His face was still as stoic as ever and that lack of commotion only showed her that he still didn't know about the existence of that photo. There was no way he would remain unaffected by that. Not when he discovered that his tongue had just become the internet's newest hit.

"What are you looking at, Sakura? You look pale…"

She said nothing.

" Are you listening to me?"

She remained in silence as her thumb kept sliding through the screen. Her eyes widening at each slide and his patience getting lower at each second.

" Oi! Stop being so alienated! Say something already!"

It was only when he reached his hand to shake her shoulder that her emerald eyes turned to his dark ones and she turned her IPhone's screen to show him the problematic picture. At the same time, his eyes widened in surprise and both of his lips parted. His throat went dry for a second, but unlike her, his mind wasn't filled with tragic thoughts or any plans of running away. Sasuke was good at keeping control at times such as those, and instead of freaking out, the raven haired boy simply decided to work with the reality. It was not like he could simply delete that and things would be okay anymore. Once something is on the internet, it can never be fully deleted.

Clearing his throat and shaking his head a bit, Sasuke slowly took the phone form her hands and started to see how far that post had gone. For Ino knew basically everyone in the city, the visualizations were over 20 thousand and the number of likes was incredibly high. Over 5 thousand people had shared that and the comments were reaching incredibly high numbers. Most of them were teasing them. Others were envious for not having their mouthes trapped with one of those two and there were even those who were supporting them. Yes, Naruto and Ino were certainly the biggest shippers of that relationship and none of them tried to hide their excitement in those comments.

Those two were really two idiots…

But their comments didn't seem important anymore once his eyes caught the name of his girlfriend in the middle of that long list. She certainly did not like that pic.

The name of the cheated girl only appeared after long and weird comments of their friends. The only evidence of her presence around that post were just a couple of words, where she made it clear that their relationship was over and that he didn't even need to call her anymore. There were also uncountable offenses, such as jerk, cheater and asshole; but he decided that he deserved all of them and simply accepted them. At least, he thought, Sasuke wouldn't have to explain anything for her. That image had been worth one thousand words, and that tongue certainly meant that whatever they had, was over. And if he were to be honest with himself, that break up didn't make him sad at all. In fact, he even felt relieved for that. Relieved to be free from a fraud that had only begun as an attempt to take the pinkette away from his thoughts. Thankfully that idea had finally reached its end. He didn't even care about that stupid pic anymore. The only thing he cared about at that moment was the pink haired girl. And she still needed a little help to see that things weren't as bad as they seemed. Things would be okay. For both of them.

The first thing he did after reaching his own conclusion was placing her cellphone on the sofa, with its screen flipped down so no possible notification could bother them anymore. Sasuke left the device there, and calmly, turned to face the girl with pink hair. She was still looking a little catatonic and her eyes were aiming at the floor as if she was planning on laying down there and just die for a while. For Sakura, having that picture online was worse than it really was. Her mind was already making failed predictions regarding her future, in which that photo would ruin all of her chances of getting a job, a husband, and eventually, a successful life. Her life was ruined, she concluded. And after such conclusion, her emerald eyes automatically turned to face his dark orbs. At least in times like that she could still see them there by her side.

" My life is ruined…" She smiled painfully, not really knowing what to do.

" Don't be so dramatic… It's not that bad…"

" Yes it is… No serious hospital will ever accept me after seeing such inappropriate content online… I certainly won't find a nice guy who won't think I'm a slut after a quick look at my profile. Things are that bad."

"I don't think you're a slut… And I consider myself to be a nice guy."

"Tch… A nice guy who cheated on his own girlfriend with the easiest drunk girl of the party… What a nice guy you are, Sasuke."

"Hn… It all depends on how you see things."

"Oh, really? Can you help me seeing them in a way in which I'm not an idiot for drinking too much and sleeping with an involved guy?"

" Well… The thing is: You've slept with a compromised guy and you did drink too much… You can't change that."

"You're not helping at all…"

"Let me finish… Hn, you're giving too much importance to this. Who never drank too much, after all? Who didn't do something irresponsible? Believe me, your case isn't the worst around there. It's not like you've slept with a jerk that doesn't even know your name."

"True. I didn't sleep with a stranger. I've slept with you, the guy I've known since forever and that until some hours ago had a girlfriend… Honestly, I was so drunk last night that I could have slept with any guy out there… But it had to be you, right? Tch… I've destroyed your relationship, didn't I?"

A certain anger hit him when the words 'any guy out there' left her mouth. Sasuke will never let her go out alone for a drink ever again in her life. He will make sure that this other guy doesn't even dare to approach the girl. There won't be any other guy in her life. He will protect her from him, be sure of that.

"Hn… Not really… I was going to break up with her anyways…" He sighed, resting his arms on his knees and also setting his aim at the floor. At that moment, he knew, only the truth would help the pink haired girl. Sasuke was going to be honest with her about everything that happened in the night before and he was going to be honest about his real intentions with her. No secrets in between them, he had decided that. And that decision was not only about the previous night, for sure.

After listening to his declaration, Sakura couldn't help but snapping from her misery and looking straight at him. Through his eyes, she could easily tell he was not lying when he said that. He was being honest and all that honesty made a mess in her head. The medic couldn't believe in his words so easily. It was obvious that he was just saying such things to make her feel a little better. There was no way that their little adventure would coincidentally happen during a time in which he was about to end his relationship, no, it would be too good to be true, she thought. Too good and too perfectly set by a simple coincidence. She could not believe in a coincidence that brought them together during her first night back home.

Life is not a romantic movie. Coincidences like that don't happen at all, she knows.

And as always, she was right. The fact that he wanted to break up with his girlfriend was not a coincidence at all. It was more of a consequence after his eyes spotted the one girl who has always held his heart. After that moment, he knew his relationship had its days counted. Sasuke could not hold back that fraud any longer once she was back home. Once she was back to claim the one thing that has always belonged to her: his love.

" Shut up… You're just saying this to make me feel better. I am the other girl here."

"No, It's not true. You would never be the other girl, Sakura... I really was thinking about breaking up with her before we…" He blushed a bit, looking away. "Hn."

"Oh, really, Mr. Nice Guy? And since when have you been planning on dumping your girlfriend?" She smirked a bit. After that question, she had finally caught him.

Or that was what she thought.

"Ever since…" He lifted his head, locking his eyes on hers, not breaking their connection at all. " Ever since you returned."

Having his eyes on her like that was simply too intense for her. Those eyes of his have always been her biggest weakness and a simple look from them was able to bring all of her walls down. Sakura is nothing against his eyes. They are her biggest and most wonderful ruin.

Her throat went dry for a moment and her heart started to beat faster. She had no doubt about how real his words were, for there were no signs of lie in his body language. Sasuke was standing there, in front of her and with all of his cards on the table. There was no secret, no attempt on making things easier for her and no hesitation coming from him. The Uchiha was being completely honest with her. And realizing that made all of her stress and guilty disappear. Nothing that had happened matter anymore. Not when the love of her life was about to confess his feelings for her.

" Sasuke… You're probably mistaken… I've just returned yesterday... We… I-I've destroyed your relationship… I've destroyed your lov-"

"I've never loved her."

"What?" Her heart skipped a beat. How could he say such thing so easily?

" I've never loved her, Sakura… I was just trying to forget about you… That was never love, I'm sure of it."

"… You've dated a girl without feeling anything for her?"

"Yes. It was stupid but it kept my mind busy for the time you were away… But it's not like she and I did anything to… Deepen our relationship."

"Wait… Are you telling me you've held back for two years with her, but after one day of my return, you went all the way with me!?"

"Hn." He blushed a little, and for some reason, the pinkette felt superior somehow. So they were each other's firsts… Interesting.

"You… You jerk! You pervert! How dare you do this to me?! How dare you destroy her heart like that?! What if she really loved you, Sasuke? Didn't you think about her at all?!"

"No… And I know it was wrong… But I thought I was going to bring myself to feel anything towards her with the time."

"Are you an idiot?! People's feelings don't change that easily! You can't forget someone you've once fell in love with! Believe me… I know how it feels."

A silence prevailed in between them as the whole thing settled in their minds. So she also had tried to forget her feelings, he thought. And in behind his words he was basically shouting his love towards her, she noticed. Things were certainly getting a lot more complicated and that photo didn't even matter anymore. There were more serious things happening in the real world and those things would decide their future. Those things would decide their feelings.

"Sakura…" His voice was the first to break the silence as he clenched both of his hands. By the way his eyes were determined, it was possible to tell that his next words would change the whole course of their relationship. And indeed, they were. " Do you… Do you love me?"

Emeralds widened and her heart skipped a beat. How dared he saying such thing like that? How could he be so prepotent to the point of basically forcing a confession from her? How was it that he could read her so well? Were her feelings that obvious? No… To be honest, he would have never discovered them if not for her. If not for her confession in the middle of their love-making in the previous night, Uchiha Sasuke would have never discovered.

I love you, Sasuke-kun.

Apparently, Sakura had been the one to confess it first. Apparently, the alcohol made her say things she did not want to say. Things that, apart from weird, were true. All of them.

Stupid drink.

Her hands started to shake and her mouth went agape.

Stupid facebook.

Her tears were threatening to fall and her heart was almost jumping out of her chest.

Stupid Uchiha Sasuke.

"… Yes… I do."

A new silence was set and while both of her cheeks were blushing madly, a tender smile crossed Sasuke's lips. So everything that happened in between them was filled with love, in the end. All the kisses, all the words and all those affections meant something.

They meant everything.

It was not just the alcohol speaking for them.

It was love. Their love for each other.

" Aren't you going to say anything?" She kept blushing, waiting for any reaction from him. Things were starting to get awkward in between them and Sakura no longer knew what to do.

Luckily, he knew.

Without thinking twice, Sasuke turned her face towards him and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. At first, she didn't know what to think, let alone what to do. It took her some good seconds before she could finally realize that her heart was beating happily for the first time ever since she returned home. For the first time, she really was home.

Their lips remained together for almost a half minute before they gently pulled away. His thumb was tenderly stroking her cheek, and his eyes were still settled on hers. Being in love really felt good, indeed… But there was still one more thing to be done. One more request to be sent.

" So what now, Sasuke-kun…?"

" Hn… I guess it's time for breakfast, right?"

"No… that's not it…What will happen to us?"

" Oh… That… Hn. " He smirked. " I guess we won't have to worry about that pic anymore, right? It's not like it's something wrong or anything."

"Well… It's not wrong for a couple but we-"

"Sakura… What do you think about changing your profile status to 'in a serious relationship'?"

She blushed harder than ever. Perhaps that social network wasn't that stupid, after all.

" I-I think I'll accept it."

 _ **The End.**_


	28. Through the Wardrobe

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 28- Through the Wardrobe**

 **.**

 **Title** : Beautiful Crack

.

 **Summary** : AU- And there he is… So close, yet so hidden. So protected, yet with her stunning eyes perfectly locked with his dark ones. He sees her, and being observed has never felt so good.

.

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **A/N** : Well… This theme has given me a headache due to the many ideas that came into my mind…. I ended up choosing this one because I felt like trying something more… Inductive. IT'S ALL ABOUT EYESMEX! But it's definitely going to be worth reading! I'll probably write all the other ideas as well, but for now, I hope you enjoy this one… Leave me Reviews, please!

.

.

.

Just one moment ago, things were a lot different for Uchiha Sasuke.

One moment ago he was enjoying his youth with his blonde best friend, drinking a little and even having fun at the party that has been thrown by the pink haired girl. He was simply enjoying his time like all of the others who hadn't gone home yet were.

But now things are a lot different.

Now he is not by his friend's side anymore. He is not at the living room where the party was happening and he doesn't know what was it that separated him from it all. From his friend, from the music and from her.

Sasuke doesn't know When, How or even Why he is where he is right now. He doesn't know. He doesn't care and he just wants to get out of there and return to that stupid living room.

But he can't do this.

He can't leave the place where he is at.

Not without drawing unnecessary attention.

Not without looking like a freak.

Not without being spotted by her stunning emerald eyes, after all, this is her room and she is sitting right on her bed. She is simply there, in her own room, enjoying some time alone.

But being alone in there is a mere illusion, for he is also there, standing just some meters away from her. He is breathing the same air, listening to the same silence and watching the same scene as she is. They are both living in that minimum universe she calls room. She sees it all in liberty, while he is confined in that prison where he once sought for safety. A prison that has her scent, her colors and… her clothes? Yes, in that four-walls kingdom that poor slave is trapped inside a simple wardrobe. And escaping at that moment is certainly not an option.

Fortunately that prison has the prettiest of the views: A pink haired Princess.

Through the small cracks of her wardrobe, the Uchiha can see the entire room. All of her plush toys, her furniture, her picture frames and all of those medicine books that are systematically organized, creating a perfect atmosphere of order. Everything is placed in its own rightful spot, and for a moment, he feels like that organization will soon betray his position. One wrong move, and she will know that he is here. One involuntary reaction,and all of that perfection will be destroyed.

One look at those intoxicating emeralds of hers, and his own order will be turned into a chaos.

Her presence inside her room is strong enough to make his whole body tremble. With that pink hair tied up in a bun and a black, short dress that hugs her curves; the owner of the house is simply stunning. During the whole party his eyes followed her around, stealing glances and adoring every tender smile that played on her soft, pink lips. Sasuke has found himself fascinated by that delicate side of hers. It seems so pure and so serene. It's feminine and gracious, but it's a lot different from what he sees in her at the moment. It's a lot different from what he has seen in the girl he once fell in love with. And perhaps that's why he is hiding in her room right now. Perhaps, in the middle of his longing epiphany, the Uchiha wants to see that mask of hers falling one last time before he leaves the city. He wants to see the real her one last time before he walks away again. And seeing that Sakura is worth all of the risks of hiding inside a wardrobe.

Right now she seems exhausted and confused, and the way her hand caress the back of her neck just confirms his theory. The girl with pink hair is tired. Haruno Sakura is tired of that facade she had to wear during the whole party and that only a few people noticed. Only a few and really clever people that, during the past few hours, haven't really taken their eyes away from her. And of course the Uchiha is one of these people.

His eyes are set on her and they observe her every movement through the small cracks of that improvised hideout. He watches as her chest goes up and down, releasing deep breaths and making her own frustration evident. She slowly stretches her neck, moving it like a pendulum.

To the left.

To the right.

And finally up, exposing the milky skin of her nape.

Oh, how he wants to trail kisses all over that nape, leaving small bites around her neck while making his own way towards her mouth.

Yes, if there is one thing that is crossing his mind at this exact moment, is the fact that his body is craving for her. It is his last night around her and god knows when he will return. And when this day comes, who knows if her heart will still be available for him. Who knows if she will still be here, waiting for him. He certainly doesn't know and right now taking this kind of risk isn't a part of his plans. He doesn't want to leave with that regret, but right now he finds his body frozen to the spot. His hands don't obey him, his legs refuse to move and his eyes refuse to blink. Sasuke doesn't want to lose such a perfect vision:

The vision of the only fire that can melt all that he is.

After what felt like an eternity, the pinkette decides to stand up. Sakura arcs her back, releasing a lazy growl as she messily kicks her heels away, freeing her feet from that torture. There is a pout on her lips, and he can see it perfectly for she's standing right in front of him. Her eyes close for an instance as her hand goes up to her head. Her fingers seem to enter that pink labyrinth, and when they finally exit it, they are holding a black hair-clip that has kept her hair tamed for the whole night. Once the accessory is finally out, his dark orbs widen at the soft and smooth movement of her pink tresses, as they fall like waves, settling over her chest. The last time he saw her, those pink locks were still hovering over her shoulders, but now they have surpassed that measure and they give her a more feminine touch, as the curls of her hair match perfectly with the curves of her body. Even if he really loved her short hair, it is impossible for him to say that a longer hair doesn't do her justice as well. Sakura is a beautiful girl, no matter how he looks at her. And right now, looking at her is driving him insane.

As her loosened locks are caressing her back, Sasuke feels his own body trembling in excitement. The nape of his neck is a lot more sensitive than before, and breathing with his mouth has become a necessity. He feels his body becoming hotter and harder with her every move and it's getting harder to control his impulses.

He wants to exit that wardrobe.

He wants to reveal himself.

He wants to hold that girl close, as if his life depends on it.

But somehow, he manages to regain his self-control and instead of turning into an animal, the raven haired boy simply pays attention to what that girl is doing. So innocently and so defenselessly, Sakura is just doing what she normally does in her moments of peace. She is becoming her true self, not knowing that a pair of dark eyes is watching her. Not knowing that a dark and revengeful boy is desiring her; and all of those simple and normal moves are affecting him in ways that she could never imagine. The pinkette is simply being her. Oh, and how exciting this is…

Her next move catches him by surprise. That same delicate hand that released her hair before is now pulling it out of her back, and gathering it over her right shoulder, exposing the back of her black, shinning dress. That move alone had already left his throat dry, but when she started to pull down the zipper of her gown, his heart was set in a frenetic rhythm. That girl is driving him insane, and she isn't even aware of it. Sasuke is literally stripping her with his own eyes, and if this isn't exciting enough, then nothing else will ever be.

The dark vest is slowly sliding through her body, exposing even more skin. Soon, the fabric is lying lifeless at her feet, and the only thing left to cover her is her black lingerie. A set of black panties and a black bustiê that take her body to a whole new level. From her legs to her neck, to the curve of her breasts and even that scar on her belly, Haruno Sakura is simply stunning. Even if she's just in her underwear, she doesn't look vulgar at all. She is still pure, delicate and she thinks she's alone in there. She doesn't know he's in there and that thought makes him feel dirty inside for violating her privacy. He feels dirty, and he knows this is wrong, but just knowing it won't make him stop. It's stronger than him. His desire, his passion and her eyes are stronger than him. And because of that, he stays. Because of her, he is trapped in that fascinating prison.

But if there is a thought that makes him feel less guilty, is knowing that there is still a chance of her never finding out. Sasuke knows that never in her life could she imagine that there is someone hiding in her wardrobe. It is impossible for her to know he's in there and if he manages to control his impulses, the girl with pink hair will never find out. She can't see him in there. He is safe behind those cracked doors.

Then why are her stunning emerald eyes locked with his owns?

At first, he thinks it's just his imagination. Maybe it's just his fear of being caught or even his mind getting paranoid. She can't possibly know he's in there, right? She can't see through those doors, right? Those eyes of hers, even though they can hypnotize him, aren't capable of seeing through wooden doors. They can't see what's hiding behind them, but they will always be connected to the owner of her favorite dark pearls.

A smug smirk plays on her lips for less than a second, and he feels the shivers running down his spine. She finally turns her back to the wardrobe, and once again her fingers reach for a spot on her back. They reach for the clasp of her bustiê, and in a quick and skillful move, the one piece that was covering her small breasts is now abandoned on the floor, along with her dress. Right now, the air inside this wardrobe becomes thinner and there is so much tension in there that can be easily cut with a knife. The Uchiha is suffering inside that thing, but it's not that kind of suffering that he wants to stop, no. It's a pleasurable suffering that makes his body pulse, his heart beat faster, and his cheeks burn in a crimson red. The pinkette is taking all of the air away from the room as she seductively takes off her clothes and prepares herself to sleep. He is suffocating in there, but if not breathing is the price to be paid for the crime he is committing, then he accepts it. He accepts the idea of never breathing again just so he can remain where he is, watching that glowing skin of hers and how the back of her neck ends perfectly in her round butt. For that kind of vision, Sasuke is willing to accept any punishment. Especially if this punishment comes straight from her soft hands.

When his nails are already trespassing his pants and when his mouth is already dried out, his eyes capture her next move. Sakura walks forward, slowly moving her hips to the sides until she stops near her studying desk, reaching out for her cellphone. She presses a button and the light from the screen outlines the line of her jaw and the sides of her neck. Since she still has her back turned to the wardrobe, Sasuke can't really see exactly what she is doing and all that curiosity is making him mad. What on earth is she doing at such a crucial moment? What is crossing her mind? Who is crossing her mind when she's practically naked? Something is not right, he knows and thinking that there is someone in her head during such intimate moment is just killing him. Sasuke is jealous of someone he doesn't even know. He is jealous of the one who will receive a text from her at the wee hours of the night.

That shouldn't be happening, he curses.

There shouldn't be anyone in her life, he bites his lower lip.

Her heart shouldn't belong to another man that is not him, he grinds his teeth.

Uchiha Sasuke really hates that person right now, whoever it is. He is not going to lose that girl to another man, even if he has to do something stupid. He won't lose his Sakura.

And suddenly, his phone vibrates inside his pants, telling him that a message has just arrived. Right now, all his anger turns into a mix of despair and anxiety, and he doesn't know what to do or what to think.

Is it her?

Did she hear that vibration destroying that perfect silence in which her room was enveloped in?

Was he caught?

Sasuke doesn't really know, but in the moment he directs his eyes to his pocket and motions to turn off the screen light, Sakura already has all the answers for his infinite questions. She is the answer to all of his infinite questions. And she is about to make him realize so.

His punishment is about to begin.

Feeling a bit more relieved, the Uchiha returns his attention to the girl, just to feel his heart skipping a beat again. The pinkette is standing there, with her eyes and the front part of her body turned to the wardrobe. Her small, round breasts are completely exposed, but his attention is not set on them. His attention is completely set on her eyes. Those burning, forest green eyes of hers that seem to be clashing against those wooden doors, destroying them and that seem to be boring holes into his soul. She's looking straight at him, there is no way of denying it anymore. She's looking straight into his eyes, just like she has done during the whole night. And it's only now, when that teasing smile is visible on her lips that he realizes that he has been the one who was tricked from the very beginning.

She knew he was there even before she entered her room.

She knew he had been watching her all the time.

She could feel his eyes on her, devouring her every inch and she let them. Sakura let herself be watched by the eyes of the one she loves, because, deep inside, the one who was being watched all this time is him. She was in control all this time. Sasuke was tricked by that girl, and instead of being mad or frustrated, the Uchiha couldn't be any happier.

Being watched by her eyes is certainly delicious.

As she walks towards him, her eyes don't leave his not even for a moment. Sakura seems to be determined and her next moves will define the end of their little gazing game. If she turns around and leaves, it will be the end of his love. If she keeps moving, then they will both win. Their destiny is in her hands and in those stunning, emerald eyes of hers. At each step she takes, his body responds with a new impulse.

Step.

He starts panting.

Step.

He gets intoxicated by her scent.

Step

He feels her eyes taking over his soul.

Stop.

He is aroused and finally ready to love her.

.

.

.

And in a single and unhesitating move, the doors of her wardrobe are open.

 _ **The End.**_


	29. Super Hero

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 29- Super-Hero**

 **.**

 **Title** : Our Super Secret

.

 **Summary** : It took one joke played by fate and those bright, emerald eyes of hers ended up discovering the biggest secret of his life.

.

 **A/N** : Aw! I loved thinking about this theme! Honestly, I was going to make a cross-over of one of my favorite super-heroes, but then I decided to follow this new thing! Still, I've left a reference for you to find out which hero I like the most! Let's see who can guess correctly! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Leave me your _**REVIEWS**_!

.

.

.

Most wouldn't even be there.

Many would have turned around and walked away.

And some would have immediately thought that they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

But Haruno Sakura was not like those people.

In her mind, she couldn't have chosen any better place or any better time to be where she was.

The place was the old, dark biology room and the time was in the middle of the biology class. Sakura had been asked by her teacher to go look for some papers at the long abandoned classroom, and when she finally crossed the whole campus until the old building, her eyes were surprised by a scene she could have never dreamed of. Not even during the craziest of her moments of insanity, the girl with pink hair would have pictured that scene. She could not believe in what was standing right in front of her.

In whom was standing right in front of her.

At least not wearing those clothes.

" Sasuke….kun?"

Had she been holding anything, it would have already dropped to the floor. Her eyes widened by surprised, her heart skipped a beat, her mouth went agape and her whole body froze as soon as she encountered her friend. He was standing just some meters in front of her, near one of the desks and with a cat mask resting on the top of his head. There was a dark make up around his obsidian eyes and a tight, spandex uniform colored in black hugging his entire body. White bandages were wrapped around his feet and arms, and there was a gray armor shielding his chest. A sword was resting on the table next to him and there was only one sandal on his foot. It was certainly a really interesting costume to wear in between classes. An interesting and denouncing outfit that Sakura and those stunning, emerald eyes of hers easily recognized.

It was all because of that stupid spandex…

" Sa- Sakura…"

His voice was trembling almost as much as his hands. His heart was beating fast and his mind couldn't think about anything else.

 _Fuck._

A screaming silence was set in between them as they were both locking gazes. The tension spread around was enough to create an incredibly dense atmosphere and none of them really knew what to do. He could see the surprise in her eyes and the despair was evident in his. It was clear that he had been caught but there were still doubts in both of their heads regarding exactly what the girl had concluded from it all.

What was that exactly that she knew?

Did she fully understand what was happening?

What on earth was passing through her mind at that time?

He certainly didn't know, and neither did she. All that lack of reaction from her was driving him insane and all those possibilities had just crashed her system. He didn't know what to do for no one had ever discovered his secret before. No one had ever seen him in the middle of his transformation before. Those emerald eyes of hers had been the first. That girl with whom he has spent his entire life had been the first.

Oh, and how terrifying that was…

Being judged by those eyes was the worst kind of torture. Those unreadable, blank eyes, that were as confusing as they were beautiful. They were burning him alive in painless beauty and he couldn't set himself free from the flames. It was all too impressive and beautiful… The whole girl was. And that exotic, pink beauty of hers was equally deadly. Luckily, for him, the said beauty meant no harm. It just wanted answers.

"W-What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

He said nothing. There were drops of sweat running down his temples and his heart was almost jumping out of his chest.

" You… You… Hm… Why are you dressed like that?"

No word came out of his mouth. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he tried to think about a clever way out of that situation. For the girl in front of him was Sakura, saying that he was a shy cosplayer wouldn't work at all.

The boy was, certainly, screwed.

And the longer he took to answer or to do anything, the girl could feel her brain returning to normal.

Slowly, the pinkette started to regain her deduction abilities. It took her some good minutes and all those unanswered questions to finally free themselves from that prison created by the shock. Her lips were no longer parted and her mind was no longer as messed up as before. Sakura could think clearly again and that clarity helped her with a puzzle that she didn't know she was trying to solve.

 _Yes!_

It all made sense… The uniform, the hair and all the times he suddenly had to exit the class in a rush.

 _Of course!_

She knew he was hiding something and that all those bruises were not mere accidents. She knew there was something wrong, but she could have never guessed that it was something that big. It was a super thing. And no matter how absurd it might sound, Uchiha Sasuke is a super hero.

A real super hero.

Thousands of images popped onto her mind and her blood started to boil inside her veins due to her excitement. It is him, after all. The biggest and most admired super hero of the city of Konoha is also one of the school's most popular kids and also her very first love. He has saved millions of people with his incredible abilities and she herself is one of those who have been rescued from some bad guys that were cornering her around a dark alley. He saves the day and fights for justice with his own hands basically every day of his life. He is not a simple human, no. He is the almighty Dark Avenger. And he asks for her pink eraser almost every day of the week.

The reality struck her as hard as an elephant, and her right hand went to cover her mouth. Her eyes were even more widened and she unconsciously took some steps towards him. The Uchiha couldn't quite understand that reaction, but he wanted to see what her next move would be. That move would determine wether he would be forced to act or not. That move would decide their destiny.

And what a nice one it would be.

"Oh My God…" She said, taking her hands to his face, touching it and squeezing his cheeks. " You are him… He is you… You are You!"

"I-I guess…"

" And you can spit fire, and use that lightening sword and then your eyes get red and purple and… OH this is so amazing!"

" Tch… " So she had figured out, after all… " Look, Sakura, this isn't-"

"Sasuke-kun! You are the Dark Avenger…" Her voice came as a whisper at first, as her eyes aimed at his half-dressed feet. It was clear that she was not paying attention to his words at all. " YOU ARE THE DARK AVENGER!" Her eyes were now set on his own. Her voice came out louder than before and his eyes merely widened at such a sudden change.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU ARE THE DARK AV- HM!"

A hand quickly covered her mouth, and suddenly, the unmasked super hero was using his free index finger to motion a desperate shh, to which she simply blinked in surprise. Even if they were far from the other students, he could not risk being exposed anymore, and that scream would certainly attract suspicious rumors towards his not-so-secret spot. Sasuke could not let that scream escape from her lips. He could not let his secret be revealed. And at that moment, making sure she kept her mouth shut was the one thing that would save his secret.

Damn that loud girl.

"Hmmm!"

"Sakura… Just let me explain, okay?"

"hm!"

" I-I'll take it as a yes."

She glared at him, and for a moment, the girl finally stopped moving her lips against his palm. Those soft, smooth, warm and moist lips that felt so good against his skin and that have always driven him insane. Those lips that he has wanted to kiss for so long and were now covered by his hand.

If only he had shushed her with a kiss…

"Look… This is not what you're thinking. I know it might seem like it because of the costume and all, but I'm telling you it's not it. I'm not the Dark Avenger."

"Hm!" She glared again, as if telling him not to lie to her.

" I am just doing something for… for the kids, yeah! The principal has asked me to dress like him, so…"

Her pink eyebrow arched and he already knew she had not bought that.

She would have never bought that for she knew Sasuke would never do anything for kids… Or for basically anyone.

The clock was ticking, the ideas were running out of his mind and the hot air coming out of her nostrils was making things a lot harder for the Uchiha. He had to find a good excuse. He had set her off somehow. And by any means he didn't want to use his powers for that. He didn't want to go that far, but if she gave him no other option, then radical measures would have to be taken.

Crap, something had to come out, he thought.

And unexpectedly, something did come out.

But it was not from his head.

As the super hero was distracted trying to organize the ideas in his head, the pink haired girl made a move. She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to lick his palm. Such a weird move caught him completely off guard, and in a reflex, Sasuke pulled his hand away from her lips. It had certainly been a disgusting move and the salty taste left in her mouth wasn't pleasurable at all. Still, it served its cause and set her mouth free. There was no way she could spend any second longer without being able to talk or express herself. There was just a lot to express.

Sasuke was wearing a spandex uniform, after all…

Recovering a bit of her breath and taking a step back from him, the Haruno girl didn't take long before locking her gaze with his. From what she could see, her friend was still shocked because of her sudden arrival. Sasuke's hands were opening and closing frenetically, and through the moves of his chest, Sakura concluded his lungs were desperately asking for air. He was nervous, confused and she was afraid he could collapse right in front of her. And she didn't really know why he was acting like that, to be honest. Of course, she had found out his most precious secret and she had licked the palm of his hand, but it was not like it was the end of the world. It was not like she would blackmail him or even spread his secret around. He could trust her with his life if he wanted to. They have been friends for over ten years, after all. And the only thing she would ever ask her friend in return was the truth.

"Sasuke-kun… Please, be honest with me."

"…" He looked deep into her eyes, and suddenly, all of his nerves calmed down and a defeated sigh escaped his lips. If the villains thought his eyes were dangerous, it was because they have never seen those bright eyes of hers. Damn those emeralds! " What do you want to know, Sakura?"

A smile went to play on her lips and her heart was beating faster. Finally he had accepted her presence and decided to talk to her about what she wanted to know.

" Everything! I mean… You are a super hero… You have super powers and you even have a secret name! How did you come up with it anyways?"

"Hn, it was Naruto's idea."

"Oh… So Naruto knows too?"

"Yes. He was the one who suggested me to save the people when my powers showed up."

" Showed up? So it was not an accident or something? And when was that?"

" No… They appeared during puberty."

" I see… It makes total sense…"

"Hn."

"And… And… Tell me more!" Her eyes brightened up in excitement. There was so much more she wanted to know about him. Sakura literally seemed like a little kid when meeting one of those people dressed as her favorite characters. She was excited, euphoric, curious, and most of all, stunning as she looked at him so purely and so innocently with those eyes of hers. How dared he suspect anything bad from that girl?

All of her energy and her curiosity was simply heartwarming for his powerful heart. For that boy who lived in a world of constant threats and corrupted hearts, seeing such a pure and spontaneous reaction from that girl regarding his secret was certainly a light at the end of the tunnel. It showed him that the humanity wasn't completely lost and that there were still people full of dreams and hopes in the middle of that concrete jungle. In her, he could see kindness, honesty and a love he believed to be already extinct. It was a rare kind of love. A love that was able to change the coldest of the people, and a love capable of embracing the whole world. And as a super hero, it was his duty to protect such powerful feeling.

" What is it that you want to know?"

" About your clothes… Who helped you with them?"

" It was also Naruto… He said all super heroes must wear spandex." He sighed, placing his cat mask over the table next to him and earning a soft giggle from her. " Usuratonkachi…"

"It looks good on you, don't worry, Sasuke-kun."

" Hn, If you say so…"

"I know so!" Sakura chuckled, tracing her eyes around his body. There was still so much she wanted to ask him. " What about your abilities? You must have learned how to fight too, right?"

"… I trained with one of my older brother's friends… He taught me everything I know about combat."

"And was it hard?"

"Very… But it was worth it, for sure."

" I see… And… Did you ever think of giving up?" She said, picking up his mask from the table and putting it in front of her face.

" Many times… Sometimes this whole thing is just… too heavy."

"With great powers, comes great responsibility."

"What?"

"I-It's nothing, don't mind it!" She waved her hand in front of her face, a little embarrassed after her words. Perhaps she was reading too many comic books. " I was just spacing out."

"Hn… It's annoying too…. Saving people who don't really care about you."

" I care about you…" Sakura smiled tenderly, placing the mask carefully back on the table. " Now even more since I know it's you."

The smile that appeared on her lips made a small blush appear on his cheeks, and in order to prevent her from seeing it, the boy with raven hair leaned down so he could finally put the other sandal on his foot. He couldn't fight evil with a bare foot, right? That, and she would never leave him alone if she saw that blush.

" … Still, it's not worth all the suffering sometimes. It's a lonely life, for sure."

His voice came out a little more depressive than he had expected. His bangs were hiding his eyes from her and the pinkette couldn't really see what expression was ruling his face. So there really was something that could hurt that hero, right? Living a lonely life, without anyone to listen to his stories or to worry about whether he was dead or alive… Not having someone during the hard times must certainly hurt, even if the Uchiha would never admit it out loud. And imagining him hurt was just unbearable to her poor heart.

When it came to Sasuke's feelings, Sakura was never sure of what to do in order to offer him comfort. She knew it was a complicated matter to be discussed, for he had lost his family when he was still a little kid and his feelings have been locked inside his chest ever since. Sasuke is a reserved boy, who has his own way of acting, and eventually, his own way of worrying about the world and the people that surround him. It is not like he destroyed his feelings after his family's accident, no. He just manages to hide them really well, which is also a consequence of being a super hero. He can't show his emotions to the world. He can't allow his enemies to see that side of him, but not showing is not the same as not having. And his feelings are there, haunting him and keeping him company at night whenever he can't sleep. His feelings are there, and understanding them is the one thing she wants the most.

Just because he is a super hero, it doesn't mean he can't be comprehended. And Sakura was about to show him that she could break that barrier he had once created around his heart.

Around his super heart.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. " I won't leave you alone."

"Uh?" He looked at her, standing straight once again.

" I will… I will be by your side to help you with your super hero duty! You can call me your side- kick from now on! Perhaps I should have a cool name too…"

"Side-kick? You? As if…"

" Eh? Why not?! I would be an amazing partner!"

"Hn, I don't need a side-kick, Sakura… But I appreciate your offer."

" Are you sure I can't help? I can take care of your stuff, if you want…"

" How?"

"Ah… I could take your books and your clothes home so you won't have to worry about where you left it. I can take notes of the classes and I can even cover up for you! "

"T-That will help, I think…"

" Of course it will!" She smiled brightly, looking around for his bag. "I can even start now!"

She walked towards the corner of the room, where she found his marine blue bag and some books, picking them up from the floor. The pink haired girl seemed really excited about her new job and having the opportunity to spend more time by his side was just incredible for her. By doing those little things for him, Sakura would have the chance of knowing him a little better and certainly win a place by his side. She would become someone important in his life. And she couldn't have asked for anything else from the love of her life.

She was going to be by his side.

She was going to keep him company.

She was finally going to create a deeper bond with him.

But unfortunately, for her, a bond in between them was the one thing he could not allow. Not while he was still a super hero. Not while he still had enemies.

Sasuke could not risk her life just to keep her close. Not even if she was the one asking for it. Not even if that was what he really wanted.

While he watched her cheerful form making its way towards his stuff, the super hero couldn't help but feeling as if there was a knife trespassing his heart. He knew exactly what was causing that pain, and for an instance, the idea of ending it seemed to be a lot worse than living with it. That pain would be the living proof of his connection with her. That pain came from his concern of seeing her hurt because of him. Seeing her hurt because of his secret.

The Uchiha knows that his enemies have no scruples and they wouldn't think twice before hurting an innocent girl just to affect him.

They wouldn't hesitate on killing the girl he loves just to destroy his life.

And risking her life for a selfish wish was certainly out of question.

As soon as he decided what to do to save her life, his stomach started to complain. When he looked at her, and imagined that soon that smile of hers would disappear, his heart simply broke into tiny pieces. In just some moments, he was going to destroy her happiness. In just some moments, she was not going to be the same girl. In just some moments, she was going to forget about everything that had happened inside that old and dark classroom.

Uchiha Sasuke was going to destroy her heart.

He clenched his fists.

The Dark Avenger was going to use his ocular powers on her.

He activated his sharingan.

He was going to say goodbye to his beloved side-kick.

He bit his lower lip.

Or that was what he had planned before seeing those emerald eyes of hers.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

When she turned around to face him, her eyes were surprised to see his red ones aiming at her. At first she didn't understand the meaning behind it, but just because she didn't understand, it doesn't mean the Haruno girl backed off in fear. She felt her heart beating faster, in a mix of excitement and concern, as she carefully took some steps towards those eyes. Those eyes that were simply and sadly staring at her. They were regretting something and they were asking her for forgiveness. They didn't want to be lonely anymore. And no matter how selfish he might have been acting, At that exact moment, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't simply let her go. He could not lie to her again.

" Sakura… I am so-"

"Oh my god! It's the sharingan, right?" She widened her eyes, approaching him and staring deep into his bloody eyes. Apparently, Sakura knew what those eyes were capable of, still, she didn't seem scared at all. She seemed amazed by them, in fact. Amazed by their beauty and their power and by how perfectly they reflected his soul. His eyes were simply beautiful for her. Beautiful enough not to leave her afraid of staying by his side.

" Hn… Yeah, I guess… But I-"

" This is so awesome! I already knew they were beautiful, but not THAT beautiful."

"Uh?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. How come she thought they were beautiful?

" Your eyes… They are… They are beautiful, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura leaned in, caressing his temples.

" Aren't you afraid of them?" He looked at her, not blinking even once.

"No… I really like them." Her voice started to get lower, and her body started to lean closer. Those eyes of his… They were really powerful, for sure.

" And aren't you afraid of me?" The Uchiha leaned even more, until his breath was tickling her lips. There was something really strong going on between them. Perhaps that was the bond he had been wanting to share with her…

"No… I… I…" She started to look at his lips, not holding her wishes anymore. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss her super hero and she wanted to kiss the love of her life. Unfortunately, his duty was calling for him. And saving lives couldn't even wait for a kiss.

"I really lov-"

Her voice was interrupted by a call from his radio. Apparently, the cops were still trying to catch the guy that had assaulted a jeweler and his presence was immediately required.

Dammit, that bandit. Couldn't he have waited just one more minute?

No, he couldn't. Those were the perks of being super, he thought. Thankfully, along with those frustrating responsibilities, there were also the good things. And what could be better than being able to climb the walls of her building to sneak into her room?

Yes, being a hero was finally starting to pay off for him. And it was all because of his new side-kick.

His days of working alone were about to be extinguished. And a new era was about to start in his life. His super life.

" I gotta go… They need me."

"Oh, Ah…. Yeah, You have to save those people, right?"

"Yeah… So, uh, can I pass by your house later? T-To pick up my stuff, of course."

"…" Her eyes were a bit widened and her expression was a little blank, but soon, it all melted in a tender smile. Her days as a side-kick were about to begin. "Sure! I'll leave the window unlocked… I'll be waiting for you."

" Hn. Good… Then I guess I will-"

A sudden move silenced his words and made his heart beat a lot faster. His expression turned blank and it took him some good seconds to realize what was happening.

So that was how her kiss felt like, he thought.

Soft, warm, intense and definitely exciting. He would surely remember it while fighting the bad guys.

" What was that for?" He said, breathing slowly after what felt like an eternity.

" Shouldn't the hero always be kissed by the girl before saving the world?"

With a smirk on her face, the Haruno girl was fully aware of what she had just done. She was aware of the dangers she would have to face and of all the adventures that awaited for the one who chose to be by his side. She was aware, and you bet she was ready.

Ready to save the world in her own way. And for that, he smirked before pulling her close for another kiss. Having her as his partner had, certainly, been the best of his ideas.

"You're reading too many comic books."

" Go get them, tiger."

.

.

 _ **The End.**_


	30. DystopiaApocalypse

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 30- Dystopia/ Apocalypse**

 **.**

 **Title** : Journey to the End of the World

.

 **Summary** : Pos-Apocalyptical World. The human race is almost extinct and the ones who are still alive are doing their best to survive… But is only surviving enough?

.

 **A/N** : Unfortunately, for the zombie lovers, there is no monster in this story XD It's an idea that came into my mind and that seemed good for the theme! Now just one more and the SasuSaku month will be officially over for me haha I hope you enjoy it! Leave me Reviews! (... I love reviews...)

.

.

.

He woke up to the sound of water drops crashing against a metallic structure he soon concluded to be the ceiling. There was a soft, cold breeze dancing with his dark locks, and by the smell that filled his nostrils, he also concluded that rain was pouring outside of wherever he was. His body was warm, his memories were still a little blur, and at that moment, Uchiha Sasuke had no idea of where he was or how he had gotten there. He didn't know why he was wrapped around a blanket, let alone why his arm was wrapped in bandages.

He didn't know who had done it for him.

And in a world where ghosts have outnumbered people, receiving help from a stranger was not something to be thankful for. Instead, it was something to be afraid of. To be suspicious of, because people are evil and in the same way they killed the whole world, just another life wouldn't make any difference.

Being alone in a lonely world is a lot safer than being with another wicked and selfish soul.

Humans are a deplorable race on his mind.

But then, why would someone deplorable heal his wounds?

Again, he didn't know, but he was certainly going to find out, for in that empty world, he was not alone.

There was someone in there with him.

The sounds that indicated the presence of another human being were almost inaudible to his ears, for the way they broke the silence of the atmosphere was delicate and apologetically contained. Whoever that person was, he thought, he or she did not want to wake him up from his deep sleep. He slowly lifted his torso up so his dark eyes could take a better look at his surroundings, and consequently, at the one who was sharing that hangar-like place with him. With the worst case scenario stuck on his mind, surprise hit the Uchiha when, instead of a bunch of strong, armed men surrounding him, all he saw was a single, feminine, pink head standing some meters away from him. Perhaps his situation wasn't that bad as he had expected it to be, but still, just because things seemed to be okay, it didn't mean it couldn't be a trap. And against that pink trap, he would have to be prepared.

Once his eyes left her back, Sasuke then started to look for his own weapons. For he had already checked, all of them had been taken away, and if he was intending to be in control of whatever was happening in there, his sword or one of his guns would be indispensable. He needed to find them, and luckily, they were all just some inches away from his reach, all organized and conveniently placed next to his supplies bag. Apparently, she had forgotten about that crucial detail.

A detail that would set him free from any kind of trap.

A detail that would invert their roles.

A detail that could also be a trap.

But when he thought about such possibility, his hand was already reaching for the said weapons.

Just a little more and he would be free.

Just a little more and he would be alone again.

Or that was what he thought…

" Don't even think about that."

A soft and determined voice broke the silence and paralyzed his hand before he could even brush his fingertips against his gun. He felt his throat getting drier and both of his orbs widened in shock.

So he was caught, after all.

He was caught, and probably, when he returned his gaze to her, a gun would be pointed towards his face.

So it was his end, he thought.

The end of Uchiha Sasuke had finally come.

Or, again, that was just his own mind overthinking…

When he turned to face her, there was no gun being pointed towards his head. There wasn't any trap being activated, let alone any bomb that was about to explode near him. There didn't seem to have anything threatening his life around him, but as soon as he looked at her eyes, all that temporary relief disappeared. Those blazing, green emeralds of hers were locked on his dark pearls and suddenly he felt a drop of sweat running down his temple. Her eyes were just looking at him, but at the same time, they were condemning his acts of betrayal against her. They were simply observing him, but he knew that any false move could mean his death.

Her eyes were, indeed, intense.

Due to his current shock, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just remained there, unable to do anything while he waited for her next move. There was no control left in his body anymore and that girl with pink hair could do anything as she pleased. She was clearly the one in control, but controlling him or their destiny was definitely not on her plans. Honestly, all that girl with pink hair wanted was to heal his arm.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Perhaps she was not that deplorable, after all.

" You don't need your weapons against me. I don't want to fight, and I doubt you can even cary your sword in your actual state. So knock it off already, will you? Besides, if I wanted you dead, I would have already killed you by now."

The Uchiha said nothing, and simply retained his arm. She was right, indeed, and no matter how much it hurt to admit, he was too weak to fight at that moment. His arm wouldn't be able to strike a single hit and chances were that she would finish him in one single move. It would be a certain defeat, and for knowing so, the raven haired boy simply stood there, with his eyes still locked on hers, trying his best to analyze her serious expression. He was looking for an opening, but unfortunately, he found none.

Damn, that girl…

" Good… Now I know you might be a little confused and all, but… Believe me when I tell you that I'm trying to help, okay? My.. My team and I found you unconscious on the woods with that huge cut on your arm, then we brought you here so I could take care of you. Then w-"

"Where are the others?"

"Uh?" She flinched a little to the sound of his voice. Such a powerful, husky voice that, according to her inner-self, fitted that boy perfectly. Hearing that voice certainly made things a little less awkward in between them, after all, it meant he wouldn't just remain quiet through the whole time they would spend together. It meant she wouldn't be left talking to herself, and that, in a world where death has silenced many voices, was certainly a great deal.

"Your team… You said you have a team. Where are they?"

" … They left me behind to secure this area."

" And how many are they?"

"5. We are a group of 6 girls."

" Will they come back?"

"They will be back in the morning… They were supposed to be here by now, but the storm might have forced them to find a shelter… By morning the rain will probably have stopped, so… Until then, we can stay here…"

"Hn."

Sasuke closed his eyes for an instant, taking some seconds to organize all that new information. So there would be more people with her in the morning… More 5, armed girls to team up against him, and probably, to cause him more trouble or even try to kill him. No, he couldn't risk staying until morning, no matter how his arm still needed to be treated. It would be too dangerous, he knew.

He had to go. He had to continue his own journey.

Ever since the end of the world, the Uchiha had decided that it was time for him to stop worrying about stupid things such as finding a job or having a stable life. He was tired of just letting his life pass without doing something exciting for once. That was why, when the streets became empty and more than half of the global population disappeared, he decided that it was time for him to see the world-or what was left of it-through his own eyes. It was time for him to live, when everybody else had died. It was time for him to do something with his life. There was no way he would let a bunch of people destroy his new goal.

He was not going to let them kill his new dream.

And if he had to kill someone in order to preserve that dream, then he wouldn't hold back.

Letting out a deep sigh, the raven haired boy slowly managed to stand up. He let the blanket slide through his tall body, and with his eyes still aiming at the floor, he went towards his stuff. His arm was still stinging because of his brusque movements and it didn't take long before the white bandages were all stained in blood. Sasuke felt the red liquid streaming down his skin, but he decided not to do anything about it. There was no time for him to do anything and even with that storm outside, the Uchiha was decided to leave that temporary shelter. He was decided to leave that girl, but she was not going to let him go.

She didn't want him to go, because unlike him, the pinkette didn't want to be alone.

Unlike him, she didn't want to feel like she's the last person on earth.

"What are you doing?" She asked, observing as he started to pick his stuff.

" I'm leaving."

"A-Already? But I still haven't finished healing your arm… And the storm is still too strong outside."

"Hn, it doesn't matter. I need to go."

"Why?"

Her question caught him off guard and even annoyed him for a couple of seconds. Why on earth was that girl asking so many questions?

" It's none of your concern."

" Tch, saving your life was none of my concern either… But I saved it anyways." She glared at him, and at that moment, her words did make some sense for him. She really had saved him, after all… Maybe answering her wouldn't cause him any harm, he figured.

" I just don't want to be here by the time your team arrives. I still have a journey to continue."

" My team won't hurt you, if that's what you're thinking… But I guess I can't make you stay if your journey is that important."

" Hn, it is."

" Is there anyone waiting for you?"

"Uh?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. That girl was starting to piss him off.

" You know… " She pouted a bit. All that cool and cold act of hers had already dropped by that time. " Is your girlfriend waiting for you?"

" Tch." What an annoying girl, he thought. " There is no one."

" Really? Such a handsome man without a girlfriend… that's odd."

"Hn." He blushed a little, closing his eyes in annoyance. It was not like there were many girls left for him to fall in love with, to be honest…

"Then…" A satisfied smile went to play on her lips, as if she had just won a prize. " it means you don't really have to rush or anything like that, right? I-It's not like you have an important meeting, right?"

The girl was now standing just some inches away from him. Her pleading, green eyes were invading his thoughts and he knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to use her eyes to make him stay. She was trying to trick him with those puppy-like eyes, and even if he was aware of her intentions, it was still hard to resist such innocent and welcoming gaze. That girl was good, he had to admit. Still, he was not going to fall for those eyes. At least not that easily.

Mumbling a low 'hn', the raven haired boy turned his eyes away from hers and swung his bag over his shoulders. His body flinched a bit in pain, but soon he managed to brush it off so he could proceed with his plan. He was ready to go, but then again, such decision was not only up to him anymore. Not while she was around.

When the pinkette saw that none of her tricks had worked, she decided that it was time for her to try something different. With her eyes widened, she approached him once again, inspecting every inch of his body as if to find something concrete to hold him back by her side, even if it was just for one more night. She looked at his hair, his cheeks, his ear and even his neck, not finding anything other than an incredibly well-built body. The girl was losing her hope, but that was just until she saw his bandaged arm. It was all soaked in a bloody red around the bandages, and in her eyes, it was clear that his cut had opened. It had opened, and by the flux of blood he was loosing, the raven haired boy wouldn't make it far before collapsing again.

She could not let him go like that. Not under those circumstances.

" Wait!" She said, stepping in front of him.

" What is it now?"

" Your arm… It's bleeding too much."

"I don't care… It will heal eventually."

"Are you that much of an idiot? You need stitches otherwise you will bleed to death."

" You're exaggerating."

" No, I'm not!" She hissed. " Look, I wa- I am a medic, okay… I graduated before the whole thing happened and I'm not lying… You need stitches and I can sew it for you."

The expression on her face had turned from irritated to a worried one. Her eyes were glued to his arm and in those beautiful orbs of hers he saw nothing other than sincerity. She was saying the truth, he knew… And the last thing he wanted at that moment was dying because of that stupid cut.

The medic had won, after all. And she knew it as soon as a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

" Are you sure you can do it?"

" With my eyes closed…" She smirked. How annoying…

" Fine… But I'll be leaving as soon as you finish. I still don't want to meet your team."

"Hn, you can sleep here tonight… There is no way my team is moving in this rain… Just an idiot would do so."

"Hn." He placed a hand on his hip and looked away for an instance. Perhaps dying wouldn't be that bad… "Fine."

"Great! Now you can sit there… I just need to light up the fire so I can sterilize the needle." The rosette said, walking towards a metallic table that was standing some meters away from them.

Letting out another deep sigh, the raven haired boy did what he was told and placed his stuff back where they previously were. He sat next to his bag, with his knees lifted up, and kept observing the pink haired girl from a certain distance. Ever since he woke up, he thought, her eyes had been the only thing that he had paid attention to, and only now he realized that there was more about that girl than just those stunning eyes of hers. A lot more, to be honest.

His dark orbs were carefully studying the medic in front of him. She was wearing a dark set of clothes, with pants that ended up inside a moss, green boots. Her short sleeved shirt seemed to be a little too large for her, as its hem fell past her hips, but not hiding her curves at all. She was slim, not that tall and certainly with a perfectly round butt, which he surely took some time watching. That girl was the first he had seen in months, and he figured that just a little look would mean no harm.

Her short length, pink hair was the next thing that caught his attention. All those perfectly messed locks were carefully falling just above her shoulders, and they were being held back by a red lace on her head. The pink coloration seemed to be perfectly spread all over her head, which helped him figuring that such unusual color was actually her natural color. A natural pink in a naturally beautiful girl. Yes, her original beauty was something that he could not deny no matter what.

If only they had met before the end of the world…

It was only after some good minutes that the Uchiha snapped and left that pink universe that had become his thoughts. The night had already fallen outside, but the girl didn't seem to have moved from her place at all. What could be taking her so long? She just needed to light the fire, it couldn't be that hard. It's the 23rd century, after all…

And that was when it hit him.

"Hey, pinky."

The girl quickly turned towards him, and before she could even blink, a Zippo lighter came flying to her hands. So he had one of those, after all… With a thankful smile playing on her lips, she then proceeded with her sterilizing task, which, thanks to him, became a lot easier than before. Perks of the modernity.

With the needle ready to trespass his skin and his arm already numb from the effects of one of her herbs, the medic began sewing his wound. It was a pretty big cut that had vertically tore the skin of his arm and destroyed many blood vassels. Due to a considerable amount of skin that was spread as a slit, the whole process wasn't that complicated. The white line danced through his muscles, going left, right and making knots; and soon, the experienced medic had finished the procedure, bandaging the whole area after it. No pain, no complications, just an incredibly well done work considering their current situation.

Once again, she had saved his life. She had saved his journey. And for that, he was thankful.

The next thing the pink haired medic did, much to his surprise, was tearing a large, black band from her shirt. The raven haired boy was really impressed by how professional she seemed as she used her teeth to help her cutting the cloth, and he barely noticed when she used that piece to form a sling to support his arm. Apparently, the girl in front of him was more skilled than he could have imagined, and for once, he was glad to have met her during such delicate moment of his journey. He was glad to have met such a skillful girl, with a kind heart and with the softest touch he has ever felt in his entire life. That girl is certainly different from the others.

She is certainly not a deplorable human being.

And for that, he owned her his life.

"All done!" She smiled brightly, as she stretched her arms. Her voice seemed to have brought him back to reality, for his eyes blinked frantically for a couple of seconds. " Now don't force it or the stitches will open."

"Hn… Thanks, pinky… I owe yo-"

"Sakura…" She said sheepishly, winning a surprised expression from the boy. "You can call me Sakura… That's my name."

This new information certainly caught him off-guard, for his dark eyes remained staring blankly at her for some good seconds.

So that was her name, after all… The name of a flower so pure and delicate… She couldn't have been named any better, he thought.

"Hn… Then thank you, Sakura… I owe you big time."

"Well… If that's the case, you can pay me back by telling me your name."

"… I don't see any need for you to know it."

"Uh?" Sakura pouted childishly, earning an inner smirk from the boy. Silly girl, he thought. " Is that how you treat someone who has saved your life twice?"

" Oh, are you going to use it against me now?"

" Of course not… I was just thinking that knowing your name was the least I deserved."

" Tch…" How annoying, he thought. Had he known she would use it against him that soon, he would have probably left with that bleeding arm… But perhaps, she was right. She did deserve to know his name.

" Hn, you don't need to say it then… I will just call you duc-"

"Sasuke." He said, sitting down near his bag, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

" What?" Her emeralds widened, and she stopped organizing her material to look at him.

" My name is Sasuke… Happy now?"

Sasuke, she repeated in her head… What an interesting name for an interesting man, she thought… It certainly fits him.

"Very." She responded, using his lighter one more time to light a small fire for both of them, and handling him a can of soup before following his lead and sitting next to him, a little too close for the raven haired boy's own liking.

"Hn."

And with that short answer, both of the survivors started to prepare what was supposed to be their dinner for the night. Luckily, she had given him a can of tomato soup, and as the red flavor spread around his body, his stomach couldn't help but feeling happier. That was probably the best dinner he had had in months, he thought. And for that, it deserved to be appreciated until its very end. Sakura had certainly guaranteed a spot in his memories as the girl who saved his life and offered him food.

It would certainly be a shame leaving such an amazing girl behind in the morning… But such things had to be done in order to complete his journey around that empty world. Sasuke would have to be brave in the morning, yet, for the moment, he knew that he had to do his best to make his company amusing for his pink haired medic. He owned her at least a good company for the night after all the things she did for him.

He owed her at least good company for the end of the world.

When they finished their dinner and the cans were already resting aside, Sakura found them 2 thick blankets, which were used to shelter their bodies from the cold wind that invaded that hangar through some broken windows. They kept feeding the fire with some sticks she had found in the morning, and due to the exhaustive day, both Sasuke and Sakura were sitting near the fire, waiting for their sleep to come and take them away.

The raven haired boy watched from the corner of his eyes as the fire flickered and outlined the features of her delicate face. He saw the delicate line of her jaw, her round, pink cheeks and those green eyes of hers that seemed to outshine the fire in front of them. Those orbs were, indeed, fascinating, and through the whole day he found himself appreciating them without a care in the world. He observed how they had changed during the day and he started to think about the way both of them changed in a short period of 24 hours. Sakura had gone from a cold and centered woman to a girl who just didn't want to be left alone, and Sasuke, well, he went from an emotionless, stubborn brat to a guy that is willing to accept help and accept people in this new part of his life. He became a better man, and it was all because of that girl… All because of those eyes.

Emerald eyes that, before he noticed, were looking straight at his dark ones.

" What are you looking at, Sakura?"

"… Your eyes… They seem to be on fire as they reflect the light."

"Hn."

"I like them… They're really pretty." She smiled, burying her head in her knees, leaving just her eyes uncovered.

" They are just normal, I guess…"

" …I wonder… How many things your eyes have seen since you've started your journey."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah… Unlike us, you're not heading towards the Southeast shelter, are you?"

"Not really, but-"

" You must be seeing some pretty amazing things… And it must also be like a dessert, right?"

"… Sometimes… What's your point with this?"

"There is no point, actually… It's just that… you're not just thinking about surviving. You're living again after the end of the world despite everyone else trying their best to reach a shelter… A shelter that won't let anyone live… Just survive. I wonder if people already forgot…"

"Forgot what?"

"What life was like before it was all destroyed… It was… fun."

For her nostalgic statement, Sasuke couldn't find a decent answer. What was that all of sudden? She had spent the whole day joking around, and then, when the night came, she changed completely. It sounded as if she was about to give up on something…

Give up on her ideas…

Give up on the world…

Give up on her hope, but that was not like her at all.

The Sakura that saved his life isn't a quitter. She doesn't give up on such things, he knew. And indeed, he was right. The pinkette would never give up on her hope of a better future.

But she was giving up on him.

And she was doing so because she knew that, in just a few more hours, he would be gone just like all the others… Gone just like her team that disappeared some months before. In a few hours, she would be alone in that empty world again, and all she could do was hope.

Hope for the rain to stop.

Hope for him to have a safe journey.

Hope for him to live.

"Neh… Sasuke… You will be okay, won't you?"

"What kind of question is this?"

" It's just a question…" She looked at him, with a tender and painful smile playing on her lips. Such smile that, before he could even notice, had already wrapped his heart around shards of glass. What was wrong with her? " I just want you to be okay…"

"I will do my best to be okay… And you do the same, okay?"

"I will…"

"Wait for your team and I'm sure you'll be okay."

"I-I will…"

And so, without further questions, both of them fell asleep. Her sad smile didn't leave his mind for a single minute at night and Sasuke had barely had three decent hours of sleep. There was something off with her, he knew. The way her eyes were lost and her smile was sad… The way she was sighing and the words that came out of her mouth.

Sakura was hiding something from him, he was sure. She was not telling him something, but it was not like they knew each other for long enough to share secrets. They were still strangers. Two lost souls in an empty world that happened to share some experiences.

They were just distinct survivors of the same accident. There were many others like them, he knew.

But there was something about that girl… Something different that he had never seen in anyone before. Sakura is a special girl and the idea of leaving her behind was starting to bother him.

Should he leave her behind?

Should he wait for her team?

Should he let her survive? Or should he let her live?

* * *

A new morning finally began and by the time the pinkette opened her eyes, the raven haired boy was no longer sleeping by her side.

So he was already gone, after all…

A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers through her pink locks. She was going to have a full day, for she was decided to turn that hangar into something that could be called a house. She would have to stock wood, water, medicines and especially food. Even if it was just for one person, the pinkette thought that it would better be prepared in case of any emergency.

In case he would return…

But how could he return if he still hadn't left?

The sound of some cans hitting the floor made Sakura stand up quickly and run towards her supplies. She was ready to kill those rats for trying to steal her things again, but was surprised when, instead of a rat, there was a tall, raven haired boy that was trying his best to hold the tomato soups in one hand. That silly boy, she thought… If he wanted help, he could have just asked.

But there was a different question on Sasuke's mind at that time. And it had nothing to do with leaving her behind.

" Sasuke… I thought you had already gone."

"Hn, I am not ready yet."

"Really? What's left? Your precious tomato soup?"

"Hn, not really…"

" Then what is it?"

"You."

Her eyes widened and perhaps she was still too sleepy to have fully understood his word.

Did he really say what she thought he had said?

"Excuse me?"

" Hn, go pack, Sakura… We will be leaving soon."

"Are you insane? What about my-"

" I don't care about your team… You're coming with me and I won't take a no as an answer…"

"But, Sasuke, I-" Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating way too fast for her to understand anything. There were tears threatening to pool around her eyes and if not for her doubts, the girl would have already screamed.

Was he really serious?

Was he really going to take her away from that place?

Was he really going to help her live a life?

" What about your journey? Won't I just be a burden?"

"Hn, of course not… We will help each other… We will take care of each other… It will be fun, Sakura… I promise."

The sincerity in his eyes left no doubt in her heart anymore. Sakura knew the meaning behind his words and you bet she was thrilled by it. By going on his journey with him, not only she would make sure he would be okay, but also she would have a chance of living again. She would be starting over and she wouldn't be alone anymore.

" I'll start packing immediately then!… Thank you, Sasuke… Thank you."

She was not going to be the last person on earth anymore.

She was going to survive, and most importantly, she was going to live.

And living a life by his side will be able to fill the whole world with hope and love.

A new life was about to begin.

 _ **The End.**_


	31. Reincarnation

**SasuSaku Month 2015**

 **(Late)**

 **.**

 **Day 31- Reincarnation**

 **.**

 **Title** : Through the Time

.

 **Summary** : Sakura receives a future prediction and can't help but getting excited. Too bad her boyfriend doesn't feel the same way.

.

.

 **A/N** : FINALLY! The last theme of the SasuSaku Month of 2015! It took me… More than it should have XD I appreciate your patience and all of your AMAZING comments through all the themes! I'll return to the normal one shots now and I'll also focus on my long fics. So, as always, I hope you enjoy this one and also get excited for the upcoming ones! Let's rock this month until the end! And don't forget my **Reviews** ….

.

.

.

It was 3 a.m. and he was wearing his pajamas.

It was 3 a.m. and exhaustion was spread all over his face.

It was 3 a.m. and his eyes were begging to be closed.

But at that exact moment, he was far from his room, and consequently, from his precious bed…

And it was all because of his annoying girlfriend. She would better have a good reason behind her emergency call.

The streets of Konoha City were completely empty on that cold, winter night of December. His car was the only car in the path in between their houses and there were just a few stars giving him some company. There were several street lamps fighting against the darkness of the night and a mysterious veil seemed to be covering the dark alleys. Alleys that hid dangerous secrets, from which Sasuke wanted nothing but to keep a safe distance from. Even though Konoha is a safe city, it doesn't mean there is no crime at all disgracing its citizens. They go out at night, and for that, the Uchiha had already lost count of how many red lights he had crossed. There was no way he would risk getting his car robbed at such wee hours of the night. If that happened, oh- let's just say that the robber would beg the police for protection against the sleepy and grumpy Uchiha Sasuke.

Fortunately, for the robber in potential, nothing happened on the way towards his girlfriend's house. After almost 15 minutes, the raven haired boy had already parked his black, sporty car at her garage and was now unlocking her front door with the spare key she had given to him. After 8, long years together, Sasuke has long forgotten any kind of shyness, discomfort or embarrassment with things that involved their relationship or their life as a couple. Both of them were comfortable enough around each other to do basically everything, and their intimacy certainly allowed him to simply enter her house and climb up the stairs until her room without being announced or guided by the girl. It was not like he had never been there or didn't know the way.

Still wearing that sleepy expression on his face, and on his body, his marine, blue t-shirt combined to some long, white, cotton pants; the Uchiha silently made his way inside her room. There were no lamps on and the only source of light in between those walls was coming from the girl's notebook. She was sitting on a chair, near her study table, where the said machine was resting, and by the way the page on the screen was scrolling down so frantically, Sasuke doubted she had heard the creak of the door when he entered. He doubted she had even noticed he was standing just behind her. However, unlike her, the Uchiha had noticed something really important in her room: It was not on fire as he had thought it would be for being called at 3 a.m. The walls were not destroyed, a flood wasn't ruining her house and there wasn't even a cockroach to explain the reason behind that so urgent call.

Everything seemed to be perfectly okay. And that perfection had just destroyed all the patience left in that boy's body… He was about to give her a reason to wake him up like that.

With anger boiling inside his veins and with his dark orbs making holes on his girlfriend's back, the Uchiha approached her from behind, and in the grumpiest move in the world, he slammed his right hand on the table, causing not only the girl to scream, but also to have a mini-heart attack.

Apparently, he wasn't happy to be there in the middle of the night.

" Sakura… You better have an incredibly good excuse for waking me up and making me drive all the way here when I should actually be sleeping in my bed."

Her breathing was slowly recovering its normal pace, and after almost a full minute, the pink haired girl he called girlfriend was looking at him, with those big, bright, shinning emeralds of hers. She leaned back on the back of the chair, with her hand resting over her chest as she tried to calm down. Her neck turned a bit, and that was when she met his so famous deadly gaze.

Perhaps, she should have let him sleep five minutes more.

" Geez, don't scare me like that again, Sasuke-kun! I might end up punching you again."

"Tch, just go straight to th-"

" Remember that time you did it while I was at the kitchen? I almost stabbed you!"

" This has nothing to do with tha-"

" Sometimes you are really a child, Sasuke-kun. You and Naruto are two-"

"Sakura!" He spun her chair around roughly, so she was now completely facing him. He leaned down, so their faces were mere inches apart and he easily deepened his glare. Sasuke was certainly in a terrible mood that night. And no jokes would be tolerated, obviously. " Why did you call me? What is the emergency?"

The pinkette took in some seconds to recover from his stare before she could finally snap back to herself. Having her boyfriend by her side, at such an important moment of their lives, and while she was still wearing one of his large, blue t-shirts and white long shorts; was certainly not something easy to absorb. Still, after his dark eyes freed her body, Sakura carefully spun the chair back and returned to her previous position in front of the computer. Her right hand went for the trackpad, and quickly, she clicked on a saved tab, opening a whole page regarding the Japan's feudal history. And for what the Uchiha could see, his girlfriend was researching about the ninjas that, according to old tales, once saved the world.

Since when did she like that kind of thing?

The sound of a deep breath inflating her lungs drew his attention to the screen, as one of his brows arched in confusion. Sasuke was still trying his best to figure the whole reason behind the ninja thing and what could be so important that couldn't wait until morning. There was a bit of curiosity inside of him, but not enough to change the sleepy, stoic expression that ruled his face at the moment. That expression was his trademark and only one person was able to change it. And on that night, changing it was a part of her plans.

"Look, Sasuke-kun… This morning, Ino and I went to a fortune teller an-"

"Tch, come on, Sakura… Did she tell you were going to die and thats why you're worried?"

"Uh? What? Of course not! Let me finish the story before you can make your own conclusions!"

"Hn."

"Well… Ino paid a section for us and the old lady looked at me and told me that I am the reincarnation of a legendary ninja."

" What a Charlatan… Why were you two even there, from the start?"

" Ino wanted to know something about Sai, but… This is not the point! We were there and then she said that to me, and she even said that this ninja fell in love with a criminal, and that only after a long time, they both lived a life full of love for the eternity."

" …I still don't understand where I stand in the middle of this whole thing."

" You see… She told me that their love was so strong that not even death could destroy it, and now their reincarnations are destined to be together for the rest of their lives!"

" … And you really believed that?"

" Of course not!"

A vein popped out of his temple in a sign of irritation. If she hadn't believed in that old lady, then why the hell did she even call him!? Was that another one of her stupid jokes? If that was the case, then Sasuke was definitely going to teach her a lesson she would never forget.

But her call was not a joke. And he was about to find out the truth behind that prediction.

" If you didn't believe her, then wh-"

" I didn't believe her until I came home and found this."

With another fast touch on the trackpad, his eyes instantly widened due to the content of the notebook's screen. He felt his rational and concise side shutting down for a moment as his eyes were glued to the picture that was displayed on the screen. It was an old image of the two original lovers, standing side by side, while a blue sky surrounded them. He was wearing a dark cloak and she a red outfit that fitted her petite body perfectly. They seemed to be at a rooftop or something similar, with their eyes set on a mysterious horizon that only they knew.

Eyes so full of passion and hope that certainly captured the attention of both of the teens.

Eyes so determined and full of love.

Eyes as green and as black as Sakura's and Sasuke's. And the eyes were not the only terrifying similarity in between those lovers…

The more they looked, the wider their eyes opened. The resemblance was just too impressive and anyone that compared their pictures could easily tell that they were the same people. They had the same hair colors, the same facial traits, the same eye-shapes and that girl even had an equally wide forehead as Sakura's one. Apart from the clothes, those two couples were simply identical. And no matter how much he wanted to, not even Uchiha Sasuke could deny the fact that the man in the pic in front of him was his own spitting image.

With his mouth hanging agape, the raven haired boy didn't know what to say. Sasuke wanted to say that that woman was a fraud and that she knew nothing about their past, present or future. There was no logic behind that kind of thought and the Uchiha refused to believe that cheap talk. He was not going to admit that old lady could be right. He was not going to give in that easily to the mystical world. He was not going to believe in the words of a fortune teller, no matter how believable they seemed to be at that moment. Still, apart from his pride, there was another thing bothering the raven haired boy. Another thing that could affect their entire relationship and that Sakura hadn't clearly thought about.

Another thing that could destroy their love.

Accepting that those words were true, in Sasuke's mind, would also be the same as admitting that their love had already been arranged and that their real feelings didn't really mean anything. Accepting that truth would mean accepting that their love wasn't real and that they shouldn't really be together.

It would mean their love was a lie.

A lie that would last forever, and a lie that would force those two, naive hearts to feel something that couldn't really be called love. And even if staying by her side for the eternity was something that made him incredibly satisfied, he wasn't sure if that was right anymore. He wasn't sure if it would be real anymore.

"So, do you believe it now, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, this is ridiculous, Sakura."

" What?! Can't you see it?! It is us, Sasuke-kun! We are the ninjas' reincarnations!"

" I highly doubt that. There is no such things as reincarnation!"

"Of course there is!" Her emeralds widened, sparkling in pure excitement. " You and I are those ninjas' present lives, and like them, we will be together for the eternity! Can't you see how this affects us?! We are continuing their love story… We are adding a new chapter and with our own love story!"

" Are you even listening to yourself? This is insane!"

"No, it's not!"

"Hn, I can't believe you woke me up for this…"

" This could be a part of our own story, Sasuke!"

"No, this is not our story. This is their story, Sakura. We have our own and there is no way we are all connected by fate."

" Tch, You're so stubborn sometimes!"

Tsk-ing in frustration, Sasuke finally surrendered and turned away from the computer screen. His arms were crossed over his chest and the annoyed pout resting on his lips was one of the grumpiest that girl had ever seen. His socked feet were soundlessly stomping against the wooden floor, and by the time Sakura turned her chair to face him, the raven haired boy was grumpily pulling the covers of her bed aside. He threw one of her extra pillows at her before she could even start talking again, and without a care in the world, the Uchiha laid down comfortably in her bed. Sasuke had certainly had enough of that conversation already and he was way too tired to even go back to his own bed. So, because of that, the raven haired boy decided that he would use his girlfriend's bed for the night and she better not wake him up again. Not because of that story and not even if her house was on fire. His head was already aching with those stupid thoughts and all he wanted, and needed to do was go back to the land of his dreams in that warm and smooth bed of hers.

He just needed to sleep.

Too bad his girlfriend wouldn't simply let him sleep without a proper answer.

The pinkette simply watched in confusion as he leaned his head on her pillow, and turned his back to her. A wave of irritation started to strike her, and before she knew, her teeth were already biting her lower lip.

How dared he throw that pillow at her?

How dared he ignore her like that?

How dared he not to feel happy about a future by her side?

At the same time rage was boiling inside her veins, her heart couldn't help but to feel sad. Sakura didn't understand the reason behind his behavior and the only possible explanation for that was that he didn't love her anymore. Could it be that he was tired of her? After long, 8 years by her side, could it really be he had had enough?

Of course not, but she didn't know about it. She didn't know what was happening inside his head at that moment.

But Haruno Sakura wouldn't just stay there, waiting for an answer, no.

She was going to confront him about that, for sure.

She was going to make those words come out from his mouth. Whether he liked it or not.

With a childish pout on her lips, the Haruno girl threw the pillow on the floor, taking her notebook and her cellphone in her hands before heading towards her own bed. She didn't care if he was already asleep or not, as she carelessly kneeled on a spot next to him on the bed. Her weight caused the mattress to shift a little, and as she shoved the devices in front of his sleeping face, her eyes watched as the bright light caused his eyes to squeeze a bit. She was not going to let him sleep so easily that night. Even if he ended up burning her house down in a fit of rage, she would confront him about their possible future. She was going to confront him about their probable past.

" Why on earth are you so mad about this, Sasuke?"

" Tch, I am not mad, Sakura. I just want to sleep."

"Bullshit. I know there is something bothering you, so spill it out already."

" There is nothing bothering me… Actually…" He opened his dark eyes and looked at her with an annoyed face. " You are the only thing bothering me right now. I want to sleep. Let's talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"No! We are talking about this now!"

"Tch…"

He looked away, closing his eyes one more time, as if trying to shove her away from her own bed, and after that, a deafening silence enveloped the room for almost a full minute. Sakura's heart was beating anxiously and his was starting to feel too heavy for his chest to bare. It was clear that something wrong was going on and that all their failed assumptions were making things even worse. Who would have thought that some random words would have caused such a big commotion, right?

But things couldn't go on like that. And it was up to the pinkette to break that unbearable silence that was nourishing their worse fears.

"Sasuke… Don't you… Don't you love me anymore?"

"Uh?" He lifted his torso, looking at her with worried eyes.

" Are you tired of me?" Sakura looked down, with tears threatening to pool around her bright, emerald eyes. " Were those years that bad? Would eternity be so bad by my side?"

His eyes widened in shock as the meaning behind her words hit him as a knife trespassing his heart. There were no words in his head that could offer her a proper answer for those questions, and because of that, he simply looked away for a moment, focusing his attention on her phone as soon as a notification popped up. It didn't seem to be anything important, for the pinkette's expression remained blank and sad as she simply shoved the phone away from her sight. However, because of that notification, the Uchiha was reminded of something a lot more important than a future prediction. Sasuke was reminded of their love. And it was all because of a simple moment eternalized on a cellphone screensaver.

On that screen that lit up, the Uchiha saw the picture that was serving as her wallpaper. It was a picture of them, from a day when they had gone to a college party with their friends, but ended up stuck alone on an empty rooftop for what felt like hours. He remembered giving her his coat when she started to shiver and he remembered staying there with her until the sun started to shine on that day. And that was the moment when she took the photo… When the light was perfectly outlining their silhouettes and when her innocent, pure smile made the sun look like a flashlight in the middle of the day.

That was the day when he said he loved her.

And when he remembered that, their whole story together seemed to be passing in front of his dark eyes, and all the answers consequently made their way to his heart.

Of course he wasn't tired of her.

Of course those eight years weren't bad and of course the eternity by her side will be simply wonderful.

Being it fate or a stupid promise made between ancient lovers, spending the rest of his days by her side would be simply perfect, he knew. She is the love of his life. The love of all of his previous and future lives, and no matter who or what made him fall for her, Sasuke was now glad that that love was alive inside of his chest. He was glad to have met her and to have shared so many memories with her. He should actually thank whoever was responsible for doing that, to be honest. Whoever is responsible for creating that lie.

Whoever is responsible for creating a love as old as time.

It was now time for him to make that prophecy come true.

"Sakura…" The corner of his mouth faintly curled up and his fingers slowly went to caress the side of her face, brushing away some of her rebellious, pink locks from her eyes. At that moment, she looked at him again and her heart skipped a beat.

Was he really smiling?

Yes, and it was all because of her.

" Sasuke-kun… Wha-"

" Marry me."

"Uh?"

Those words sounded a lot more like an order than a request. They left the pinkette completely shocked, as her mouth went agape and her emerald eyes were searching for any kind of joke on his expression.

He couldn't really mean those words, right? It was probably his sleepy side speaking louder, right?

No.

Sasuke was not asleep anymore. He was in love, and in love with her. And that was how he intended to be for the rest of the eternity.

" I-It's not funny, Sasuke… You can't simply joke abou-"

"I'm not joking. I'm serious… Marry me, Sakura."

" …" Her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink and at the same moment she placed the notebook on an empty spot next to her. " How… When… Why now?!"

" Hn… You said we will be together for the eternity, right? Then why not making it official already?"

" So… You do believe in that woman?"

"Not more than I believe in you…."

"Aw, Sasuke-kun…" She placed both of her hands over her mouth and slowly took them away, revealing a bright, tender smile. " I love you so much…"

"Hn." He smirked. " So, what's your answer?"

"Of course I'll marry you! We can do this after we graduate and we could even use some ornaments based on the feudal era! It's going to be so amazing and… And it will be our marriage!" She chuckled, placing the notebook over her lap again and siting with her back facing him. " I can't believe this! You and I… Marrying each other… Our previous lives also got married you know?"

"Oh, did they?" He said, approaching her from behind and resting his lips against the crock of her neck.

"Yeah!"

"And did they have kids?" He said, his right hand wrapping around her waist.

" Apparently, they had a girl… Her name was Sar- Ah!"

Before the pinkette could even finish her sentence, her future husband had already pulled her back, making the notebook slide down to the bed. Sasuke, then, carefully placed the device on the floor with his hand, before placing his body over hers. There was a smirk playing on his lips, and by the time his eyes were locked on hers, Sakura already knew what was on his mind. Perhaps he had finally given up on his sleep for the night.

" Don't spoil the name of our kid, Sakura."

"Oh, so we are having kids as well?"

"Of course… Actually, we could practice a little right now, what do you think?"

" What a perverted boyfriend…" She smirked back at him, leaving her answer quite clear for him.

" Hn." He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on her lips for some good thirty seconds, before he finally whispered: "your future husband, you mean…"

" Yes… My future husband."

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
